Mine For Eternity
by sec2retgirl
Summary: Rosalie Stackhouse joins the Fellowship of the Sun - an anti-vampire group - for the summer holidays, along with her big brother Jason. When she explores the church one night, she discovers a 2000 year old vampire locked in the basement. Who is this mysterious boy? What does Steve Newlin want with the vamp, and, more importantly, why does Rose feel an unexplainable "pull" to him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello, readers! This story is full of soppy romance and fluff-ness galore, so get the tissues out -**

**Aw, hell no. This story is full of lemons and that fine piece of ass we call **_**Godric. **_**If you want to read a pansy K+ friendship/family story then this is the wrong place for you. This is an M fanfiction. I repeat: M FANFICTION. So you can expect lemons, lime, maybe a **_**bit **_**of fluff, and definitely…**_**definitely **_**Godric.**

**You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, as you'll find out many numerous times in this story (bwahaha)**

**Chapter one~**

* * *

"Come on Jase, _please?"_

It didn't take long for my big brother's tough act to crumble like Gram's apple pie. His hardened features melted away into a soft, defeated one. Jason Stackhouse might've not been the brightest kid around, but he knew when I'd got him – and I'd got him good. Nobody could withstand my charm when I used it.

"Fine, you can come with me –" He started, hesitantly at first, but his tone grew strong. "But if _anything _happens, anything at _all, _I'm sending you back home. Do you understand, Rosalie?"

I nodded, my face all serious-like. Jason chuckled and reached out a hand to tickle my neck, but I slapped it away. He pouted – in a very girly way, might I add – and feigned hurt. "Aww, come on, Rose," He whined, "Don't be a sourpuss!"

"Jason," I began, the seriousness in my tone made him snap into over-protective big bro mode.

"Hm? What is it, Rose?" He asked, concern lining his handsome features.

"Why do you even _want _to join the Fellowship of the Sun, Jason?" I asked, sighing. I ran a hand through my dark locks, letting out a nervous breath. "I – I mean, you've never really had anything against vampires, so why now?"

Jason smiled a little, ruffling my tangled hair. "When I was locked up, I got thinking, you know…" His eyes drifted over to the open window, which was wafting in the gentle summer's breeze. "God put me on this Earth for a reason…and that purpose is at the Light of Day Institute."

I sighed again, shaking my head. "Jase…what about Sookie? She has Bill, who, may I add, _is _a vampire. He won't be happy, knowing we've gone to a group which would gladly stake any vampire they set eyes on," I said, then added, "And when Sookie finds out –"

Jason held up a hand, the air around him commanding. "Sook won't find out, Rose," He assured me. "We'll be long gone in Dallas by then."

"Yeah, I guess. But –"

"You don't have to come, Rosalie," Jason cut me off. "I'd much prefer it if you stayed home for the summer holiday, anyway."

"No!" I protested quickly. "I want to come. I don't really have anything against vampires, but…I've got nothing else to do for the holidays, really," I finished lamely, shrugging.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Rose, I don't want you to get harmed in any way..." He objected.

"I – I know. But I'm coming," I said firmly, and Jason sighed, knowing the discussion was over.

"Alright, Rose," He said, cracking his signature grin. "Go get packed. We'll need to leave before Sookie sniffs us out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own True Blood.**

**Chapter two~**

* * *

"Come on girlies!" Gabe, one of Steve Newlin's lackeys, yelled. "Pick up the pace! If you can't run this, then you're obviously just a bunch of Satan-loving fangbangers!"

His car roared next to us as we ran, driving easily over the smooth road. I kept up a good pace, but some girls were lacking behind, huffing and puffing. I prayed in thanks to the heavens that I wasn't unfit_._ I _really _did not feel like being soaked on that particular run.

That's right. The monstrous man would dump a bucket of ice cold water over girls who weren't keeping the pace. I shivered, wondering what would happen to the boys if _they _didn't keep running. I wasn't too worried for Jason; he had good stamina, after all. But still, I couldn't be sure in this crazy place, which I was regretting ever taking one step into.

He grinned, producing a rather large watergun from the car. He aimed it at an unsuspecting girl, who had slowed down to a fast walk. She was breathing heavily, and was quite red in the face. Poor girl. I had the urge to snatch the gun out Gabe's greasy hands, and whack him over the head with it.

I was too late, however, as she was brutally soaked by the water-weapon. She shrieked as the freezing water smashed into her face.

Some of the girls running behind me sniggered. "Serves her right," One said snootily. "She's probably just another one of Satan's whores." A couple of other girls nodded their heads and made agreeing noises at this.

I let out an inaudible sigh. I just wanted this stupid run to be over with, so I could have a nice, warm shower, and a good night's sleep. If I finished before everyone else, maybe I could get to the dining hall and grab some hot food first. The girls always seemed to get there after the boys, resulting in them devouring all the hot stuff.

With this thought in mind, I picked up my pace, leaving the other girls to bite my dust. The only thought on my mind as I ran past the trees was how I'd get a nice dinner for once – not the cold leftover crap I usually got here at L.O.D.I.

What I didn't notice, though, was a pair of eyes watching me…_calculating _me.

"Honey, she's Jason Stackhouse's sister, isn't she?" Steve Newlin's wife, Sarah asked.

Newlin nodded, watching from the church's window as she sped past everyone else. "Yes. Rosalie Stackhouse," He grinned, a proud gleam in his eye. "Sister of Jason Stackhouse. They're both perfect for the troops. Rosalie is so determined…just like her brother."

Sarah nodded in agreement, and the Reverend continued to grin in glee.

* * *

"Ach, they _always _get here before me!" I whined, watching in despair as the boys stuffed their faces. "And to think…I worked my arse off just to get here…"

"Hey, sis!" Jason called from one of the benches, waving. "Over here!"

Jason was sitting with some of the boys, including a boy with dark hair and green eyes. I walked over and took a seat next to Jason.

"Hi, Jason," I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Guess what, Rose," He started excitedly. "Sarah and Steve gave me a spot as a Soldier of the Sun!" Jason gushed, grabbing me and squeezing me in a death-hug.

I frowned deeply at this. Soldier of the Sun? Wasn't that for one of Newlin's troops? I didn't like the idea of my brother getting involved in that, and I was about to tell him too. But, when I looked up at him, and saw him smiling and looking so happy, I just couldn't tell him. I didn't want to make that happiness go away, so, being the good sister I was, I shut my mouth.

"Hey, is this your little sister?" The boy with the dark hair and green eyes asked.

Jason grinned, and ruffled my hair. He turned me so I could face the boy. "Yup. This is Rosalie. Rose, this is Luke Mcdonald."

I plastered on a smile, and shook his hand. "Hey. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose."

Luke gave me a cheeky grin. "You never told me God had blessed your little sister, Jason," He said. "You're a beautiful little thing."

I blushed, and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. People had always told me I was "beautiful", but honestly – I didn't really see it. I was nothing like Jason or Sookie – they all had bright blonde hair, and tanned skin. While me, on the other hand, had a very dark brown hair colour, and fair skin. While Sook and Jase had light blue eyes, I had my mysterious dark brown ones.

Jase wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. "Don't get any ideas, dude," He warned Luke, pointing a finger at him threateningly. "That's my little sister you're talking about."

Luke's grin widened. "Come on, I'm sure the little lady would like to go on a little date with me," He said, winking at me. I cringed inwardly.

"The hell?" Jason hissed, slamming his hand on the table. "If you _touch _my sister, Luke, I will rip your –"

"Jason!" I whispered urgently, not wanting to attract any more attention than we already had. "Calm down, okay?"

He nodded, and stood down, reluctantly. Jason still held his arm around me, though, which earned him an eye roll from me. Honestly, big brothers these days…

"Hey, didn't you get any food, Rose?" Luke asked me, pointing to my empty plate.

I shrugged half-heartedly. "No hot food left," I replied causally.

Luke frowned, and pushed his plate over to me. "Take mine. I'm full, anyways," He said.

I shook my head. "No, it's your food. I couldn't possibly –" I was cut off, as my stomach rumbled loudly.

Luke grinned happily at me. "What was that about not wanting food?" He asked, chuckling. I blushed, and mock-glared at him, grabbing a plastic fork in the middle of the table.

As I was tucking into Luke's dinner of mashed potatoes and meat, the girls filed in, taking their seats, and begrudgingly scooping out cold mash and strips of meat. I stifled a giggle, and felt Jason look down at me, smirking.

"Why are you here before everyone else, anyway, Rose?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged again, swallowing a mouthful. "I wanted to get dinner before everyone else," I answered truthfully, watching as the girls ate. Some sent me jealous glances, while others stared at me in awe. Jason, noticing this, raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I may have kinda…beaten the running record…" I said, muttering the last part.

Jason nodded. "Ah. That's explains why they keep glaring at you like that…" His thoughtful expression broke out into a happy one, as she noogied by head. "Anyway, I'm proud of you, sis!"

I groaned, and tried to prise his giant hands off my head. "Okay…okay. You're gonna give me brain damage."

Jason scratched his head, grinning sheepishly. "Right, sorry, Rose."

Suddenly, a hand was clamped onto my shoulder. I instantly stiffened, knowing it wasn't my big brother's hand. This hand felt too soft. Jase's was rough and calloused from years of hard work. _This _hand reminded me of someone who was always pampered and well-looked after.

I smirked internally, feeling awesome that I could get that much info by just feeling someone's hand.

"Miss Stackhouse, why are you over here with all the boys?" A sickeningly familiar voice drawled. "Don't you want to sit with the girls?"

I looked around slowly, coming face to face with the almost forced-smile of Reverend Steve Newlin. I forced my own little smile. "I'd just prefer to sit with my brother, Mr Newlin," I answered with fake cheer.

Mr Newlin beamed at me. "Of course, dear," He chuckled. "Oh, and please just call me Steve. You've earned that right."

"'Earned'?" I asked skeptically.

Steve nodded, still grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Sarah and I saw you beat the record today," He answered. _Uh oh. I don't like where this is going…_ "And we thought you'd be a perfect Soldier of the Sun."

_Shit. _What was I supposed to do? I'd joined a group of extremists with views I didn't even believe in. How could I possibly join in the fight to kill the vampires when I didn't even _want _to?

"Miss Stackhouse?" Steve called, flicking my forehead. "I can give you some time to think about it, if you want," He offered, smiling. "But I seriously recommend it. Determined kids like you don't come around all too often."

I nodded numbly, not really paying attention as he strided off, that stupid smile still stuck on his face.

"Hey, Rose?" Jason asked, nudging me.

"Hmm?" I murmured, turning to look at him. "What is it?"

He frowned. "Why didn't you accept his offer? It's an honour to be a part of God's holy army. You should –"

I tuned my brother out for the rest of dinner. Of course, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, so he had no idea I was intentionally ignoring him.

But oh, man…this place….It was seriously fucking with Jase's head.

* * *

I rolled around in my bunk, rubbing my weary eyes. I was exhausted…but I couldn't get any sleep. Steve's offer was burning a hole in my mind. I didn't want to accept it, because, frankly, I was only here to keep an eye on my brother, really. I wasn't into all that anti-vampire shit.

But, on the other hand, if I _refused…_Well, I was a little scared of the outcome. Steve seemed all friendly and cheerful on the outside, but I knew all those smiles and grins were fake. I could tell he forced them – his eyes gave it away. When he smiled, they remained dull and lifeless.

I sighed internally. Maybe I should get Jase to send me home. This place…wait, no. No – I couldn't leave by myself. I _had _to bring Jason with me. I couldn't let them manipulate him anymore than they already had. This place was unhealthy. For me and Jason.

I sighed again, this time out loud. I glanced around me in the darkness of the dormitory, glad that I hadn't woken up any of the girls with my tossing and turning.

I carefully clambered out of my bed – I was extremely grateful that I'd chosen the bottom bunk, now – and silently crept out the room. A nighttime walk was in order – one, so I could clear my head, and two, because I couldn't sleep.

I padded down the silent hallways, turning random curves and twists every now and then. _God, this church is huge…_

I literally had no idea where I was going. My feet were taking me on a little adventure, so to speak. But there was something pulling me along…like, a tug at my chest. Willing me to go in a certain direction.

I was curious. Where would this pull take me? It occurred to me that maybe I was imagining it; after all, it _was _near quarter to one in the morning. My brain wasn't exactly the sharpest at that time.

Eventually, I stopped when I came to a set of stairs. They led downwards, no doubt into some kind of basement. I peered through the darkness, looking for any kind of monsters lurking in the shadowy depths.

Of course I was being paranoid. What could possibly be so frightening down in the basement? I was curious, anyway. The pull was tugging at my chest, asking – no, _demanding _that I walk down the stairs.

So I did. I climbed downwards, letting the darkness engulf me.

* * *

There wasn't really anything of interest down in the basement. Apart from little models of Jesus and other church-related things, it was pretty much empty.

After my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I realised that there was a big, wire-cut cage in the room. _Now _my curiosity was spiked. Why on earth was there a cage down here? What could Steve Newlin possibly be keeping locked up…?

I walked up to the cage, my hands automatically reaching for the cool silver of the bars.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of white inside.

I stumbled backwards, landing rather ungracefully on the cold floor. The room temperature suddenly felt freezing; I started to regret wearing my light nightgown.

What was that I just saw? I stood up, my heart pounding in my chest, my legs wobbling like jelly. I peered through the bars again, and almost screamed when a pale face appeared in front of mine.

"Ah!" I croaked out. I started to move backwards, but two arms grabbed at my hands. I tried to wriggle them free, but the grip was as strong as steel.

"What are you doing down here, little Human?" A voice asked in the darkness. The voice had a strange accent to it, one which I couldn't quite put my finger on. It also had a soft, yet hard edge to it, sounding like a boy's – one which was near to becoming a man.

I could see him more clearly now. He was a boy around my age, maybe a bit older. He had a handsome face, but the thing that shocked me the most was his unnatural pale and cold skin. He held an air of authority around him, like he was important somehow. The boy had strange markings around his right arm, and some more tattoos on his chest. His eyes were a mixture of grey and blue.

"What are you doing down here?" He repeated, his voice soft.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologised. "I didn't mean to disturb you…"

He chuckled dryly. "You are apologising? I half expected you to shout at me."

"Shout at you?" I wondered aloud, tilting my head. "You haven't harmed me or done anything bad to me in any way…why would I shout at you?"

The boy seemed geniuely surprised at this. "Do you not know what I am, little one?" He asked, his grip on my arms tightening a little. "I am a Vampire."

I nodded. I expected as much – I mean, he was super-fast, ice cold, and impossibly pale. All features of a Vamp. "Yeah, I know," I agreed. "So?"

He was at a loss of words for this comment. "You do not hate me? I thought that the Fellowship of the Sun was against my race."

I laughed nervously. "Um, you see…I don't really believe in any of that anti-vampire stuff," I answered truthfully.

He chuckled, seemingly amused. "Then why on earth have you joined this group?"

"Well…you see," I sighed deeply, "My brother wanted to join. So, I came with him, to keep an eye on him and stuff."

He raised a perfect eyebrow at this. "Can your brother not look after himself?" He asked.

I snorted. "No. Jason's not the brightest bulb in the pack, you know," I stated dryly.

The boy's chest rumbled as he let out a deep laugh. "I see. What is your name, little one?" He asked, releasing his grip on my arms.

I grinned, standing on my tiptoes so I could kind of reach his height. "My name is Rosalie Stackhouse!" I declared. "Remember my name and cower in fear!" I finished dramatically, waving my hands about for emphasis.

The boy laughed again. "You're a funny Human, Rosalie," The boy chuckled. "In all my two thousand years on this Earth, I have never met someone as interesting as you."

"T-two-thousand years?!" I gasped out incredulously. "Man, you are _old."_

His mouth twitched in an amused smirk. "That I am. You should be afraid of a monster like me."

I frowned, tapping my chin. "But you don't scare me, though," I admitted. "What are you doing down here, anyway?" I asked.

"I believe I asked you that first, Rosalie," He said, crouching. I copied him, so I could face him better.

"Hmm…well, I couldn't sleep," I sighed. "So I took a walk. I ended up here somehow."

The boy frowned. "But how did you find this basement? It's rather hard to navigate the halls."

I shrugged. "Ah…if I told you the reason, you'd laugh. It's silly."

"Try me," He demanded.

I sighed deeply, running a hand through my hair. "Well…I felt a kind of…pull," I said slowly. "Like something was tugging at my chest to come down here, you know?"

I was answered by silence.

After a few moments I let out a breath. "Told you it was ridiculous," I grumbled.

The boy suddenly whipped his arm through the bars again, grabbing hold of one of my hands. He took it in his own hand, and started to play with my fingers. He brought my pinky up to his face, and he inspected it, almost curiously.

I wasn't really sure what to do in this situation, so I just kept quiet.

"I don't think it is ridiculous, Rosalie," He said softly, his voice almost a whisper.

"You don't?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No," He said, bringing my hand up to his lips. He kissed it softly, sending shivers up my arm and down my spine.

"I didn't get your name," I said suddenly. "What is it?"

He gave me a genuine smile, kissing my fingertips, before reluctantly releasing my hand. "It is Godric."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

**Chapter three~**

* * *

"God – ric?" I said slowly, pronouncing each syllable. "I like that name. It's an interesting name."

"Oh? And why would that be?" Godric asked, amused.

I sat back on my heels, grinning stupidly. "Well, you've got _God _in your name," I said. "I mean, that's pretty cool. Kinda makes me think of you as someone really important."

Godric raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What about your name? It's got the word _Rose _in it," He stated. "Roses are flowers. They look beautiful on the outside, but if you aren't careful, you can cut your finger on it."

I nodded, grinning. "Ha. Never thought about my name that way before," I admitted.

It took me a couple of moments later to realise that he'd called me beautiful. I blushed a little, and hoped to god he couldn't see through the dark.

But, of course he could. He was a two-thousand year old Vampire, after all. Godric could easily see through the dark. "Why are you blushing?" He asked, a hint of amusement underlining his words. "Is it something I said?"

He said it as though he had no idea of his word choice, but I knew better. I cleared my throat, shuffling a way a little. "No, it's nothing," I said, quietly.

Godric grinned. As I looked closer, actually, I saw his bluish-grey eyes sparkling; as if he was really happy. But something inside me told me he wasn't usually like this. _Well, of course not! _I scolded in my mind. _He's trapped down in the basement, in a silver cage! Why would he always be happy?_

"Godric," I started slowly, choosing my words carefully. "Why are _you _down here?"

He was silent for a while, and I could tell the sparkles in his eyes had died down. I immediately berated myself for it – I had made his happiness go away. I hated doing that to people – I hated to watch the life and cheer fade away from someone. It was like Jason, I could never say 'no' to him. I never, _ever _wanted to see sadness in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologised sincerely, "I shouldn't have asked."

He kept on being silent, and I hated it. But there was nothing I could do. I dropped onto the cold floor, so I was facing the ceiling. I tucked my hands under my head, and stared up in bored fascination. And so, I found myself counting all the splodges and smudges on the ceiling for the next half hour, with only the company of a silent two-thousand year-old Vampire.

Eventually, I felt my eyes begin to droop. It must have been well past one in the morning now. If I wanted to actually survive Gabe's exercises tomorrow, I had to get some sleep.

I stood up stretching, and yawned rather widely. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Godric," I said. "But I'd better go now. Sorry about that question, I didn't think it'd hurt you so much." And so I turned around, and started to make my ascent up the darkened stairs.

"Don't leave, not yet," Godric commanded all of a sudden.

I felt a whoosh of air next to me, and suddenly, he appeared in front of me.

I stumbled backwards in fright, but he caught my waist before I could make a rather embarrassing fall. Godric pulled me against him, smooshing me against his muscled chest. _Jeez, for an old man, he's got some serious abs…_

"Please, I did not mean to make you go away," He said seriously, stuffing his ice cold face in my hair. He sniffed my head, drawing me closer to him, hugging me tighter. "Stay a bit longer," He almost pleaded.

I gulped, pushing my hands against his chest, but he didn't budge an inch. "H-how did you get out?" I asked slowly.

I felt Godric's chest rumble with laughter against me. "Are you afraid of me now, Rosalie?"

I relaxed a little in his grip. "No," I said defiantly. "I am _not _afraid of you."

This comment seemed to make him hug me tighter. His face moved down from my hair, and down to my neck. He inhaled deeply, and swept his thumb over my neck, removing any hair covering it. "You smell nice, Rosalie," He said breathlessly. "Delicious, actually."

I shivered in his embrace. "D – delicious?" I squeaked.

"Mhmm," He agreed, exhaling a breath of hot air over my neck. His hand wove itself upwards, so it could tangle in my hair. I froze in fright when I heard the click of his fangs pop out. My heart pounded against my ribcage.

"Are you afraid of me _now, _Rose?" He asked, scraping his sharpened fangs over my delicate neck. "I can hear your heart. It's beating very fast. You're terrified of me."

I shook my head. "No. I'm afraid of your _actions, _Godric," I stated simply, "Not of who you _are."_

He paused for a while, seemingly thinking over my words as his cold hand tangled further into my hair. "You are wise for your age, Rosalie," He stated. "I don't think I've ever met a Human like you before."

I chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment," I said. "Now, do you think you could move your fangs? Pointing it against my neck is kind of…unnerving."

Godric took one more deep inhale of my scent, before sighing, and moving his fangs away from my neck. I studied the sharp points in the darkness, curious. Before I could stop myself, I was reaching out, touching the sharp points. It was so razor sharp, that as soon as I touched it, a globule of blood appeared on my fingertip.

Before I could move my hand away to inspect the damage, Godric snatched it back. He popped my index finger in his mouth, and I felt his tongue glide over the cut. My face heated up in embarrassment when he started to suck on my finger a little. I removed it slowly, and heard him groan in disappointment.

Godric chuckled when he saw my reaction. "You are…blushing. Again," He added. "You certainly are an interesting Human, Rosalie. Most of your kind would be running, _screaming, _by now. But, your heartbeat isn't erratic at all – you really _aren't _scared of a monster like me."

I cleared my throat, willing away my embarrassment. "I told you, you _don't _scare me," I declared. "Not one bit. You are –" I cut myself off, as I let out a rather large yawn.

Godric laughed, and, with incredible speed, picked me up his arms – bridal-style. "Godric," I protested quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Humans need to sleep at night," He ordered. "I'm taking you to bed."

I grumbled profanities. "I can walk to my dormitory myself, thank you very much," I grunted.

"Maybe," He laughed. "But I shall take you there."

I didn't get any more say in the matter, because, suddenly, the world around us was a blur of smudged up colours and swirling patterns. I realised that he was running…_fast. _So fast, in fact, that the soft air that whooshed past me gently lulled me into a deep sleep.

Before I completely blacked out, I heard Godric whisper to me. "Come back to me Rosalie," He demanded softly. "When the halls are silent, and the moon is high, _come back to me."_

Then there was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I just wanna say a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed, made my story a fav, and followed so far! It means a lot to me, and it greatly encourages me to write more **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own one of my favourite TV programs… (yes, that means I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD).**

**And here is chapter four~**

* * *

"Rise and shine, girls! The Lord's blessed us another holy day!"

There were groans and muffled responses throughout the dormitory. Except for one girl, that is – me. I couldn't even open my mouth to mutter a reply – I was exhausted. In fact, I was so tired, that I couldn't even _open_ my heavy eyes. They felt heavier than bricks that morning, I tell ya. My arms felt like lead, and my back ached like hell.

I was about to fall back into slumberland, until a loud, piercing screech sounded in my eardrum. I jumped about five foot in the air, and landed rather ungracefully in a heap on the carpeted floor.

"Miss Stackhouse, time to wake up!" Sarah Newlin's cheerful voice sounded through a loudspeaker. "You can't keep the Lord waiting."

I tried to stand up, but my knees wobbled and I just simply landed back on the floor again. I tried again, this time using my arms to support me – but they felt like useless twigs. I winced at the soreness in my back, and wondered for the millionth time why I even bothered to come to this place.

Apparently, Sarah saw the pain on my face. "Rosalie? Are you alright, honey?" She asked, real concern lighting her features. And not the fake kind, like Steve. Sarah looked _genuinely _concerned.

I shook my head. "Just a little sore…" I admitted, and tried to stand up again, only to fail epically and fall flat on my face.

"Oh dear, Rosalie…" She tutted, and came over to help me up onto the bed. "You're in no condition for activities today, sweetie. All that running yesterday must have really put you out of it, hmm?" She said kindly in her sweet voice.

I knew that wasn't it, though. I'd been lying on a freezing cold ground last night, not to mention a certain Vampire had given me a spine-crackling death hug.

Of course, I wouldn't tell Mrs Newlin this. So, I lied. "Yeah," I laughed, rubbing my sore arms. "I really shouldn't have pushed myself so much."

Sarah beamed, and ruffled my near-midnight locks. "Steve wouldn't mind at all, darling," She smiled, "He would no doubt let one of our best take a day off. Rest now, and pray that you'll get better." Then she left, still beaming happily.

I frowned deeply when she left. It seemed Sarah was being manipulated too…or, was she putting on a fake act like Steve? I sighed and sunk into the bedsheets. All this stuff was getting to my head too much. Grams and Sookie wouldn't like to see me like this.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a dream.

* * *

_His icy-cold hands were curled possessively around my waist, keeping me tight against his hard chest. I stood in his embrace, my ear pressed against where his heart should have been. There was one, but it was dead. There was no rhythmic beat, no blood pumping through his veins. It was silent._

_He was dead. He should have been dead – yet he still walked the Earth, like a ghost. He was alone; mostly all those he cared for had died or perished._

_His right arm – the tattooed arm – slowly slid from my waist, upwards. He grabbed my chin, and forced me to look into his lifeless eyes. He stroked my chin carefully, hesitantly, afraid that I'd disappear. Afraid that his only salvation keeping him on this godforsaken planet would leave._

_His hand left my chin to easily grab my waist again. He pulled me close – dangerously so. He buried his pale face into my dark locks, and cried tears of blood into it._

"_Don't leave me," He whispered to me. "Please. I beg of you…"_

_My own heart, pumping with life and a musical beat, swelled up in sorrow. "I won't leave you…"_

"_Don't go," He sobbed quietly, squeezing me like a rag doll._

"_I won't go," I assured him. "Why would I go?"_

"_No!" He roared, clutching me in an iron-grip. I realised that I was slipping away from him, and no matter how much he clung onto me, I wouldn't stop moving. "Don't go, Rosalie. Please."_

"_W-wait!" I screamed, reaching my hand out, my fingertips just barely brushing his muscular arm…_

_But then I was sucked away from him. Away from Godric._

_Now I was falling, tumbling through darkness. My dark hair billowed before me, like a loose sheet blowing in a frigid autumn wind._

_The scene changed, and I was home. My home. Sook and Jase's home._

_But there was ruby red blood everywhere, splattered on the cream walls, and dusted in frenzied patterns on the linoleum floor. And lying on the floor, in a bloody, broken heap, was Grams._

_I'd seen this before. It was haunting me again, these nightmares. I could only continue to re-live the horror, and watch as the thick, red liquid spread out around my Grams._

_Sookie was kneeling beside her, crying and screaming. But I just stood there, unable to move, unable to think – unable to __**feel.**_

_I could only watch._

* * *

I jolted upwards; sweat streaming down my face like fat bullets. My heart was beating like a drum against my ribcage, and my palms felt sticky with sweat.

It was impossibly dark in the dormitory, so dark, that I couldn't even see the outlines of the bunk beds. I let my vision adjust to the blackness, and saw that the girls were sleeping soundly in their beds.

Had I been asleep for the whole _day? _Had I really been that tired…?

I shivered as I recalled that horrible nightmare. Truth be told, I was a little confused with the one about Godric – the two-thousand year old Vampire downstairs – but the one about Grams stuck like glue to my muddled mind.

I couldn't shake that memory away – it was imprinted inside my head, and would be forever. I remembered coming home one night, and the first thing I saw was the blood. It was everywhere: over the walls, splattered on the kitchen cabinet – there were pools of the stuff forming on the once-clean floors.

The second thing I saw was Sookie. My big sister was sobbing as if she'd lost her entire family. But, I couldn't blame her, really. Grams was everything to us: she was our mother, our sister, our friend, and our grandma…

And what I saw next was _her _body, lying in a broken heap. Poor Grams was bruised and bloodied, and left on the floor like a dog's scraps. I had just stood there, watching Sook cry over our dead grandma's body. And I'd kept standing there, even when the ambulance came to carry her away on a stretcher, even when Sookie came over to embrace me.

And I didn't cry. Not once. Grams wouldn't have wanted us to cry, anyway. She would have scolded us, and told us to stop being spineless and move on. My Grams was a tough old bat – that was for sure…

I shook my head, mentally berating myself for thinking over it. It was best to forget memories like that. They only made life depressing for me, and I wanted to live my life to the fullest, to live without worries and regrets.

But still, I couldn't get the horrifying picture of Gram's dead body out my mind. It was almost as if it had been implanted there.

I sighed, and ran a shaky hand through my hair. I really needed to hug someone, to talk to someone. Sook wasn't here, and I didn't particularly feel like waking up any of the girls so they could hear my sob story.

The only person left really, was my big brother, Jason. It was pretty late at night – around elevenish – but, knowing my brother, he was probably awake. I just really needed a hug and some encouraging words.

With my goal set firmly in my mind, I carefully made my way out of bed. My limbs weren't as sore as they were that morning, but they were still a little stiff. Nevertheless, I carried myself over to the dormitory door, and tiptoed quietly into the silent hallway.

As I walked slowly down the hallway, the half-moon cast silvery light through the windows, causing the shadows to lengthen and dance across the cracked walls of the church.

The only sound was the occasional hoot of a night owl, and the soft padding of my bare feet.

To say it was eerie was an understatement.

But, I ignored all that, and continued to the boy's dormitory. Once I got there, I stood outside it for a while, trying to secure enough courage to open it and find Jason. I cringed a little, feeling like a weirdo for going into the boy's dormitory.

I just hoped to god none of the girls found out.

I grasped the cool metal of the doorknob, and gently prised it open.

It was dark inside, as I had already expected. But what I hadn't expected, were for all the beds to be…_empty. _None of the boys were in bed.

Had Steve made them work overtime? No, of course not. He needed _his _beauty sleep too, after all. So where were they all?

I stepped into the dormitory, breathing in the smell of aftershave and cologne. The room was nice and toasty, which I was grateful for – the hallways in the church were absolutely freezing. I rubbed my hands together, and stepped in between the piles of dirty clothes and underwear. Jeez, didn't the boys know where the washing room was? Yuck.

I made my way across the oddly empty room, and after a while, noticed another door in the dormitory. It looked like a kind of en-suite at first, but at closer inspection, I realised it was way too big for that. It was another room entirely.

I noticed the blindingly yellow light that filtered from the cracks under the door, meaning that someone or some people were in there. I was curious: why did they boys have another complete room in their dormitory? We girls didn't have that – we had bunk beds, and the toilets and showers were just across the hall from us. But the boys…

Usually my curiosity led me into bad situations. I mean, you know the saying – curiosity killed the cat? I shuddered internally. But, what could possibly be so terrible in there? It was just a _room; _I had to get over myself. Jeez.

I strided over to the surprisingly sturdy door, and, with mustering confidence, yanked it open.

What greeted me was something I hadn't expected. All the boys were sitting at a circle-shaped table – looking like the Knights of the Round Table – playing a game of _bloody cards…_

"The hell?" I muttered, in a very unladylike way. "Why are you playing…_cards _at half eleven at night?" I eyed them all exasperatedly, confusion flittering over my face.

The boys turned their faces to me, their expressions quickly morphing from shock to expressions of welcoming.

"Rose!" Jason called me over cheerfully. I frowned, raising an eyebrow. Jase rolled his eyes, and beckoned me over. I walked over cautiously, ignoring the stares from all the boys.

I stood next to Jason, about to open my mouth to scold him for being up so late – and potentially embarrass him in front of his friends – but, somebody curled an arm round my waist, and yanked me down in a warm lap.

At first I thought it was Jason, but that thought quickly fled when I saw him sitting next to me, a look of horror on his tanned face. "Luke!" He yelled angrily, making the other boys exchange surprised glances. "What did I tell you about touching my little sister?! Let go of her, you idiot!"

I swivelled round in the lap, only to come nose-to-nose with a smirking Luke Mcdonald. He winked at me with one of his emerald green eyes. "Hey there, beautiful."

My face heated up in embarrassment, a hint of anger, and just plain shock. But, of course, my anger couldn't compare to an enraged over-protective brother. Who, at his moment, looked like steam was wafting from his nostrils.

"Let. Her. Go," Jason hissed, his fist clenching. A boy sitting next to Jase put a hand on his shoulder, calming him.

"Dude, calm down," He ordered, "Luke won't do anything to your sister."

Jason calmed down visibly, but I could tell he was still raging, on the inside. He nodded stiffly, but kept a wary eye on me and Luke.

Said boy laughed a little, but only so I could hear it. Or, feel it, to be precise. His laughter was silent, but I could feel his chest vibrating against my back. I shivered.

Luke bent down to whisper in my ear, "Are you cold?" He asked, and I could feel his hot breath against my earlobe.

I shook my head furiously, earning another chuckle from him. "I'm fine. Can you let me off, Luke?" I asked, forcing politeness into my tone.

"But there aren't any seats left," Luke answered back.

"I'm going back to my dormitory," I retorted back quickly, and I didn't miss the irritated look in his eyes.

"Nah, just play a game of cards with us for a bit, Rosie," He suggested, almost forcibly. _Rosie? _Who the hell called me Rosie? I didn't mind Rose – but I didn't want to be called _that. _

Jason, who had been watching the whole ordeal carefully, narrowed his blue eyes. "I think it's time you got to bed, Rose," Jason said, surprising me with his calmness. "Come on." He got up, and practically yanked me off Luke's lap, which I was pretty grateful for.

Of course, what I _wasn't _grateful for, was Jason carrying me over his shoulder, like I was six-years old.

"Get back to bed," He ordered, before carefully placing me on my feet, and pushing me gently out the boy's dormitory. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"But, Jason, I want –"

"No buts. I want you to go to _bed," _He said in his stern older-brother voice, "And _stay _in bed. And I also want you to stay as far away from Luke Mcdonald as you possibly can. Understood?"

I nodded, and was about to open my mouth to say something more, but Jason shut the door in my face.

Jeez! What an asshole. So much for a hug and a chat.

I sighed. Oh well, I'd talk to him tomorrow about the nightmare – maybe _then _he wouldn't be an over-protective prick of a brother. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't angry – I was just a little miffed. Okay, fine – I was furious. But, hey, when you're trying to tell someone something important, and they slam a door in your face, I'm sure _you'd _be a little mad.

I turned around, ready to make the scary journey back to bed. But, as I turned to face the other way, the long hallway wasn't in my view – someone's face was.

A hand whipped out to clutch my arm, squeezing it none too gently, but not so much that I was in pain.

"Why do you smell like a Human boy?" A very male voice growled in the darkness.

My heart leapt in fright, and I got ready to punch this person's lights out – but another hand held my free arm down, almost as if they knew what my intentions were. I was forced backwards, so my back was smushed up against the plastered wall. I felt his hard chest pin me to the wall, and I struggled to get free – but it was like he was made of iron. He didn't budge an inch.

"I said, _why do you smell like a Human boy?" _He forced out in a hiss. "Did I say you could touch a Human boy, Rosalie?"

I stiffened visibly. How did he know my name? "Who are you?" I asked, my voice brave, even though I felt the exact opposite inside.

I heard a familiar clicking sound, and, gleaming brightly in the darkness, was a set of sharp fangs. He leant downwards, inhaling my scent deeply. "I should have marked you," He whispered softly, but an edge of anger still laced his tone, "Before that…_Human _could even step within a mile of your presence," He said, spitting out the word 'Human' like it was poison.

"Let go," I protested, struggling, but his grip only tightened, and his chest only drove me deeper into the solid wall.

He growled again – it was an inhuman growl, starting from deep in his chest and rumbling out his vocal chords like an enraged tiger. "You did not come to see me," He said. "I asked of you to meet me when the moon was high and the halls were silent. Is it not so at this moment, Rosalie?"

And that was when it clicked. I _knew _who this was. Of course I did, how could I forget, even for a second?

I gulped, and shifted anxiously. I stuttered out his name, "G – Godric…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own True Blood, guys n gals.**

**Chapter five ~**

* * *

"Godric," I whispered, my voice wobbling. I was more than certain that he could hear my heart, which was beating against my chest madly. "Please, let go of me…"

The two-thousand year old Vampire trapping me to the wall, growled softly. I could see a look of realization cross over his features, and he backed away slightly – but I was still trapped in between the wall and his sturdy body. His bluish-grey eyes held a look somewhat close to shock, as if he'd only _just _discovered how threatening he'd been mere seconds ago.

"Rosalie…" He murmured, reaching out, and twisting a thick strand of my hair in between his thumb and index finger, "I apologize if I frightened you."

I gulped, my heart still sounding like a drum in my chest. "I need to go," I squeaked out. I tried to duck under his muscled arms, but he quickly removed them from their position on the wall, and wrapped them around my waist, stopping my attempted escape.

Godric leant down towards me, fangs out – and I was truly petrified that he'd sink them into my neck. But, I was relieved when he stuffed his face into my hair, instead. He sniffed, and made a sound somewhat close to contentment. "Your hair smells like fresh apples, Rose," He laughed against my head, his left hand still twirling my hair, "I like that smell."

By now, my heart had stopped its mad speeding – but I was still wary of Godric. "How did you get out of the cage again?" I asked quietly. Godric rumbled out another laugh, and tightened his grip against my little frame.

"I am two-thousand years old, little one," Godric chuckled. "A petty cage like that cannot keep me confined."

I nodded slowly, but another thought occurred to me. "But, if you can easily get in and get out, why can't you just escape?" I asked, curious. "And…why were you _trapped _in the first place?" I sincerely hoped he wouldn't fall silent like he'd done the previous night.

It didn't really come as a shock to me, however, when he didn't answer. I had expected it, after all. But what did shock me, was when his strong arms lifted me up off my feet, and squished me against him, my forehead touching his.

The last thing I saw before the world was a myriad of colours and twirling kaleidoscopes, was his beautiful smile, which stretched across his perfectly-sculpted face.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in absolute darkness. Perhaps Godric had taken me back to my bed himself? I was a little relieved at this – I had thought for a moment back in the hallway, that he was ready to drain all the life out of me. I should have known better, of course. However, it did unsettle me a little – he was very…_territorial. _Or maybe possessive – it was hard to tell with Vampires. He'd obviously smelt Luke's scent on me, and gone crazy with anger. But, I hadn't known him for very long at all – only two nights. Godric couldn't have seriously become so possessive over me in such little time…right?

I remembered back to the other night, when I'd told him my ridiculous reason for coming to the basement. Ridiculous, yes, but it was all true. He seemed to change towards me when I'd told him that, judging by the way he'd so possessively grabbed my hand. And – when I'd tried to leave, he'd stopped me.

Truthfully, I didn't understand his acquisitiveness towards me. It was all very confusing. I sighed deeply in the darkness, wishing I had Sook to talk to.

I became a little frightened, however, when my deep sigh…_echoed. _This scared me, because you could only possibly get echoes in big, empty spaces. _And my dormitory was not a big, empty space._ Now that I thought about it, I _should _have heard the subtle releases of breaths and the quiet snores of sleeping girls. But I didn't. It was silent, and it was dark.

And so I found myself asking to the silence, "Where in the world am I?"

But I certainly hadn't expected someone to reply.

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Hey, has anyone seen Rosalie?" The girl who'd been so graciously dumped with ice-water, asked.

Some of the girls shrugged, or shook their heads. "I ain't seen that Stackhouse girl since last night," One girl answered.

"I didn't see her in bed this morning," Another one replied, rubbing a hand over her weary features. "Maybe she's gone to a Soldier of the Sun meeting."

The group of girls huddled around the training area, nodding and murmuring with agreement. "I can't believe she got picked for that. She's so lucky," A girl with mousy-brown hair sighed. "To be in the S.O.S…that's a blessing from the Lord."

A girl with her hair tied up in pigtails nodded furiously, her pigtails bouncing crazily behind her. "Apparently she hasn't accepted Mr Newlin's offer yet."

"You're joking!" The girl with mousy-brown hair gasped, "Why didn't she accept it right away? I know _I _would."

"Jason Stackhouse's already a Soldier of the Sun," One girl pointed out, causing the rest of the group to sigh dreamily. To them, Jason Stackhouse was the perfect man of their dreams: blonde hair, bright blue eyes, amazing body, and, to top it all off – Steve Newlin's best Soldier. "I mean, he beat Luke Mcdonald in _everything. _It's no wonder why Newlin chose him."

The girls shuffled closer, their gossiping becoming more heated in the light of the late afternoon. "Did you hear about Jason clearing every single training course? And Rosalie beat the record for the running track and practically everything else!"

"It must be a Stackhouse thing," Somebody murmured. "You know – being _good _at everything."

"And good _looks_, too. That's definitely a Stackhouse thing," The girl with the mousy-brown hair added. "I wish I was as beautiful as Rose. Gosh, you should _see _Luke Mcdonald everytime poor Rose walks past him! He –"

"Alright, ladies! Time for some jumping jacks!" Sarah Newlin called, interrupting their little chat-session. Sarah had her L.O.D.I tennis hat sitting perfectly on her blonde locks, and her usual yellow zip-up jumper on. Standing next to her was Gabe, who looked ready to kill the poor girls – judging by the almost evil smile printed on his face.

* * *

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

"You are awake, Rosalie," A familiar voice said in the darkness. It was Godric. I felt his long, pale fingers gently stroke through my hair, and I didn't have to look to know he was smiling happily. I always seemed to do that to him: make him _happy. _Was it because I was an "interesting" Human, as he'd said that night? Or was it something else? I was beginning to wonder why a two-thousand year-old Vampire like Godric wanted to see me constantly.

But the current dilemma I was in overrode that thought: _where the hell was I? _

I wasn't in my dormitory, that much I was sure. Godric _hadn't _brought me back to bed last night. "Godric," I asked him gently. He 'hmmed,' gesturing me to speak, as he continued weaving his hands through my locks. It was then that I realised the comfy thing my head was lying on were his _legs._ "Where am I?" I asked him, worry biting at my tone.

Godric sighed, and leant back a little, so my head was resting more comfortably on his lap. Apparently bored with caressing my hair, he reached over to take my hands, and started playing with my fingers instead. "You are in my cage, little one," He replied casually, as if it was totally normal for a teenage girl to be in a cage with an ancient Vampire, "I let you awaken."

_He let me awaken? _What was that supposed to mean? It sounded as if Godric was _controlling _whether I slept or not. And why was I in his cage? "What do you mean?" I asked, my simple question seemingly voicing all my other ones.

Godric rubbed the tip of my index finger, where the cut had been, before answering honestly, "I used my glamour on you so you would fall asleep," He answered truthfully. "I wanted to spend some more time with you. And I used the glamour again when I felt it necessary for you to awaken."

I furrowed my brows, and tried to take my hands back, but he held them tightly, still not finished with his finger-playing. "You make the cutest little sounds when you are sleeping. Did you know that, Rosalie?"

I sighed deeply. "Godric. I need to get back to the others," I said. "I've been gone for most of the morning."

"Actually," He murmured contentedly, "It's late in the afternoon. You've been gone for quite a while."

I nearly choked up the contents of my stomach right then and there on the cold, stone floor (of course, there wasn't really anything _in _my stomach, the last thing I'd eaten was dinner, and that was two nights ago). "Godric! I need to get back, _now. _They'll be wondering where on earth I am," I whisper-shouted urgently.

Godric growled, almost possessively. His hand whipped away from mine, and was on top of me at an inhuman speed, to hold me down. "Why must you go back? You told me yourself that you didn't believe in their teachings."

I struggled in his grip a little, before sighing, and giving up. He was a Vampire, for goodness' sake –there was no point in trying to escape his iron grips. "You're right. I don't believe in any of what they say, but I need to act the part for my brother," I explained. "I have to keep an eye on him, see?" I finished, slightly exasperated.

Godric hmphed, but didn't get off me, still keeping me squished against the hard, stone floor. "You just want to go back to that boy," He sniffed, almost _childishly. _"The one who's scent was smothered all over you."

My mouth unhinged for a good couple of seconds, as realisation smacked me hard in the face like a cold fish. "Are you…_jealous, _Godric?" I asked, surprised.

As soon as I had said this, I heard a _click,_ and his fangs popped out. My heart hammered in my chest – I knew what he was about to do. "Yes," Godric whispered, answering my question, before he leant down and sniffed at my exposed neck, letting out a pleased sigh. His pale hand travelled up from my hip to my neck, and brushed his fingers along where my jugular vein would have been. "I'm very jealous, Rosalie. Do you want to know why?"

"Godric, stop," I commanded, strength in my voice. "You don't want to hurt me."

He ignored me, and continued to brush along the pulsing vein. "I'm jealous…because you are _mine, _Rosalie," He said forcefully, "You've always been mine. Why do you think you felt a pull to the basement? Because you felt a pull towards _me. _You are _my_ mate._"_

"Godric," I gasped, shocked. "What –"

"Mine," He growled, interrupting me. "You're mine, Rose."

I felt a spark of anger course through me. "You do not own me, Godric," I hissed out. "I belong to myself!" I pushed against his muscled chest _hard, _and he toppled off me. He obviously hadn't expected me to grow a backbone.

I scrambled up off the ground, and ran for the cage door. It happened to be my lucky day, because the door was slightly ajar. I wasted no time in making a hasty exit out the wire imprisonment.

But, as I stepped out through the wire door, I felt a sharp whoosh of air, and Godric was in front of me. I aimed a punch for his head, which he caught with ease. He held onto my fist, and yanked me towards him, into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Godric!" I yelled, furious. How dare he! He didn't own me, I was not his property! I didn't give a damn if I was his "mate" or whatever that meant to Vampires – it sure didn't mean he could act all high and mighty on me!

But, I froze suddenly, when I felt something wet drip onto my shoulders. All my anger seemed to fly out of the window, when I realised Godric was _crying. _He was crying tears of blood.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave me," He said quietly. "I am being what Humans call…a 'jerk.'"

I felt my shoulders droop in sorrow. Who could blame me? A seemingly emotionless, stone-faced Vampire, who seemed cold and heartless on the outside, was _crying, _on my shoulder, begging me not to leave.

"Please, Rosalie," Godric barely whispered. "Forgive me. Don't leave me…"

I patted his arm in comfort, causing him to let out a strangled sob, and crush me further into his chest. "Rose. Rosalie," Godric murmured, pressing his lips against my head, "Don't leave me."

This all seemed very familiar: had this happened before? I searched my foggy mind for a few moments, before it clicked. This was almost identical to what had happened in my nightmare! Of _course – _how had I not realised it?

"I'll come back and see you, Godric," I assured him gently, prising his large hands off me, and stepping back slightly. Of course, Godric didn't like this one bit, and stepped forward, invading my bubble space. I sighed internally – at least he wasn't trying to rip my neck open.

"When?" He demanded softly. "When will you come to see me?"

My shoulders drooped in exhaustion. "I don't know, Godric. But all these late nights are taking a toll on me," I said, and added, "Humans need their sleep. And their food," I said seriously, cracking a smile when my stomach started making the rumblies.

Godric laughed – a deep, handsome laugh that made my knees weak. "Ah, of course," He nodded, smiling. "You need to eat."

I playfully rolled my eyes, earning a wider grin from Godric. He bent down a little, so he was eye-level with me, and picked up my hand, carefully placing a soft kiss on it. "'Till we meet again, Rosalie," He smiled, and the world suddenly burst into flying colours.

* * *

I found myself on the training field mere seconds later. It was then, that I truly appreciated Godric's speed. He'd gotten me from the basement to here, and no-one had even noticed him moving. Was this how strong old Vampires like Godric were? It was…_incredible._

"Hey, Rose!" A voice shouted suddenly, bringing me out of my fascinated reverie. "Where've you been?!"

I turned around, and jumped a little in shock when I saw all the girls stampeding towards me. "You missed so much! Where did you go?" Another asked.

I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head. "I er – decided to do some training on my own," I lied easily, stretching like a cat, as though I'd been on a long run. "Ya know?"

The girls nodded in understanding. One girl smiled brightly at me, and slung an arm through mine. "Well, let's go! It's steak for dinner tonight!" She declared, and the girls broke out into cheer.

We started a steady pace down the pathway, with everyone quietly chattering amongst themselves. One of the girls tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed curiously at a spot there. "Why are there drops of blood on your shirt, Rose?" She asked.

I gulped, and searched frantically for a believable answer. "Oh, uh, I bashed my shoulder against a tree while running," I lied again. She seemed satisfied by this answer, and hopped off to chat to someone else.

I let out a barely audible sigh of relief. I _really _had to change my shirt, preferably before dinner. I didn't feel like lying any more than I had to. Of course, my stomach made loud protesting noises to this decision. I ignored my gnawing hunger, however, and kept walking peacefully down the path. I just needed to change my shirt, that was all.

With that thought in mind, I happily walked towards the dormitory, a picture of a large, juicy steak hovering in my head all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, etc. etc.… **

**Chapter six ~**

* * *

I inhaled the sweet scent of a freshly ironed shirt, a grin slowly stretching across my face. It certainly beat the smell of the old, ragged one, which was in needing of a furious scrub. I nodded to myself, my mind already filling up with tonight's dinner. The cooks at the Light of Day Institute made the best damn food a girl like me could ask for. I mean sure, I may not have agreed to their anti-vampire beliefs, but I sure as _hell _agreed to their skill in cooking.

I hummed happily to myself, as I threw the fresh, yellow shirt over my head, with the words "L.O.D.I" printed in bold letters on the front. My happy mood dropped suddenly, when I looked at the tangled mass of black that was my hair in the bathroom mirror. Dirt was smudged across my chin and forehead, and dark bags hung under my brown eyes. And, I had a feeling my breath didn't exactly smell as fresh as my new shirt.

I hurriedly ripped open a pack of makeup wipes, and began scrubbing away at the dirt, wanting _not _to look like I'd just walked out of a warzone. There wasn't much I could do to fix my hair – unless I washed it – so I just opted for brushing it down with a black comb I kept handy in my bag. Next were the dark circles under my eyes: a touch of concealer did the trick. I wasn't much of a makeup person – but Sookie was, and she'd bought me a truckload of the stuff a while back. She'd said it was to make me look "nice." Truthfully, I hadn't really used the cosmetics for much. It wasn't that I didn't want to look _nice – _I mean, I looked after myself and all. I just found applying it tedious and pointless.

I grabbed my blue toothbrush, and did a quick scrub and rinse, before skipping out the bathroom door, my mood brightening again with the thought of dinner nearing. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't an overeater – I just looked forward to my food. Well, wouldn't you, if you hadn't eaten in two days straight?

I walked down the church's hallways, grinning like I'd won the lottery. I kept up a leisurely pace, not stopping for anything – I was heading straight for the mess hall, where I could get some dinner. I honestly didn't even care if it was stone cold, at that moment; food was just food to me. I felt like a starved hyena.

I was about to pass Steve's office to dive into the dining area, but stopped when I heard his and Gabe's voice whispering in hushed tones. I wasn't pointing any fingers – but the way they were whispering to each other sounded mighty suspicious. I overheard Gabe say, "And what about the bloodsucker?"

When he said that, my blood ran icy-cold. What were they going to do with Godric? It didn't take a genius to know they were talking about him, seeing as he _was_ the only ancient vampire who just happened to be locked downstairs in a big cage (not that he was really trapped, I mean, he could easily get out). That was what confused me most: why didn't Godric escape? And _why _was he trapped down there in the first place? He seemed so reluctant to tell me – as if that piece of information would greatly upset me in some way.

"Gabe, don't worry yourself," Steve Newlin assured him, a dark edge to his tone. "It's locked in a purely silver cage. It can't get out."

Gabe seemed to go quiet for a few moments, and I was partially scared in case they'd figured out I was standing outside their door. I let out a silent puff of relief, however, when he started talking again. "And, what about –"

Steve interrupted him. "We'll burn the damned vampire soon. All we have to do is take it outside in daylight. The Lord can't let a sinful creature like _that _on our planet anymore."

My mouth hung open in shock. They were going to _burn _Godric? Is that why they captured him? I felt the anger explode like fireworks inside me, and I wanted to punch a hole through the wall. They _couldn't _burn him! Godric couldn't just simply end – he was a two-thousand year old vampire!

_But you don't want him to stay, don't you? _A voice taunted in my muddled mind. _Because you'll miss him when he's gone._

I bit my lip in frustration. It was true – I sure didn't understand what any of this "mate" stuff meant – but I did _care _for Godric. He may have been a possessive jerk, but I still liked him. I wasn't going to let them burn him. I would do everything in my power to save him – I didn't want to see anyone else close to me die again. I'd been through that hell already with Grams, and I sure wasn't gonna let it happen to Godric.

* * *

"Hey, Rose. You okay, sis?" Jason asked me, as I dumped a paper plate filled with veggies and a nice, big steak on the boy's table. "You look a little troubled."

My face darkened, and I chose to ignore him. I looked down at my dinner, knife and fork in hand – but I'd lost my appetite. I couldn't get the image of Godric _burning _out my mind. The picture stuck like glue, taunting me. My nerves had become a tight, thin line. I was afraid if I talked to anyone, it would snap, and I didn't want to put that on Jason.

Nevertheless, I ate my dinner with less enthusiasm, filling up my empty stomach. "Rose?" Jason called, poking my arm, "Rosalie?"

He continued to poke into my flesh. He _knew _that irritated me, and he was doing it specifically so I would talk. My hands fisted into tight balls, my nails digging into my palm, causing little red cuts to appear. Apparently I'd forgotten I'd been holding the plastic cutlery, and my clenched fists caused the flimsy material to crack and break.

Jason stopped poking me almost instantly. His large hand curled under my chin, forcing me to look him the eye. It was then that I realised that silent tears were slowly travelling down my cheeks and dripping off my chin. Gosh, I must have looked a mess, because Jason's eyes widened like saucers.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice cracking a little. He hated to see me upset, just like I hated to see him sad. He wrapped me in a bear hug, not caring that the other boys were staring. "Why are you crying, Rose?" He whispered in my ear, gently patting my back.

I couldn't tell him about Godric. Not yet – he'd send me home if I did. I didn't lie, but I didn't tell him the whole truth. "I – I had a nightmare…about Grams…" I hiccupped, sniffling.

Jason hugged me tighter. "Is that why you came to see me last night?" He asked sadly. "I'm sorry, Rose. If I'd known that was why you'd come, I wouldn't have pushed you out so quickly."

I nodded, believing him. Sure, he'd been a jerk last night, but it was only because of Luke. Jason had switched into older-brother protective mode, and the fact that I was sitting in Luke's _lap _only fuelled it. "I know," I replied calmly, my nerves a little softer. A ghost of a smile found its way to my lips. Jase always seemed to know how to cheer me up.

He let go of me, before clamping his hands over my shoulders and rotating me around, to face my plate full of food. Now, my appetite had returned. I had to stop myself from drooling like a rabid dog all over the meal – I was _that _hungry.

Jason chuckled, noticing my hungry gaze. "Gosh, Rosalie," He laughed, "You look hungrier than a tiger."

Before he could utter anything else, I was already devouring my food at such a speed, that it would put a vampire to shame. Broccoli, boiled carrots, cauliflower, Brussels sprouts – you name it. It was all heaped in a big pile on my paper little plate. And a nice, big steak sat comfortably at the side, steaming for all its worth. Delicious.

I ate quickly – yet still managed to keep mannerly and polite. Even when I finished my dinner, feeling content and full – I didn't burp, sit back, or rub my stomach. Grams had taught me well.

"Happy?" Jason asked, amusement twinkling his eyes cobalt eyes.

I nodded a yes, a smile stretching across my face. Jason laughed, causing the girls to turn their heads and stare at me in jealousy or wonder.

I took this peaceful moment to study the dining room: there were two, long oak tables, stretching from one end of the hall to the other. On one table were the girls – with the exception of me, of course – I sat at the boy's table, which was on the right of the hall.

The girls were laughing and chatting; conversation flowed easily. I turned my head, and saw that the boys were much the same, only more "boyish." There were deep chuckles, pats on the packs, and light grins at one another.

At the top of the hall was the fairly small kitchen, and the cooks were casually chatting to one another, their jobs for the day over. Overall, the atmosphere was peaceful and happy – I could have almost fallen asleep to it.

But there was one small notion that bugged at my brain: Godric. I wanted – no, _needed – _to know what was really going on with his situation. I knew why he was down there, from Steve's point of view at least – they were going to burn him. But why, when he could easily escape, stay down there, like a trapped rat? Godric was two-thousand years old; he was probably strong enough to wipe out everyone in this _church. _Yet he did nothing, just sit around idly for a fate which I wasn't even sure he knew was coming.

I sighed deeply, my shoulders drooping in exhaustion. I wasn't even sure I could visit Godric tonight – I was pretty tired. I hadn't told him I _would _meet him tonight, anyway – I'd promised that I would _eventually _come to see him. Heck, I wouldn't have needed to see him for days, and it would have still been within the promise. I hadn't specified a where or a when, after all.

But something tugging at my chest told me I _had _to go see him. It was that strange pull, the one I'd felt on the night I'd met Godric. It felt like an invisible piece of string, connecting me to wherever he was. Or, as he'd put it – connecting me to _him._ I had the strange urge to jump to my feet and walk down to the basement. The shimmering line was tugging at me like I was a puppet, demanding I go see Godric. And the odd thing was – not only did my body feel physically willed to go see him, I found myself actually _wanting _to. Before I could even attempt to stop the three words, they tumbled out of my mouth:

"I miss him."

Jason swivelled in his seat, eyeing me curiously. "Who do you miss?" He asked, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

I blushed, feeling stupid for being caught so easily. But, of course, Jason took this entirely the wrong way. He stared me down like a predator eyes it prey, and a dark aura seemed to hover in the air around him. "Who are you seeing, Rosalie?" Jason asked menacingly. "Who is your boyfriend? I _demand _you stop seeing him. There aren't any boys who deserve to even have your attention –"

"Jase," I laughed, holding up a hand to stop the threatening overspill, "I'm not seeing anyone," _Or am I?_ "Calm down."

Jason seemed to relax at this, but I could tell he didn't believe me entirely. "Who were you talking about, then?"

I avoided his eyes, looking anywhere but at his oceanic orbs. I was almost grateful for the fact that we were interrupted at that moment – but it wasn't of the best company.

"Rosalie, Jason," Steve beamed at us, and he placed a delicate hand on my shoulder. "Could you two please come see me in my office?"

Jason returned the enthusiastic smile – except his didn't look so fake – and nodded. "No problem, Steve. Me and my sister will be down in a moment," Jason promised.

The reverend nodded in return, and turned on his heel to stalk off. I let out a breath, not realising I'd been holding it. What could Newlin possibly want with us? Glancing at Jason, I saw that he looked overjoyed to be called, while I was anything _but _overjoyed.

"Come on, Rose," He ordered cheerfully, standing. He held out a hand to help me up, and we walked silently out the dining hall, and down the church corridor.

"I wonder what Steve wants to talk to us about?" I asked nonchalantly, but inside I was having a major panic attack. What if Steve had found out I listened in on his conversation? Would he try and hurt me? Hell, would he try and hurt _Jason? _I don't think I could have lived with myself if I caused Jason any form of pain.

I calmed my inner frenzy – I was being paranoid. If I assumed too much, he'd think I knew too much. I tried to slow my frantic heartbeats, and took deep breaths.

Me and Jason stopped outside Steve Newlin's office door, a proud smile on my brother's face, and a deep frown on mine. It was now or never. Jason tapped sharply on the glass frame of the door three times, before hearing a cheerful "come in." He promptly pushed open the door, me following like the faithful little lamb I was.

We stood next to each other in front of Newlin's desk, with the reverend behind it, his elbows resting on top and his fingers laced together. He was eyeing us carefully, as if deciding on something very important. I was all tensed up, and my nerves were a messy jumble – but most of my outward appearance was normal. And Jason – he probably didn't feel a drop of nervousness. It almost sickened me to think that this place had manipulated him so much.

"Jason…Rosalie…" Steve sighed, still scanning us over. I gulped. "I have something to tell you. As two of my most trusted soldiers, I feel it's ready to tell you of the Fellowship of the Sun's secret."

"Secret?" Jason queried, curious. "What kind of secret?"

Steve unlaced his fingers and leant back in his chair, a serious expression on his face – which was unusual for him.

"Why don't you show 'em, Mr Newlin?" A gruff voice suggested from next to him. I almost jumped out of my skin – I'd been so nervous, I hadn't even noticed Gabe was in the room.

Steve nodded slowly to himself, a contemplative expression taking over his serious one. "Yes. That seems like a good idea, Gabe," He replied. The reverend stood up. He turned to look at us. "If you two could be so kind as to follow me, I will show you our secret."

I gulped again. I did _not _like where this was going. I quickly glanced over at Gabe, who had a contemptuous air about him. But, then again, he was _always _like that. Maybe it was just my panic making things seem more terrible than they really were. Nevertheless, I followed behind Jason, Steve at the front, and Gabe at the very back – behind me.

That was when I felt the vicious tug in my chest again, making me nearly trip over. Gabe seemed to notice this, and smirked. "You okay there, darlin'?" He asked, a sickening smile overtaking his features. "Don't worry; I'll catch you if you trip again." I shuddered internally at this – I would have rather fall flat on my back. Hell, I would have rather _broken_ my back than fall into hisarms…

The tug seemed to pull me faster forward – it was yanking at my heart, forcing me in the direction everyone was going. It took me a few panicked moments later to remember that that meant Godric was close. If the pull always took me to him, and the others were going in that direction, did that mean…?

"Eager, are we?" Steve asked cheerfully, breaking me out my thoughts. It was then I realised that I was walking right next to him, and if I wasn't careful, the tug would pull me in front of everyone. _Then _Newlin would be suspicious, because he had no idea that I _knew _where he was taking us…

I just simply smiled. "Always am, Mr Newlin, sir," I answered with as much enthusiasm as I could possibly muster. Steve chuckled, and ruffled my dark locks.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Rosalie? Steve is fine."

We continued down the hallway, the pull getting unbearably stronger. I tried to take my mind off of it, and concentrated on the light, echoed taps that the shoes made as we walked. Eventually, we stopped, and I heard Steve say to us, "Here we are."

And I didn't have to look up to know where we were. The relentless pulling in my chest told me: we were at the entrance to the basement.

"Steve? What's in the basement that's so important?" Jason asked.

Steve chuckled darkly. "You'll see. Patience, Jason," He said. Steve walked down first, along with Jason, me, and then Gabe. When we got down to the bottom, we were greeted by pure darkness. "Gabe," Steve called, not even needing to talk his point across. Gabe immediately switched on the light – one which I hadn't known was there.

The small room was flooded with blinding, bright lights almost instantly. I winced at the sudden brightness, but my eyes eventually adjusted to the change. Everything was as I expected: there was a big, wire cage, and stacks of unused items used for church services. I noticed a box of upturned bibles, still in their coverings, the plastic already coated with age-old dust. A mountain of statues resembling Jesus lay on a shelf, and other things were scattered about or stuffed in other cardboard boxes.

We were definitely in the basement.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air, and a familiar vampire appeared just behind his bars, his expression seemingly emotionless. "Newlin," Godric spoke in his mixed accent – one which would make any girl weak at the knees. He flicked a hand toward Jason, Gabe and me, although kept an eye on me as he spoke, "What is the meaning of this?"

Now that I could see him in the light, I saw that Godric was wearing white attire, making him look even more like a God. He was wearing a white short sleeved jumper, showing off his bare arms, and the strange tattoos on them. He was also wearing white, baggy pants, and dark shoes.

Steve's cheerful façade dropped, and a dark scowl graced his features. I sucked in a sharp breath – which was unnoticed by the others, but of course, Godric heard it. He looked at me curiously, wonder in his bluish-grey eyes. Steve stalked up to the bars, the deep scowl still printed on his face. "Who gave you the right to talk, demon?" He spat. "I've come here to show two of my most trusted soldiers our little secret."

Jason's eyes widened in shock, but I just looked down at my feet. I could feel Godric's eyes burning into me. "Your secret was a vampire?" Jason asked incredulously.

Steve nodded. "Yes. We're going to burn it, and send it back to where it belongs," He said, then added mockingly, "With Satan."

My face whipped up when I heard a low growl. Godric's pale, muscular arm had shot out between the silver bars, grabbing Newlin around his skinny neck in the process. Steve had an angry frown on his face, but his eyes were clouded with fear.

"You make these comments, yet you have no strength to back them up," Godric stated calmly. "I can smell the fear on you."

By now Steve's face was almost purple from lack of oxygen. Godric let him go, and he crashed to the stone floor in an ungraceful heap. He quickly scrambled to his feet, and straightened out his suit, before speaking. "The Lord will rid all of you demons. Mark my words," He scoffed, before gesturing for Jason to follow him. He stalked up the stairs, Jason glancing at me worriedly before running after him.

Now it was just me and Gabe. The disgusting man turned to grin at me. "Well, darlin' wasn't that just fun?" He taunted mockingly. He beckoned at me with his finger. "Come 'ere."

I gulped, and shifted backwards. Whatever Gabe wanted me to come over to him for; I _knew _it couldn't have been good. Gabe's smile dropped into a frown. "Now, now. Don't be like that, girly," He warned. "You've got to obey me."

When I didn't, Gabe's frown turned into a nasty snarl. "That's it. I knew it – you're a fangbanger, aren't you?" He snarled. "Well, I've got to show your kind some discipline, don't I?"

With that, Gabe charged forward, ready to tackle me to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, too afraid to move – I was paralysed with fear. However, I felt a rush of wind whip at my face, causing a few dark strands of hair to flail wildly. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of a familiar back.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her," Godric growled, and I noticed his strong hand gripping Gabe's shoulder, forcing the large man to kneel before him. Godric stared Gabe dead in the eye, and said, "You will not lay a finger on my Rose. Now, go back upstairs. None of this happened, understand?"

Gabe nodded, almost as if he were in a trance. Godric let go of him, and stepped back. By now, I was shaking with fright, so I curled my arms around his waist, and burrowed my head in his jumper. I listened to the sound of Gabe's feet trailing up the stairs.

When he was completely gone, Godric turned around, and crouched down, so he was eye-level with me. His hands cupped my cheeks, and stared long and hard into my eyes. "Are you alright now, Rosalie?"

I nodded slowly. Before I could stop it, a question popped out between my lips. "Godric. Why are you going to let them burn you?" I asked. He could easily escape, yet he stayed trapped. And so, I had come to one conclusion.

Godric _wanted _to burn.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – This chapter shall have quite a bit of lime in it, so be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. All **_**those **_**rights go to a certain lucky man whose last name rhymes with hall. **

**Chapter seven, guys! ~**

* * *

His bluish-grey orbs stared into my deep, brown ones for a tense few moments, before swiftly directing his gaze somewhere else. "Because…I am tired of living, Rosalie," Godric replied emotionlessly. "…And all the terrible things I've done in the past. I want to burn because of them."

"So?" I demanded, anger building within me, my fists clenching. "Everyone gets a second chance. We forgive and forget, right?"

Godric shook his head sadly, still crouching before me. I couldn't help but notice the slight ripple his lean muscles made as he shifted slightly. "A monster cannot be forgiven. Rosalie…if only you knew. If you knew about the things I've done…people's lives I've ended…you would refuse to ever set those beautiful brown eyes on me ever again."

I scowled angrily, my dark eyes narrowing dangerously. Godric must have felt the strong emotion roll off of me in waves, because his eyes flicked back up to mine. A look of guilt and remorse flashed in his strangely gorgeous eyes, before they returned to their normal hardened state. Godric quickly stood up, and turned around so he wasn't facing me. "I can feel your hatred now, my Rose," He said. "Do you hate me truly now? Do you think of me as a monster? It is what I am, little one."

I realised suddenly that Godric had mistaken my anger for hatred of him. "You say you are a powerful vampire…" I whispered, and watched his back tense, "…One to be feared and looked up at, yet you can't even tell two simple emotions apart."

Godric didn't move an inch; he just stood there, facing away from me. "Do not lie to me, my Rose. I can feel your hatred."

"No, Godric. You're wrong this time," I sighed, shaking my head slowly. "I feel anger. Anger that you could ever _possibly _think I'd hate you, or think of you as a mindless killing machine – a monster…"

Godric's whole body had stiffened, seemingly in deep shock. "Rose –"

I interrupted him. "…And don't tell me for one second that I should be afraid of you, because I'm _not. _And I won't be, ever. To me you are just Godric, the one who's always there in a heartbeat when I'm in trouble. The one whose smile I yearn to see every day, and the one who would never abandon me or treat me like a fool. You have a conscience, Godric – you think, you feel, you hurt…you love. Monsters don't have consciences. You may not have a heart that beats, but you are the most human vampire I have met out of all of them."

When I finished, I let all the grief and sorrow I felt roll out. I closed my eyes as I thought about the mother and father I couldn't remember, and so dearly wished to meet again. I thought about Grams, and that crazy smile she used to give me when she served her famous Adele Stackhouse desserts. I thought about Sookie and Jason, me sitting in Sook's lap as she gently caressed my dark hair. I thought about Jason, and the way he used to scoop large, delicious chunks of Gram's special apple pie into my little lunch container, which I used to bring to school. And then I thought about Godric, and all the things he'd said to me, I thought about the smiles that only he showed me, I thought about the way his beautiful eyes sparkled when he was amused or happy.

I hadn't even realised I was crying until I felt a soft, cool hand wipe the salty tears away. I opened my eyes slowly to see Godric, who was kneeling in front of me, both his pale hands on my cheeks, trying to stop the seemingly endless droplets. I noticed, with a hint shock, that little rivulets of blood were leaking out of Godric's eyes. His eyes flickered over to mine, and different emotions flickered in his colourful depths quicker than I'd ever seen before. They were full of shock, happiness, sadness and…something else almost new to me. Love.

"Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry, my little Rose," Godric murmured, stroking my cheek lovingly. "I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours sparkle in happiness."

"I'll stop if you stop," I sniffed, cracking a small smile. I giggled at the confused look on Godric's face, and I watched as he tenderly reached a hand up to wipe away the blood on his pale face.

"Rose…" He said quietly, staring at his blood-coated fingertip. "You bring out all these...feelings in me. You make me feel human. It makes me feel like I want to live."

I grabbed his hands, and we locked eyes with each other. "Then live," I commanded. "If not for yourself, then for me."

Slowly but surely, a smile widened on his handsome face. I could even see the brilliant white of his teeth. It made me smile too. Godric leaned in closer, his breath tickling my face. "Then I shall live. But only if you live with me, Rosalie," He said softly. Our faces were inches apart, and his lips brushed my pink ones as he whispered, "And only if you become mine."

An overwhelming feeling of desire rushed through me, and all I wanted in that moment was to kiss him, to be near him, to love him. I swallowed gently, and murmured a "yes," before pressing my lips against his. Godric responded instantly, by forcing the kiss deeper and roaming his cold hands over my curves and hips.

I hardly felt the whoosh of air, and I hardly felt the hardness of the wall press into my back – all I felt was Godric's lips on mine, all I felt were his gentle caresses, his soft touches. He fit against me so perfectly, like we were made for each other. "Rose," He breathed, "I love you."

Something tightened in my chest as he said those words. It was deep in my chest, and it had been growing stronger since the day I had met him in the basement. It brought me closer to Godric – secured my invisible bond with him. The unseen rope that wound around my heart was no longer a flimsy, weak thing. "Godric," I whispered back, "I think I love you too."

And that was what sent him over the edge. His eyes darkened with heated desire, and I felt his fangs pop out, scraping my bottom lip. Blood dribbled from my lip and down my chin in fat drops, which Godric gladly licked up.

My hands moved on their own accord. They slid down his clothed chest and up again, and traced the blue tattoo around his upper chest. My fingers twirled random little patterns into his hard abs. His muscles tensed up at every feathery touch I gave. I stood up on my tiptoes so I could reach his defined jaw, leaving little butterfly kisses there and down his neck. "Rosalie –" He moaned softly, almost warningly. "Do not tease me, little one."

I know I should have heeded that warning, before things got out of hand, but I couldn't stop myself. Lust was swirling like a fiery heat in my stomach, begging to be released. I wanted to make him feel what I felt – that strong, needy desire. And so I ignored his warning – by nipping at his bottom lip with my teeth.

Godric growled deeply in his chest, and grinded himself into me. I saw as well as felt the large bulge in his white pants as he gyrated against me. His hand reached out to grab my thigh, and he squeezed the flesh strongly, making me gasp out loud. He leaned down to my ear, his fangs just scratching my earlobe, "I warned you, my beautiful little Rose."

Then he attacked my lips, his tongue lapping at the bottom half, forcing entrance into my mouth. It was a battle of tongues, neither one willing to give up the fight. But, of course, Godric won – and he eagerly took advantage of the situation, letting his tongue roam my hot mouth. While he was doing wonderful things inside my mouth, his hand was caressing my thigh, gently massaging the skin.

I was so into his heated kiss that I didn't even realise where his hands were heading. Before I knew it, his hands had squeezed my butt gently. I let out a loud moan, which was muffled by his tongue and lips. It took me a couple of seconds to fully register what had just processed, and when it did, I turned a million different shades of red. Godric noticed, of course, and he chuckled deeply.

"I didn't think this –" He kneaded by ass again so I'd let out another embarrassing moan, "– Could affect you so strongly, my Rose," He whispered by my ear, before planting a trail of warm kisses down my neck. He stopped at the point in my neck where my pulse throbbed most, and licked over it wantonly. "…Smells so good," Godric murmured against my neck.

"What smells so good?" I asked, still slightly lost in a euphoric haze. His hands left my butt to curl at the back of neck, and he gently forced it towards his mouth. He inhaled deeply.

"Your blood," Godric sighed. "It smells…so delicious."

I froze slightly in his grip. "M-my blood?" I gulped. "Godric, when was the last time you had some blood?"

Godric sighed again, the sound muffled in the crook of my neck. I stiffened when I felt the sharpness of his fangs. "Mhmm, don't know," He moaned. "But I'm so thirsty. I promise I won't drink too much, Rosalie. I just want a little –"

I pushed against his chest, now petrified that he'd sink his fangs into me. "N-no, Godric. Stop it," I warned cautiously. "I'm sure there's a shop near the church where I can buy some Tru Blood for you –"

"No," Godric growled against me. "That bottled synthetic crap is horrible. It's so bland and tasteless. I want _your _blood, my Rose. Only yours…"

I shivered when I felt one of his fangs nip at my skin. "I said no, okay?" I tried pushing at his hard chest again, but his hands left my neck to hold them down. Now I started to panic.

"Please, Rosalie," Godric groaned. "I didn't get enough when your lip started bleeding. I only want a sip more."

I knew of course, that if he started to drink, it wouldn't be a simple "sip". It'd turn into large, thirst-quenching gulps. I was certain that he'd drain me dry. At the moment, Godric was unstable – he hadn't drunk in days. It was bad enough that he'd gotten a taste from my bleeding lip – I had to somehow snap him out of his blood-frenzied dreamworld.

"Godric," I said in my best motherly-stern voice, "If you drink from me in this state, you'll kill me. Do you want me to die?"

Godric mumbled a "no" and nuzzled against my shoulder. "Don't leave me," He muttered. "I don't want you to die."

"Then you have to step away from me. Now," I commanded harshly. "You need to get out of this blood craze you're feeling."

Godric sighed in irritation, but stepped back, albeit reluctantly. I smiled widely at him, my previous panic gone. "See?" I said cheerfully. "That wasn't so hard."

Suddenly, Godric growled lowly. I looked at him in confusion. "Hm? What is it Godric?" I asked worriedly. He was staring up at the basement stairs, his growl still rumbling like an engine deep in his chest. He quickly shot forward, wrapping a muscled arm around my waist, and diving down behind a stack of old, yellowing boxes.

He held me so I was straddling him, my face almost squished up against his. Godric was looking through a crack in the stack of boxes, seemingly keeping an eye on the basement stairs. I tried to squirm around in his lap to see what the fuss was all about, but he held me firmly in place. His dark eyes flickered to mine, and he lifted a pale finger to place against my lips, signalling me to be _quiet. _

But I didn't like to be ordered around. So I tried to escape his grasp again, by squirming even more. However, this action made Godric stuff his face into my tangled hair and moan deeply. "You can keep moving like that if you want," He smirked. "I rather like the feeling."

I blushed in embarrassment, and immediately stopped moving, causing Godric to grin in amusement. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered huskily, "That doesn't mean I haven't finished what we were doing earlier," He said, causing me to shiver involuntarily. His hand slowly found its way to thigh again, and he started to rub little circles, every touch causing me to bite my lip in pleasure. "Even if I did get a little hungry, just remember – you are mine. And when I do things like this –" He squeezed the inside of my thigh roughly, making me arch further into his touch, "– You can't resist me…"

"Ah – G-Godric," I gasped, and Godric quickly captured my lips with his own before I could let out a really loud moan. "Mmm…too much…stop teasing…" I sighed into his lips.

"Too much?" He asked, amused, as he leant back to stare me in the eye. His hands kept doing amazing things to me though, and I seriously thought I was going to melt into a puddle of pure ecstasy. I closed my eyes in bliss as I felt his hands wrap around my hips, securing me in my place on his warm lap. "You may have enough, little one, but I will _never _have enough of you." His lips found my neck, and he sucked at the skin hungrily.

"Godric, stop teasing me," I managed to groan out. I couldn't stop myself from grinding my hips into him. It was almost embarrassing; really, how easily he could do this to me.

"No," He whispered, "I won't stop this, unless you…let me…taste some of your…blood," Godric managed to groan out, and I heard the familiar click of his fangs dropping down. I was so far gone in pleasure, that I simply couldn't stop him. I didn't have the brainpower: it was all fuzzy and clouded from all the things he'd done to me. I could only gasp as he scraped the sharp points harshly across the skin of my neck, making a thin, scarlet line appear. Godric leaned in, practically rumbling with want. His tongue flicked out, ready to lap up the ruby-red blood…

"Rose! Are you down here?" A familiar voice yelled from the top of the stairs, momentarily breaking me from my euphoric trance. "Jason's been looking for you! It's got something to do with the lock-in…."

Godric growled, angry for being interrupted. He sniffed the air, and his face darkened. "It's that _boy," _He hissed furiously, tightening his grip on my hips possessively. "The one whose scent I smelled all over you…"

"Luke?" I gulped, afraid not for my own, but for Luke's life. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp so I could answer him, but Godric growled again, and kept me hostage in his lap.

"No, I _forbid _you from even setting eyes on him," He hissed, stroking my hair possessively. "You are mine, and you will stay here."

I sighed in frustration. "Godric, loosen up," I said. "I'm only going to talk to him."

"Yes, and last time you _talked _to him, you no longer smelled like me, but like _him," _Godric argued, and he crossed his legs, so I was sitting in the middle making it even harder for me to escape. "You will stay here," He said, finality in his tone.

I placed my hands against his chest, giggling, which caused him to frown in confusion, but then smile happily. People always said my laugh was contagious. "Godric, you don't need to be so jealous," I chuckled, staring at him in amusement, my dark eyes sparkling. "You should know by now that I couldn't _possibly _love anyone else the way I do about you."

Godric sighed, and reluctantly unwrapped his legs. "Fine. Go see…_Luke," _He said his name like it was poison, causing me to giggle again. "But if you do not come back to see me, I will come take you away myself," He finished seriously, causing me to roll my eyes.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, before standing up and walking over to the basement stairs. "Hey, Luke?" I yelled. "You up there?"

There was the sound of rushing footsteps, before the muscly figure of Luke Mcdonald appeared. He ran a hand through his dark hair, grinning flirtatiously at me. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. "Found you," He breathed. "Wow, you're lookin' mighty beautiful right now, Rose," He said, and I swore I heard the distinct sound of a low growl.

I smiled back at him. "Thanks, Luke. So, what is it Jason wanted to tell me?" I asked him politely. Luke grinned back.

"Well, actually, it's about the vampire and how we're burnin' it in two nights at the lock-in," He explained, and I stiffened, but not too visibly. "Speakin' of which…isn't this where they're keeping the damned creature?"

I nodded seriously. "Yeah, it is. Steve showed me and Jason it earlier," I said.

"Ohh yeah, so he finally told you guys, huh? 'Bout time, too," Luke said cheerfully. "Wait, what are you still doin' down in this dusty old basement?" He asked.

I panicked momentarily, searching my brain for a believable answer. "W-well, you see, I just _had _to stay down here to tell it how much of a sin it is to this world," I lied, and, by the looks of it, Luke believed every word. _Wow, these guys are way too trusting…_

"Heh, yeah. That's the way to do it, Rose," Luke grinned, patting me softly on the back. I felt a vicious tug at the pull in my chest, warning me that Godric was _not _happy with Luke's touch.

"Yup," I agreed with him, sneakily sliding out the reach of his large hand. Luke, somehow noticing my attempt at avoiding him, frowned deeply. He strided over to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He grinned down at me.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it, Rosie?" Luke asked happily. My eyelid twitched in annoyance. I _really _wanted him to stop calling me that…

I suddenly realised, that if I wanted Luke to live through the next ten seconds, I had to get his arm _off. _And so I attempted to peel his large arm off my slim shoulders, only to fail miserably, as his grip became steely. "Hey, come on, Rose," Luke whined, "Stop pushing me off. Maybe a little kiss will change your mind?" _Oh no… _He leant down to peck my cheek.

Of course, he didn't _get _to kiss my cheek, as suddenly, there was a roar of outrage, and Luke was flying across the room. He landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor. I looked to my right, and instantly regretted it. Godric was standing there, bluish-grey eyes glaring at the moaning boy. He looked ready to pounce on poor Luke.

Godric strided over to him, and picked him up by the collar of his L.O.D.I t-shirt. He bared his fangs at him, and smashed him into the concrete wall, his hand around Luke's neck tightening. Luke let out a strangled cry of pain.

Panic welled up inside of me, and I rushed over to Godric. "Godric, stop, please!" I begged, wrapping my arms around his torso. "Let him go."

I felt him soften under my touch, but he was still angry. And an angry two-thousand year old vampire was not something to mess with. Luke, apparently still conscious, saw me standing behind Godric, my arms wound tightly around him.

"Rosalie!" Luke managed to cry out, "Quick, get away from that monster! Run or it'll kill you!"

Godric hissed in Luke's face, his eyes a murderous black. "I think it is you who should be afraid of dying," He growled. "You touched my Rose. I do not tolerate filth like you touching what is _mine."_

Luke's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Rose isn't a fangbanger. She would never want a demon like _you,"_ He spat in Godric's face.

Godric trembled with rage, and I knew if I hadn't been standing there, Luke would have been dead already. "You continue to test my patience, human," He snarled ominously. I peeked my head around Godric's back, and watched in mild surprise when Luke's eyes clouded over, as if he was in a trance. "You will forget everything you saw down here today. And you will leave to go and continue your miserable life."

Luke nodded numbly, and repeated what Godric had ordered of him in whispers under his breath. Godric released his neck, causing Luke to fall on his feet and wobble precariously. I almost darted out to try and catch him, but Godric held my hands that were still wound around him, stopping me from moving. "I have allowed you near him enough, Rosalie," Godric said, authority booming from his tone. I sighed, and nodded. I didn't like the way he was ordering me about, but I didn't want to provoke him any more than necessary.

Luckily, Luke didn't fall flat on his face, so he started to walk up the basement stairs. I watched him until he was completely out of sight. When he was gone, Godric's entire body relaxed, which made me relax, too – because I knew he wasn't so furious anymore.

"Well, that was close," I breathed out, and added, "Too close."

Godric turned around, and I was surprised to see a smile on his handsome face. "Thank you for calming me, Rose," He sighed, "If you had not held me when you did…I think I probably would have snapped that human's neck…"

I grinned, and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. Before I could reach him, though, Godric lifted me up to him, by winding his strong arms underneath my underarms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smooched him straight on.

Suddenly, I remembered why Luke had come down here in the first place. I hurriedly jumped down from Godric. "Ah, I need to go!" I explained apologetically. "I've been gone way too long –"

Godric put a finger to my lips, shushing me. "I understand, Rose," He chuckled.

I looked at him, dumfounded. "You do?" I squeaked, hating how surprised I sounded.

Godric let out a rumbling laugh. "Yes. Now, go back upstairs before they get suspicious, my Rose."

I nodded, but then thought of something. "What about the lock-in, Godric?" I asked, alarmed. "The day they're gonna try and burn you."

"I will come to collect you and your brother before then," He promised. "And we will escape."

I let out a breath, reassured. "Okay, I'll see you later, then."

And with that, I rushed back up the basement stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood (this is getting rather tedious…)**

**Here is chapter eight! ~**

* * *

_I hate this, _I thought to myself wearily, as I hammered another black nail into the sturdy wood frame. It was the day before the lock-in, and me and Jason were creatingthe platform on which Godric was to die on. It sickened me, when Newlin had asked me to do this – as his most _trusted _soldier. (I hadn't actually accepted his ridiculous offer of being a Soldier of the Sun, yet he just _assumed _that I would have). He'd chosen to have a platform so everyone could seebetter as Godric "met the sun", as he put it. There was going to be a crucifix hammered onto the stage, too – which Godric was to be tied on. I felt disgusted just looking at it.

I stole a glance up at my brother, who was frowning deeply as he whacked the hammer down forcefully. He muttered darkly under his breath, as he wiped his sweaty brow. "Jase. You ok?" I called over, worried. I'd never seen Jason looked so…conflicted.

He sighed, his shoulders sagging. I couldn't see him properly, because of the platform blocking my view, but I heard his tool clatter to the church's stone floor. "No," Jason said lowly. "No. I'm not alright, sis. This…this feels wrong."

I knew exactly what he was talking about, of course – but I played the fool. "What do you mean, Jase?" I asked him.

He raised his arms in exasperation. "_This _is wrong! All of this! We're creating a death bed for an innocent vampire…" Jason ran a hand through his blonde locks. "…And this vampire's done nothin' wrong to me or you. It's completely crazy. What are we even _doing _here, Rose?" His southern accent sounded out more clearly in his distress.

I smiled sadly at Jase. "You're completely right, Jason," I agreed quietly.

He looked a little shocked. "Y-you're agreeing with me? You don't think what I'm saying is nonsense? You don't think –"

"Jason," I cut him off sharply, "I haven't believed in this anti-vampire shit since day one."

Jason walked around the platform, so he could see me better. I flopped down onto the freshly-cut grass, and watched as Jase stared down at me with his sky-blue eyes. "If you've never believed in any of it, why did you join with me?" He asked demandingly.

I rolled my eyes, and pointed at him lazily. "So I could keep an eye on you," I admitted truthfully. Jason looked rather miffed at this statement. He crossed his arms, and narrowed his oceanic orbs.

"You're kidding. I can take care of myself, Rose," Jason protested. "If I'd known _this _was your reason for joining, I would have made you stay home."

I sighed deeply. "Jason Stackhouse," I said warningly, "The day you can take care of yourself is the day vampires actually _enjoy _Tru Blood."

Jason's eyes narrowed further. "How do you know that vampires don't enjoy Tru Blood?" He asked suspiciously. I gulped, and mentally berated myself for being so stupid.

"W-well, it's synthetic, right? Meaning it's not real," I replied quickly. "The fakes never taste good. It's like having meat that isn't from a cow, which was made in a laboratory."

Jason looked slightly confused at this, and I cursed his dim-wittedness. "And also because Bill told me it doesn't taste good," I added hastily, letting out a mental sigh of relief when Jason nodded in understanding. Jase sighed out loud himself, and collapsed onto the ground next to me.

"I think we should leave before the lock-in tomorrow," He suggested, folding his arms behind his head, and glancing at me. I was unsure if I should tell Jason about Godric, and how he was going to get us out of here. And I was even more unsure whether I should tell him about me and Godric's…_situation. _I say situation, because I really had no idea what he was to me yet. I mean, I loved him – that much I could finally admit. But what was our relationship? Lover? Close friend? Boyfriend? Godric had told me I was "his" many times, and he'd told me once I was his mate. What did that mean? I had no idea how vampire laws and rules worked, it was all pretty much foreign to me. I could have asked Sookie – seeing as she had a vampire boyfriend – but something told me she was pretty low on information, too. I made sure to make a mental note to ask Godric my many questions.

"– alie?" Someone snapped me out of my jumbled thoughts. It was Jason, looking mighty pissed. Probably because I hadn't really been listening to him for a while. "Rose?" He called again.

"Mmm?" I said casually, flicking at some dirt on my fingernail.

Jason groaned in annoyance. "I said I'm going to take you home after we finish this platform."

My blood ran cold. _Take me home? _"I can't," I replied, alarmed. "I – I need to stay here."

Jason sat up, and stared me down _very _suspiciously. "Why? What's keeping you here, Rosalie?" He asked, all serious-like. "What are you keeping from me?"

I gulped nervously. I'd never been a good liar in front of my brother – there was something about him that just made me feel guilty if I lied. _Great, now look what you've gotten yourself into, Rose. _"W – Well, there are some things I need to –"

"Hey, Rose!" Someone called, interrupting our tense chat-session. Phew. Saved by the bell. _Although, not a good bell, if I might add, _I thought glumly, seeing a familiar dark haired, green-eyed boy waltz across the grass. Luke strided over to us, a big grin on his face. "What are ya doin' on such a beautiful late afternoon like this?" He asked cheerfully. I sat up, and crossed my legs Indian-style.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tug at my chest. It almost sent me reeling, but I managed to catch myself before falling flat on my face. Obviously, Godric was keeping a closer eye on me than I previously thought. I subtly glanced around at the trees, but didn't see the white-clothed vampire anywhere. I shrugged – vampires did have superhuman senses, after all. Godric could probably _smell _Luke near me, even when he was still in the basement.

"Oh, did you almost fall from my sheer handsomeness?" Luke asked, winking at me suggestively. _Oh god. _I winced at that comment. This guy…was _way _too full of himself.

I laughed like a good little girl. "A-ha, guess I did," I replied, giggling, even though I felt like hiding behind the platform and cringing for all its worth.

I didn't need to look to know that Jason was glaring at Luke. I cleared my throat, attempting and failing to remove the awkward atmosphere. "What are _you _doing here?" Jason asked rather rudely.

I sighed, feeling like curling up and taking a nice, long cat nap. But apparently, I wasn't going to get my wish, because Luke grabbed my arm, hauling me off the warm grass. At that contact, I felt the pull rip so fiercely, that all I felt like doing was screaming in pain and agony. Jeez! Godric could have backed off a bit – it wasn't _my _fault this crazy jerk was touching me!

Not only did I have an outraged vampire to deal with – but also a furious over-protective brother, who had jumped up to shake a fist in Luke's face. I would have laughed at the comedy of it, if I wasn't nearly keeling over in pain.

"I'm taking her out for a walk," Luke demanded angrily. "You've kept her working on the platform all day. She needs a break."

"I'll be dead before _you _take her out anywhere," Jason bit back.

"Ha. You think threats are gonna stop me, Stackhouse?" He laughed mockingly.

"You know it, Mcdonald," Jase yelled. "You're fucking dick. My sister would never go out with you, so back off."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. I really couldn't be bothered dealing with this, so I walked off. The guys were so lost in their argument, that they didn't even see me go.

* * *

I walked around the church grounds, bored as hell. I knew I shouldn't have been bored – I should have been panicking. What if they took Godric before he could escape? Would they burn him? I didn't know if I could live with myself if Godric died.

I mentally scolded myself. Godric was a two-thousand year old vampire, for crying out loud. He only needed to flick his wrist on someone's neck, and they were dead. He could handle himself. But, could I handle my own safety?

As I mulled over these thoughts, walking leisurely in the oranges and reds of the sunset, I almost missed a _very _familiar face. I thought at first I was seeing things, but when I looked back, my fears were more than correct.

"Sookie…?" I managed to choke out. What the hell was she doing here? She was supposed to be in Bon Temps, not Dallas! I watched in despair as she walked into the church, a sullen-looking man trailing beside her in a brown suit. Sarah was beside them, chatting and laughing.

I had to know why she was here. Had she found out me and Jason were here? If so, why did she bring that man? To say I was confused was an understatement.

And so I found myself sprinting around the church, to where I knew Sarah would take them: Steve's office. I just wanted to peek in the window, and find out what the hell Sook was doing.

The gravel pavement crunched under my tennis shoes, and grit flew in the air behind me. I cursed how un-subtle I was being. I probably should have tiptoed, but panic was running through my veins like wildfire. I probably could have won a marathon with all the adrenalin.

When I came to his office window, I slowed my steps, walking cautiously. I crouched beneath the window sill just in time, as I heard Steve's office door creak open, and a chorus of "hello" and "good afternoons," sounded. Steve and Sarah started to talk to them, asking them causal day-to-day questions, like how they were feeling.

I lifted my head a little and peeked through the window, watching in curiosity as Sookie and the suit man sat comfortably in Steve's plush chairs. Steve sat at his desk, with Sarah standing behind him, her hands resting on the top of his chair. Of course, I knew that Sookie knew I was crouching there. She could read minds, so she probably heard my thoughts and recognised them. However, if she was surprised at all with me being there, Sook managed to mask it pretty skilfully.

I said in my head so she could hear me, _don't draw attention to me – just act casually. I've no idea what you're doing here, but just know, Steve isn't the nice, bubbly guy he seems._

I thought I saw her nod her head a little, but she kept her eyes trained on Steve. Good. Sook always was a fast learner.

Unfortunately, Sookie was panicking. I could tell, because she wouldn't stop talking. She tended to babble in awkward or panicky situations. "…Well, the funny thing is, Rufus and I actually _met _in church," Sookie said to Steve and Sarah. "But, we both left like, a month later when we realised our pastor was…a little _iffy."_

"He was a homosexual?" Steve asked, tutting.

"We don't know that. He might've been that too, but what became all too clear, was that…he was a sympathiser," Sookie sighed sadly, and Sarah gave her a sympathetic look. Steve shook his head.

"See, that really _ticks _me off," Steve said angrily. "How can you claim to be a God-loving person and then love something that God _detests?"_

"It's upsetting," Sookie agreed.

"It is. It is upsetting," The suit man said, looking kind of miffed with Sook's babbling. He took Sookie's hand. "But that's why me and my fiancé are here. We wanna make this our new home," He finished.

Sarah looked ecstatic. "We are _thrilled _that you've chosen us," She beamed happily. Sarah continued to talk, but I watched Sookie carefully, who was looking at Steve. She'd obviously heard something not so nice in his thoughts.

Sookie smiled nervously. "It'll be amazing to finally be amongst like-minded people," She sighed. "I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves. I know better. I know that every, single one of 'em is a vicious, bloodthirsty killer."

I frowned at this. Sookie's boyfriend _was_ a vampire – whom she was very much in love with, might I add. Why was she saying all this stuff? I had kind of assumed that she was acting – but why? What purpose did she have coming to the Fellowship of the Sun?

Steve talked a little more, before he stood up and walked to the door. Sarah followed, and gestured for the suit man and Sookie to follow. Where was he taking them? If I could have guessed, it was probably to show them around the church.

I immediately jumped to my feet, and followed them, by watching where they were going in the windows. I watched as Steve picked up his phone as they walked, answering a call. Sarah continued to chat happily to the both of them, as Steve talked on his cell.

They eventually stopped at a set of big, brown doors. Steve put his phone away after finishing his call, and him and his wife turned to face Sookie and the suit-man, beaming. Steve held out his hands, and I had to strain to hear what they were saying. "Careful now," Steve warned, eyeing them.

"Careful?" Suit man asked, alarmed. Him and Sookie exchanged glances. "About what?"

Steve looked at them evenly. "…Sometimes, when we open these doors…" He started, "So much love comes flowing out, that it'll _knock _you down if you're not ready for it!" He finished, grinning fakely.

Sookie smiled at suit man, before turning to speak to Steve. "We'll be sure to brace ourselves!" She said cheerfully.

Steve and Sarah exchanged excited glances, before the two of them grabbed a handle each, and yanked the big doors open. What greeted them was the church's main room: rows and rows of seats were lined up neatly, and the altar sat high at the end of the large room. But what shocked them the most, was the bright, afternoon sun, which filtered in through the stained-glass windows, lighting up the room. It was so bright, that the room almost sparkled.

"Oh my gosh," Sookie breathed in amazement, as she and suit-man walked in. I quickly walked inside the church, and ran up to hide behind the brown doors, so I could hear what was going on.

"I know," Sarah gushed, as she and her husband walked in behind them, "I just _love _it in here. The way it glows like it does…particularly in the late afternoon…"

"It's inspiring, isn't?" Steve sighed, walking in front of them.

"It really is," Sookie agreed, somewhat less enthusiastic. She could probably hear my thoughts, and was probably wondering what on earth I was doing.

"Yes siree, _this _is where we're getting married," Suit-man sighed, turning to Sookie. "I can't wait to see you walk down this aisle."

"Me either," Sookie said nervously. Yup – she was _definitely _acting. I could tell, because Sook was the worst actress I'd ever seen.

"Hey," Steve suddenly said, swivelling round. "Have either of you ever been to a lock-in?" He asked.

I couldn't really see what was happening, because I was hiding behind the doors – but I could tell Sookie was panicking by her tone of voice. "A – lock-in?" Sook asked.

"Ohh, yes, it's loads of fun," Steve encouraged. "Everyone brings their sleeping bags and –"

Steve continued on to explain what a lock-in was. I fidgeted behind the doors nervously. Something didn't feel right. It felt as if something bad was going to happen to my big sister. I was about to rush in and confront them, until Sookie spoke again, "That…lock-in does sound like fun," She said, laughing nervously. I had no doubt that Steve was now overly suspicious of Sookie.

"Rufus, we gotta go home and get our sleeping bags now," She said tightly, no doubt speaking to suit-man.

"But, honey, the tour's not even over yet," Suit-man argued.

"I know, honey, but I think we _really _ought to go, so we can come back for the lock-down," Sook finished, and I almost facepalmed at her stupidity. If Steve hadn't been suspicious of her before, he probably was now. I don't think she even realised her mistake – Sookie should have called it a lock-_in, _not a lock-_down. _

Steve chuckled darkly. "There'll be plenty time to get ready," He assured her, "The lock-_in," _He said, stressing the word "in", "Is not until tomorrow night."

There was an awkward silence, before I heard a familiar horrible voice. "You wanted to see me?" Someone asked. I peeked round the sturdy doors to see Gabe, in his black L.O.D.I jumper. He strided over to the reverend and his wife.

"Oh, good," Steve said, greeting Gabe. "Holly, Rufus, I'd like you to meet an aid of mine," He said, patting Gabe on the back. "This is Gabe."

"Pleased to meet you," Suit-man said, shaking Gabe's large hand.

"Hi," Sookie greeted anxiously.

Steve plastered on his famous fake smile. "Gabe here's gonna be joining us for the rest of the tour," He said cheerfully. I felt my stomach lurch. _Why _did it have to be Gabe? That disgusting old man was probably thinking dirty things about my sister already…

* * *

The tour around the church continued on, and I followed them around relentlessly, hiding behind objects or doors whenever I could. I had the nagging feeling that Steve was planning something for Sook, and it wasn't going to be good.

Soon, the sky started to turn dark, late afternoon melding into early evening. I hoped Jason wasn't looking for me, because I sure as hell wasn't going anywhere until I figured out what they wanted with Sookie and suit-man.

At the moment, I was hiding behind a corner, watching as Steve led them past the front doors. "Now I'd like to take y'all to see a very special part of the church," He said.

"There's more?" Sookie asked, sounding slightly exasperated. I missed the rest of their conversation, but I think they were heading towards the basement. I followed, trailing them like a ghost.

I heard Sarah shout after her husband, "Honey, are you sure?" She asked, sounding panicky.

"Absolutely, darlin'" He called back.

"Steve, I just don't see why we need to take them down there," Sarah said nervously, as all five of them stopped outside the basement door.

Steve continued to talk almost forcefully, before opening the door. I could practically hear Sookie gulping as she stared down the basement. "Rufus?" She called, scared.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked innocently.

"It's no big deal," Suit-man assured him, "She just has a tiny little case of claustrophobia. Well, we both do, actually," He said.

"Well," Steve said, sounding almost disappointed. "At least take a quick little look-see, and that way you can say you saw the whole church, and you'll be making informed decisions…"

"Steve!" Sarah warned.

"It's alright, Sarah," Steve said, still smiling that fake smile of his. "This is something they need to see."

Sookie exchanged glances with suit-man. "But we've already decided that we're getting married here," She protested. "So how 'bout we go back to our apartment, and we'll look at a calendar, and we'll call you on a phone to set a date."

"No," Steve said firmly, before yelling, "Gabe!" He rushed forward to grab Sookie, and Gabe grabbed suit-man. They dragged both of them down the basement stairs, Sookie screaming all the way. Sarah looked close to tears. I couldn't move – utter panic was rooting me to the spot. I could only watch as that bastard Newlin dragged my big sister down the stairs.

I almost yelled out her name, but stopped myself just in time. I couldn't give away my cover. So, instead, I just opted for calling Sookie in my mind. _Sook, don't worry – I'll get both of you out of there. I promise._

I just hoped to god she'd be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N- This chapter's gonna be a bit longer, but I'm sure you guys won't mind. **** The story is now getting steadily closer to the end of the Fellowship of the Sun's Arc.**

**Here is chapter nine! ~**

* * *

I paced around my dormitory, a worried expression plastered on my tired face. It was the morning of the lock-in – and not only did I have to escape with my brother, but I also had to somehow save my big sister. Who, at this very moment, was locked up in the Light of Day Institute's basement.

I'd gone down late last night to try and get her out, but Gabe had been standing at the door, guarding. "What am I supposed to do?" I whined aloud. I quietened down a bit when I remembered there were sleeping girls around me. Godric was down in the basement, too – if Sookie just told him her real name, not that fake one she used – then Godric would know who she was instantly. He would no doubt help her escape, right?

I groaned in frustration, and cursed myself when I forgot _again _just exactly where I was. The girls stirred restlessly in their sleep, some muttering nonsense under their breath as they slept. I had to do _something. _I couldn't just stand here and wait for their fates. I needed a plan of action – a plan which would help everybody.

But what? Sookie was locked up, Godric was god knows where, and I couldn't turn to ask any followers of the church for help. My only option was to find Jason, and sort this shit out. I needed to tell him of Sook's imprisoning, and how Steve wasn't the nice guy he turned out to be. Hell, I would even tell Jase about Godric, and how I…well, how I _love him. _

It brought a smile to my face, as I thought those words. I'd only said it aloud once, and that was to Godric. I hadn't really confirmed it to myself – I mean, when he said he loved _me _two nights ago, I'd felt obliged to reply. I know I shouldn't have said words I didn't mean – it was in the spur of the moment, I guess, that I said it. But, now, as I truly thought over it, I realised that I really, truly loved Godric. It wasn't some high school crush – no, it was the kind of love that warmed my heart, the kind that made me nervous every time I went to see him.

I cringed inwardly, realising I sounded like some kind of lovesick drama queen. If there was one thing a Stackhouse wasn't – it was a lovesick puppy. No way, if I wanted to save everyone I cared about, I had to be clear in the head. I couldn't be thinking over my handsome vampire every two seconds.

I stopped my relentless pacing, and just stood there for a while, trying to clear my jumbled head. The seconds that passed with me standing there, seemed to weave into minutes. The minutes slid by, too, and before I knew it, a good solid hour had passed.

I had to hurry and find Jason, before everyone woke up. He needed to know what was going on: and I needed to make a plan. And I needed to make it fast – the lock-in was creeping steadily nearer.

I rushed around the room, careful not to wake up any sleepers. I rummaged around in my black suitcase, and found a pair of denim capris pants. I shoved them on, and grabbed a blue tank top hanging over my shared bunk-bed. Then I hurried over to the door, and slipped into my tennis shoes. I didn't waste any more time than I needed to – I shot out the dormitory door, and went straight for the church's entrance doors.

* * *

It was a summery morning – the breeze was warm and gentle, and the sun hung high in the light blue sky. The grass was bright and shimmery with morning dew, and the birds were twittering their morning calls in their twig nests. But I didn't stop to admire the scenery, I went straight for the training grounds, where I knew I'd find my brother.

I fast-walked towards the training grounds, nodding at any early morning runners. Most of them waved at me and smiled. They all knew me pretty well, seeing as I was Jason Stackhouse's little sister. Jase had really made a name for himself here.

Eventually, the centre of the training track came into view, and I saw the boys' changing rooms. Jason was probably there with the boys, getting ready for track running. I ran the last metre or so up to the changing area, and sat down on one of the dark blue benches, waiting for Jase to come out. A string of boys filed out eventually, clad in their tracksuit gear – but no Jason.

I saw Luke come out, too. He was chatting happily with one of the boys, a carefree smile on his face. I crossed my fingers and hoped to god he didn't notice me, but, of _course _he did. Luke's emerald green eyes locked onto my dark ones, and he grinned mischievously.

"Hey, Rose," Luke greeted, striding over to me, a group of boys tagging along behind him. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I noticed him look me up and down, but I ignored it.

"Ah, I'm looking for Jason," I replied easily, and nearly smirked when I saw him pout. "Have you seen him?"

Luke shook his head. "Nope," He said, popping the "p". "Last time I saw him was when you guys were building the platform. Oh, by the way, where did you go after that? I was looking everywhere for you."

I groaned inwardly. I _really_ did not feel like dealing with Luke's clinginess right now. "I went for a walk," I admitted truthfully. "A long walk."

Luke nodded. "Oh, okay," He sat down next to me, and attempted to sling an arm round my shoulders, but I skilfully avoided the limb. I also didn't feel like squirming on the ground in agony today. I almost cried out in happiness when Luke didn't complain.

"So, have any of you guys seen my brother?" I asked the group of boys, who were doing some quick push-ups. _Show-offs, _I thought, laughing mentally in my head.

"I saw him walking around the institute with his suitcase a while ago," One boy breathed out, still doing steady push-ups, "I think he was looking for you, actually."

I nodded, but frowned. _His suitcase? _Jason must have finally realised this place was wacky, and had decided to leave. But, where was he now? "You wouldn't by any chance know where he is at this moment, would you?" I asked him.

He stopped his push-ups so he could think. "Uhm…yes, actually, I think I do," He said, and I nodded encouragingly. "I saw Mr Newlin's car pick him up."

At this, my insides froze. Steve had "picked" him up? I gulped nervously, before asking him something else. "Was Steve the only one with him?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah, I think that crazy drill instructor pushed him into the van," He explained. My stomach lurched. "Ah – erm…what was his name? Gary? Geoff? G –"

"Gabe," I breathed out, more to myself than him. The boy nodded happily.

"Yep. That's his name, alright," He said, but he didn't get to say anything else, because I was already up and running towards the car park. I heard Luke yell my name from behind me, but I just pumped more power into my toned legs. Jason was in trouble, and I had a feeling it wasn't a normal L.O.D.I training punishment.

* * *

I sprinted into the car park, not caring that my dark hair was whipping madly behind me, not caring that my legs and feet ached from all the continuous running. I _needed _to find Jason. I just knew he was in deep trouble, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

Eventually, I spotted Steve's large, grey car. I walked towards it, cautiously. There didn't seem to be anyone _in _the car, but –

My thoughts were cut off abruptly, as someone grabbed me from behind. A hand was immediately clamped over my mouth, stopping me from yelling or crying for help. "I should have known you were a fangbangin' whore," A familiar voice hissed in my ear. I felt something sharp and cool press up against my windpipe. My heart nearly leapt into my throat when I realised it was a knife.

"Steve," I tried spitting out angrily, but my voice was muffled by his hand. I tried to wriggle free, but the knife just pressed more precariously against my skin.

"Now, now, Rosalie," Steve chuckled, "Calm down. You are the sharpest out of Sookie and Jason, aren't you? You should know exactly what's going on, now. And you should know that I have your brother and sister."

I growled angrily against his palm. Steve sighed, and removed his hand from my mouth, but his arm wove painfully around my chest, and the knife still dangerously nicked at skin, keeping me from escaping. "Well, go on. Say what you need to say."

"Where have you taken Jason?" I hissed in fury.

Steve sighed again. "Well, Rose m'dear," He said, "I sent him away with Gabe, so he could go straight to where he belongs. Hell."

I shook with bottled rage. "How dare you lay a finger on my brother! And my sister, too!" I yelled, not caring that the dangerous weapon had sliced my neck a little, leaving a thin line of blood. "Let them go!"

Newlin let out a puff of irritation. "You were quite the little actress, sweetie," He said, "And so was your brother. I really believed you were an honest-to-goodness soldier of God, but then those vampires sent your sister in as a spy…"

"What are you talking about?" I shouted, squirming in his grasp. "Sookie is no spy!"

Steve tutted at me. "Just like your brother. A big, fat liar," He said. "Gabe's taking care of your dear brother, and I really don't feel like dragging you down to the basement kicking and screaming. It attracts too much attention, wouldn't you agree, darlin'?"

I had no idea what the hell this bastard was on about, but I needed to escape from here, and save Jason. Whatever little errand Steve had sent Gabe to do with Jason didn't sound good. I tried to wriggle free again, but Steve clung his skinny arm to me more tightly.

"Looks like I've got to this myself, sweetie pie," Newlin sighed deeply. I heard the clatter of his knife hit the ground, and I relaxed for a moment. Perhaps Steve was seeing his wrong-doings, and setting me free?

Of course, I spoke too soon. Before I could utter anything else, a vicious blow was connected to my temple, and I fell into darkness instantly.

* * *

When I woke, it was to darkness. I was lying on a soft material, and I could feel something drag gently over my scalp. It was almost relaxing – peaceful, in fact. But that was all disturbed when I heard two familiar voices, voices which I couldn't quite put my finger on which they belonged to.

"….Shut your dang mouth, Hugo," I heard a sweet voice sigh from the darkness. "She's sleepin'."

There was a grunt of defiance. "I don't care. I can't stand it in here," A male voice hissed. "If I don't get out soon –"

"It's your own fault!" The sweet voice yelled back. "If you hadn't betrayed the Dallas vampires to the Fellowship, we _both _wouldn't be down here! You're a traitor."

Now I was curious. Dallas vampires? Betrayal? _A traitor?_ I let the darkness fade away slowly, until my lids flickered open. What greeted me was a harsh light, and I immediately shut my eyes, wincing at the sudden pain. Speaking of pain, there was a horrible soreness on the left side of my head. Why was that?

I filtered through my memories, scrunching up my forehead in deep thought.

"Hey, she's awake!" The male voice cried out. God, could he _be _any more louder?

"Rosalie? Rose, honey, speak to me," The sweet voice cooed. "Open your eyes for me."

I continued to prod and poke my memories, but these people talking weren't helping. I held out a hand, signalling for them to shut the hell up while I tried to remember. Luckily, my memories did come back – I remembered everything, as well as looking for Jason, being caught by Steve, and that horrible blow to my head. Which was probably why I'd forgotten bits of my memory temporarily – the reverend had a mean punch.

I opened my dark eyes again, and instantly recognised the two people in the room. Above me was a blonde, tanned woman who I knew as my big sister. My head was lying on her lap, and Sookie was gently combing my midnight hair, which was splayed madly across the dusty floor. A little further away, sat a man I recognised for earlier in the day. Suit-man.

"Hey, Sook," I croaked, and she looked down at me in obvious relief. "Are we in the basement?"

Sookie looked stunned for a moment. "Yeah, we are, sweetie," She replied softly. "And what are you doing in the Light of Day Institute?"

I sighed, and sat up, wincing at the agony placed upon my head. I hesitantly touched the wound on my temple, and was shocked when I pulled it away to find blood on my hand. _Great, _I thought dryly. _I'm stuck in a cage with a bleeding head and no way out._

"Oh my gosh, Rosalie!" Sookie gasped, "Your head – I didn't realise it was bleeding so badly…" She shuffled over to me, and fussed about with my injury.

"Sook, I'm fine, I swear," I lied. "It's just a little sore." Sookie nodded, but I could tell she didn't fall for my lies.

"I knew you were following us yesterday," She sighed, smiling sadly. "I could hear your message, so don't worry."

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah. Steve found out everything somehow, and he caught me," I admitted. "And he told me he got Jason too, but I've no idea where he is now." I bit my lip in worry.

Sookie wrapped me in a bear hug, squeezing my shoulders comfortably. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Rose," Sook informed me. "We'll get out of here, isn't that right, _Hugo?" _She said, addressing suit-man. I looked over to see him scowling.

"Oh, so you're the Rufus guy?" I asked, pointing at him.

His scowl deepened. "My name is Hugo, brat," He said. "And don't point. It's rude." I frowned at him. He certainly knew how to woo the ladies.

Sookie ignored his little jibe at me, and asked me gently, "What are you doing in the Fellowship of the Sun, anyway, Rose?" She asked, "_And _with Jason?"

I groaned. "It wasn't my idea, Sook, I swear," I assured her. "Jason wanted to go, and I followed. You know how unpredictable that idiot can be sometimes."

Sookie laughed lightly, her voice sounding like wind chimes blowing in the breeze. "You're right on that, Rosalie."

"But, what are _you _doing here, Sookie?" I asked her suspiciously. Sookie sighed, and glared over at Hugo.

"Me and Hugo were sent by the Dallas vampires to find a certain vampire's maker," She answered. "But, you see, Hugo over here is a traitor. He'd already joined the Fellowship, and led me straight into a trap. Steve knew I was coming all along."

I glared angrily at Hugo, who was sulking like a little kid in the corner of the cage. "You're joking," I spat out. "But the Newlins betrayed him too. He's down here with us," I pointed out, and Sookie nodded.

"So, who is this vampire's maker you were sent to find?" I asked, curious.

"His name is Godric," Sookie replied easily, and I felt my heart jump erratically. _That _was why Sookie and Hugo were sent? To find Godric? "Apparently, he went missing a few weeks ago. He's the sheriff of Area of nine in the Dallas nest."

"Sheriff?" I asked in wonder. "Vampires have sheriffs?"

Sookie giggled. "Yeah, of course sweetie. How else do you think they run different places?" She laughed softly, and I smiled. I realised just how much I'd missed my big sister – with all the crazy things going on lately, I hadn't really had time to stop and think about her.

I was kind of awed, as well. I never would have thought that Godric was a sheriff. Well, he was stronger than most vampires around, so it seemed plausible. I guess I just couldn't really picture Godric wearing a cowboy hat and boots. He seemed too…ancient for that.

Sookie, reading my thoughts, suddenly let out a burst of laughter. I looked at her, confused. "What?" I asked, slightly ruffled. Sook shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stop her chuckling.

"Rose…the sheriff you're thinking about is wrong," She smiled, "It's a _vampire _sheriff. Not the western cowboys you see in movies…" She bit her lip, trying to stop the Cheshire-cat grin than threatened to widen on her sun-kissed face.

I think I must have blushed redder than a tomato in embarrassment. "Ah – _oh," _I burbled out, feeling like giving myself a good couple of brain-damaging facepalms. Honestly, sometimes I could be as idiotic as Jason.

"Actually, in your defence, there _is _a vampire who wears cowboy clothing, although, he isn't a sheriff…" Sookie mused aloud.

"Really?" I asked, hoping to gather _some _of my rapidly dwindling pride back. "Who?"

"Stan Baker," Hugo muttered from the corner. Oh, so _apparently, _this guy had decided to join in our conversation. Nice. "I don't like him."

"Nobody asked you," I shot back, and he glared holes in my head. Man, what a dick! The room lapsed into a slightly awkward silence, so I laid my head back down in Sook's lap, closing my eyes. I listened to the peaceful breathing of Sookie, and relaxed considerably as she ran her hands through my hair. I let out a quiet chuckle when I heard her complain about how untidy and unkempt my hair was.

Suddenly, the whole room went still, as the sound of the door creaked open. I cracked open my eyes, and immediately felt like closing them again – because Gabe walked through the door. To put simply, Gabe looked like shit. His face was bruised, and had multiple cuts and scratches on it, as if he'd been badly punched. Hugo stood up, his face pulled into a deep frown. Sookie stood, too, but she rested me gently against a box.

"Gabe," Hugo greeted with a scoff. "What happened to your face?" Gabe didn't answer; he just silently walked up to our cage, and unlocked it. Hugo continued his rant. "…Listen… she knows everything," He said, holding out his hands, and gesturing to Sookie. "Which never would have _happened _if you hadn't kept me locked down here with a goddamn mind reader!" He hissed. I cringed, as Gabe swaggered up to Hugo menacingly. "Yeah, I hope the reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now –"

I flinched when Gabe swung a vicious punch in Hugo's face, which sent him sprawling onto the floor in a tangled heap. "You want protectionyou fangbangin' piece of _shit?_" He snarled, and kicked him harshly in the ribs. Hugo let out an "oomph" and a cry of pain. "How's that for protection, huh? Here's a little more _protection _for ya." Gabe continued to punch and beat him up mercilessly, and I could only sit against my box, and watch the scene unfurl in pure horror.

Sookie screamed, and ran towards Gabe. "Stop it!" She cried, and jumped onto his back, trying to stop Gabe from killing a now unconscious Hugo.

"S-Sookie!" I yelled, standing up. I screamed myself, when Gabe smashed her off his back, and into a stack of metal shelves. He trapped Sookie against the shelves, his large hands around my sister's delicate neck.

"_You, _you and your moron brother think you can make an asshole outta me?" Gabe snarled in her face. I stood there, shaking like a leaf. "That's what you think, huh?"

"G-get your filthy hands off me!" Sookie shrieked, trying and failing to pry his hands off her.

"What's wrong, your own kind not good enough for ya?" He retorted. "What if I show ya what you're _missing?" _Gabe flung her onto the floor, and slapped her in the face. The colour drained away from my face when I realised what he was going to do. He was going to rape Sookie! My big sister!

"No!" I screamed in rage, and barrelled into his thick body. I managed to knock him off Sookie, who quickly scrambled up into a sitting position, panting heavily. However, Gabe had a new target now: me.

He smiled viciously at me, and yanked me up by the hair. His hand went flying down onto my face, and I heard a resounding _crack. _It didn't take a genius to know that he'd broken my cheekbone.

"Let go of my sister, you _bastard!" _Sookie screeched. Gabe simply ignored her, and sent another sharp slap onto the left side of my face, near my eye this time. Then he carelessly dropped me on the dusty floor, and I instinctively covered my assaulted face with my hands, trying to stop the beatings it was getting. This time, however, Gabe sent a multitude of savage kicks into my side. I held myself together, though: I would _not _cry in front of this disgusting man. He pummelled into me again, and some red blood trickled down the corner of my mouth.

Sookie was in hysterics – she was punching and kicking Gabe, trying to get him to stop. "Stop! Stop it, _please!" _She screamed. He just blanked her though, his rage directed entirely on me. He raised the tip of his boot to smash into my side again, but, before he could, something ripped him away from me, snarling in outrage.

My vision was blurry, so I couldn't see what was going on, exactly. I did see vague shapes though. It looked as though Gabe was being suspended in the air, his toes hanging off the ground. I was quite shocked at this: there weren't many men out there who could lift such a heavy bulk like Gabe. My eyes travelled sideways to notice another figure, who appeared to be _holding _Gabe up by his ear.

This figure was looking directly at me, and, for some reason, I could _feel _pure anger and rage emanating off of it. It snarled again, hissing at a yelling Gabe. "Silence," The figure commanded ferociously, and Gabe shut up. "I would have spared your miserable life, but, seeing as you have harmed what is _mine, _I will gladly end your life." The figure wrapped one pale hand under his chin, and one behind his head.

"G-Godric!" Gabe gurgled. _That's Godric? _I thought, relief seeping into my veins, and I relaxed, even though burning pain was lighting up my body like fire. _We're safe now…_

"Godric, it's me!" Gabe babbled, trying to yank Godric's hands off him. Godric's grip was steel, though. I couldn't see much, but the next thing I heard was a sickly _snap, _and I knew Godric had snapped Gabe's neck. His body fell lifelessly to the cold floor.

In a flash, Godric had moved, and my body was lying limply in his lap. Sookie cried out, and rushed towards me – but Godric bared his fangs at her and hissed, keeping her away. "Enough. You will back away, human," He commanded. "I will not tolerate anybody else coming near my mate, understood?"

Sookie yelled in outrage. "She is my little sister! Look, I'm glad you saved us an' all, but I would very much like to see her now! And, what do you mean about my little sister being your mate?! She is sixteen years old! I will not –"

"Silence," Godric said calmly, but his voice boomed throughout the tiny room. It caused the hairs to stand up on the back of my neck. "My anger has been provoked enough. I _will_ hurt you, if you step any closer to my Rose, is that clear?" He slung his arm protectively over my front.

Sookie gritted her teeth, but stepped down reluctantly. "If you hurt my little sister –"

"I have more reason to believe that _you_ would hurt her," Godric stated, then sighed. "…Human, you should not have come," He said, staring emotionlessly at Sookie. But I knew better, of course. I could feel Godric's emotions, all heaped up in a big ball of anger and worry, and at the moment, he was feeling _very _territorial.

Suddenly, I felt Godric tense up. I heard the sound of whooshing, and faint screams from upstairs. Sookie sucked in a sharp breath. "Bill!" She exclaimed.

I felt Godric's body move slightly as he shook his head. "No," He said, his strange, mixed accent sounding through heavily, "I'm here, my child. Down here." It was then that my vision decided to return, and, in another sharp whoosh of rushed air, another vampire appeared in the doorway.

He was very tall – taller than Godric. He had dark blonde hair, which was slicked backwards, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing all black – a tough looking leather jacket, black shirt, dark pants and shoes. He sped over to me and Godric, and looked down at us. Then, he did something that totally shocked me. He _kneeled._

"Godric," The vampire said, almost in awe. He lowered his head before him.

Godric stroked a reassuring hand through my hair, and said to blondie, "You're a fool for sending humans after me," He said, gesturing to Sookie and an unconscious Hugo.

"I had no other choice," Blondie said, his voice deep. "These…these _savages. _They seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned," Godric sighed, tracing the bruises on my face with the pad of his thumb. "This one betrayed you," He said, inclining his head at Hugo.

"He's with the Fellowship," Sookie cut in. "They set a trap for us."

"How long has it been since you fed?" Blondie asked, completely ignoring my sister. Gosh, he was rude.

"I require very little blood anymore," Godric replied. As soon as he said this, the church's alarm bells suddenly went off, startling me. Godric put a soothing hand over my eyes, and I relaxed.

"If I may ask," Blondie said, "Who is that beaten-up girl?" I had no doubt he was talking about me, so I kept quiet, curious to what Godric would say.

Godric uncovered my eyes, and they instantly flickered up to watch blondie, who was staring at me in curiosity. " Hon är min partner Erik. Jag har äntligen hittat henne," Godric said, a hint of excitement in his voice. Okay, so I had no flipping clue just what he said, but I decided to go with the flow. "Jag älskar henne ," He finished calmly, and blondie stared down at me in pure shock.

"Hi there, blondie," I greeted him, waving weakly. Said blondie smirked, and reached a hand over to ruffle my locks.

"You would be a perfect Viking, little one," Blondie said, grinning. "You have the battle scars to prove it."

"Eric Northman!" Sookie screeched suddenly, and blondie – who was apprently called Eric – flickered his blue orbs over to her, annoyed.

"What?" He sniffed. Sookie looked pretty miffed.

"My little sister will _not _be a Viking, is that clear?" She demanded, and Eric raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Du sa aldrig att din partner var hennes lillasyster Godric," Eric said,pointing a thumb in Sook's direction. Godric chuckled quietly.

"Jag visste inte det förrän för några minuter sedan. Rosalie verkar däremot vara mycket lugnare," Godric said, and Eric laughed loudly.

"I would appreciate it if y'all spoke in _English, _please!" Sookie exclaimed in exasperation. Of course, they both just ignored her again. Poor Sookie.

"Save the human," Godric commanded Eric. "Go on."

Eric stayed put. "I am not leaving your side until –"

"I can take care of Rosalie and myself," Godric insisted. Sookie started to panic.

"No, we have to go!" She said loudly, so she could be heard over the screeching alarm bells.

Godric looked Eric dead in the eye. "Spill no blood on your way out," He ordered him. Eric looked hesitant. "Go," Godric said in a tone that left no room for argument. He nodded, and quickly left with Sookie, not before she glanced at me quickly, offering me an encouraging smile, then running upstairs after Eric.

When the both of them were gone, Godric cradled my weak body closer to him. "You will be safe with me Rosalie," He assured me, and I believed him.

I was always safe with Godric.

* * *

Swedish - English

_Hon är min partner Erik. Jag har äntligen hittat henne__**. – **_**She is my mate, Eric. ****I have finally found her.**

_Jag älskar henne – _**I love her.**

_Du sa aldrig att din partner var hennes lillasyster Godric. – _**Godric, you never told me your mate was her little sister.**

_Jag visste inte det förrän för några minuter sedan. Rosalie verkar däremot vara mycket lugnare - _**I did not know until a few minutes ago. ****Rosalie appears to be a lot calmer, though.**

**(Thanks for these awesome translations go to Veyrona!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood! **

**A/N – This chapter has a wee bit of lime, but it depends on how you see it, really. This chapter is the longest one I've done yet, so enjoy!**

**Here is chapter ten! ~**

* * *

As Godric gently wove his pale fingers through my dark hair, and softly touched the injuries made to my face and ribs, he sighed deeply. "Little one, I will need to give you my blood."

My whole body froze at this comment. "W-what?" I squeaked out, afraid. "Why do I need your blood?" I didn't feel like ingesting anyone's blood – it kind of sent chills down my spine. I mean, _who _in the right mind would willingly want to have blood? (Not including vampires, of course).

Godric sighed again, and touched the large, purple bruise that was forming steadily on the left side of my injured face. He scowled suddenly, and I felt a burst of guilt and anger from him. "Vampire blood…has good healing properties," He explained, "And I refuse to let you be in this kind of pain any longer than necessary."

I gulped, and attempted to twiddle my fingers – but Godric caught them first and played with my fingers himself, smiling slightly. He brought them up to his lips, and kissed them softly. I blushed, but then looked on in shock, when a couple drips of blood dribbled from his beautiful eyes. I swiped the offending blood away from his cheeks, and he brought his pale hands up to keep them there. "Why are you crying?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

Godric chuckled, and leaned into my hand, closing his eyes for a few moments. "When am I _not _crying, my Rose?" He asked mysteriously, and chuckled again when he saw my confused features. "You do this to me."

My bemused expression morphed into shock, then pure guilt. "I – I make you sad?" I asked, my voice quiet. "Oh, Godric. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean –"

Godric grabbed my hand and squeezed it, a look of amusement in his sparkling eyes. "No, little one," He laughed loudly. "You make me bleed tears of…_happiness."_

My heart jumped a little at this, and I blushed. "Ah – oh," I whispered, and averted my eyes, but Godric wouldn't stand for it. He grasped my chin, and brought my eyes back up to his.

"Do not look away from me, my little Rose," He commanded softly, and I blushed harder. "I do not ever want to see you look away from me." He brought my body close to him, and hugged me. When he settled me back into his lap, he brought his wrist out. His fangs dropped down suddenly, and my heart beat increased. Godric smiled. "Do not be afraid, little one. I'm only going to give you my blood." He brought his pale wrist up to bite, but I caught his arm before he could.

"No, Godric," I said, shaking my head. "I don't want your blood."

Godric frowned. "Rose, I told you before, I will not allow you to stand with injuries like this," He shot a murderous glance over to the dead body of Gabe. "You will take my blood," He commanded.

I shook my head again, my defiant side showing through. "I would rather heal like a normal human, Godric," I explained. "I don't want it…"

Godric sighed, and his sharp fangs retracted. "Fine, but no overexerting yourself. I will not be happy if you injure yourself further," He said sternly, and I nodded. He then leaned forward a little, and something serious sparked in his bluish-grey eyes. "However, Rose – we will_ have_ to exchange blood at some point."

My forehead creased in bewilderment. "Exchange blood…? Why?" I asked.

"You are mine now, and I will do everything and anything to protect you," Godric explained, his face serious. "Exchanging blood means I will have a blood bond with you."

I was pretty lost now. "What's a blood bond?" I asked, and Godric chuckled. He pecked me softly on the forehead, an amused grin lighting up his face, his once serious expression vanishing.

"When a human – such as yourself – drinks from a vampire, and the vampire drinks from the human, a bond is formed," He explained, and I nodded slowly. "Through this bond, the vampire can sense the human's location and emotions. I will be able to always know where you are and if you are in trouble – but I doubt I will be letting you out of my sight," He said, absentmindedly twirling a piece of my dark hair between his fingertips. "I will also be able to sense what you feeling."

I frowned at this comment. "But, Godric," I said, "I can sense your feelings all the time." When I said this, Godric froze. His eyes flickered down to me, and his hand stopped twirling my hair. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Godric?" I called, and he smiled reassuringly down at me.

"It's nothing to worry about, my Rose," He assured me. "It's just something you are able to do because of…" He said hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Because of what?" I asked, curious. Godric shook his head, and I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling he wouldn't answer that one, anyway.

"Tell me, Rose…" Godric said suddenly, and I perked up in interest. "Do you feel a certain "pull" towards me? When I am near, do you feel as if something is dragging you to me?"

My whole body went rigid in shock. "Yes," I breathed, my eyes as wide as saucers. "How did you know?"

Godric shrugged and "hmmed". "I will tell you later," He dismissed the subject, and I pouted. When I had said yes, I had felt happiness from him, and something akin to…_pride. _Why would he feel pride? Did Godric feel proud that I could sense his emotions? _What did it all mean? _This whole "blood bond" and "mate" stuff seemed deeper than I originally thought. There was more to it, and I was determined to find out what.

"We should see what's going on up there," I suggested, gesturing to the basement stairs. Godric frowned, and pulled my weak body upwards, so I was sitting in his lap. I blushed, remembering what had transpired the last time I was in that position.

"No," He said firmly, locking his strong arms around my waist. My head fell limply onto his shoulder. "You are too injured. There is a fight going on up there."

"I don't care," I whined, annoyed that I was too bloody weak to even move. "I have to go up there." Godric raised an eyebrow.

"No, you don't," He protested.

"Yes I do," I retorted back rather indignantly. He sighed, and stroked my hair.

"You may go up if you drink from me," He compromised, and my face fell. I didn't want to, really. But if I wanted to heal my injuries, I _had _to…Still, the thought of drinking _blood…_

"Do not think so much over it, little one," He said, and I heard the _click _of his white fangs pop down again. Godric lifted his wrist up, and sunk his sharp teeth into the flesh. I watched in fascination, as blood started to pool up around the cut. He held it out to me. "Here, drink. Before it closes up."

I swallowed nervously, and took his wrist cautiously. My eyes widened a fraction, when I felt Godric's cool hand wrap around the back of my head. "Go on," He urged, forcing my head gently towards his bloody wrist. "It will make you feel better."

My mouth latched onto his wrist, and I sucked the blood in. It flowed freely down my throat; it wasn't thick and horrible like I'd imagined it to be. It tasted like Gram's pecan pie – my taste buds tingled with the flavourings of sweet maple syrup, a hint of vanilla – and my favourite, chocolate. All in all, Godric's blood was _delicious, _as morbid as that sounded, and it made me feel ten times better.

I was so engrossed in drinking, that I hadn't heard the small, quiet growls Godric was making. I looked up, and reddened when I realised he was _enjoying _this. I stopped drinking, and sat back in his lap, wiping my mouth. "Ah – erm…it doesn't hurt when I drink your blood?" I asked casually, even though I was dying from embarrassment.

Godric smiled slyly, and reached his now healed hand over to stroke my cheek. "Quite the opposite, my dear," He sighed, "It is rather…_pleasurable."_

I gulped, and Godric laughed loudly. I realised a second later, than I was completely healed. My side didn't hurt anymore, and my face…I touched it cautiously with my fingertips, and smiled when I didn't feel any lumps, bumps or bruises. My face had been healed too.

"You know," Godric said suddenly, leaning forward to kiss my neck, "All I have to do now is drink a little from you – and our bond is sealed…" He finished quietly, and I shivered, when I felt his tongue sweep over the beating pulse in my neck. His fangs protruded into my soft skin, ready to pierce the flesh and drink…

"No, not…yet," I said, and pushed against his chest lightly. When I say lightly, I meant to say _strongly, _because he flew into the concrete wall with a resounding _crack. _

"Ah – oh my god!" I exclaimed, rushing over to Godric. How the hell did I push a _two-thousand year old vampire _away? I was a miniscule amount of his age, yet I threw him straight into the wall, like he was an old rag doll!

When I tried to run over to him, I realised that he wasn't there anymore. I stopped my running, and stared in confusion at the empty space – where he had been mere seconds ago.

I froze when I felt hot breath on my neck. "Looking for me?" A deep voice behind me asked. I spun round, and my eyes widened when I saw that it was Godric. "That was not very nice, throwing me into a wall like that. You could have just said no."

I bit my lip in guilt, and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Godric! I don't know what came over me! I s_wear _I only pushed you lightly, I didn't mean to send you crashing into the wall! I –" A finger was held to my babbling mouth, and I looked up to see Godric, an amused smile on his handsome face.

"I am not mad, little one," He assured me. "It was rather… _funny_, in fact."

"B-but, I threw you into a wall! How are you not –?"

He cut me off again. "You have had my blood. When a human drinks a vampire's blood, they gain more strength, among other things," He said. "Don't worry, it is temporary. However, I am very old and powerful – and my blood is too. You will find yourself a lot stronger than most vampires for a short while. You could perhaps take on my child and win in this state…" He mused the last sentence, seemingly deep in concentrated thought.

"Okay, then," I said, sighing. "Sorry again…for, uhm… throwing you like that…" I shifted anxiously, and felt Godric put a comforting hand on my head.

He chuckled softly. "You wanted to go upstairs, did you not, my Rose?" He asked, and I nodded eagerly. "Then up go. I will meet you later – I must take care of the traitor and the dead one…" Godric almost snarled when he glanced at Gabe's body.

I blushed, feeling slightly nervous for what I was about to do. I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him on the lips, hard. I honestly had no idea where I got that courage from – I must have been feeling brave from the vampire blood.

However, I hadn't expected Godric to snake his muscled arms around my waist, and kiss me back, just as hard. I felt his emotions slam into me like a brick wall; causing me to lessen the force I had on his mouth – and giving him the power over the passionate kiss. I could feel strong waves of lust, a hint of hunger, and a massive amount of pure love from him – as cheesy as that sounded.

It was overwhelming, and any more of these raw emotions would surely make my head explode. I pulled my mouth away from his, but Godric didn't stop there. His lips pressed against my jaw, then travelled down towards my neck, where he nibbled and sucked on the soft flesh.

I gasped loudly in pleasure, and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself if we continued. I had to get upstairs, and see if Sookie was alright. I needed to know if they had found Jason! I hoped to god Gabe hadn't done anything _too _bad to my big brother.

I gently pushed my fingertips against Godric's solid chest, opting not to use my hands – I'd thrown him into a wall when I'd tried that, after all. I'd expected him to comply, and let me go – but, this time, he didn't. Godric tightened his hold around me, almost to the point where it was uncomfortable, and chewed more forcibly on my neck. He growled in protest when I tried to push him away, again.

"Why are you always stopping me when we get too far?" Godric growled, sucking dangerously near my pulse point. "What is keeping you back? Are you afraid at what your brother or sister would think?" He asked demandingly. His pale hands slid up the back of my blue tank top, and alarm bells started ringing in my head. I felt like giving myself a good slap when I moaned. Damn! Why couldn't I control my urges?

I was breathing heavily, watching him smirk as I felt his hands hover over my bra strap, his pale fingers playing teasingly with the hooks. "See? You like it, yet you always choose to stop me," He stated. Godric's finger latched under one hook, and let it slip free. His lips were on my heated mouth again, his tongue now having an inner battle for dominance.

"Let me tell you, Rose," He said, and I noticed his fangs had dropped down again. "If you think your family can stop me from taking you, well, they are very wrong." Another hook was unlatched, and by now, I was panting heavily.

His lips were on my neck again, but this time, he was biting harsher, more forcibly. Godric's fangs didn't help the situation, either. They made the chewing and sucking more effective, and my gasps of pleasure and moans definitely wouldn't help stop him now.

"They are wrong, because…" He sucked and nibbled some more, "You are mine, and you belong to me, and me only. Nobody else deserves you more than I – not even your family," He whispered, and his fingers moved to unlatch the last hook.

This had to stop, now. It was getting too far. "Godric," I breathed, panting. "Stop now, it's gone too far."

His hands didn't remove themselves from playing with my bra strap. He just continued to play with it, tempting me to go farther with him. Godric pushed himself into me, and growled into my ear. "I told you, my mate. I will take you when I want," He said. "And you want it to. I can feel your heart beating very fast – you need me. I know you do." Godric moved his finger dangerously close to the last hook. I bit my lip, trying to reign in the batch of groans that wanted to spill out between my lips.

"I can't do it," I told him weakly, and Godric's chest rumbled angrily in response.

"Why?" He asked, and his finger hooked under the strap. I started to panic.

"Because…" I faltered hesitantly. "I'm only sixteen! I'm not old enough to go far with you…" I looked down in shame at my feet. I felt Godric's fingers latch the hooks back together, and his pale hands slid out. He grasped my chin, and forced me to look him the eyes.

"In vampire law, these kinds of restrictions don't exist," Godric said. I frowned.

"I'm a human – therefore human law applies to me," I replied. The edge of Godric's mouth twitched into a half smile.

"Perhaps," He whispered, "But I cannot say that you will be a human for much longer, my Rose." Before I could demand to ask what he meant by that, he had already disappeared in a flash. I looked over, and saw that Gabe's dead body, and Hugo's unconscious form had gone as well.

I sighed deeply, my shoulders slumping. To say I felt guilty was an understatement. But, why _should _I? I wasn't ready for…_that, _and besides, I wasn't even old enough. I was only sixteen, for heaven's sake! But Godric…what did he mean that I wouldn't be human for much longer?

Thinking over what he had said sent chills down my spine. I shook my head of the invading thoughts, and decided to run upstairs. It was time to find out just what the hell was going on up there.

* * *

I approached the big room, with the massive, brown doors. It didn't take a genius to know that all the commotion was happening in there. On my way here, I'd found some of the L.O.D.I men knocked out cold, near the door.

I pushed open the heavy doors, and was instantly greeted by the backs of different people. I noticed that some had silver chains wound around their necks. I was curious to know what they were all watching, so I pushed through the crowd. Fortunately, these idiots didn't pay much attention to a teenage girl – they were too engrossed on what was in front of them.

And what was in front of them was not nice. It sent boiling bursts of hot anger to erupt like a volcano in the pit of my stomach. Eric the blondie was strapped to a table, silver chains keeping him down. It reminded me of the kind of sacrificial tables that people in ancient times used to sacrifice people or animals with. It sickened me, beyond belief.

"…A few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!" Someone shouted from behind the table, and I scowled when I saw who it was. _Steve Newlin._

"That doesn't even make any sense!" A familiar honey-like voice cried, and I looked over to see Sookie held by her arms by one of Newlin's men, struggling to break free. "How can you people _listen _to him?!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"I – I offer myself. In exchange for Godric's freedom," Eric's weak voice croaked out. I felt my heart droop in sorrow. How could Steve do this? If anything, _he _was more of a monster than the vampires. "…And the girl's…as well…" He finished, and I knew that he meant Sookie.

"That's noble," Steve sneered, nodding his head. "But she's just as culpable as you are. She's a traitor to her race – the human race! She hardly deserves mercy," He strided around the table, and leant over to grin sadistically in Eric's face. "Maybe I should tie her to you, so you can meet the sun together. This marshmallow would roast up nicely." I felt my uncontrollable rage shake, ready to burst and flow free. How dare he speak to my big sister like that!

Sookie struggled, and tried to get free, but to no avail. Suddenly, though, there was the sound of whooshing, and screams. The big doors flew open, and someone flashed in, shouting, "Sookie!"

A relieved smile made its way to my weary face. Bill! Thank goodness he was here, I was afraid –

"_One _more step, vampire, and the girl dies," Steve yelled, whipping out a silver pistol, and pointing it at Sookie's head. My relief flooded away, and my anger was back.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die!" Bill threatened, his fangs poking out menacingly. Steve faltered a bit. "…Let her go. Now," Bill commanded.

Steve sighed, shaking his head at Sookie. "Honestly! What do they see in you?" He asked rhetorically. "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here," He ordered, inclining his head at a furious Bill.

"Don't! He's done nothing to you!" Sookie yelled angrily, struggling.

"Sookie, I will be fine," Bill assured her, holding his hand out.

Suddenly, somebody shouted from up in the rafters, and a paintball gun was fired at Newlin's hand, causing him to drop the pistol. "Ah!" He shouted in pain, holding his assaulted hand.

"Let her go, fuckwad!" Jason yelled loudly, and I looked up to see him holding a…_paintball gun. _A grin threatened to stretch across my face. He was alright! I had the urge to laugh, and to knock him silly. A paintball gun….it was just so…_Jason._ He fired the gun again, and the paint hit him the forehead this time. I looked up to see Jason being restrained by some of Newlin's men.

"Ahh – oww!" Steve screamed, as Bill flashed forward, knocking everyone away and clinging to Sookie protectively. It was then that Sookie and Bill finally noticed me.

"Rose!" Sookie gasped. She beckoned her hand. "Come here! It's not safe near there. That man is dangerous!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sook, I am capable of handling myself," I laughed lightly.

"Sookie is right," Bill said to me seriously, his southern twang sounding out. "It's not safe. I will protect you – come here."

I shook my head, and ran over to Eric instead, passing a screaming Steve, who said rather rudely, "Son of a bitch!" I rolled my eyes again. And I thought he was a Christian…

"Rosalie!" Bill and Sook shouted at me, but I ignored them. I ran over to Eric's table, and quickly unwrapped the silver chains, which were burning his pale skin. Eric shot me a grateful look.

"Thank you, little one," He said, and ruffled my hair gratefully. Then, he scowled, glaring over at Newlin. In a burst of vampire speed, he had Steve in a chokehold on the floor, his fangs bared.

"Eric! Do _not _kill him!" Sookie warned.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" Jason yelled from above.

"Jason Stackhouse!" Sookie screeched. "What have I _told _you about swearing in front of our little sister?!"

I groaned. Jeez, Sook was nice n' all, but sometimes she could be just plain embarrassing.

"…Go on," Steve breathed. "Martyr us. Martyr us before God! We are willing to die!"

As he said this, there were more fast whooshes of air from outside. Everyone stared in curiosity or fear at the big doors, and Bill clung to Sookie more tightly. I grinned a little – it reminded me of Godric, and how he would hug me so protectively.

The brown doors burst open, and a group of vampires swaggered in. One vampire with a cowboy hat and boots spoke. "Steve Newlin. You have pushed us too far," He said, and the group surrounded the top of the room. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs, while you round up your men to come to lynch us? We'll kill you first," He warned, and everyone grew silent. He grinned, then said, "Same way we did to your father."

"Oh god, no," Sookie breathed in horror.

"Murderer!" Newlin screamed, struggling in Eric's chokehold.

The cowboy vampire snarled. "Destroy them," He commanded menacingly. "_All _of 'em." His fangs popped down, and chaos broke out.

The group flashed away. I heard screams of terror, and I closed my eyes. I opened them a second later, to find that everyone had their heads held back, fangs pointing dangerously at their necks. Well, everyone except me, Sookie, Bill, Eric, Jason and Steve.

"Sookie, Rose, let's go, _now," _Bill yelled, grabbing my arm. I continued to watch, though, as the vampires were about to sink their fangs into the humans.

A soft, yet commanding voice stopped them, though. It leaked importance and authority, and it boomed through the hall like a loudspeaker. "Enough," Someone said, and I looked up at the window ledge in curiosity.

My face broke out into a happy and relieved grin, though, when I saw it was Godric. Godric noticed me instantly, and I saw him smile at me slightly. "You came for me, I assume?" He asked the vampires in the room, who were dangerously close to biting and sucking the life out of the helpless humans.

Godric's bluish-grey eyes flickered over to the cowboy vampire, who looked like he _really _wanted to sink his fangs into the poor guy he was holding. "Underling?" Godric called to the cowboy vampire, waiting for his answer.

Said cowboy vampire groaned in disappointment. "Yes, sheriff," He answered. Realisation struck me like a chord. These vampires must have been the Dallas vampires – Godric's "nest", as Sookie put it. They had to listen to Godric, because _he _was their superior – their sheriff.

"These people have not harmed me," Godric said truthfully. "You see, we _can _coexist. Mr Newlin?" Godric called to the paintballed- reverend. "I do not wish to create bloodshed when none was called for." The cowboy vampire growled lowly in annoyance.

"Help me set an example," Godric asked, his mixed accent sounding through, "If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" He looked hard at Steve, who was sitting on his ass, looking like an idiot.

"I will _not _negotiate with _sub-humans," _Steve spat out. He moved to kneel before Eric, who was towering above him, a scowl on his perfect face. He adjusted his tie a little, and hissed out, "Kill me. Do it – Jesus will protect me." Eric looked down at him like he was a complete douche.

"I am actually older than your Jesus," Godric pointed out suddenly, and I snorted in laughter. Godric subtly winked at me. "I wish I could have known him – but I missed it." He flashed away, and appeared behind Steve a millisecond later to grab him behind the neck.

"Good people," Godric's deep voice rang out through the large hall, "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

Everyone was silent, some with panic-stricken faces, others with just plain terrified ones. They exchanged glances, nobody uttering a word.

"That is what I thought," Godric said, "Stand down everyone." The cowboy vampire huffed, and reluctantly let go of his almost-meal.

"People," Godric called, "Go home. It's over now." The humans started to shuffle away, not wanting to stay in the room for any longer than necessary.

"Oh, thank _god, _Bill," Sookie breathed into Bill's chest.

"It's alright," Bill assured her. "You're safe now," He hugged her body close to him, and my heart warmed just looking at them. Such a cute couple. Sure, a little melodramatic, but cute, just the same.

Everyone kept filing out the large doors, and that was when I noticed Luke standing there, looking rather lost. His emerald green eyes locked onto mine, as Steve cried out helplessly, "Please, don't leave me." But all his so-called "faithful" followers left.

Godric slammed Newlin onto the tiled ground, and he grunted in pain. "I daresay my faith in human kind is stronger than yours," Godric hissed lowly. My eyes were still locked with Luke's, and I watched as he slowly backed away, towards the doors. I sighed in relief – at least he wasn't staying with Steve. Luke may have been a jerk, but he was good guy. I wanted what was best for him – and this place _certainly _wasn't. I smirked as I saw Newlin crawl on his hands and knees. I hoped that bastard had learnt a valuable lesson.

"Come," Godric commanded to the vampires who were left. He walked straight towards me, first, though. However, before he could reach me, the cowboy vampire stepped out in front of me. Godric growled under his breath, slightly annoyed for being held back to see me.

"Sir," The cowboy vampire sighed in disbelief. "After what these humans have done to you –"

"I said _come," _Godric warned calmly, ending the subject sharply. The cowboy man's eyes hardened in irritation, but reluctantly stepped aside, to let his sheriff through. Godric strided over to me, and surprised me greatly when he wrapped me in a hug. Obviously, the people around us were a little shocked – minus Eric, who was grinning for ear-to-ear as he watched his maker hug me.

"Are you alright, my Rose?" Godric whispered in my ear, his lips gently brushing across it. I giggled quietly.

"I'm fine, Godric," I assured him, but he didn't look so sure. Suddenly, Steve stood up, and swaggered over to me.

He pointed at me, and sneered viciously. "See! You are a whore of Satan!" He barked out, and moved closer to me. Godric's arms tightened like steel around me, and his whole body tensed up. "You can't keep your tainted hands off them, can you, _Rosalie?" _Steve snorted, and I flinched, slightly hurt by his words.

Godric, seeing the pain flash across my face, snarled deeply. "I would advise you not to speak to my mate that way, Mr Newlin," He said, his face calm, but I could feel the anger broiling inside of him. "Or it will not just be me who decides to end your life."

I looked over to see Eric, who had his fangs bared at Newlin. He flashed over to Steve, and loomed in his face. The reverend took a couple frightened steps backwards. "Have you no respect?" Eric the blondie hissed. "That is my maker and his mate you are insulting." There were a couple of gasps around the room when Eric said this.

"Sookie's little sister is Godric's _mate?" _Bill breathed, and Sookie looked up at Bill with confusion.

"What's a mate, Bill?" Sookie asked, a little worried. "Is it like what we have? A relationship?"

Eric spoke up, smirking. "Yes, but the bond is much, _much _stronger," He said, and I nodded slightly. I knew that, of course. I could _feel _Godric's emotions, for heaven's sake. "But you see, the special thing about mates, is that they are _destined _to be together. Rosalie was always meant to be with Godric – her soul was connected to his before they even met," Eric said, and his eyes softened when he looked at me. Sookie was a little shocked, and slightly bewildered, as was Bill. Godric just had his arms around me, his head in the nape of my neck, and I could see his proud smile in the corner of my eye.

Jason looked a little ruffled. "Hey, Godric!" He yelled menacingly. Eric and the Dallas vampires hissed at him, not liking how he was addressing their sheriff. Godric merely lifted his head from my neck, and raised an eyebrow. "You need my consent to go out with my little sister, and I say a big no!" He shook a fist, and I rolled my eyes. Typical over-protective asshead.

The vampires glared angrily at Jason, and I cringed inwardly. Jase was asking for his death right here. Godric had stood up to his full height, and pulled me to his side tightly. "I do not need your consent, Mr Stackhouse," Godric declared. "She is more mine than she was ever yours."

Jason shouted in outrage, and tried to stomp over to give Godric a piece of his mind, and take me away – but Steve got there first. I felt the cool metal of a gun pushed to the right side of my head, and I looked to the side in disbelief.

"Ha! Filthy whore of a demon!" Newlin spat, his eyes crazed. "You are a disgrace to our race, more so than your fangbangin' sister over there!" He yelled, and his finger moved towards the gun's trigger.

"Rose!" Sookie and Jason screamed.

Godric's entire demeanour changed. His fangs dropped down, and his eyes turned a deep black. "Do not," He hissed scarily, "Threaten my Rose, Mr Newlin."

"Move, and the girl dies, right here!" Steve laughed crazily. Godric's head snapped to his side, and his dark eyes bore into Steve's. Newlin grinned sadistically. "Actually, I think I'll kill her anyway. One less fangbanger on this earth is one more step to a God-worthy planet."

There were deep growls and hisses from around the room, and suddenly, all the Dallas vampires had flashed in front of me, standing protectively. The cowboy vampire had snatched the weapon from Steve's hand, and it was thrown high in the air – where one of the vampires caught it with ease.

"Mr Newlin," The cowboy vampire hissed. "You threaten the life of our sheriff's mate, therefore you threaten our sheriff. We won't tolerate that kind of behaviour," He said, licking his lips as he stared hungrily at Steve's neck.

I gulped, and looked over to Godric. His eyes had turned back to their normal bluish-grey, but he was frowning at Steve. I took his pale hand and squeezed reassuringly. "Hey, don't worry," I assured him. Godric smiled a little, and squeezed my hand back.

"I will never stop worrying, little one," He whispered, and I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. Soon, the Dallas vampires all left to go back to the nest. Eric stepped up to Sookie, and asked her if she was alright, but Bill just snarled in his face, and told him to follow his maker. I smirked – typical, overprotective Bill Compton, that was for sure. I waited for Sook and Bill as they hugged each other a bit more, tapping my feet impatiently.

Godric tugged at my arm, however, catching my attention. "Little one, leave them. Come to the nest with Eric and I," He said, and I nodded. I walked down the almost deserted aisle with Godric to my left, and Eric to my right.

I heard the sound of a loud punch, followed by the word "motherfucker," and I laughed loudly – not needing to turn around to know my big brother had just punched Reverend Steve Newlin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**Here is chapter eleven! ~**

* * *

Godric's nest had a nice, quiet atmosphere to it. It was relaxing – people and vampires alike were grouped together, chatting easily. Some humans were being fed off though, and I avoided them with haste. When I had been bundled into a car, squished in between Godric and Eric, I had been a little afraid of going to the nest. I had almost expected it to have a tense, violent atmosphere – I know I was being slightly stereotypical, because not all vampires were violent – but I had still been scared.

Of course, Godric had calmed me down, promising that nothing bad would _ever _happen in his home. And Eric the blondie – who was still slightly moody from being chained down by silver – grunted that he would rip the heart out of anyone who tried to harm me. I had forced myself not to glomp the tall vampire right then and there. Eric was usually an egotistical, self-centred jerk, yet he said the sweetest things sometimes – sure, he said it in his own sadistic, morbid way, but at least he made an effort.

When we'd arrived there late at night, I had marvelled at how beautiful the house was. It wasn't overly massive, just a perfect size – for my tastes, at least. But even from the outside, you could tell it was an expensively-done place. And even if the pricey cars parked outside didn't clue you enough, the inside gave its "poshness" all away.

There were wide windows, and sliding-glass doors, some which led out onto cute little patios. The floor was shiny and clean, and different patterned rugs were placed around the home. Even though the designs were different, they still seemed to fit in perfectly. Godric and his vampires certainly knew fashion when they saw it.

There was a gentle fire, flickering in the middle of the room inside a brick fireplace. Cream couches were situated comfortably around it, and some vampires sat with their humans in them. The lights in the nest weren't bright, but they weren't too dark either – it suited both races.

I was talking to one of the humans – a woman, whose vampire was somewhere in the room. She had dark blonde hair, which reached to her hips, and was as thin as a stick. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her eyelashes were practically coated in black mascara. She had some silver-sprinkle stuff dusted on her lids, which matched with her tight, silver dress. At first glance, I had thought she was a slut or something – her dress was almost showing off her ass, and she was wearing ridiculously big high heels. She had a fake-spray tan, which made her glow an orangey-yellow.

As it turned out, I had been right about her being a slut. I mean, she didn't actually _admit _it, but when I'd asked her if she truly loved her vampire, she'd giggled and said "no". So, naturally, I assumed she was just in it for the sex. The numerous, rather deep, red bite marks on her gangly neck gave that away, too.

I know, I know. You're thinking that I "shouldn't judge a book by its cover", so to speak – but if you'd seen her in the flesh, you'd probably agree with me. I hadn't even asked for her name, just subtly walked away, to find someone who didn't smell of sex to converse with.

I walked past the huddled groups, looking for maybe Jason or Sookie. I hadn't seen them come in – as I'd arrived with Eric and Godric – but surely they'd be here by now? I was about to stride past another group of chatting vamps, but my arm was suddenly yanked backwards, into the middle of a group.

I was in the middle of a circle of grinning vampires, and to say I was terrified was an understatement. One vampire dude with spiked up hair and crazy tattoos smirked devilishly at me, before saying, "You smell strongly of the sheriff."

I wasn't really sure how to go about this. I mean, Godric had said to me before that I had a scent, and it was of his, but I hadn't really realised it was so strong. "What do you mean?" I opted on a string of words that couldn't possibly provoke or offend them.

A vampire woman with auburn hair rolled her eyes. "Come on, girl. Don't lie to us. When did you do the naughty-thing with him?" She asked, grinning. My mouth hit the floor in shock.

"_Excuse _me?" I choked out. "I've done no such thing with Godric!"

The vampires "ahhed" and "oohed". "She calls the sheriff by his name!" Another vampire woman squealed. She bent down to pinch my cheeks, cooing. "Ah, she's _soo _cute! She must be one of Godric's favourite girls."

My eyelid twitched. "_One _of his favourite girls?" I asked warningly. The group nodded, and smiled. "I'm his only girl," I hissed out. Okay – this was not me. I wasn't a jealous, envying girl who fawned over guys. _No way._

"Aww, she's so naive!" The tattooed vampire sighed. "Every vampire has a group of girls, why shouldn't the sheriff?"

I frowned. "I'm his mate," I said, wondering if that word would shock them like it had done with everyone else in the church.

And, I was right. Their eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, and their mouths hung open like they were unhinged. "H-his mate?" The vampire with auburn hair stuttered. "No way. The sheriff….oh my god…"

The tattooed guy looked apologetic. "Erm, we're sorry. We didn't know you were his mate," He said quietly, then added, "We thought you were a… _pet_ of his."

I scowled. "A _pet? _I'm no slut," I protested.

Another vampire held up his hands. "Look, we're sorry, okay? When we smelled his scent on you, we just thought you'd done it with him, you know?" He squeaked. "But you smell like him because you are his mate, so please, forgive us, little human!" He bowed apologetically.

I raised an eyebrow. So, vampires and humans were just as judgemental as each other. But still, it irked me a little that they thought I was some kind of toy for Godric. I was a Stackhouse – and Stackhouses didn't do filthy things like that.

"Don't tell the sheriff," The tattooed vampire pleaded. The vampires in a circle around me nodded in agreement.

However, a deep voice outside the huddled circle made them all freeze. "Do not tell me what?" Somebody asked.

Tattooed-vampire gulped. "S-sheriff!" He squealed. "We were just…uh, uhm –"

"Why does it smell like my Rose in there?" Godric asked demandingly. "Let her out. She'll suffocate."

The vampires nodded, and the auburn-vampire smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot that humans need to breathe." They parted away from each other, and I stepped out my temporal imprisonment. I had only just stepped outside, when I felt my face smoosh into an iron wall.

"The hell?" I barked into the comfy wall. "Who put a wall here?"

I heard the wall rumble with laughter, and I realised, a second or two later, that it was not in fact a wall. It was Godric's chest. He put his cool hand on my head, and smoothed out my tangled midnight-mess. I shifted my head upwards to purse my lips at him. "Ehehe, sorry. Thought you were a wall there," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Godric looked down at me, his bluish-grey eyes sparkling in hidden amusement. God, just a look like that made my knees feel like jelly. "Do not worry, little one," He smiled, then asked, "Why were you in that group of vampires? I would prefer it if you stuck with me."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't stay by your side _all _night, Godric," I protested. "All you've been doing is sitting in that chair, talking to people." Godric grinned, and stroked my hair.

It was then that I realised Godric had changed clothes. How had I not noticed it? His usual white jumper and pants had been swapped for a grey V-neck – which revealed a bit of his blue chest tattoo – and grey pants. The grey V-neck showed off his chiselled abs perfectly. I looked down at myself, and sighed. I was still in my blue tank top and denim capris. My old tennis shoes looked scuffed and worn – I must have looked a sight. Yet, nobody seemed to care. Still, I wished I could have had nicer clothes.

"I have been gone for quite a while, my Rose," Godric continued, "People tend to have many questions when you are away for so long," He said, and bent down to kiss me softly on the lips. I blushed a tomato red, and tried turn away, but Godric wouldn't allow it. He picked me up suddenly, and in a flash, he was sitting on the chair he'd been on all night. I was in his lap, my back facing his chest, and his strong arms woven around my slim waist. My feet dangled cutely over his legs.

Godric leaned in to inhale my scent, and stuffed his face into my hair. His left hand lifted up to tangle itself in my wild mass of midnight locks, and he sighed in contentment. "Have I ever told you, that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled by my hair.

I laughed slightly. "There are plenty girls prettier than me, Godric," I pointed out. Godric grunted in disapproval.

"Hardly. They are nothing compared to your beauty," He argued, and I blushed again. Damn, why was I blushing so much? Why couldn't I keep myself together around him? I watched the muscles in his wrist wriggle as he twisted pieces of my hair in his fingers. He always seemed to find that enjoyable – playing with my hair, or twiddling with my hands and fingers.

I heard Godric let out another contented sigh, whispering, "I love you so very much, my beautiful Rose," He said brushing his pale lips across my cheek. "Do you love me as much as I love you?"

My heart fluttered at this, and Godric grinned. He bent his head down, and feathered his lips along my shoulder. His arm was still locked around my waist, and his hand still sifting along in my hair. "You do love me, don't you? I love how I can hear your heart beat faster when I say such simple things. It's so magnificent…_you _are magnificent."

I swallowed nervously. "Godric? There are people lining up to talk to you," I said, pointing out to the long line of vampires and humans patiently waiting. Godric almost growled into my shoulder in annoyance.

"They can wait. I have not had enough time with you," He whispered into my ear, and I shuddered as his lips found my neck.

"Sheriff? A vampire guarding behind his chair called. I swivelled round a little in Godric's lap to see a guy with a shaved head. He was wearing black silk pants, with black braces holding the pants up. He wasn't wearing a shirt – yes, he was bloody-bare chested! Plus, he had all these different tattoos on his chest. Cool, but definitely not my type.

Godric saw me gawking at this guy's bare chest, and he hissed, tightening his arms around me possessively. "Look away," He commanded to me, and I rolled my eyes, but looked away. "Underling. What is it you need? I am busy with my mate."

The bare-chested vampire looked a little sheepish. "It's just, sir, um, there are still people wanting to see you," He pointed at the line of mixed raced people like I had done.

Godric sighed, but nodded reluctantly. "I will see them," He said, and bare-chested guy nodded, beckoning over the first in line. I cleared my throat, and attempted to scramble off Godric's lap.

"Well, I'll let you get on with your talking. I'm just gonna –" Godric cut me off by yanking me down in his lap again.

"I said I wanted more time with you. Just because I am talking to people in my nest does not change that," He said, and I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. Godric's hand stroked my head as he talked with different people. Eventually, my eyes fluttered closed, and I drifted off to sleep. The last things I heard were the gentle murmurings of voices and the slight shuffle of feet.

* * *

My eyes slid open to darkness. Where was I? I certainly wasn't in Godric's lap anymore – I couldn't feel the hardness of his chest against my back anymore. Instead, my back lay against snugly softness. So much so, I felt like falling back asleep. But, being the curious person I was, forced my lids to stay open. I wanted to know where I was, after all.

It didn't take a genius to know that I was lying on a bed – a very, _very, _comfortable one, may I add. I could hear the low tones of chatting people outside, so I must have been in a separate room of the nest, probably a bedroom. Had Godric put me here? I must have been more tired than I thought.

I sat up on my butt, yawning. It seemed that everyone was still here. I couldn't have slept for too long, then…

Suddenly, the causal chatting and quiet murmurs outside stopped, and I heard a slapping sound, followed by a familiar voice hissing, "Do _not _touch him."

I frowned. It sounded like Sookie. What was going on out there? I let my feet slide onto the carpeted floor, and I tiptoed my way across the darkened bedroom. When I got to the small, oak door, I planted my ear on it, straining to hear what was going on.

"My, we're feisty too," I heard a woman with a southern-twang to her voice say. I heard her laugh. "You're no more than a blood bag," She said, and I scowled, knowing this lady was talking to my sister. "You cannot win this."

"I've already won," I heard Sookie hiss, furious. "Bill chose _me. _And yet, you _still _won't give up," Sookie said. I was a little surprised, actually. I'd never heard Sook sound so…territorial? Nah, she sounded more jealous, really. This woman must have been trying a go at Bill. I forced back an amused snort – anyone who took something away from my bigger sister was in for a bloody hell of a time. _Nobody _got in her way, ever. And if you did, you'd better count your stars that you'd survive through her torturous menace.

I heard Sookie whisper, almost in disappointment, "Don't you have any shame?"

"Sookie, _stop,_" I heard Bill warn her. But for what? What would this woman do to my big sister if she pushed her too far? Something told me it wasn't good. I could practically feel the tense atmosphere, and I wasn't even in the _room._

"I'd listen to him," The woman said in her smooth, southern voice. "Run away, little girl," The woman said, and I heard the clicking of heels as this woman attempted to walk somewhere. The heels kept tapping, as I heard her say, "William and I _love _each other."

My blood froze at this. So, this woman must have been some kind of past-lover of Bill's. But something told me she wasn't your ordinary or average ex-girlfriend. The way she spoke…it almost sounded menacing, as if she were a tigress ready to pounce on anybody who crossed her.

"You've gone _mad," _Bill yelled, and there were more hurried footsteps. I guessed that Bill must have been pushing her backwards somehow. "Get out, _now."_

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess?" Sookie said, "But he doesn't love you. He never has, and _that _we both know," She finished mockingly.

I heard the clicking sound of a pair of fangs being drawn, and that was when I realised the danger. This woman…she was a vampire. A very dangerous one, at that, and Sookie had just provoked her. _Not good._

"Take those words back, or they shall be your last," The woman demanded, her voice breaking a little.

"We're leaving!" Bill cried, probably not wanting to witness this embarrassing scene unfurl anymore. I mean, I know I wouldn't. Well, if the person fighting hadn't been my sister, I would have left. But it _was _my big sister out there, and I couldn't just stand here like a helpless little doll. I had to do something.

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch!" Sookie barked, and my mouth dropped open in shock. "You've lost this one!"

There was the sound of glass crashing to the floor, and a loud thump. My heart raced inside of my chest – Sookie was in trouble! It looked like she'd provoked this vampire too far!

I yanked open the bedroom door, and the bright light almost blinded my eyes. But I didn't care – I needed to get to Sook. My bare feet skidded across wooden floorboards as I sprinted down a hallway, and emerged into the familiar living area. There were a crowd of humans and vampires standing at the top of the room, and I raced over.

I pushed through the crowd – being horribly reminded of the Fellowship as I did so – and popped out to see Bill, who was lying on the floor. He'd probably just been pushed over, and I would have laughed at the epic fail of it all, if I hadn't seen Sook. She was lying on a bar countertop, and a tall, skinny woman in a blood red dress had her in a chokehold, fangs drawn .

My face twisted in horror. This must have been the woman Sook was fighting with. She certainly didn't look like a nice woman, which was for sure. Well – of _course _she didn't! The woman was about to sink her fangs into Sook – how could I possibly think she was _nice?_

I raced over to this woman before she could chow down and make a meal out of my big sister. With a hard shove to the woman's side, I sent her reeling into the shelves of wine bottles. Sook jumped off the table, and looked in mild surprise at me. "Rosalie?" She gasped, probably wondering how on earth I'd knocked a strong vampire over. In case you'd forgotten, I had ingested some of Godric's blood earlier, so I seemed to find myself with awesome superhuman strength. Kinda like Superman.

The vampire in the blood-red dress flashed over to me, snarling. "Oh, what do we have here?" She hissed, wiping blood from her mouth. "A little brat who was able to knock me over. Interesting." Her manicured hand shot out to wrap around my neck, but I caught it, surprising myself at my speed. My reaction was mirrored on the vampire's.

"Listen," I said calmly to her. By now, everyone in the room was watching this scene unfold. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you touch my big sister like that again, I will _kill _you."

The vampire laughed shrilly. "Oh, that is funny!" She giggled. "You think you can beat me!" Before I could say or do anything else, the woman had me pinned to the brick wall in a flash, her fangs bared.

"Rose!" Sookie screamed. "Get away from her!"

I had the urge to roll my eyes and retort back, _would love to Sook, but I'm kinda being pinned to the wall here, you know? By a murderous vampire-woman who wants to kill me._

The vampire hissed, and reared her head back to sink her fangs into my neck. However, before she could, I whipped my hand out, and slammed it onto the middle of her chest. She was stunned for a moment, and I used that time to put all five of my fingertips on her pale forehead. I wasn't sure why I was doing this exactly, I just felt like I _had _two. Before I could stop myself, and wonder just what on earth I was doing, a word left my lips. "Push."

Something shimmered in the air around my fingers, and the vampire-woman went flying backwards. She hit the wall on the other side of the room with a thump, followed by a crash.

Honestly, I had no idea what I'd just done. I definitely hadn't used the vampire blood still in my system – no, it was something else. Something more powerful. It was almost as if I'd pushed her away with my fingers…but, I hadn't even moved them. They'd stayed motionless as she flew backwards. However, when I'd uttered the word "push" – that was when it happened. Had I somehow pushed her back with my mind, telepathically? It seemed almost identical to Sook's telepath abilities.

I looked up, and saw that the vampire-woman was steadily getting back up, and I watched as she dragged her arm across her chin, which was bleeding, as well as her mouth.

She snarled at me. "Well, you seem stronger than you look," She spat out. "But your lucky streak ends here. You'll die standing in that spot, little human." Then she zoomed forward, too fast for me to track. Suddenly, I was thrown to the hard floor with a crashing thump, and the vampire-lady was crouching above me. This time, though, she had my arms pinned, so I couldn't blow her away with my newly-discovered abilities.

I couldn't use my arms or struggle, I could only watch as she was about to bite and suck me dry. Her fangs almost seemed to sparkle as they reared downwards. I shut my eyes quickly, and waited for my demise.

However, it never came. I opened my eyes a second later, to see a pale hand wrapped strongly around the vampire-woman's neck, stopping her from sinking her fangs into me. It was Godric, to my relief. He pushed on her neck, so her face wasn't near mine anymore. He eyed the woman angrily.

"Retract. Your. Fangs," I heard Godric order darkly. "Now."

The sound of retracting fangs could be heard. I looked up to see Bill embrace Sookie, and Sook was staring at me in worry, tears leaking out her blue eyes.

"I neither know, nor care who you are," Godric hissed, "But in this area, and certainly in this nest, _I _am the authority," Godric paused to stare calmly at her for a few tense seconds. "Do you understand?" He asked lowly.

"Yes…sheriff," The vampire-woman choked out. Godric unlatched his hand from her neck.

"You have attacked my mate," Godric said calmly. "In other circumstances, with other people, I would not care so much. But you have deliberately tried to harm what is mine, and _that _I do not tolerate."

"She provoked me," The vampire-woman protested, and I rolled my eyes. _Grow up, bitch, _I thought bitterly.

"And you provoke me, by harming my mate," Godric growled. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet, I haven't. Now, why is that?" He asked.

"It's….your choice," The vampire-woman replied quietly.

"Indeed it is," Godric agreed. "You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself; yet you haven't. You're still a savage, and I fear for all of us. Humans…_and _vampires, if this behaviour persists."

Godric lifted me up off my feet, and rested me against his side. He turned to look at Bill. "You," He commanded. "You seem to know her?"

Bill looked ashamed. "Yes sheriff," He replied, looking down.

"Escort her from the nest," Godric ordered. Sookie glanced at me, and smiled, before speaking to Bill.

"Go ahead," She said to him, "Rose is fine. I'm fine, too."

"I wish you out of my area before dawn," Godric said, staring hard at the vampire-woman. She reluctantly got up, probably feeling a little silly now, and swaggered off with Bill by her side.

When she left, I let out a relieved sigh. That had been close – if I hadn't used that weird power, she might have killed me. And if Godric hadn't stopped her the second time, I _know _I would've been dead.

Eventually, everyone went back to their light conversations, and idle chattering. Sookie came over to me and Godric, a worried look on her tanned face. "Are you alright, Rose?" She asked worriedly.

I smiled. "I'm fine, Sook," I reassured her. "Just a little shaken, but –"

"I never would have let my Rose in any danger," Godric said firmly to Sookie, cutting me off. Sook relaxed instantly. "My mate will always be protected, I can assure you that, Miss Stackhouse."

I grinned, my heart fluttering at his spoken words. Godric, feeling the change of pace in my heart, wrapped an arm around my shoulders. His bluish-grey eyes sparkled as they met my dark, mysterious ones. "Are you alright, little one?" He asked gently, squeezing my arm. I was about to open my mouth to answer, but somebody cleared their throat.

I looked over in mild surprise at Jason, who was eyeing the arm around my bare shoulders warily. Godric raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Mr Stackhouse?" He asked in his awesome mixed accent.

Jason gritted his teeth. "Yes, actually. I'd like it if you removed your arm off my little sister," He ordered, and I watched, cringing as Godric's face darkened, and his arm tightened around me. Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air, and my face met black material.

Eric the blondie. "In case you've forgotten, boy, that is my maker you are ordering around," He hissed. "And Rose is my maker's mate. She will stay with him, and you will stop with your ridiculousness."

Jason opened his mouth to retort back angrily, but Sookie caught his arm. She started to drag him away. "Come on, Jase!" She laughed nervously. "Let's go chat with some humans!"

The tense atmosphere drifted away as Jason left. I let out another relieved sigh. We didn't need any more fights today. The church and the crazy woman-vampire was _enough._

Eric turned around to ruffle my hair. I grunted in annoyance, slapping his hands away. "My hair is already a danger zone," I deadpanned, "Please do not make it worse."

Eric and Godric let out thunderous laughs, and Eric held up his hands in surrender. "You win, my little Viking," He chuckled deeply. "I will leave your hair alone. However, I can still do this…"

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do what –" I was cut off as Eric dived towards me, and started tickling my sides viciously. "Nooo! E-Eric! Stop right now!" I giggled, trying to sound serious. But I just couldn't. He knew my weak spot now! I tried to slap his muscular arms away, but he just grinned and continued to torture me.

"A-alright, alright! I surrender," I breathed out in between laughs. Eric stopped his relentless tickling, and smirked at me.

"I win," He declared, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're a thousand-years old, yet you act like a kid," I retorted back, indignant. Godric was watching this in amusement, probably finding his child and mate interacting like this hilarious.

"Be careful, little one," Eric warned, his grin becoming feral. "Or I will tickle you again – and this time there will be no mercy."

I smirked. "You'll have to catch me first, blondie," I challenged him, and immediately sprinted off. I heard a whoosh of air, and I knew that Eric was trying to catch me.

This continued for the rest of the evening, and eventually, I was caught. Eric grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me over his strong back. "Got you," He said in his deep voice. I drooped in defeat.

"You win," I said, exhausted. "Damn…" Eric let out a hearty laugh.

"Are you two quite done?" A familiar voice asked from behind us, and we both jumped. I angled my head a little, to see that it was Godric, looking highly amused. His arms were crossed, his eyebrow raised. "I believe you've had my mate for too long, my child. I would like her back."

Eric pouted. Jeez, he _was _like a little kid! "..Fine," He sighed, reluctantly passing me over to Godric. Hey, I was no parcel that could just be passed around! "That was more fun than I've had in centuries," Eric admitted, grinning, only proving more to my Eric-is a-child-theory.

I rolled my eyes, and shifted a little in Godric's arms. "Can you put me down?" I asked, and he let me on my feet. However, he wrapped a strong arm around my waist. I chuckled quietly – Godric couldn't stand to be away from me for long – it was kind of funny, actually.

Eric was about to say something else, but a loud voice stopped him. The room went deadly silent, as a familiar voice said, "Excuse me, everyone."

I looked over, and my eyes nearly bugged out my head. It was…_Luke! _What the hell was he doing here? Was he _asking _for a death wish? As it turned out, I couldn't have been more right.

"If I could have your attention," He asked. By now, everyone had come to see what all the fuss was about. "My name is Luke Mcdonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun."

At this, the room's air thickened with a tense atmosphere. "…And I've a message for you all," He continued. "From Reverend Steve Newlin."

He unzipped his large jacket, and I gulped when I saw what was strapped to his chest. A silver bomb. My eyes widened. That bomb…it would surely kill every human in this room, _including _the vampires!

Luke's emerald green eyes locked with mine, as he uttered the words, "I'm sorry," To me, before he whipped out a red button.

He pressed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N- I had a little bit of writer's block in this chapter, but I finished it as best I could. It might not be my best chapter, but let me know what you think:)**

* * *

The sound of the bomb rung loudly though my ears, even after the dust had settled. I should have been dead – I know I should have, but I wasn't. If I was dead, why could I still hear the tortured screams of agony around me, why could I still hear the sound of car alarms, and dogs barking?

I could still remember all of it, clear as day. The sudden, bright flash of lights, and an explosion so fierce that it sent me flying. The sound of the glass windows smashing and bursting – it was all implanted in my brain. I could remember the look of horror I'd seen on Sookie's face, a millisecond before it had exploded. I could remember the angry expression on Eric's face as he glared at Luke. But the thing that scared me most – the thing that I would never, _ever _forget, was the look of desperate love in Godric's beautiful, bluish-grey eyes.

Yet, here I was, barely alive. And so, I let my eyes flutter open to utter chaos. Survivors milled about, some crying for their lost ones, others looking lost and dazed, perhaps traumatized. Debris and dust floated in the thick air, and pieces of brick and glass was littered around me. I wasn't in the nest anymore – I was lying on the smooth, concrete road, just outside it. The blast must have been pretty strong, if I was sent all the way over here.

I was lying sprawled at an awkward angle. I think I had broken several of my bones, mostly in my legs and arms. My body was covered in deep, bloody cuts and bruises. Everytime I tried to swallow fluid down my parched throat, I tasted a coppery liquid – blood. It trickled out of my mouth and down my lips, where I watched it slowly drip off my chin. It almost melodic, as I watched the continuous drips dribble down my face.

I wasn't in pain – I couldn't _feel _anything. I was numb. The only reason how I knew my legs and arms were broken, was because I couldn't physically move them. The bones holding it all together had splintered and snapped, leaving my limbs immobile.

I couldn't go anywhere, or move my body – but from the corner of my eye, I saw Godric's nest had been completely obliterated. It was just a pile of hanging bricks, cement, and rubble. There was scarlet blood splattered on the walls and on the floor, and I sucked in a sharp breath. It reminded me too much of Gram's death.

I looked away, and opted instead for staring up at the night sky. It was stunning out tonight: the sky was a cloudless, clear, midnight blue. The stars were twinkling bright lights, hanging peacefully up in the heavens. They scattered across the sky, looking majestic and beautiful in the darkness.

As a kid, I used to reach my hand up, and pretend I could touch them – the stars. I would giggle, and say to Sookie as we night-watched, that they felt like warm bulbs of light. Sookie would laugh, and ask me how I knew what light felt like. "Warm," I'd always reply to her. "I know because light feels warm."

As I stared up at the dark sky, rain started to fall. I thought it a little odd – there were no clouds in the sky tonight. So how could it _possibly _rain? Unless my muddled mind was imagining the fat, warm drops.

Then it occurred to me: rain wasn't _warm. _It was cold, freezing. And rain was a clear colour, not a scarlet colour. The rain was red – the sky was crying _blood. _Perhaps I had gone mad. Maybe the explosion had knocked a few of my brains cells, permanently damaging the way I saw life now. Would I hallucinate for the rest of my life? Would the sky pour blood everytime it rained, now?

I looked to my left, and saw a pair of black shoes, near my face. Suddenly, the shoes disappeared, and my line of vision was filled with a pair of brown-clothed knees. I felt the warm drops drip onto my cheek faster, more hurriedly. I looked up again, and my heart almost jumped out of my chest in shock. A pale face stared down at me, and tears of blood were dropping down from it onto my face.

I felt a little silly then. It wasn't the _sky_ crying blood, it was a _person. _Somebody was kneeling over my broken body, sobbing. As this person cried, another pair of shoes filled my vision – this time, a pair of pricey, expensive black leather shoes. Soon, more pairs of feet were surrounded all around me, and I could hear people's voices, but couldn't quite catch what they were saying. The ringing was still loud in my eardrums. I could, however, hear the distinct, heartfelt sobs of the person kneeling right beside me. For some reason, it made my heart swell up in sorrow.

When the continuous ringing in my ears stopped, I heard what they were saying, and the voices were very familiar to me.

"Why isn't my blood healing her?" A deep voice asked brokenly – the person kneeling beside me. It sounded like Godric. "She should be healing now. My Rose should be up and in my arms now. She should not be lying there like that. My child, why is she lying there like that?" Godric babbled on, almost in hysterics. I was sure my whole left cheek was coated in bloody tears now.

Another deeper voice answered, sounding like Eric's. "I do not know. Maybe the blood is already out of her system," Eric said, and he sounded a little broken, too.

"Bill, can't you do something?" A honey-sweet voice cried – my sister. "She's layin' there dying!"

"We need to get her to the hospital," A soft, yet male voice suggested, sounding like my brother's. "I'm not allowing my little sister to drink blood, it's disgusting and –"

Jason was cut off, as Godric roared, "Why isn't my Rose _healing?!"_ His fist smashed dangerously near my head, making a rather large dent in the once smooth concrete.

"Godric, calm down," Eric sighed deeply. "You need to give her more blood."

"But if I give her anymore that I already have, I will need to drink some of Rose's," Godric pointed out, and I felt his hand softly caress my cheek. "Although, I do not mind. I will finally have a bond with my Rose if I do."

"But why do you need to drink _her_ blood?" Jason asked demandingly. "Can't you just give her yours, and be done with it?" He seemed reluctant to allow Godric to drink from me.

"It's simple," Eric said deeply, "The amount of blood needed to heal her will probably be a lot. Godric will need a little human blood to keep the vampire blood "topped up" – so to speak."

"No way!" Jason yelled in disapproval. "I'm taking my sister to the hospital! She's not some fucking blood bag!" He attempted to pick me up in his arms, but suddenly, there was a deep, feral snarl, and he was blown backwards.

"Do not touch her," Godric growled, standing over me protectively. Eric was by Godric's side, his fangs drawn. He looked ready to pounce at whoever tried to get to me.

"Eric, Godric," Sookie said pleadingly, trying to step up to get to me, but the both of them snarled at her to _stay away. _Bill brought her backwards.

"Don't, Sookie," Bill warned. "When vampires become protective over something – especially a vampire's mate who is vulnerable – it is best not to interfere."

"But she needs to get to hospital! Rose will die if we don't!" Sookie screamed. She looked with teary eyes up at a snarling Eric. "Eric, _please. _You have to let us take Rosalie to the hospital…"

"She needs blood," Eric demanded. "A petty human hospital won't save her."

I decided it was time to make myself known in this argument. I spat out a glob of blood, and cleared my parched throat. "…Godric…" I croaked out. I knew that there was no way Sookie or Jason heard that, but Bill, Eric and Godric probably did. Godric's threatening stance lessened a little, and his handsome, blood-streaked face turned to look at my weary one.

Godric was sitting beside me in a flash, and his strong arms lifted me upwards, onto his lap. By now, my eyes were wide open, but I still couldn't feel, or move my body. Godric's soft hand gently wove through my long hair, and his grip around my limp body was tight, as if he was afraid I would slip away. "Rosalie?" He whispered quietly, and grabbed my face in his hands.

I gave him a weak smile. "I can't feel anything, Godric," I whispered back. Eric stiffened, hearing my words. He flashed over beside us, a grim frown on his pale face.

"You're awake…" Eric stated. "And you can't feel anything?"

I couldn't shake my head, so I just blinked. "Yes," I agreed. "My whole body is numb, and the bones in my legs and arms are broken," I finished tiredly, surprised that I wasn't freaking out at all of this. My eyes drooped – I was exhausted.

"You need to give her your blood," Eric said hurriedly to Godric. I heard some shouts and yells from close by, probably my brother and sister, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"G-Godric," I breathed out, letting my limp head fall, and my forehead crash onto his. He steadied it, and stared straight into my eyes. "…I'm really tired. I'm just…I'm just gonna take a nap…"

"No!" Eric roared angrily. "You need to stay awake!"

Godric's pale hands around my head tightened painfully. My heart clenched when he started to sob again. I'd never seen Godric cry so hard before. Sure, he'd cried – leaked tears of blood, as well – but he hadn't actually wailed and sobbed like this before. It was frightening, and a little saddening, too. It upset me to see him so sad.

Godric mushed his lips against my forehead, planting a hard kiss. His bloody tears streamed in thin rivulets down his face, and streaked into my dark hair. "Rose, my beauty…you need to stay awake," He breathed out between whimpers. "P-please. For me? Just for me."

"Godric, she'll die of blood loss," Eric hissed. "She needs blood. _Now."_

Godric's fangs dropped down immediately, and he ripped at his arm. The blood spurted up violently, and pooled around his wrist. He held the bloody limb to my mouth, his other arm steadying my head, which threatened to loll about. "You need to drink now, my Rose," He insisted, his voice stronger. You could still tell he'd been crying though, because the red tears had dried and hardened on his face.

"Rose!" Jason yelled. Sookie was being held back by Bill, a desperate look on her tanned face. Jase tried to get closer to me, but Eric growled menacingly. "Let me see my little sister, dammit!" He demanded, swinging a punch at Eric as he appeared in front of him. However, the tall Viking caught his fist, and he glared straight into Jase's blue eyes.

"Sit over there, and be a good boy," Eric hissed. "Do you understand? My maker is giving her blood. He is trying to save Rose's life. Do you not want your sister to live?"

Jason gritted her teeth. "Yes…but –"

"Good. Now, go away," Eric cut him off, and pushed him forwards. Of course, Jason went flying again. He crashed into a tree with an "oomph", and slumped forwards.

Sookie screamed. "Eric, you did _not _need to do that!" She ran over to Jason, Bill reluctantly releasing his hold on her.

"He was annoying me," Eric grunted. "Rosalie is the only one in your family who _doesn't. _I suggest that you stay away too." He flashed away, to crouch beside me again, as Godric coaxed me to drink.

My mouth latched onto the wound, and I took small, reluctant sips. Godric stroked my hair gently. "You need to drink more, little one," He encouraged me. I drunk bigger gulps, enjoying the tingling sensation it left on my taste buds, and the amazing flavour.

My cuts and bruises slowly started to fade away, almost sinking back into my skin – as if they had never been there. My bones clicked and moved, fitting back together like jigsaw pieces. I felt the feeling, and the strength, return to my arms and legs. The colour also returned to my pale face.

I forced myself to stop drinking, and moved my head away, wiping my mouth. Godric smiled, and I felt his relief wash over me. He played with a strand of my blood-soaked hair, and moved forwards to kiss me. The kiss wasn't hard and heated; it was soft and loving, full of passion. He was showing me how much he loved me, how much he had been afraid for me, just through a simple kiss.

Somebody cleared their throat from next to us. "Godric. You need blood now," Eric sighed, and I turned to see him smiling at our exchange.

There was a whoosh of air, and suddenly, Bill was next to us. "You could have a Tru Blood, sheriff," Bill suggested. "That would work just as well."

Godric shook his head, still staring into my eyes, stroking my bloody cheek lovingly. "I want my Rosalie's blood," He said.

"Sheriff, with all due respect, I don't think –"

"Bill," I cut him off, speaking for the first time since I'd been healed. My voice flowed smoothly. "Godric can have my blood. I don't mind."

Bill looked hesitant, but he nodded. "I'll go tell Sookie," He flashed away.

Godric turned his head to Eric. "My child, go and make sure everyone is getting to Hotel Carmilla safely," He ordered. "I do not know if Newlin's men will come back or not. And, take those two as well," He said, gesturing to Sookie and Jason. Eric nodded, and I watched him pick up an unconscious Jason – which I raised an eyebrow at – and Bill followed them, Sookie close by his side. She looked over at me, and smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling with relief. I was about to smile right back, until I felt two hands turn my head. Godric met my eyes, and I noticed that his fangs were already out.

His eyes wandered to my neck, and back up to my dark eyes again. I smiled. "It's alright, Godric. I don't mind anymore," I reassured him. "You can drink. Go on – just don't drink me dry," I grinned jokingly.

Godric's mouth twitched into a small smile. He looked controlled, but I could tell he was forcing himself not to latch onto my neck hungrily. He moved closer, slowly. "I will only take a little, my Rose," He breathed.

"Will it hurt?" I asked, swallowing. Godric looked a little dazed as he kissed my neck, feathering over the soft skin.

"Maybe…a little," He sighed quietly, inhaling my scent. His hand wove up to steady the back of my head. He forced my head forwards, so my neck pressed firmly onto his lips. He continued to kiss up and down it, seemingly stalling. "…But I will be gentle, my Rose. I promise," He breathed.

I didn't have time to brace myself, as he sunk his sharp fangs into my jugular vein instantly. It stung a little, and I whimpered in pain. But, it stopped hurting when he started to drink. He took small sips, only wanting enough to sustain. I knew he'd top it up even more with Tru Blood later, anyway.

His hold around me tightened, as he sucked at my neck, almost gently. He brought me closer to his chest I could hear him taking small, hungry gulps. I couldn't stop the tiny moan that left my lips. I guess it wasn't so bad after all. Was this how Sookie felt, when Bill drunk from her? It wasn't painful…it was almost _nice. _This must have been how Godric felt when I took his blood at the church.

I pushed him away a minute or so later and he growled, clinging to my neck. "Just a little more," He demanded. "Your blood is so delicious." He sucked from me again, this time with more force. I groaned into his hair, shifting in his lap.

"Stop, now," I moaned, sounding like I _didn't _want him to stop. "Godric. You've had enough." When he didn't stop, I decided to take action. I remembered back in the nest – when that crazy-vampire lady had tried to rip my neck open, I'd used that weird power. The one where I put my fingertips to her forehead, and pushed her backwards. Maybe…would this work on Godric, if I tried?

I didn't want to hurt him, but he would lose control and drink me dry if I wasn't forceful. I lifted my hand cautiously, and put all five of my fingertips on his chest. I gathered as much force as I could in my mind, and yelled the word "push" mentally.

Nothing happened.

Godric's lips were still latched to my neck, sucking like a leech. Perhaps I'd put too much force behind it? I tried again, this time with less force. Still, I ended up with the same results. What was I doing wrong? I had to think of something quick, because black spots were starting to dance around in my vision.

"Godric!" I cried, panic starting to rise in me. I bonked him on the head several times, but that didn't work either. His grip around my waist steeled tighter, like a snake wrapping around its victims. "Godric, please, you've had enough."

I thought back to the vampire-lady. Maybe the only reason why this power had had any effect on her, was because she'd been about to kill me? Godric wasn't _intentionally _trying to kill me – he was just a very, very hungry vampire. Maybe that was why it wasn't having any effect on him. Because I didn't feel as if I was in any immediate danger.

I forced myself to feel panic. I needed to feel like I was in danger – because I _was. _Godric wouldn't stop drinking until I was nothing but a shrivelled up shell. So I let the fear and the dread wash over me like a cold blanket. My alarm must have been pretty strong, because Godric stopped for a few moments in his drinking – before grunting, and continuing his sucking.

Now I was scared, truly. And it wasn't because I'd forced myself to feel it. Godric really was losing control this time.

I pushed all five of the tips of my fingers to his chest, and concentrated so hard, I was sure my brain would burst. I wasn't really surprised when a purple light started to shimmer around my hand – I'd expected it, somehow. This had happened last time.

I shouted out loud as I screamed the word in my head. There was a tremendous _bang, _and a sound like a gun going off rang in my ears. Godric flew backwards, and slammed into a wall off the concrete road. When I looked down at my hand, I saw a thin, purple light coating the tips of my fingers. I touched it – and it felt hot. I was surprised it wasn't burning my fingers.

I frowned, realising I had a _lot _to ask Sookie. Had this ever happened to her, when she'd used her telepath abilities? Strange mind abilities and weird powers seemed to run in the Stackhouse family – and I was curious to know why. I nodded to myself firmly. When I saw my big sister again, I would demand to know what she knew.

My fingers reached up to tenderly feel the bite marks. I could feel two, small gaping holes. I wasn't surprised; however, when I felt the holes disappear, leaving my neck mark-free. I _had _had some more of Godric's blood, after all. I was bound to heal ridiculously fast.

Speaking of Godric: was he alright? I hoped I hadn't hurt him too badly. I'm sure he'd understand though – if I hadn't done what I did, I'd be lying on the road drained dry and dead. Not my ideal way to spend the rest of the evening, obviously.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air, and Godric's face appeared in front of mine. I stumbled backwards in fright, but his arms caught my waist before I fell. He brought me upwards, and squished my against his chest, his hand stroking my hair.

"I'm so very sorry, my Rose," Godric apologized, hugging me. "I admit that I lost control there. But your blood is amazing – it is like you ordering gourmet food at a human restaurant."

I laughed into his chest, and I felt Godric's surprise. "You are not mad? No, you're not, are you? I can feel all your emotions now."

I giggled again. "It doesn't matter, Godric," I said dismissively. "I stopped it, and that's all that matters."

"How _did _you stop it, Rose?" He asked, curious. "You pushed me backwards, like you did in the Fellowship's basement – but this time it felt different. You did not use the vampire strength, did you? It was something else."

I gulped. "Yeah, I know," I sighed, shifting nervously. Godric could probably feel my nerves, so I had nothing to hide. "It _was_ something else. I don't know what it was exactly, but it's kind of similar to my sister's telepath abilities. I used my mind for it to work, after all."

Godric nodded. "I see. I'm glad you are not keeping this from me," He said. "I could feel you considering it." I laughed nervously at this, and looked away. He chuckled, and moved my head so I was facing him again.

Godric bent down to kiss me roughly, and his arms wound under my arms, so he could lift me up to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, still kissing him. After a while, though, I removed my lips from his, trying to catch my breath. Godric leant his forehead against mine. "If you were like me, Rosalie, you wouldn't need to pull back to breathe."

I shivered when he said that, feeling slightly creeped out. Godric, feeling my emotion, pressed his lips to my jaw, trying to calm me. His thumbs circled on my bare shoulders, and his lips moved to my mouth again. "I cannot have you slip away from me," He said sternly. "I will have to change you one day, my Rose. You are my mate, forever. I must take away your mortality –"

"Okay, okay," I sighed against his lips, cutting him off. He smiled.

"Good," Godric said, his lips finding mine. I moved my head away, but he continued planting kisses down my jaw and neck.

"But, Godric," I said hesitantly, "I don't want to be a…vampire so soon. I mean, I'm gonna miss the sun, and eating Gram's pecan pie."

Godric let out a deep, rumbling laugh against my shoulder, where his lips were currently at. "My beautiful Rose…blood tastes of that and more," He whispered. "And you will be free. No more human rules. You can live with me for eternity, and nothing will stop us. Age will not bother you anymore."

I was ashamed to say I was considering it. I wouldn't have to follow human laws anymore. I could become incredibly powerful – I'd have superhuman strength, and I'd be very fast. I wouldn't have to worry about making myself look good, because as a vampire, I'd be flawlessly beautiful. And I wouldn't have the boring life in Bon Temps I'd always had. I would travel the world, with Godric by my side. It'd be an eternal adventure.

But if I did become a vampire, so I could finally be with Godric, and nothing to stop us, I wouldn't be the same, ever again. I wouldn't feel the hot sun on my back anymore, or wake up to a bright, summery morning. I wouldn't attend high school anymore, or go out for the day with my friends. I wouldn't be able to eat food, only drink blood. And, the thing that scared me most – I would see the people I cared for grow old, and die.

Godric, sensing my scared emotions, hugged me tightly to him. "I am not going to turn you right here, my Rose," He chuckled into my hair. "I will give you time."

"When exactly are you going to do it?" I asked, my voice muffled by his muscly chest.

"When you are ready, little one," Godric replied, moving down to kiss my lips repeatedly.

"When I'm ready…?"

Godric chuckled, and picked me up, carrying me in his arms bridal-style. Soon, he was running, and the world was a blur of colours. "Where are we going?" I asked him, leaning up a little to peck his nose.

Godric grinned. "Where everyone else is," He replied. "Hotel Carmilla."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**Chapter thirteen! ~**

* * *

"Rosalie!" A familiar voice yelled. Before I could jump out of Godric's strong arms, I was hauled rather abruptly out of them by another tanned pair. My face was smushed against a muscled chest – against my will, may I add. Godric growled, and snatched me back, hugging me to his chest possessively.

Jason narrowed his eyes in anger. "Hey, I was _hugging _her, you bas –"

"Silence, human," Godric ordered calmly, but I could feel his annoyance. "You stole her out of my grasp. Oh, and for the record, Rosalie would much rather be hugging me."

I deadpanned at the two idiots. They were like a bunch of fucking children, I tell ya. I felt like a doll that two little brats were fighting over.

"That's it, you bloodsucker. I'm gonna rip your fangs out, and –"

"Shut the hell _up," _I yelled, annoyed. I let my face relax, and calmness take over me. "Now, let's start over, shall we? Hello, Jason. How are you doing?" I asked happily.

Jason looked bewildered, but shrugged nonetheless. "I'm good, Rose," He replied, "But what about you? Last time I saw you, you were bleedin' half to death!"

"And last time I saw you, you were unconscious," I added hastily. Jason rolled his bright blue eyes, and crossed his arms.

"I woke up," Jason said casually. "It's not like I died. But _you _almost did," He said, yanking me out of Godric's grasp again and bear-hugging me. Godric seemingly allowed the hug to stretch for a good couple of milliseconds, before pulling me back into his chest, and weaving an arm around my waist. He held a look in his eyes that said, _take her away again, and I'll bite you._

Luckily, Jason relented.

There was a sudden whoosh of air beside me, and Eric appeared. I looked up at him, and grinned. "Well, hello there, blondie," I greeted, flashing him the peace sign. The tall Viking smirked, and yanked me out of Godric's steely grip, before twirling me around in the air. Of course, Godric didn't mind one bit that his child was near me, and Jason noticed this with an irritated expression.

"I see you survived through Godric's drinking session," Eric commented, pulling me up over his head, so my legs dangled over his broad shoulders. He meant it as a joke, obviously – but the ironic thing was, I _had _just barely survived. Of course, I wouldn't tell blondie this, nor would I tell him about my weird mind power.

"Eric Northman!" A woman's voice screeched. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. Sookie was on the scene. "Put her down right now! She could fall and break her back!" She appeared in the lobby where we were standing, still in her white trench coat.

"Oh, are you jealous, Sookie?" Eric asked teasingly. I snorted in amusement. Eric, hearing this, tickled my bare feet with his fingers, cracking an evil smirk.

"Hey," I whined, swinging my dirty sole away from his wiggling fingers. "Leave my foot alone, blondie."

"I am _not _jealous!" Sookie screeched. Yup. She was jealous.

"You can come up here if you want," He said, a glint in his eye, waggling his brows suggestively. "You'd have a great time…" I frowned, and noogied his dirty blonde hair, only achieving a deep laugh to rumble out of his chest.

"Ech…stop being a pervert on my big sister, old man," I grumbled, and he laughed again, Godric included. Godric started to walk out of the lobby, and Eric followed, me still on top of him. Sookie and Jason tried to catch up with the speedy vampires, wanting to know where on earth they were taking me – but we left them in a trail of carpet dust bunnies.

* * *

"Ew, Eric! I am _not _going in there!"

Eric grinned, and continued to walk to the dreaded door, Godric beside him – whom, may I add, was grinning just as much as he was. They were taking me to the "blood" room in Hotel Carmilla. It was basically a room for vampires who were hungry. A vampire could sit in there, and order a human "off the menu".

Yep – and you see my reason why I didn't want to go in there. I would have rather gone to a room full of drunken idiots. But no, Eric insisted that I sit with them while they had their meal. They _were _rather peckish, after all.

Speaking of being peckish, I was hungry too. "Are there any _human _restaurants?" I asked the pair, emphasising the word "human".

"Yes, actually," Eric answered. "There's a nice room down the hallway, full of…_willing_ humans, who –"

"Great!" I cheered, hopping off Eric's shoulders. I clapped my hands together. "I'll go there!"

"Eric," Godric sighed, rubbing his temples. "Tell her what… _those_ humans are used for," He ordered warningly. I gave him a confused look.

Blondie sniggered. "In that room, they're used for certain "activities", like wonderful se –"

"_Hold it!" _I yelled, jumping at him and covering his filthy mouth. His shoulders shook with uncontrollable laughter. "I don't want to know. You filthy, dirty, perverted Viking-man!"

Eric wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry, my little Viking," He said, sounding like he didn't mean the apology at all. "But it's just so much fun to mess with you."

I pointed an accusing finger at him, and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "You. You were going to send me to…a _whore room?!" _Godric sighed again, and clamped a pale hand over my mouth. He brought me to his hard chest, and whispered in my ear.

"Everyone is staring at you now, little one," He said, amused. My face heated up in embarrassment as I looked around. Vampires and humans alike were giving me odd looks, as if to say, "Is that girl off her nut?"

Of course, Eric was on the floor by now, laughing his stupid ass off.

"Stupid, idiotic, blonde Viking-man," I muttered darkly under my breath, and stormed off. I heard Godric sigh again. He seemed to sigh a lot when Eric was around. I wasn't surprised, really. He acted like a three-year old.

I left the pair to their "meal". I wanted to find an actual bar, or a restaurant, or _something _that didn't involve blood. Maybe I could find Sookie or Jason, and ask them where I could get some food? I could have gone up to my hotel room, but Godric had my keys. And I really didn't feel like stepping into the "blood" room, and asking for them.

So really, my only option was to explore this humongous hotel, to find somewhere to eat. Don't get me wrong – I liked exploring. But when you're hungrier than a hyena, exploring is the last thing on your mind. And this place was huge. I guess I could've asked a bellhop for directions – but I was kind of afraid that the staff here weren't…well, _human._

I groaned in frustration, and held my roaring stomach. What was I supposed to do? I had no idea where I was, I was starving, and I was grumpy. Maybe I should have just stayed with blondie and Godric…

"Hey, um, are you alright, kid?" Somebody asked. I swivelled round to see one of the bellboys. He had short, black hair, and was wearing the standard Hotel Carmilla black uniform. The bellboy was giving me an odd look. I seemed to be getting quite a few of those nowadays. Maybe being pulled into all this vampire shit messed up my normalcy. It seemed plausible, but really, I'd always been a bit strange.

"Kid?" The bellboy called, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked back to reality, and smiled sheepishly at him.

"H-huh? Oh, I'm fine," I answered quickly, but my stomach decided to let out a growl, showing that, _no, _I was not "fine". I was absolutely, freaking starving, and right then and there, I would have gladly bitten off some of the wall to satisfy a _miniscule _amount of my famished state.

Fortunately, Mr Bellboy grabbed my arm and dragged me off in another direction. He looked at me as he dragged me down the hall, frowning. I frowned right back. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Look, I know I'm a little strange, but there's no need to act all mean and –"

"What was the last thing you ate?" He cut me off, asking demandingly. Bellboy tightening his grip around my arm, and I felt that annoying pull yank me backwards, out of his grasp. I landed on my butt, grumbling.

His eyes had widened to saucers. "Y-you just _flew _backwards!" Bellboy exclaimed. He shook his head. "First, I have to deal with an annoying telepath, and now it's _this," _He gestured to me in exasperation. "Girls who can fucking fly!"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, standing up. I marched over to him, and he looked down at me in surprise when I slammed a finger into his chest. "Listen right here, _bub," _I snarled, smooshing the tip of finger into him. "I am beyond starving right now, and I don't need _your _smarmy attitude. Got it? Good. Now, show me where there is a fucking restaurant for _humans."_

Mr Bellboy nodded quickly, and took my arm again, but I took it out of his grasp. He gave me another odd look, which I rolled my eyes to. "Look, if you don't want a two-thousand year old vampire coming after you, I'd suggest _not _to touch me."

He looked a little dumbfounded, but I gestured for him to keep walking. After passing a couple more long hallways, he spoke up. "What's your name, anyway?" He asked, curious.

I sighed. "Rosalie," I answered, and he looked round at me, raising a black eyebrow.

"Rosalie….?"

"Rosalie _Stackhouse," _I replied, slightly annoyed. Why couldn't this guy just shut up and take me somewhere to eat? I watched as his face morphed from shock to curiosity. Great. Just great.

"You mean…you're that crazy telepath's _sister?" _He asked, shocked.

I sent him a glare that would send any person running for the hills, but he seemed immune to my death-stare. "Yes. Yes I am, and Sookie is _not _crazy…" I faltered for a couple of seconds, before adding meekly, "Okay, so maybe she is just slightly crazy, but only by _this_ much," I said, pinching my thumb and index finger together to show Sook's craziness.

He raised an eyebrow. "I see…I guess weird powers run in your family. But, you don't look _anything _like your sister…" He looked at me suspiciously.

I pursed my lips. "For the record, I _can't _fly. But how do you know my sister is a telepath?" I asked, folding my arms as I walked.

"Because I'm one too," He answered, looking for my reaction. When none came, he asked, "You aren't surprised?"

I shook my head. "When you've seen the things I've seen, that doesn't come close to surprising me."

He nodded. "But you didn't answer my question. Why don't you look anything like your sister?"

"You didn't actually _ask _that as a question, you know," I pointed out. "You just implied it as one." Mr Bellboy sighed in exasperation at this.

"Stop avoiding the question! Why don't you look like Sookie?" He asked. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I dunno. Ask Sook that," I said, and he turned back around. Eventually, we stopped outside a large doorway, and when I peeked inside, I saw tables full of people eating and drinking. I smiled happily to myself when I saw a coffee machine. A _coffee machine!_ There were no bars that sold synthetic blood or humans willing to _give _blood in here. I would finally have a blood-free evening!

I turned back around to thank Mr Bellboy. "Thanks a bunch. How much does the food cost here?" I asked him.

"The meals are free on the first night," He answered. I grinned in triumph, and I was about to walk away, until I remembered something.

"Hey, bellboy. What's _your _name?" I asked.

Mr Bellboy sighed. "Barry," He replied, and walked off to do whatever bellhops do. I smiled to myself in amusement. Barry the Bellboy. It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you," Somebody said from above me, but I ignored this person, and continued to gobble at my dinner. If this person wanted to speak to me, he or she could wait until I was finished. No exceptions.

Obviously, this person had other things in mind. "Rosalie…" The person sighed. It sounded like a male's voice. "I know you're hungry, but you can't stay here dressed like that."

I frowned. Dressed like what? I looked down at myself, and cringed inwardly. My blue tank top and denim capris had been torn and shredded in places. Probably from the bomb blast. Plus, I was barefooted, with dirty feet. No wonder why I was getting strange looks – I looked like a tramp.

I looked up from my plate of food to see a stern-looking Jason, who was crossing his arms. "It's late, young lady," He warned. "You should be in bed."

My eyelid twitched. "Jase, I'm sixteen. I don't have a bedtime anymore," I protested weakly. Jason raised a skeptical eyebrow, and tapped his foot.

"You've had a hell of a night. First, the whole Fellowship thing. You were held at gunpoint," He counted off the problems with his fingers. "Secondly. You were attacked by a crazy vampire. Thirdly, you've been and survived through a bombing, almost dying in the process," He said, then added, "I think that counts for a good night's rest. Don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright," I sighed heavily. "But, Godric has my keys, so I can't get into my room," I said.

Jason narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why does Godric have your keys?" He asked. I gulped nervously.

"Um…I'm kind of sharing a room with him and Eric," I answered, and waited for the blow. It came in a form of angry curses and a string of dark mutterings under his breath.

"…And he manages to get you into his bed, as well. This is so not fucking happening. Not on my watch –"

"Jason," I sighed, standing up and putting my hand on his shoulder. "Godric…he's my mate. You've got to understand –"

"No!" He exploded, and I looked around anxiously as people stared in curiosity at us. "I'm not letting you do this kind of stuff, Rose! You're only sixteen! And anyway, what does all this stupid "mate" stuff mean?!"

I sighed again, removing my hand from his shoulder. "I don't really understand it myself, Jase," I admitted. "But all I know, is that I…I love Godric. A _lot. _I would die for him, and –"

Jason grabbed my shoulders, and bent down to my level, staring me straight in the eye. It scared me a bit, actually, how serious he looked. "Don't you dare say that," He whispered angrily. My heart jumped. "Don't you dare say you'd die for him. God forbid that should _ever _happen. I almost lost you tonight, Rosalie Stackhouse. And I'm not going to lose you anytime in the future. Do you understand?"

I gulped, and nodded. Jason's blue orbs softened, and he relaxed his grip on me. "Good. Now, I'm not letting you stay with him," He ordered, and I opened my mouth to protest, but he got there first. "You'll stay in my room. End of discussion." My shoulders sagged in defeat, and I let him steer me out of the restaurant.

* * *

After Jason had locked us in his hotel room, (he was muttering something about vampires not being able to reach me) – I headed straight for the shower. My rubble-infested hair and dirt-streaked face needed a good scrubbing. Not to mention I probably smelled. I began to wonder how on earth Godric could even _stand _to be near me. Vampires had heightened smell, right? I mean, how was he not gagging everytime he came close to me?

I shrugged, and peeled off my destroyed clothes. I made a mental note to throw them out – I couldn't keep tattered and ripped clothes, of course. Basically all my other clothes had been blown up in the bombing, so I had literally nothing to wear now. I'd have to borrow pyjamas from Jase, and ask Sook if she had any daytime clothes for me.

I hopped into the shower, and revelled in the boiling warmth that scalded my skin. It had been way too long since I'd had a proper shower. The showers at the Light of Day Institute were never nice and hot – they were always either lukewarm or freezing cold. I cleaned my face and body repeatedly, trying to make up for my lack of poor hygiene. I applied some of Jase's shampoo to my hair and scrubbed furiously. Unfortunately, it wasn't my favourite, which was apple scented, (I giggled loudly under the steaming water when I saw his was raspberry-scented). I washed all of the shampoo out, still wishing I had my apple shampoo.

After that very satisfying shower, I stepped out, and wrapped a complimentary Hotel Carmilla towel around me. I decided that my teeth needed a good scrub, too, so I hurried over to the sink. Luckily, Jase had a spare toothbrush, so I grabbed that and brushed my teeth. I combed my hair as well, before stepping out of the bathroom.

Jason was leaning against the headboard of his bed, watching TV. He was wearing a grey bathrobe, and looked pretty relaxed. He looked over at me when I gently clicked the bathroom door shut. "Um, do you have any pyjamas I could borrow?" I asked him. "All my clothes were kinda…destroyed."

Jason chuckled, and stood up to walk to his dresser. He rummaged about a bit, before finding something and tossing it at me. It was a black shirt – which would have fit him perfectly, but seeing as I was much smaller than him, the shirt probably would have gone down to my mid-thigh. I thanked him, and asked him not to look as I slipped the overly large-shirt over my head. It kind of resembled a short nightgown, really.

I hopped up onto the bed, and scrambled over to him. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, and watched the television with him. His arm went around my shoulders, and he smiled warmly down at me. I pointed tiredly at the TV, yawning. "How can you watch the golf at this time of night?" I asked quietly.

Jason shrugged. "There's nothing else on," He said, and I took the remote to flick through the channels. After a while, I felt my eyes droop, and my head lolled backwards. Jason laughed quietly, and laid me gently onto my back. He grabbed the remote, and turned the TV off.

As I was about to fall into slumber, I heard four gentle knocks at the front door. The bed dipped down and lifted up as Jason got up to answer it. I couldn't really be bothered opening my eyes to see who it was, so I just kept them closed. I heard the sound of the door opening, and a familiar voice whispering, "I can't sleep…"

Two pairs of feet padded into the room, and I felt the bed dip on either side of me. Suddenly, somebody was gently stroking my cheek. "Aw, she's asleep, Jase," A voice cooed, sounding like Sookie's.

"I know. She's so cute when she's asleep," Jason sighed. "Have you heard the adorable sounds Rose makes when she's asleep?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, it's cute, isn't?" Sookie agreed, moving a strand of midnight hair away from my face. I wiggled my nose, willing away the annoying itchiness that had bloomed at the bottom of it. Sookie giggled when she saw me do this. "Ahh! She's so _adorable!" _I forced myself not to sigh when she wrapped me in a bear-hug.

I was on the edge of being awake and being asleep, as my brother and sister chattered quietly. I thought I heard something mentioned about Grams, but my mind was too fuzzy too hear anything else. Eventually, I fell asleep to peaceful darkness.

I woke later to the sound of the television. The lights in the room were still on, and Jason and Sookie were still awake. They were watching the TV, and I grinned in amusement when I saw what they were watching. Steve and Sarah Newlin were on the news, arguing. I snorted quietly when I saw that Steve had a red mark on his forehead, probably from Jason shooting a paintball gun at his head.

"…May His holy light shine upon you," I heard Steve say on the telly.

"Can you believe that?" Jason said, exasperated. "They're on the TV!"

A vampire reporter called Nan Flanagan suddenly appeared on the screen. "You kidnapped a prominent member of our community," She argued, and I guessed that she was talking about Godric – of course, he'd _gone _to them. He hadn't actually been kidnapped.

I sat up, and asked, "They're talking about Godric, aren't they?" Jase and Sookie jumped at the sound of my voice, and I smiled.

Sookie smiled back. "Yeah, I guess they are," She sighed, and I felt Jason ruffle my already messy hair.

"Why are you awake? You need sleep," Jason grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Shh! I'm listening…" Sookie said distractedly, pointing at the screen. All three of us fell silent as we listened to the Newlins bicker.

"He volunteered!" Sarah cried, and Sookie turned to look at us in surprise.

"Did he?" She asked, shocked. I nodded grimly.

"Yeah. He wanted to burn," I sighed sadly. I brightened up a moment later, though. "But he doesn't want to anymore. 'Cause he met me," I added shyly, and Sookie "awwed" while Jason pouted.

Steve and Sarah continued to fight with Nan. "He came to _us," _Sarah insisted.

"Because everyone wants to be burned at the stake," Nan scoffed sarcastically. Steve looked ready to retort back, but Nan cut in with another remark.

"You attacked _us," _Nan sighed.

"You murdered my father!" Steve hissed, and I cringed. Why would you embarrass yourself like that on television?

"That's an allegation," Nan argued. "This is a fact: you and your church armed a suicide bomber that killed vampires _and _humans." I felt a bit of sadness for Luke then, but I willed it away.

Sarah cut in. "We are fightin' for God's green Earth, and daytime, and Christmas, and Easter eggs, and all that is sacred and good! We are fightin' for –"

"Human rights," Steve interrupted his wife rather rudely. "_Human _rights!"

"Can I finish my thought?" Sarah asked, miffed.

"But you were done," Steve said to her, holding his hands out. Sarah sighed mockingly.

"If he's not the centre of attention, he just flips out!" She said angrily to the camera, gesturing at Steve. He glared at Sarah. I snickered at the pair. I wouldn't be surprised if they got divorced anytime soon. And to think, that they would actually fight on _television._

Sookie laughed out loud. "They're coo coo!" She laughed, exasperated. I grinned, and nodded in agreement.

"How can you have a meaningful dialogue with these people?" Nan groaned on the telly, and I laughed loudly. Sarah said something to Steve later that made me roar with more laughter.

"I hate your hair," She said to him. Jason sighed deeply.

"They're a witch, and a son of a bitch," He said, making me think that something had "gone on" between Sarah and my brother. I shrugged to myself, still grinning in amusement. "Fuck you, Newlins," He said to the telly, and Sookie agreed.

Jason switched the television off, and I closed my eyes again. Sookie was stroking my hair gently as she talked with Jason, and I felt right then and there that life couldn't possibly be better than this. I may not have had any parents or a grandma anymore – but I had my big brother and my big sister, and that was all I needed.

I was about to drift off back to sleep, when there was a sudden, violent rush of air in the room. My eyes snapped open, and Jason and Sookie instantly jumped upwards, standing in front of me protectively.

Godric and Eric appeared in the middle of the room, looking anything _but _happy.

"What the fuck?!" Jason yelled at them. Eric raised an eyebrow, and Godric's face was stormy. Jason pointed at the door. "Get out!"

The two vampires looked around Jason to see me. "Why is Rosalie in your room?" Eric asked. "She's with us."

Jason gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. "She's our sister, and when I say she's staying with me, she _staying _with me." Eric's fangs popped out, and he looked ready to pounce.

Sookie yelled at them. "Stop it!" She cried, and the both of them stopped to look at her in surprise. Godric didn't though; he just continued to stare at me longingly. I would have found it slightly creepy, if I wasn't so head over heels for the vampire.

"You don't need to fight," Sookie said calmly. Eric scoffed indignantly.

"There won't _be _a fight, unless we don't get Rosalie back," He said, and Jason shouted in outrage. Sookie look exasperated and Eric looked furious. Godric had his usual emotionless mask on – as he usually did around other people – but I could feel his emotions strongly: jealously, longing, and a lot of anger. I was kind of afraid, because his anger was directed solely at Jason.

I jumped off the bed, and tried to walk over to calm everyone, but Jason grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him. That was when Godric lost it. His fangs popped out, and he growled deeply, the sound reverberating through the small room. "Give her back to me," Godric said, eerily calm. "_Now."_

Jason and Sookie froze at the sound, and I gulped. "Guys, guys," I laughed nervously, walking out from behind Jason. "Calm down, okay? I'll come back with you Godric, don't worry," I assured him, and Godric's threatening stance lessened. His bluish-grey eyes softened, and a hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Did I say you could go sleep in a room full of vampires?" Jason asked angrily, clamping a heavy hand on my shoulder. Godric's relaxed nature instantly vanished, and his eyes zeroed in on Jason's hand, which was on my shoulder. He snarled, his fangs bared at Jason. _Ah hell, you aren't making this any better for yourself, Jase…_

"I will warn you only once more, Mr Stackhouse," Godric growled, "Give me my mate, or there will be consequences." Jason didn't look like he was going to agree to his terms, so I stepped in again.

"Jason," I called firmly. "I will be _fine. _I'll see you in the morning, okay? At the breakfast bar," I finished happily, and carefully peeled his hand away. Sookie smiled nervously at me, her blue eyes flickering from a snarling Eric to a stormy Godric.

"See you in the morning, sis," Sookie said, hugging me. I nodded, smiling back at her. Jason was about to retort something else – which would probably get him killed this time – but Eric scooped me up in his arms, and we flashed away.

* * *

"Why did you go with _him?" _Godric asked me, as Eric placed me gently on Godric's bed in their hotel room. I yawned widely, and Eric smirked at me.

"He's my brother," I replied, "I couldn't just say no to him. Besides, you had the keys."

Eric scoffed. "You could have come to us," He said, raising a blonde eyebrow. I sighed in exasperation.

"I didn't really feel like walking into the "blood" room," I said, shivering. Eric chuckled, and sat on the end of the bed.

"It was rather delicious, if I do say so myself. The human woman I ordered was –"

"Zip it," I cut him off, waggling my finger in his face. Eric roared with laughter, and even Godric grinned. Godric walked around the bed, and, in a sudden flash, he was under me, his arms tightly coiled around my slim waist. Eric smirked evilly.

"I'll leave you two alone," He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, as he walked through a conjoining door that led to his room.

I yawned again, and rolled off of Godric. He grunted at this, disliking my actions. He wove his arm around my waist again, sliding me to his chest. "I missed you," He whispered, kissing me. I laughed quietly.

"I wasn't gone for that long," I chuckled, and Godric stroked my hair. I closed my eyes, and snuggled against his muscled chest – which was surprisingly comfy. Or, maybe that was just my tired brain imagining things. Muscled abs couldn't possibly be comfortable, could they? "Why are you so comfortable?" I asked him, my voice slightly muffled.

"When am I not?" He chuckled deeply.

"Good point," I mumbled, drifting off into sleep as he played with my dark hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N - By the way, if anyone thinks I'm updating too fast, just say. I'll wait a couple days between chapters if you think I am :)**

**Here's chapter fourteen~**

* * *

I woke to the most adorable sight I'd ever seen – Godric sleeping. His arms were still coiled around my waist, but they were slightly looser than they had been last night. His pale face was facing towards mine, and a look of pure relaxation was printed across his sleeping features. His lips were pulled upwards slightly, and I almost cooed out loud. He was smiling in his sleep!

His chest was completely bare, so his muscled abs were in full view. Jeez, Godric had a six-pack! I tenderly touched his abs, tracing over the muscles in fascination. His skin quivered slightly under my touch, and I giggled when I felt his grip tighten unconsciously. "Rosalie…" He whispered suddenly, and I giggled again. Was Godric…_dreaming _of me?

Luckily, Godric was still wearing his brown pants. I didn't think Jason would be too pleased if he found out I slept in a bed with a naked vampire. I yawned, and pecked my sleeping vampire on the lips before carefully crawling out of his embrace. I was cautious not to move the thick, sun-proof blinds. I could tell it was a very sunny day today – the room felt sticky and hot – and I didn't feel like coming back to fried vampire.

I frowned when I realised I _still _didn't have any clothes to wear. The only piece I had in Dallas was Jason's long black shirt, and I was wearing that as a nightie. I had to find Sookie – she was bound to have something for me to borrow. I wasn't a big fan of dresses and whatnot, but I couldn't walk around scantily clad in my "nightgown".

I tiptoed past Eric's room, but quickly peeked in before heading out. I stifled another loud laugh when I saw the whole top half of his body hanging out of his bed. His blonde hair was mussed crazily, and was hanging like a curtain over his head. I noted to myself how he snored softly. Godric didn't even make a sound – apart from him muttering my name in his sleep – he was as quiet as a mouse.

I walked out of the room, softly clicking the door behind me. I'd see Godric and Eric when they woke up – which would probably be late afternoon for Godric, seeing as he was older and stronger, and early evening for Eric.

I padded down the long hallway towards Sookie and Bill's room. Hopefully, Sook would be awake – if she was asleep, I'd leave it. I mean, I didn't want to wake her up if she was asleep just to borrow some clothes. I'd feel really guilty if I did that.

I continued to walk down the carpeted hallway, passing lots of rooms on my way. It occurred to me suddenly, that the hotel must have been divided somehow. One side for vampires, the other for humans. I mean, Sookie and Bill's room was pretty close to mine, Eric's and Godric's, but Jase's was all the way on the other side of the Hotel Carmilla. Plus, this side of the hotel was a lot darker than the human side in daytimes – for obvious reasons, of course.

I supposed that meant that the hallways on this side would be pretty quiet. All the vampires were asleep, obviously. I made my way to Sookie's room, and knocked gently on the door, hoping I wouldn't wake up Bill. Godric told me that vampires got something called the "bleeds" if they didn't get enough sleep. Apparently, they would bleed out the ears and nose, and would die of blood loss if they didn't rest eventually. And I didn't particularly want to inflict that upon Bill.

When nobody answered, I decided to try and get in myself. Of course, this was an expensive hotel, with high-tech lock systems and whatnot. So breaking in wouldn't be easy – but, come on. I was Rosalie _Stackhouse. _I could do this. I just needed a bobby pin or two. No biggie.

However, when I touched the cool metal of the lock, something happened that I didn't expect. A jolt – kind of like an electric shock – buzzed through my fingers as I touched it, and I whipped my hand away, hissing in pain. "What the hell?" I muttered to the door. "Are these locks electric, or something?"

But when I looked down at my hand, I noticed something eerily familiar. I recognised it from last night – a shimmering, purple coating was wrapped around my fingers again. I furrowed my brow in confusion, and placed my hand against the lock. Suddenly, I heard the distinct sound of a sharp _click, _and the door creaked open.

I could only stare in shock, my mouth hanging open like a guppy's. Had I just unlocked it…with that weird power again? Now I was _beyond _curious: what was this power? I could send vampires flying with it and unlock supposedly high-tech locks. Was there more to it? None of this had happened with Sookie – sure, she had her awesome mind-reading skills, but _this… _I stared down at my shimmering, violet hands in exasperation.

What was this strange power?

"You should not worry over it, Nys," A deep voice said from behind me. I jumped nearly a foot in the air, and spun round. Standing in the middle of the hallway, was a tall, lean boy, around my age. He had straight, raven-black hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. But the most prominent thing about his features, were his pointy ears. I noticed a couple of rings in his right ear, and I had to admit it looked kind of cool. He was dressed in sparkling white robes, which, surprisingly, _didn't _make him look girly. "You should embrace the Adofaer, not fear it."

"Umm, who are you?" I asked. "Are you some kind of vampire?"

The boy laughed – a deep, tinkling laugh that sounded like bells. "Oh, ho, I'm no Nightwalker, Nys," He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow. _Nightwalker? _Was that another term for vampire? It was interesting term – I'd have to inform Godric on it.

"What's an "Adofaer"?" I asked the boy, who was giving me a bright smile that seemed to sparkle like magic. His smile widened, and he stepped towards me gracefully. Surprisingly, I didn't feel afraid of this strange boy – so I let him come close.

The boy laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. His dark eyes stared deep into mine. "It's your peaceful magic," He answered, and I scoffed.

"Magic? There's no such thing," I retorted smartly. He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Quite the contrary, Nys," He said, "Magic is quite real. It lives inside you – it is a part of you. In fact, it's what _makes _you. You just have not fully embraced it yet. When you _do _embrace it, well…you'll finally come back to us."

"Come back to _who?" _I asked, looking around the empty hallway. The boy laughed again.

"You cannot see us, not yet, at least," He sighed, placing a warm hand on my messy locks. "But I look forward to the day when you do, little Nys," He finished happily, before bursting away in a cloud of purple dust.

I looked at the rapidly vanishing dust, until it completely disappeared. Had I just imagined that? No – no of course not. Some crazy dude with pointy ears had just told me all this mumbo-jumbo and disappeared in the cloud of magical dust. Of _course _I wasn't crazy! (Note the sarcasm). It looked like that bomb explosion _had _permanently knocked a few of working brain cells. I swear, my mind was cooking up crazy hallucinations – or maybe I was schizophrenic. Looks like the great Rosalie Stackhouse had finally cracked. I really was bloody crazy.

"Rose?" A tired voice asked me suddenly, and I had half a mind to think it was my imaginary, pointy-eared hallucination – but luckily, it was just a very weary Sookie, hunching over in the darkness of the hotel room door. "How did you open my door?"

I almost blurted out everything: my weird power similar to her telepathic one, and my strange illusion – but I held my tongue. Why? I had no flipping clue. Usually, I told Sook _everything, _but something was nagging at my brain, telling me to keep it a secret for now. So, I did what I did best. I lied.

"Hah, you know," I laughed quietly, "I just used the old bobby-pin trick," I lied, and she fell for it. I felt like I'd just sold my soul to the devil. I completely deceived her – I wasn't telling Sook the truth. But what could I do? I _couldn't _tell her. Not yet, at least.

"I'm guessing you're here for some clothes?" Sookie inquired, eyeing the very revealing attire I was wearing with distaste. Well, who could blame her? My long, pale legs were on display for the entire world to see. And there was only a diminutive amount of cloth covering my lady parts. I wouldn't have been surprised if somebody walking by thought I was some kind of slut.

"Yeah," I replied, stepping into the dark room. It was refreshingly cool in her room, and I made a mental note to myself to work out how to work the air conditioning in mine. Sookie nodded, and padded over to her bedroom, me hot on her heels.

As I strided into her bedroom, I noticed Bill all tucked in and snugly, sleeping like a baby. I grinned, almost laughing at how the so-called "tough" Bill Compton was looking so vulnerable right now. I looked over at Sookie's side, however, and frowned worriedly. Her sheets were tossed about violently, some hanging off the end of the bed, and pooling in heaps on the carpeted floor. Had Sook had a nightmare?

"Did you have a nightmare, Sook?" I asked her gently, as she looked through her wardrobe, squinting in the dimness.

Sookie sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "You could say that," She breathed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, curious. Sookie stiffened, and turned to eye me.

"Rose…it was one of those vampire-blood induced dreams," Sookie admitted, and I shrugged.

"So? It was about Bill, right?" I said nonchalantly. "What does it matter? He's your boyfriend." Sookie shook her head, her curled blonde hair bobbing erratically.

"N-no, you don't understand, Rose," She whispered, her voice cracking a little. My features softened, and I padded up to her, bringing her into a big hug.

"What don't I understand?" I asked, as she hugged me back tightly.

"E-Eric," She sobbed quietly, and my ears perked up in interest. What did Eric do _this _time to my big sister? "B-before we left the nest, h-he tricked me into drinking his blood." My insides froze at this. Sookie drunk blondie's blood? That could only mean one thing: she was having…_those _kinds of dreams about _Eric, _not Bill. Now I understood why she was upset. She probably felt like she was cheating on him, or something. I mean, I know _I _would.

"Hey, shh. Don't cry, Sook," I whispered gently, "It'll wear off. All blood bonds do eventually," I said, hugging her tight. Sookie sniffed, and calmed down a bit.

"What about your blood bond?" She asked, "Do you have those dirty dreams about Godric?"

I laughed quietly. "I can't say I have. Although I'm sure he'd be all smug if I _did."_ Sookie scrunched up her nose in disgust, and we both giggled. Sookie moved out of my embrace to reach for a pair of denim jeans and a black, strappy top she'd found for me.

"Here," She said warmly, handing me the clothing. "I know you don't like dresses, so you can wear these," She said, and I smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks a bunch, Sook," I sighed happily, as Sookie also handed me a pair of brown flip-flops. I hugged her one more time, before moving towards the door. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast in a bit," I called to her quietly, and she nodded.

* * *

After having a quick shower, and changing into my new clothes, I hurried down towards the breakfast bar. Everything seemed to be easier to find on the human side – the directions were clearer. On the vampire side, there weren't many directions, probably because they could hear or smell their way around, as creepy as that sounded.

I walked at a leisurely pace towards the breakfast bar, my flip-flops clacking noisily as I went. Eventually, I caught sight of a tuft of messy blonde hair, and I grinned. "Jason," I greeted, and he turned around from the cereal stand to look at me.

He smiled brightly. "Good morning, Rose," Jason greeted back, ruffling my hair as I approached him. "How was your…_sleep?" _He said, his face eerily stoic. I gulped nervously, shifting on my flip-flopped feet.

"Haha, you know, just the usual," I replied, and Jason raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Slept like a baby," I said, opting not to tell him how Godric had stroked my hair until I fell into slumber.

"What did he do to you?" He asked suddenly, his face darkening. My own face grew weary.

"Nothing, Jason. Godric didn't do _anything," _I assured him. "He wouldn't, not without my permission," I said, although I wasn't entirely sure _that _was true. Jason sighed, and turned back around. I grabbed a blue tray, and reached out to grab a bowl and silver spoon.

"Do you really love him?" Jason asked me suddenly, and I froze. I turned my head slowly, to meet his oceanic orbs. Jason looked pretty serious. "Answer me, Rose. Do you _truly _love Godric?"

I nodded, my face as serious as his. "More than anything, Jase," I answered, and Jason sighed again, his shoulders slumping. I frowned. "I just don't understand why you can't accept that."

Jason's blue eyes flickered to mine for a second, before moving back towards his tray of food. "I guess…well, it's because…" He faltered, hesitating. "You're my little sister, Rose. You're growing up too fast," He turned his full body around to face me. "Stop growing!" He pleaded.

I giggled, patting him on his tanned arm. "I can't stop growing, silly," I laughed, turning around to pour a bowl of Coco Pops. "I'm going to be _seventeen _next year," I reminded Jason, who pouted.

"It seems only yesterday that you were in your pink little dungarees, sitting in my lap," He sighed, and I shot him a look of pure disgust.

"You made me wear _pink?" _I gave him an incredulous look. Jason laughed loudly, and I joined in.

"What are y'all laughing about now?" I heard Sookie call, striding over to us in a summery, red-checkered dress. We turned to her grinning, and I explained to her about me being caught in pink, and she giggled.

"Oh, by the way, that reporter for the AVL is coming today," Sookie said, reaching for a red apple on the stand. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean…Nan Flanagan?" I inquired. Sookie nodded, munching on her fruit. "Why?" I asked, curious. Jason nodded, interested as well.

"They want to discuss what happened at the church," She explained. "Miss Flanagan's coming in the evening, obviously, so you two better be on your best behaviour," She warned us, and we grinned.

"Would you expect anything less?" I asked her cheerfully, while Jason grinned mischievously. Sookie pointed a threatening finger at us.

"I mean it, you two," She said in her stern-motherly voice, "Miss Flanagan's the spokeswoman for the American Vampire League. She's very important." I scoffed at this.

"Godric's _way _more important," I argued, "He's two-thousand years old. He could kill her in an instant."

Sookie bonked me on the head. "Rosalie Stackhouse!" She shrieked quietly. "Don't say those kinds of things in public!"

I held my hands up in surrender, and Jason burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry," I said, grinning. Sookie shook her head, and we took our trays over to the nearest breakfast table.

* * *

"Do you have any _fucking _idea of the PR mess you've made?"

I scowled in my seat next to Godric, who had his arm around my waist. Nan seemed nice on telly, but by god, she was the bitchiest vampire I'd ever met. Sookie sat with Bill opposite me on one of the cream couches. She looked tense – I could tell, by the way she was sitting so straight in her seat. Bill looked pretty bored with it all, actually, judging by the way his arm was slung so casually on top of the couch.

Eric sat in the corner, dressed in all black. He was glowering at Nan, looking like he wanted to strangle her. I know I did.

Isabel, one of Godric's nest mates, sat next to me, looking at Nan warily. Godric looked calmed, controlled – his face was his usual emotionless mask. I was surprised at how professional he could act, even his tense situations like this. Godric was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt, and baggy white pants. He was wearing a pair of brown sandals, and I thought he looked really cute.

Nan sat in the other far corner, near the fireplace. She looked pretty pissed, in my opinion, but that couldn't compare to Eric's glowering. She had two bodyguards behind her – a tall woman, and a guy dressed in a suit. They didn't look very menacing to me, but if there was one thing I'd learned – it was to never, ever judge a book by its cover. I mean, Godric looked to be of a sixteen or seventeen year old, yet he could probably kill every person in this room within a heartbeat.

"…And who has to fucking clean that shit up?" Nan continued angrily. "Me. Not you. Me. I should drain every one of you bastards," She spat. I felt my anger spike, but Godric squeezed my waist comfortingly, probably feeling my anger. I tried to take my mind off the evil bitch in the corner, by thinking about how adorable Godric had looked as he woke up that afternoon. It worked surprisingly well, and my rugged posture relaxed a little.

Eric grunted in the corner, his face still stormy. "Stan went to the church on his own," He said, his voice deep. "None of us knew anything about it."

"Oh really?" Nan said mockingly, "Because everyone who met _Stan _in the last three hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his _nest-mates, _his _sheriff, _had no clue," She said, exasperated.

Isabel scowled, glaring at Nan. "And how were we supposed to know that this time he _meant _it?" She said, leaning forward in her seat.

"Not my problem," Nan sighed, shaking her head at poor Isabel. Her eyes flickered down to Godric, and I tensed up again as she said to him, "Yours." Godric didn't even spare the reporter a glance, he just looked at me instead. His hand was tucked behind my back, twirling a strand of my long hair.

Eric hissed. "Don't talk to him that way," He seethed, glowering at Nan. Said vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Don't talk to me that way," She said back, annoyingly calm. The room went silent for a good couple of moments, before Nan turned back to Godric, addressing him. "Let's get to the point, sheriff. How'd they manage to abduct you?" She asked, and Godric reluctantly took his eyes off me to look at Nan.

I gulped a little, knowing exactly what had happened. "They would've taken one of us sooner or later," Godric replied, and added, "I offered myself."

Nan looked disgusted. "Why?"

"Why not?" Godric countered smartly, and I almost snorted. Nan looked taken aback.

"They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were _willing?" _She said in exasperation. Godric looked bored with the whole conversation.

"What do you think?" He sighed, looking at Nan boredly. His arm tightened some more, and his fingers started to play with the material on my black strap top.

"I think you're out of your mind," Nan groaned, shaking her head. "And then I hear about a traitor?" She said, her voice raising an octave.

"Irrelevant. Only a rumour," Godric said quickly, and I smiled slightly. He was sticking up for old, grumpy Hugo. I frowned at what he said next, though. "I'll take full responsibility." Did he not realise what he was saying? The consequences could be severe!

"You bet you will," Nan sniffed, and my frown deepened. Words could not describe how much I wanted to slap this demon of a woman right now. Eric seemed to lose his cool then.

"You cold bitch," Eric growled, boring holes into Nan's head. Nan looked grumpily at Eric.

"Listen. This is a national vampire _disaster._ And nobody at the top has sympathy for any of you," She sighed to us. She turned to Godric. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Godric nodded, and my mouth dropped open in shock when he said, "I agree. Of course," He looked over at Isabel. "Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace," He said, and Isabel looked shocked, while Eric looked outraged.

"Godric!" Isabel said sternly. "_Fight back." _However, Godric didn't pay any attention to what she said. He just continued to twirl my hair and play with my top.

"What are you saying?" Eric yelled. "She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!" He said, gesturing angrily at Nan.

"You wanna lose your area, Viking?" Nan asked mockingly. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't have that kind of power," He said huskily, looking smug. I rolled my dark eyes.

Nan shrugged. "Hey, I'm on TV," She said carelessly. "Try me." The two of them had a heated stare down, until Isabel suddenly called out,

"I'm to blame! I should have contained Stan the _second _he went missing," Isabel said, her Spanish accent thick.

Godric sighed, and stopped her. "Isabel," He said, dismissing her argument. I furrowed my brow – I knew that it had been silly of Godric to offer himself, but he didn't have to beat himself up for it. He should have fought for his position as sheriff. "I remove myself from all positions of authority," He said, turning back to Nan, and I slumped in defeat. Godric squeezed me again, trying to comfort me more.

"Works for me," Nan said, smiling smugly. I sighed quietly. Even Eric looked beaten. I felt sorry for him – it must have been horrible to see your maker so brutally cut down like that.

Sookie tried to stand up, but Bill held her arm, warning her. "Sookie, _Sookie,_" He warned her.

Sookie looked at Bill incredulously. "I owe him. He saved my little sister's life on numerous occasions," She said to Bill, then turned to Nan. "Miss Flanagan? Godric rescued me and my little sister from a _really _large rapist," She said, looking at me. Everyone eyes turned to stare me down, including Eric's, who looked at me sadly. Godric brought me closer to him, disliking how everyone was looking at me.

Sookie spoke again. "…Who nearly killed Rosalie, and probably would have killed me, too," She said, and I smiled at her bravery of speaking up.

"That's nice," Nan sighed dismissively, "Moving on…"

"No, listen!" Sookie demanded. "And then he rescued humans in that church, plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now? It could have been a hundred, a _million _times worse! You should _thank _him," Sookie finished exasperatedly.

"For getting kidnapped?" Nan countered. "For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor _judgement? _I think not!" She said, and Eric stood up, growling. He moved towards Nan, intent on hurting her – but Isabel held him back.

"Eric," Godric warned him. "It doesn't matter," He sighed, stroking my hair. Eric looked angrily down at Nan, before faltering, and backing away. However, his glare was still planted firmly at her face.

"Tell me about the bombing ,please," Nan insisted. "Every single detail." Godric sighed again.

"A boy walked into the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion," He said, and I spoke for the first time.

"His name was Luke Mcdonald," I said sadly. "He was a…friend of mine back at the Fellowship, before everything went bad." I felt a pang of jealously come from Godric. I patted his arm in reassurance.

* * *

The meeting went on for another good hour, and by the end of it, all of us were worn out – mentally and physically. Bill and Sookie walked out first, followed by a saddened Isabel, and a smug looking Nan, along with her bodyguards. I walked over to Eric, who was still sulking in the corner.

"Are you alright, Eric?" I asked him seriously, laying a hand on his broad shoulder. Eric looked up at me, his blue eyes dull. I gave him a small smile, and his eyes seemed to light up.

"I'll be alright, my little Viking," He gave me a small grin. I removed my hand from his shoulder, nodding in satisfaction. Godric strided over to us, and slung an arm over my shoulders.

"Why did you give up so easily, Godric?" Eric asked, sighing. "Why didn't you fight?"

Godric smiled at blondie. "Some things are not worth fighting for, my child," He told him. "And I don't need to have my position as sheriff to be happy. I've got my Rose," He said, kissing me softly on the cheek. I blushed, and looked away, causing Eric to chuckle.

"If you are happy, then I am happy," Eric sighed, standing up to his full height. "Come on, I hear they have some good humans tonight…" He said smugly.

My face darkened considerably. "I'll be leaving you, then," I said quickly, lifting Godric's arms off my shoulders and backing out the door. However, Godric caught up to me in a flash, and swung me back around in his arms. He swooped down to kiss me on the lips, a grin lighting up on his face.

"Who said I'd let you leave us?" Godric asked, kissing my jaw. I rolled my eyes, and Eric strided over to us, a smug grin on his pale face.

"Yeah, why don't you come with us this time, Rose?" Eric asked, his blonde eyebrows waggling. I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"Ehh…I'm gonna pass," I said, not feeling like watching them go to eat a "meal". "I'll see you guys back at the hotel room, though," I added, and Godric released me reluctantly.

"You better," Godric said darkly. "Because if I find you in _his _room again –"

I held my hands up. "He is my bro. Not some rapist. Chillax," I ordered, and Godric nodded hesitantly, while Eric roared with laughter. The blondie tossed me a set of keys.

"Here, those are the keys for our room," Eric stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"How are you guys gonna get in?" I asked. Eric and Godric exchanged smug glances.

"Combined together, we're three-thousand years old," Eric grinned, "I _think _we can manage to get into a hotel room without using keys," He said, and I laughed. Of course, I could now get into hotel rooms without keys, too. But I most definitely wouldn't tell the guys that.

* * *

I padded down the long hallway towards my hotel room, my stomach nice and full. Over dinner, me, Sookie and Jason had discussed when we'd be leaving for Bon Temps. Sook said we'd probably be leaving in the next day or so. I wanted to talk about this with Godric. I mean, he couldn't stay in Dallas anymore – he wasn't the sheriff. I also wanted to know where he'd be staying now, seeing as his home had been completely obliterated.

With this thought in mind, I continued down the hallway, the only sounds the soft click-clacking of my flip-flops. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, and was a little shocked when I bumped into something. Luckily, a pair of long arms grabbed me before I fell on my butt.

I looked up, and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "You!" I pointed at him accusingly. "You're not real! You're just my imagination!"

It was the boy with pointy-ears. He smiled at me, showing off a set of white, sparkling teeth. "I am very much real, Nys," He said calmly, and my eyelid twitched.

"What does that even mean?!" I exploded. "What is a "Nys"?"

He patted me on the shoulder. "Calm down, little Nys. All will be revealed soon," He said, and took me by the arm. Suddenly, we were engulfed in a cloud of purple dust, and when the dust cleared, I saw that we were outside, on the roof of Hotel Carmilla.

"Why are we up here?" I asked him suspiciously. He grinned, and stepped back. He reached his arms out on either side of him, and yelled proudly.

"You may come out now, Or'Tel'Quessir!" He cried, and I stared in shock as the air around him shimmered, and figures started appearing out of nowhere. "O'Su, Osu'Nys, Osu'Tan! Everyone! Show yourselves!"

I could only stare in disbelief as more people started to appear around the boy. Whole crowds appeared, all with long, dark hair, dark eyes, and pointy ears. They were all looking directly at me, smiling. I rubbed my eyes. "What the hell? Who _are _you people?!"

There was a loud, rumbling laugh, and a pointy-eared man stepped forward. He had a kind smile, and twinkling dark eyes. He was wearing shining white robes like everyone else. The man placed a slender hand on my head.

"My Tinu," He said proudly, a gleam in his eye. "My name is Ettrian Taurë, and I am your father."

* * *

**Woaaah! Mindblown** :D

**Just in case anyone was wondering what the hell they were saying, I'll post mini little dictionaries here. Although, I won't tell you what this language is yet. It would ruin the story!**

_Nys_ – Sister

_Adofaer_ – Peaceful Magic

_Or'Tel'Quessir_ – People of the Wood

_O'Su_ – Male parent (Father)

_Osu'Nys_ – Aunt (Sister of Father)

_Osu'Tan_ – Uncle (Brother of Father)

_Tinu_ - Daughter


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N – Just to let everyone know, this story is set in America (obviously), but some words that I'm writing in the story I'm spelling the "British" way. I'm more accustomed to writing that way (probably because I am British). For example, you'll see me spelling the word "Mom" like "Mum".**

**Anyway, on with chapter fifteen! ~**

* * *

"And I'm the fucking tooth fairy," I retorted sarcastically. "Nice try, but all you guys are illusions. You ain't real. Oh, and for the record, my dad is dead." I eyed Ettrian up and down, noting his long, midnight hair and sparkling dark eyes. He grinned at me, showing his white teeth.

"I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I told you that he is also your brother, Ellisar Taurë," The man said, pointing a long finger at the boy I'd first met. I shook my head.

"Nope. Eric's probably just playing one of his stupid pranks on me," I declared to them all, and the crowds of people surrounding us on the roof chuckled. "I'm serious. You guys just suddenly _appeared – _that isn't possible. Magic isn't possible." A woman in one of the crowds spoke up. She looked exactly like everyone else, only more feminine.

"You cannot seriously suggest that a Nightwalker conjured us up," She laughed behind her delicate hand. "They are nothing compared to us. They would bow before us, if we wished to show our full power." A couple people nodded at her statement.

The boy I'd first met –Ellisar – strided over to me, his long white robes swishing under him. "Nys, you must have faith. You would not be able to see us if you had not embraced your inner magic," He said, and Ettrian agreed. "We are your family," He said proudly, gesturing to everyone. He then clamped a pale hand over his heart. "I am your toror' – your brother – by blood," He explained.

Ettrian then put a hand over his heart. "And I am your atar – your father – by blood," He declared. I sighed deeply, deciding to play along for now.

"Okay, then. Who's my mother?" I asked. Ettrian beamed at me.

"I'm glad you asked, my tinu," He smiled happily, "Her name was Hannah Addison. She was American." I frowned.

"_Was?_" I inquired. "What happened to her?" I asked, actually curious to what they'd say. Ettrian looked a little crestfallen.

"Ah, she was the most beautiful human I'd ever met," He sighed. "Alas, she was mortal, therefore died a mortal's death. But," He said suddenly, brightening up. Jeez, was this guy bi-polar? "I received two wonderful children of the quessir. You, my beautiful daughter, and my brave and courageous son, Ettrian."

"Woah, wait," I said, holding my hands up. "Why do I get the feeling you guys _aren't _human?" Everyone laughed at my words.

"Because we aren't," A man said simply. "We are tel'quessir, the elven people," He said, and my mouth dropped open.

"So…you're fucking _elves?" _I cried, exasperated. "As in Santa Claus's little elves?"

A woman in the crowd scoffed, waving her hand as if offended. "Hah. We are not that silly little mythical creature that humans made up," She crowed. "Do we look little to you?"

I had to admit – she had a fair point. They _were_ all freakishly tall. I made a mental note to myself to think before I spoke. "So, if my mother was a human, and you – my father," I gestured to Ettrian, "Is an elf, what does that make me?"

Ellisar slung an arm over my bare shoulders. "Well, Nys, we are peredhil – half elf," He explained. "We are half elf, half human."

My shoulders slumped. "Next thing I know, you guys'll be telling me fairies exist," I muttered. Ellisar chuckled next to me, squeezing my shoulder almost comfortingly.

"They do, actually," He said, and I drooped further into my depression. First vampires, then elves, then _fairies? _It was like a supernatural film come to life! "The woman with blonde hair…the one who goes by the name Sookie, and the man with the blonde hair called Jason, they are fairy hybrids. Half fairy," He said casually, and I looked at him like he was completely crazy. Or, maybe I was crazy. I was probably imagining all of this.

"My brother and sister aren't _fairies," _I cried helplessly. "They don't have bloody wings! And, there is _no _way that I am half-elf either. Does it look like I have pointy ears to you? No."

The elves were laughing again, and Ellisar was shaking his head, smiling. "First off, Nys, fairies do not have wings. That is a myth made up by humans," He pointed out, chuckling. "Secondly, the only reason why you do not have ears like us is because you have not been _around _us."

I flung my hands into the air in exasperation. "So, you're telling me, that I am in fact half-elf, with a half-elf brother, and an elf father?" I said, and they all nodded. "If all that is true, why have I been living with my brother and sister?"

Ettrian sighed sadly. "It is a long story, tinu, but the short of it is this," He said, leaning in closer. "When you were born, our race was going through many hardships, and we were all too busy fixing our problems to care for our young. So, I sent you to live with the half-fairy family. I hoped you would be safe from the many bad creatures out there, who would love to get their hands on a half-elf. You see, fairies have a distinct…_odour, _which would mask your scent from these predators."

I raised an eyebrow. "So why didn't you send Ellisar?" I asked, jabbing a thumb near his face.

"We sent him to live in the mines, with the dwarves," He replied casually, and my jaw hit the roof. Great. We went from vampires, to elves, to fairies, and then to dwarves. Seriously, why couldn't my life just be _normal? _"The dwarven people have a strong, musky scent. Another perfect way of masking one of my children's scents. The only difference with Ellisar, however, was that he grew up learning of his heritage, while you did not."

"Why didn't I?" I asked him. Ettrian let out a breath of laughter.

"Humans do not know we exist. They cannot be trusted to know of the supernatural world. Some of them are greedy, and corrupted," He explained. "Can you imagine what kind of chaos would ensue if humans knew of us and our magic?"

"What about the vampires?" I pointed out. "They revealed themselves to the humans." Ellisar, Ettrian, and a good number of the elven people rolled their eyes, smiling.

"The Nightwalkers are foolish," Ellisar sighed. "They flaunt themselves about, not caring of the consequences. Look at how they are treated by some of the humans. They spit in their faces."

I shook my head. "Not all humans are like that. And not all vampires "flaunt" themselves about," I added, thinking of Godric, smiling. "I know of one vampire, who is the kindest, sweetest soul I've ever met. He –"

"Yes, we are well aware that you were bonded at birth to a vampire," Ettrian sighed. "We felt the bond as it was created inside of you. It's rare for an elf to be bonded with a vampire, but it happened, regardless of our effort with magic to destroy the bond. We hoped you would never cross paths with your bonded mate, but it is nigh impossible to avoid the one you are connected to."

I nodded slowly. I was slightly offended by how these people had tried to destroy me and Godric's bond, but I'm sure I would be a little freaked if my daughter was mated to a bloodthirsty, undead guy the minute she was born. I realised, a second later, that I had _actually _started believing that all of this was real. I mean, it all made sense. I looked nothing like Jason or Sookie, I _never _had. But still, I couldn't just suddenly stop thinking of Sook and Jase as my siblings. I'd been with them since the beginning – they may not have been related to me by blood, but they sure as hell acted like it.

Suddenly, another thought occurred to me. Had Sookie and Jason always known I wasn't their real little sister? It saddened me to think that they'd keep something so big like that from me. Ettrian, noticing my saddened expression, waved the elven people off, and they all disappeared one by one in a cloud of dust. Ellisar picked me up in a hug when a tear fell from my eye.

"Why are you crying, little Nys?" He asked me, stroking my dark hair, reminding me almost of Godric. I sniffled, and Ellisar put me down gently, where Ettrian had the chance to crush me in a bear-hug, too.

"Yes, do tell your old father why you are crying, my child," Ettrian whispered sadly, bending down to wipe a tear with his pale finger.

"It's just…why didn't Sook or Jase _tell _me I wasn't their sister?" I cried. "My whole life has been one big, stupid lie!"

"Now, you know that's not true, Rosalie," Ettrian countered sternly. "We left you on the Stackhouse porch for a reason. They are kind, and they looked after you well. They adopted you – legally, as humans put it – as their little sister. So, no, your whole life hasn't been a lie."

"But why didn't they tell me I was adopted?" I sniffled. "Why would they lie to me like that?"

Ettrian and Ellisar exchanged worried glances. "I do not know, little Nys," Ellisar spoke solemnly. "Perhaps that it something you must work out between them."

Ettrian nodded, and patted my head. "It was a blessing to finally get to see you again, my little tinu," He said, "And it is time we left the human world. Come! You have much to learn in the ways of magic!" He said cheerfully, and added, "You still have not grown your elf ears, which must be done!" He tugged at my arm, but I held back.

I didn't want to go. I couldn't leave Jason or Sookie, or Godric or Eric, or _anyone. _I may have been a half-elf, and my real family may have been in another world, but I didn't belong there. _This _was my home. Earth was my home. I couldn't go, no matter how much of an adventure it seemed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you," I admitted, stepping back. Ellisar furrowed his brow.

"Nys, you can't stay here. If you don't come to the elven lands before your seventeenth birthday, you won't embrace your immortality," He said, frowning.

Immortality? Elves were immortal, like vampires? Ellisar looked about seventeen – did that mean _he_ was immortal? Ettrian must have been immortal too – how old was he? He looked about thirty, but I had a feeling he was _much _older than that.

"How old are you, Ettrian?" I asked him, and he sent me a warm smile.

"Oh, what is it again, Ellisar?" He wondered aloud. "I do believe I turned four-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-nine a couple of days ago," He said in the most casual way possible that it was ridiculous. Of course, my jaw hit the floor. Again.

Ellisar chuckled, and patted my shoulder. "Perhaps you shouldn't have told her, father." Ettrian laughed loudly.

"Perhaps not," He grinned. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait, if I become immortal in your world when I turn seventeen, why do you and all the other elves – apart from Ettrian – look around thirty or twenty? Shouldn't you all become immortal at seventeen?"

Ettrian chuckled. "Elves embrace their immortality at different ages. It depends solely on who the elf is, you see," He explained. "But this has always been a known fact: half-elves always turn at the age of seventeen."

"Why?" I countered, curious. Ellisar shrugged.

"That is a mystery. Some say our mixed blood somehow shortens our mortality, but it is no proven fact," He said. I let that information sink in, before glancing around the rooftop. I looked at Ettrian, confused.

"You sent them all away," I pointed out. "Are you their…leader?" I inquired. I mean, he had only just flicked his wrist, and they had obeyed. It seemed logical that he was a higher-up of some sort, but I wasn't sure how the whole elf system worked. Considering I had only _just_ figured out I was one, I was pretty clueless.

Ettrian and Ellisar chuckled deeply. "I am Aran Ettrian, and this is Taren Ellisar," Ettrian explained. "And you are Tarien Rosalie."

I gave them a dumbfounded look. "Okay, can you explain in English, please? Not that freaky voodoo language," I added hastily.

Ellisar laughed loudly. "Voodoo language? It is Elvish," He chuckled, looking at me as if I should have somehow known that. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine, but what did you just say?" I asked.

"Take a guess," Ettrian grinned, "I will give you a hint. Taren means "prince" in English." And that was when it all clicked into place. I hung my head.

"Let me guess," I groaned, pointing at them. "You guys are royalty. Ettrian, you are a king, Ellisar, you're a prince. And I'm probably some long-lost princess." They both nodded in happy agreement.

"This is so fucking cliché," I muttered under my breath. Both elves laughed heartily. Suddenly, Ettrian stopped his laughing. I looked up, and saw that his face was creased up in deep concentration.

"My children, we must leave now," He said hurriedly, tugging on my arm. I frowned deeply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Two Nightwalkers approach," He said urgently, pulling me towards him. I concentrated too, and smiled when I realised who it was.

"It's okay, guys. It's just Godric and Eric," I assured them. "They've been wondering where I've been."

"Rosalie!" I heard Eric's deep voice call, and Ettrian and Ellisar tensed up considerably. "How long are you planning on staying up there? It's almost sunrise!" Suddenly, they both flashed onto the roof. I swivelled round to smile warmly at them.

"Hey, guys," I greeted. "This is my real brother and father. Say hi," I turned back around, fully intent on introducing everyone. However, when I did look back, Ettrian and Ellisar had disappeared. The only trace that showed they'd been standing there moments ago was a thin trail of purple dust.

Godric and Eric flashed in front of me, a skeptical look in Godric's eyes, and an amused one in Eric's. "How much sleep did you miss out on?" Eric laughed, feeling my forehead. "There's no-one up here."

I frowned. "But…there was, I swear!" I burst out suddenly, feeling like a lunatic. "I met my real father, and my real brother, too! I found out that I am half-elf, and that I am an elven princess!"

Godric sighed, and stepped forward to kiss my temple. He took my hand. "Are you sure you're alright, my Rose?" My eyelid twitched, and Eric snorted. I snapped my head to glare at blondie.

"You think I'm _lying?" _I snarled.

"No, but I think you need a good night's rest," Eric taunted, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I swear! It's all true! I –" I faltered, thinking over my options. I groaned in defeat – it just wasn't worth it. They probably weren't going to believe me. I mean, who would? I'd just screamed in their faces that I'd met an elf prince and king, who I claimed were my rightful family. Of _course _they wouldn't believe me. I waved a hand in dismissal. "Never mind," I grunted.

Eric grinned, and ruffled my hair. "So, what were you doing up here, anyway?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Oh, you know, just getting some fresh air," I sighed, hunching a little. Godric immediately had my feet off the ground, me in his strong arms. He kissed me on the lips softly.

"You look tired, my Rose," Godric stated. I nodded wearily. I _was _tired. I'd just processed a load of mind-blowing information in a small space of time. That was bound to wear somebody down – supernatural or not. The two of them started to walk down the stairs, me still in Godric's arms.

"Hey, guys," I called suddenly, deciding to test the waters. "Are elves real?"

Eric sighed. "Not this again, little Viking," He muttered. "The elves are real, yes. But they disappeared centuries ago – probably wiped out by other species."

"Why do you ask?" Godric asked curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"I _told _you," I said sternly, my legs dangling about as Godric walked at a human pace. "I am half-elf. I found out earlier. Didn't you see the purple dust on the roof? That's the stuff elves leave behind when they disappear."

Godric stopped suddenly in his brisk walk, and looked down at me, his bluish-grey eyes boring into my dark ones. Eric stopped too. "What is it, Godric? You aren't seriously going to believe her?" He sniggered. "It's just her tired human brain talking."

Godric narrowed his eyes, seemingly lost in thought. "She is telling the truth, my child," He said suddenly, and Eric raised a blonde eyebrow. "I didn't feel a single stir in her emotions or her heartbeat when she said all that."

Eric flashed beside Godric, and Godric put me gently on my flip-flopped feet. I nodded my head in satisfaction. "_Finally, _I thought you guys were gonna think of me as a lunatic forever," I sighed. "I was walking down the hallway, when I bumped into my half-elf brother. He took me up to the roof, and I met all the elves."

Eric's blue eyes widened a fraction. "Rosalie…the elves disappeared a long time ago. But…if Godric says you are telling the truth, then you must be."

Godric grabbed both of my hands, and stared me straight in the eye. "Tell me everything, Rosalie," He said seriously. "What happened up there, really?"

I took a deep breath, and told the two vampires everything I had learnt.

* * *

"So," Godric mused as he lay in bed beside me later, playing with a strand of my hair and kissing up and down my jawline. "You, my mate, are a half-elf. And a princess half-elf, at that." I nodded, giggling when his other hand squeezed my waist. That was my weak spot, but I'm sure he already knew that.

"Damn straight," I yawned. Godric pulled me closer to him, my body smooshing against his bare chest, and my legs tangling with his. "I'm a fucking elf. I'm kind of annoyed that Sook or Jase didn't tell me I was adopted, though."

Godric stuffed his face into my hair, and sniffed curiously. "Your hair smells like raspberries now," He groaned, and I giggled again. "Oh, and about Sookie and Jason…I would not worry about that. They must have had a good reason for keeping it a secret from you, my Rose."

"I suppose you're right, Godric, but," I moaned a little when his hand slid up my thigh a little, "It's just, do you think I should go back to their world?"

"No," Godric whispered sternly, squeezing my upper thigh, and I arched my body, groaning. "You are staying here, on this world. With me."

"But," I panted heavily as he laid soft kisses down my chest and stomach, "Ellisar told me I can gain immortality if I turn seventeen while I'm there."

"But why would you want to, when I could make you immortal myself?" Godric inquired, moving back up kiss my neck. I closed my eyes in bliss. "Wouldn't you rather be a vampire?"

I shuddered as his teeth nipped at my skin. "I – I don't know," I managed to breathe out. "But do you really want to stop hearing my heartbeat?"

Godric "hmmed" and rolled on top of me. "No. I love hearing your heartbeat. It's beautiful," He sighed, his lips kissing anywhere they could over my face and neck.

"And I would learn more about my heritage," I continued. "That would be pretty cool," I sighed happily. I felt a wave of jealousy hit me from Godric.

"You sound as if you want to leave me," He whispered angrily, his arms wrapping me in an iron-hug, hindering me from even moving.

"No, of _course _not," I laughed against his chest. "I'm going to bring you with me." Godric frowned, and twirled a piece of my hair.

"I don't think I would be allowed into the land of elves," Godric admitted. "No matter how old and powerful I am, the elves will always be stronger. I could never force myself in."

I agreed. "True. My father is four-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-nine years old," I said in exasperation. "Can you believe that? It's crazy."

"My point exactly," Godric laughed. "I couldn't go to that world."

"But, I am the princess," I pointed out. "I must have _some _kind of authority over there," I said. Godric grumbled, and kissed me repeatedly over my lips and jaw.

"Perhaps, but you won't be going anywhere right away," He said, his hands sliding up and down my sides. I shuddered in pleasure.

"Godric," I whispered in the darkness, "Are you staying in Dallas?"

"Of course not," Godric laughed, "I'm going to Eric's area. At least there I have some kind of power – my child is a sheriff, after all," He said, and I nodded in understanding.

"But where will you stay?" I asked worriedly. Godric kissed my lips, smiling.

"My Rose, I own several houses in Eric's area," He chuckled, and my jaw dropped. Obviously, Godric used this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. After he kissed me for a good while, I took my lips off his, taking breaths of air. "Mmm. It is annoying how you need to breathe when I am kissing you," He said, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "So, about these houses of yours," I pointed out, "How the heck did you get all of them?"

Godric chuckled deeply. "I acquired lots of money over my two-thousand years as a vampire," He explained, and I didn't feel like asking him exactly _how. _It probably wasn't in a good way. "I'm taking you to live with me, in one of my houses near Eric's bar," He said, and I frowned.

"I don't know, Godric," I sighed, "I mean, I live with Sookie and Jason in my house…"

Godric growled, nipping at my earlobe. "Not this again," He muttered darkly. "All these _rules. _You do not need to stay in that house. Stay in mine," He ordered, and I sighed.

"Jason would never allow me," I said quietly, and cringed when I heard a deep, feral snarl rumble from deep within his muscled chest. His hands clutched at my sides, and he stared deep into my eyes.

"Stay with me," He demanded, still looking into my eyes. My brain started to grow a little fuzzy, and my eyes started to mist over, and I raised an eyebrow. I turned Godric's face away, giggling.

"Godric, are you trying to _glamour me?" _I asked, my giggle turning into a full-blown laugh. Godric pouted, and collapsed next to me, sighing.

"I knew you'd find out," He groaned. "You seem to feel it, when I am using my glamour on you."

I frowned. "What about at the church? You used your glamour to send me asleep," I pointed out. "I didn't feel you using it on me then."

Godric sighed deeply. "You were already tired, my Rose," He explained. "Coaxing you into sleep was easy as a result. You probably did feel the effects – you just didn't know what it was, or how to stop it."

I rolled my dark orbs, and kissed him, still chuckling quietly. Godric's pout turned into a smile – his brilliant, white teeth showing and all. He wrapped me in a hug, cuddling me like I was a teddy bear. "I love you so very much, my beautiful Rose," He breathed. "You have a very pretty laugh."

I traced the blue tattoo over his bare chest, grinning when I managed to get a shiver out of him. "Well, you have awesome tattoos," I countered, and traced the ones on his arms as well. Godric watched me, smiling.

"I have more on my back," He said suddenly, and my eyes widened in curiosity. He grinned, and flipped over at a vampire's speed. He had another blue tattoo, except this one stretched from the back of his neck all the way down his back. It looked kind of like a lizard, and I wondered why he'd gotten all these tattoos.

Godric, sensing my curiosity, answered my unspoken question. "I was given these tattoos when I was born," He explained. "I was born in the roman era. Or, the first century BCE," He said, and I gasped.

"Woah," I whispered, awed. Godric chuckled. "But _why _were you given them?" I asked curiously.

"I…do not remember, exactly," He faltered, "It was two-thousand years ago, after all. I do remember, though, that I was born in Gaul. It doesn't exist anymore, and the Gaulish language has been long forgotten."

"Where was Gaul?" I asked, yawning. Godric smiled, flipping back over, to reach out a pale hand and stroke my hair.

"Gaul was around what would one day be known as France and Germany," Godric answered, and I nodded sleepily.

My eyes drooped, and Godric grinned, moving in to kiss my jaw. "Well," I yawned again, "My vampire's been through the roman era. Pretty cool."

"_Your _vampire?" Godric inquired happily.

"Mhhm, yes, my vampire," I barely whispered, snuggling into his chest.

The last thing I heard before drifting off into sleep was Godric saying, "Well, you are _my_ Rosalie."

* * *

**Well, now you all know what Rosalie is! I'll still be posting little Elvish to English dictionaries here, so don't worry :) **

_Toror' – _Brother

_Atar – _Father

_Quessir – _The people (elves)

_Tel'Quessir - _The elven people

_Peredhil – _Half-elf

_Aran_ – King

_Taren – _Prince

_Tarien - _Princess


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**On with chapter sixteen!~**

* * *

I sighed heavily, stopping to rub my temples in annoyance. I'd been helping Sookie pack all her things – we were leaving for Bon Temps this evening, after all – but I couldn't get my brain to chill out. It was working overtime, wondering if I should tell Sookie what I really was, or what _she _really was, or wonder if I should ask her, whether I should go with a family I'd just met yesterday.

That's right. I hadn't told Sook or Jase a _thing. _The only people who knew of my freaky heritage were Eric and Godric, and they weren't even people. They were supernatural themselves. But, hey – Sook and Jase _were _supes too – they just didn't know it. Something told me that it wasn't time for them to find out – call it intuition, I guess. I kept it all quiet, even though I was bursting to tell her everything that had happened to me.

What was wrong with me? I used to tell Sookie _everything, _and now – I was keeping all my secrets locked away, untouched. Untold. It was as if I was afraid to see their reactions. Would they hate me if they found out I was half mythical creature? Then again, they weren't really _mythical, _seeing as elves and all that shit really existed, but it was hard to wrap my mind around. I mean, I was a goddamn _elf. _An elf! That's not something you just shrug causally to.

My hand moved unconsciously up to my ears, and I felt the smooth, curvedness of it. No unnatural points or sticky-out ears. Did I really want to have elf ears? Did I really want to learn more about magic? And perhaps the world that surrounded it? There seemed to be so much about this that I didn't know. Did I want to throw away this life, and jump into another? Or stay as I was, and never truly know about my heritage? It was a big decision to make, and neither option would leave me feeling completely satisfied.

And then there was Sookie and Jason. The man and the woman who I knew as my brother and sister. How could I possibly leave them? They were everything to me. But they weren't completely normal themselves – they were hybrids, like me. Half of something known to be legend or myth. It was crazy. It shouldn't have been real, but it was. And I had a feeling all of this was just beginning.

"Hey, Rose, are you okay?" Sookie asked, padding into the bedroom. She was wearing a flowing, cream and white dress, and a pretty white shawl to go with it. Her blonde hair was shiny and clean, and had the usual bouncy ringlets at the back. Sook always knew how to look pretty, and how to dress nicely. Unlike me. I had thrown on the clothes I'd borrowed from her yesterday. It was getting colder now, especially in places like Bon Temps, and I regretted having to wear the flip-flops, but I literally had nothing to wear. I sighed wearily, turning back around to finish packing. Summer was almost over.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Rose?" Sookie questioned, worried. I glanced at her, and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I lied, and she saw right through me, as usual. She raised a skeptical eyebrow, and ordered me to sit down on the bed.

"Rosalie Stackhouse," Sookie said sternly, sitting down with me. "You tell me right now what the matter is." I bit my lip, and looked away. I let out another deep sigh.

"That's just it, isn't?" I said mysteriously, and Sookie gave me a bewildered look. "I'm not really a Stackhouse."

The room went deathly silent. Sookie didn't say a word, and I flickered my dark orbs back over to her. She was frozen, staring at the wall in shock. "Sookie," I called to her emotionlessly. "Why did you lie to me?"

Sookie instantly came back to life, and her blue eyes hardened as she looked at me. "I didn't lie to ya," She said angrily, her southern accent thick. "We found you one evening, on our porch. Mum and Dad had just died, and we had just moved into Gram's house," She said. "You were wrapped in these beautiful, white robes, and you had the cutest smile," She shook her head, her eyes softening, and a smile gracing her lips.

Sookie continued, seemingly lost in her own thoughts at the same time. "You were an angel child, to be put simply. We took you in, and Grams didn't have any trouble with you – you never cried, never screamed, never had any tantrums. You took what was given to you. You were a selfless little critter," She breathed. "We never found out who you belonged to – as far as we were concerned, you'd been abandoned. So Grams filed in adoption papers, and we became your legal family."

I shook my head furiously. "But why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking. A couple of hot tears dripped from my watery eyes, and Sookie's face looked sorrowful. "Why didn't you _tell _me I was adopted?"

Sookie brought me closer to her, wrapping me in a hug. "We didn't tell you…because you really felt like our little sister, sweetie pie," She said softly, her voice soothing. She rubbed my back comfortingly. "Why would we tell you that you weren't really our sister, when we felt like you were? Obviously, we knew you _weren't _but, we also couldn't inflict that kind of pain upon you. You were too sweet, too innocent for that."

I sobbed into her chest, my pale hands clutching at the white material of her shawl. Sookie whispered comforting words into my ear, while stroking my dark hair. "S-Sookie," I sniffed when I calmed down a little. "I-I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, honey," Sook assured me. She leaned backwards to look me straight in the eye. "And you know that."

I nodded, and smiled weakly. "It's about my family. I – I'm a…well, you see, I'm this thing called a –"

"Hey, girls!" Jason called cheerfully, as he strided into the room. "Are you all packed? I'm ready for a last meal before we leave!" He waltzed into our bedroom, clad in a blue-checkered shirt and blue jeans. However, his tanned face grew concerned when he saw me, looking like a wreck. "Rose? Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

Sookie spoke up for me, as Jason came to sit beside me. "She…kind of knows now, Jase," She said, looking slightly sad. Jason looked confused for a moment, before his face showed his realisation.

"Oh. You mean, she knows about…" He started, and Sookie nodded slowly. Jason ran a hand through his blonde locks, and slung an arm round my slim shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. "Did you tell her?" He asked, glancing at Sookie. She shook her head.

"No, Rose found out," She sighed, and Jase raised an eyebrow. Both Stackhouses turned to stare me down.

"How did you find out, Rosalie?" Jason asked seriously. "About your…adoption?"

I looked up, and smiled bitterly at them. I'd lost my built-up courage. I _couldn't _tell them what I was. Not yet. "I kind of guessed, you know?" I lied. "I mean – I look nothing like you guys. You all have blonde hair and blue eyes, and I've been told that Mum and Dad were like that, too. And me…I'm different. I'm pale. Dark-haired. Dark eyes."

Jason and Sookie engulfed me in a hug, and Jason declared loudly, "Just 'cause you aren't our sister by blood doesn't mean you aren't our sister." And Sookie agreed wholeheartedly. I sobbed happily into their embrace, and I knew, right then – that they would be more my family than the elves ever would.

* * *

I stepped out onto the roof, deciding I needed some much needed fresh-air, before we took the plane back to Louisiana. I groaned, thinking of the long car ride we needed to take _after _that as well. I sighed deeply, and plonked down on my butt, legs dangling off the edge of the roof.

The sun was slowly sinking downwards, making the sky around it different shades of pretty reds, and hot pinks. The air felt warm, but I knew in Bon Temps it was a different story. It was bound to be colder there – I would feel it as soon as I took one step off the plane. I closed my eyes, and just enjoyed what I had left of the late afternoon sun.

I nearly jumped a foot in the air, when I felt a soft hand place itself on my shoulder. Luckily, a long arm wove itself around my waist, before I fell off the roof, and to my untimely death.

"Careful, little Nys," A familiar voice warned, bringing me back up onto my feet. I looked up, and was a little surprised to see Ellisar – clad in his usual flowing robes, smiling at me. He bent down, and dusted my clothes off, while fixing the twisted straps of my top with his long, pale fingers. "You should not be sitting so precariously like that."

I frowned, a little confused. "You're back," I stated, and Ellisar's smile widened.

"Of course I am, Nys," He chuckled, tucking a strand of my dark hair behind my ear. "You know, it's funny seeing my sister with human ears. I guess I'm not used to it," Ellisar admitted, grinning. I touched my ears, then looked at him, curious.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him. "And why did you run away from the guys?" They'd left so abruptly yesterday – had they been scared of Godric and Eric? They wouldn't have hurt them, so why did they go?

Ellisar grinned, showing off his impossibly white teeth. He sat down, sitting cross-legged, his robes pooling around him. I noticed suddenly, that he had a sparkling, golden crown on his head. The golden sheen of it twinkled in the dying sun, almost magically. He was a prince, after all, so it was fitting that he wore it.

"The Nightwalkers do not know that the elves are still alive, Rosalie," Ellisar explained, "It would have not been good if they spotted us…"

I was about to blurt out, a little guiltily, that I had given their secret away to Godric and Eric, but he held up a pale hand. "It is fine, we know that you have told your bonded and his child the secret. We just ask of you to make sure they do not relay this information." I nodded in earnest.

"But why have you come back?" I asked, curious. Ellisar stood up, bringing me up with him.

"Why else would I come back, Nys?" He asked rhetorically. "I have come to take you home. There is much to be done – your welcoming feast, your crowning, your seventeenth birthday…" Ellisar grinned, and I frowned worriedly. "Come! While the light still shines, little Nys." He grabbed my hand.

I shook my head, trying to take my hand out his grasp, but he held onto it. "Look, Ellisar, I can't," I pleaded, and he looked disappointed. "I don't belong in that world, I –"

Ellisar clamped his soft hands on my shoulders, dark eyes meeting dark eyes. "Don't say that, Rosalie," He warned sternly, "You belong more with us than you do _here. _What is there for you here? You have no real family here. People will never truly accept you for who you are in the human world. But, in our world, Nys, you are more than accepted! You will be treated like the princess you are!"

I shook my head furiously, trying to move away from him, but Ellisar's grip was strong. "Ellisar, listen!" I said urgently, panic rising in the pit of my stomach. "I don't want to go to the elven world, or whatever it's called, okay? Not yet, at least. I have to work things out with my family, and –"

"They are not your family!" He insisted. "I am, and atar is! And you have osu'nys, osu'tan, and everyone else," He said. "You cannot stay in the mortal world – you are hardly mortal yourself, Nys."

"Let go of me," I commanded. However, Ellisar didn't listen to my protests – he brought me forward, crushing me to his lean chest, and I heard him start to mutter something under his breath. Purplish mist started to swirl around us, and the air picked up suddenly, making my hair flail about wildly. "Ellisar, stop, _please! _Let me go!" I yelled, but he continued to ignore me.

I couldn't leave, not now! How would I get back? I could only wriggle helplessly in his grip, as the mist started to become cloudier. I knew that this was their magical transportation spell thingy. I was trapped, and I was terrified.

Suddenly, though, there was a feral snarl, and Ellisar was ripped off of me. He went flying backwards, and the transportation spell was broken instantly. Ellisar landed in a heap on the other side of the roof. He got up immediately, though, and I noticed the angry look in his dark eyes. His pale hands started to shimmer a bright, icy blue.

Before I could move, or shout out, a broad, black-clothed back appeared in front of me, blocking me from Ellisar. I looked up, and saw blonde, slicked-back hair, and I knew that it was none other than Eric the blondie.

"Get away from my little sister!" Ellisar barked, and I peeked round Eric's back to see the icy-blue stuff charging up in his palms. He looked like he was going to hurl it at Eric –and I knew it'd be anything but harmless.

I tried to step forward, but Eric's arm snapped out in front of me. "Stay back, little Viking," He ordered sternly, and pushed me back gently.

"Eric, wait," I cried, "He's a half-elf, but he can still overpower you!"

"I won't let you go, and leave Godric," Eric commanded with an air of authority. I noticed him baring his fangs at Ellisar menacingly. "Rosalie is staying right here. Back off, elf," He threatened.

Ellisar chuckled, but it was humourless. "You are nothing against me, Nightwalker," He spat. "You may be older than me, but I will obliterate you, unless you step away from my Nys."

Eric growled. "Come at me then, little elf," He snarled. "Let's see how tough you are!"

The two of them looked as if they were going to pounce. I shouted at them to stop – this would not end well. A one-thousand year old vampire, against a young, but ridiculously powerful elf prince. They would kill each other.

They leapt at each other, powerful, blue magic swirling in Ellisar's hands, and a very angry Eric with bared fangs. I screamed, and ran forward. Without thinking, I flashed impossibly fast in between them, arms on either side of me, and palms outstretched.

"Stop!" I shrieked, and purple light burst from my fingertips. I had no idea how the hell I was doing it, but two humongous, thick, violet barriers appeared on either side of me. With a loud crash and thump, the elf prince and the ancient vampire butted headfirst into the strong barriers.

They each landed on the ground behind their respective barriers with an "oomph".

"Are you two _quite _done?" I hissed at them, my arms still stretching outwards. "You could have killed each other!"

"It was exactly my intention, Nys," Ellisar said, glaring at Eric, who glared right back at him.

"_It was exactly my intention, Nys," _Eric mocked, glowering at the half-elf. Ellisar scrunched his nose up in anger, shouting curses at blondie in Elvish.

"Oh, _honestly, _you two!" I cried, exasperated. "You're like two little children!" They stopped sending evils at each other to look up at me in surprise. "Can't we just work this out civilly, instead of blowing each other's _brains _out?"

They both stood up, and Ellisar dusted off his white robes. He seemed to examine the purple barrier in front of him, which I was still holding up – I could never be too careful, after all. Ellisar's long, pale fingers feathered over the barrier, and a proud gleam sparkled in his eye.

"By seldarine!" He cried happily. "The templa here is magnificent! It's strong – supple, like a elf's oak bow. You've finally unlocked your own Adofaer, Nys!"

"What the hell is that idiot saying?" Eric muttered, and Ellisar shot him a dirty look.

"Silence, Nightwalker," He spat, "Nobody asked you to speak."

Eric growled. "You wanna go again, little man?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Shut it. Both of you," I warned threateningly. "Or I'll send both of you flying."

Ellisar grinned at me. "Nys, I know for sure you could send that foolish Nightwalker flying, but it would be hard to best me. I am one of the best fighters in all of the elven lands," He said. My mouth dropped open. Was he…_boasting? _

"Was that a _challenge, _brother?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and his grin widened. Eric laughed mockingly.

"My little Viking could kick your skinny ass," Blondie laughed, and Ellisar hissed at him. He shook his head, and tapped his fingers on my barriers. I stared in shock, as the purple shields shimmered away. He'd said they were strong – yet he'd tapped them away like they were nothing.

"Enough of this foolishness," Ellisar sighed, stepping towards me. "It is time to come home, now, Nys. I am losing my patience, and this little game is tiring me. Come." He stretched out his hand, but Eric was there in an instant, slapping his arm away.

"Over my dead body," Eric snarled, but then chuckled darkly. "Oh, wait, I already am dead. Nevermind." With that, he pounced at him, this time knocking Ellisar over.

I sucked in a sharp breath, when suddenly, a bright light slammed into Eric, sending him barrelling into the sky, and down onto the roof with a slam. A few cracks appeared underneath his body, and he groaned deeply. Ellisar took this chance to grab me round the waist, and he used magic to propel us into the air.

"Looks like we will need to take the route home by sky," Ellisar sighed into my ear. "Oh well, nevermind, Nys. It is more beautiful this way, if I do say so myself. We will travel over the sea, and over great mountains. It is rather exciting, do you not think?"

I tried to wriggle out his grasp, but Ellisar tutted in disapproval. "Now, Nys, if you were to jump from this height, you would not survive," He sighed, "I think you keep forgetting that you are not immortal yet. But do not fret, Nys, for we shall change that."

I gulped and looked towards the ground. We were pretty high up, now. So high up, that Eric was just a little blonde speck on the ground. "Ellisar," I pleaded, "Please, I don't want to leave."

"Rosalie, my dear sister, all will be fine," Ellisar assured me, but I didn't feel reassured at all. "When we get home, we will get you into some nice, fresh robes, and you will have a nice dinner, and then a comfy bed. Does that not sound good? It certainly does to me. I have had enough of this world. It tires me to no end."

I bit my lip, sagging in his grasp. I noted how the sky was dark now. Godric could probably step outside, and not fry. _But, _I thought in a panicked frenzy, _it's too late now, and vampires can't exactly fly…_

I couldn't have been more wrong.

Suddenly, there was a violent rush of air, and Eric appeared in all his smug glory, hovering in the air. My mouth dropped open, and my eyes bugged out my sockets. Eric was…bloody _flying! _

He sent a heavy punch to an unsuspecting Ellisar, and his grasp on me loosened – giving Eric the chance to grab me, and yank me into his chest. Before Ellisar could get me back, blondie and I were already flying above the Dallas skyline, back towards the Hotel Carmilla's roof. We landed safely on the roof, and I immediately swung round.

"You can _fly?!" _I cried, exasperated. Eric sent me a devilish wink, which I rolled my eyes to. I looked around, checking our surroundings. "Did…Ellisar leave?"

"I must have scared the brat off," Eric declared smugly. I frowned, skeptical.

"Hm…I don't think –" I was cut off, as I was suddenly yanked off my feet and into the air again. Luckily, I wasn't too high in the air – just hovering silently above the roof. I looked up, and saw Ellisar, who looked pretty angry now.

"I have lost my patience!" He snapped, and my eyes widened in surprise at his anger. Eric growled in annoyance. Truth be told, I was getting annoyed too. I wasn't some package to be passed around! "…I will finish you now, Nightwalker," Ellisar hissed, and I saw the magical energy build up in his right palm. Suddenly, Ellisar snapped his arm forward, and the blue ball of magic went zooming through the air towards a snarling Eric. Alarm bells started to ring my head. Eric would never survive this blow!

"Eric!" I screamed. I could only watch, however, as the ball was about to hit him. ..

Suddenly, though, the ball of magic was slammed off-course by something, resulting it to explode in the air. "Now, I would have been annoyed if my child was hurt," A deep voice said suddenly, "But trying to take my Rosalie away from me has only made me very, very angry."

I stared in relief, and a little surprise as Godric flashed in front of Eric. He was dressed in a black V-neck, along with a pair of black pants and dark shoes. His bluish-grey eyes were sharp, and he looked pretty pissed, to say the least. Godric looked pretty handsome in his attire, but it also made him look a little menacing.

"How did you stop my Adofaer?" Ellisar gasped, his grip around me tightening. Godric noticed this, and his eyes burned holes into his pale arm. "My magic is the most advanced!"

Godric chuckled darkly. "I am two-thousand years old, young elf," He said, raising an eyebrow. "I may not be as strong as your father, but I am definitely stronger than you. I suggest you let go of my mate before I snap your neck."

I felt Ellisar tense, but he glared angrily at Godric. "Nightwalker, I came to collect my sister and take her home. I will not leave without her."

"It is the same for me," Godric countered calmly. "Now, if you do not release my mate in the next ten seconds, I _will _come over there myself, and I do not wish to create unnecessary bloodshed," Godric finished, staring Ellisar straight in the eye.

"Ellisar," I said quietly, and he looked down at me worriedly. "Please, just go back. I don't want you to get hurt. And please, tell Ettrian _not _to send elves after me, okay? I might come to the elven lands one day, but it most definitely won't be now."

Ellisar drooped visibly, and I was sure he was going to let me go, but I was wrong, again. "No, Rosalie," He whispered in my ear, and I'm sure Godric and Eric both heard it – what, with their supernatural hearing and all. "…I refuse to leave you here, sister."

He attempted to lift off into the air again, but he didn't get far. Godric disappeared suddenly, and in a flash, ripped Ellisar from me, and held him up by his neck, reminding me much of Gabe back at the Fellowship. I noticed Godric's fangs were poking out.

"You have provoked me too far, elf," Godric stated quietly, but I could feel his boiling anger. "I gave you a reasonable compromise: let my Rosalie go, and I spare your life. But, I see that you are too foolish to take my generous offer."

I had almost expected Godric to snap his neck right then and there, but, to my surprise, put Ellisar gently onto his feet. "I am no monster," Godric sighed. "I do not care if you are related to my Rose, next time, if you attempt to take her from me, I will kill you. Understood?"

Ellisar frowned. "Father will not be pleased about this…" He turned to look at me pleadingly. "Nys –"

"Look at me, young elf," Godric ordered Ellisar, and he looked back at him. "You are powerful, I can tell. But you are young – immortal, yes, but young. This makes you foolish. Did you really think you could steal a two-thousand year old vampire's mate away from him? It is suicidal, on your part. Think before you act."

Ellisar sighed deeply, and turned to glance at me again. "Rosalie, my dear," He said, his voice barely a whisper. "It saddens me to think that I must leave you again…but I am afraid that your bonded is far too strong for me to possibly stand against. I hope you can come to us one day, possibly in the near future –"

"My ass she will!" Eric barked out suddenly, and Ellisar flickered his eyes over to glare at blondie. Godric sighed.

"My child, go and get our travel coffins ready. Rosalie and I will join you shortly," He ordered, and Eric nodded faithfully. He shot me a grin, before flashing out of sight.

Ellisar tried to step forward to hug me, but Godric flashed in front of me, his face eerily calm. "Go now, young elf, and do not touch Rosalie again, unless I state otherwise," He commanded, and Ellisar looked a little miffed.

He stepped back, sighing heavily, his robes swishing like the ocean's tide before him. "Goodbye, my Nys," He said, waving, as he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

I let out a relieved breath – one I hadn't realised I was holding. Godric turned around, and smiled at me, his beautiful eyes sparkling. "Are you alright, Rosalie?" He asked, stepping forward to brush my hair off my face. I nodded, and smiled. He wrapped me in a hug, and his lips pressed against the top of my head.

"Yeah, just a little shaken," I admitted. "I didn't expect my brother to try to take me so forcefully…" I shook my head. Godric growled under his breath, his hand instinctively reaching up to stroke my hair.

"Elves are powerful creatures," He muttered, "I hope your father does not come to take you one day, my Rose, because I do not think I would be able to stop him." My heart raced when he said that, and I started to panic.

"Don't say that, Godric," I whispered, scared. "Ettrian wouldn't do that. He knows that I'm bonded to you. He would never take me away from you," I said, hugging him closer. Godric chuckled, and pushed me away a little, so he could bend down and kiss me on the lips, hard.

"I heard you asking your brother to tell your father not to come for you?" Godric inquired, and I nodded. "If your father has any love for you in his heart, he will abide by your wishes." I smiled, and kissed the side of his jaw.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. I let out a squeal when Godric picked me up suddenly, and started to run at a fast vampire speed. "Where are we going?" I asked urgently.

Godric chuckled again. "To the car, of course," He answered. "We need to get to the airport, to catch the private jet that Eric hired."

I frowned. "I thought I was taking a public one, with Sookie and Jason?" I asked, confused. Godric grinned a little.

"Plans have changed, my Rose," He declared, and I rolled my eyes.

"You _did _tell them I'm going with you, right?" I asked, sighing. Godric nodded.

"Of course. Jason was not happy, though," He admitted, and I laughed loudly.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Same old Jason Stackhouse…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter :) **** I enjoyed writing it! I know the ending was kind of lame; sorry :') but the next chapter will be the start of a new arc! I'm guessing you guys all know what the next arc is – Maryann the Maenad! It won't be a super big arc like the Fellowship, though. **

**Elvish – English**

_seldarine – _Gods

_templa – _magic


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N – There is a bit of lime, fair warning! :3**

**On with chapter seventeen! ~**

* * *

For the entire plane trip from Texas to Louisiana, Eric had not shut up on how he had "beaten elf-man's little ass". I felt strongly obliged to point out that no, he had _not_ in fact beaten his ass, rather than have _his _ass handed to him. Had he forgotten how Godric had saved the day? Of course, said vampire wasn't stopping blondie's rant – he just entertained himself by twisting strands of my hair, or playing with my fingers.

Because Eric had hired a private jet, the journey back to Louisiana took almost less than an hour – whereas in a public plane, it would take over an hour. It _should_ have felt like the quickest plane ride ever, but cocky blonde over there made it feel like a _lot _more than that. Seriously, he would not shut his goddamn mouth.

"Can't you tell him to be quiet?" I whispered in Godric's ear, who sat next to me in a large, comfy couch. Godric only smiled softly, still preoccupied with twirling my hair.

"No, I cannot," He said back. Of course, Eric heard all of this, and he looked at me straight, grinning.

"Am I really that annoying, little Viking?" Eric pouted, but I could tell he was enjoying my endless torture. He flashed over from his couch – where he'd been casually leaning his arms over the top – and came over to ours. I sighed irritably when he sat right next to me, grinning from ear-to-ear. My annoyance only moved up a notch, when he slung a muscled arm over my bare shoulders.

Of course, Godric didn't mind this one bit, which was weird. If any other guy – even Jason – tried to sling an arm over me, they'd be in a killer chokehold before they could even blink. I guessed that Godric didn't mind Eric's closeness, simply because he was his child, and he trusted him or whatever.

"So, have I told you how I effortlessly saved my little damsel in distress from an evil goblin?"

"It was an _elf, _Eric," I grumbled. "An _elf. _Goblins are little, disgusting green things. Elves are tall, beautiful and slender. Big fucking difference."

Eric smirked evilly. "Oooooh, have I offended miss pointy-ears over here?" He asked rhetorically, flicking my forehead. My eyelid twitched.

"You're doing this on purpose because you're bored, aren't you?" I asked, sighing. Eric laughed darkly.

"How on _earth_ did you guess, little Rosalie?" He asked sarcastically, and I sighed deeply again. I turned to Godric, who looked lost in his own little fetish with hair-playing.

"Godric, how long until we land?" I asked him wearily, and Godric flickered his bluish-grey eyes up to mine for about a millisecond, before going back to my hair.

"Mmm, I do not know," He admitted. "Perhaps half an hour?"

Eric grinned in triumph, and I bashed my head down on the coffee table in front of us, grumbling. Obviously, Godric didn't like this, because his means of entertainment had been ripped out of his grasp. He hauled me back up, and yanked me onto his lap, and instantly grabbed handfuls of my hair again. I muttered profanities.

"Guess what I learned the other day Rosalie –" Eric started, and I cursed my bad luck.

"What?" I grumbled. "Please, _do _tell me what you learned, Eric."

"Well, I learnt that I can easily kick elf ass –"

Ah, hell. Here we fucking go again.

* * *

I smiled happily to myself, closing my eyes as the car rolled smoothly down the road. It was daytime. And what sleeps at daytime? That's right – incredibly annoying vampires such as bloody Eric Northman. Sure, he may had only been in the back, tucked in his little coffin, with his maker beside him – but he was dead to the world. He probably wouldn't have even woken up if I banged mercilessly on his sleeping coffin – which I was sorely tempted to do, for all the endless torture he caused me on the plane.

So now, I relaxed in the big, black SUV, with the tinted windows and professional chauffeur, who was driving like he'd done this a billion times before. I was a little surprised, actually: wasn't this guy a little freaked, that he had two undead guys in the back? He seemed fine to me, but was he scared shitless on the inside? After all, the two vampires in the car were powerful enough to take out a whole town. Heck, Godric _himself _was powerful enough to take out a whole town.

Truth be told, the drive was boring. I mean, the two people I was travelling with couldn't come out to talk, seeing as they would burst into brilliant blue flames if they did, and the driver was occupied with…well, driving. So it was just little old lonely me, sitting cross-legged on the seat, dying of boredom.

"…Hey, driver-man," I called out suddenly, and the driver "hmmed". "How long 'till we reach Bon Temps?"

I saw him shoot me a bewildered look in the front view mirror. "What are you talking about, Miss Stackhouse?" He asked, confused. "I've been given orders to drive you to a house just outside of Shreveport."

I raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "What? I'm supposed to be going home – back to Bon Temps," I insisted. "To my house – oh…" I breathed suddenly, as realisation slapped me in the face like a cold, dead fish. Godric was taking me to his house! I thought I made it clear to him, that I wanted to go back home!

"Can't you drive me to Bon Temps?" I asked pleadingly, but the driver shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, miss," He sighed. "I've been given strict orders. They said if I didn't deliver you to the mansion on Wooburke Lane, just outside of the city – they'd…well –"

"They'd drain you dry?" I muttered, sagging. The driver nodded.

"Yeah. H-how did you know?" He asked, surprised. I rolled my dark orbs.

"Did Eric Northman give you these orders?" I asked him, and he nodded again. I grumbled under my breath. "_That's _why I know. Eric has a tendency to…_threaten _if he wants to ensure something goes forward…" The driver gulped, and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm half-elf. I'll use my super magic powers to defend you, if he attacks," I assured him, and he laughed loudly. Ha. He probably thought I was joking. Sometimes telling the truth can be as good as lying…

Eventually, the car moved off the motorway, and we ended up driving through the city of Shreveport, Louisiana. I'd never really been much into the city – Sook preferred me to stay in Bon Temps. So, it was pretty exciting, driving past all the designer shops, crowds of people, and towering skyscrapers. Sure, Dallas was big too, with lots of buildings and people, but I'd never really driven through it, like I was doing now in Shreveport.

We passed all the bustling crowds and massive buildings, and moved onwards, out of the city a little. After maybe ten or so minutes of driving, the car stopped. I frowned. Where we here already? I looked out of the window, and saw a building with a red umbrella-like roof standing over the entrance door. On the window, lit up with neon lights, was the word "Fangtasia".

It didn't take a genius to know, that this place had something to do with vampires – judging by the "fang" in the name. But why were we here? The driver had said we were going to one of Godric's homes, outside of the city. Somehow, I didn't think _this _was it. It looked too much like a club, or a bar.

"Where are we?" I asked, as the driver parked outside Fangtasia. He swivelled round in his seat to speak to me.

"We're at Mr Northman's vampire bar," He explained, and my eyes widened a fraction. Eric owned a _bar? _He didn't tell me about this!

"Well, why are we here?" I asked him, curious. I thought all of us were going straight to Godric's house.

"We need to drop off Mr Northman, of course," The driver replied, and I shot him a disbelieving look.

"He doesn't live here, does he?" I asked, skeptical. "I mean, it's a _bar, _for goodness' sake!" The driver shrugged, seemingly careless. It looked as if he wanted to get Eric as far away from him as possible. I couldn't blame him, really. He _had _threatened the poor guy, after all.

The driver got out the car, probably to haul Eric's coffin into the bar. I sighed, and got out myself. "Here, let me help," I offered, walking round the car towards the back. He sent me a grateful look, and we both dragged the travelling coffin out of the SUV, and onto the dirt road. "Jesus! It's either the coffin that's heavy, or _him."_

"I'd most definitely say him," The driver blurted out, and I laughed. He slapped a hand over his mouth, and stared at me in shock. "Please don't tell Mr Northman I said that!" He pleaded, and I laughed again.

"Dude, chill," I held my hands up. "I say stuff about him all the time," I assured him, but he looked even more worried.

"Yes, but he doesn't punish you," The driver pointed out, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, trust me, he does," I assured him. "Sometimes he talks to me just to annoy me. Then, when he's really up for torturing, he'll tickle me to no end," I shook my head, grumbling.

"Yeah, see, that's what _you _get, because you're his favourite," The driver pointed out. "To other people – like me, for instance – he'll torture, if I were to do something bad. And I mean the real deal – not the big brother kind of torture."

I raised an eyebrow. ""Big brother" kind of torture?"

He nodded. "Yeah, 'course," The driver sighed. "It's no secret that Mr Northman treats you, Miss Stackhouse, like a little sister." I was a little surprised at this, actually. I had always thought that Eric was nice to me, simply because I was his maker's mate, and I'd stopped Godric from killing himself.

"Just, please don't tell him what I said, okay?" He asked, and I nodded, still a little dumbstruck. We dragged blondie's coffin up to the bar's door, and he rapped a couple times on the door. A woman who was skinnier than a stick opened it up. She had bright blonde hair, light brown eyes, and thin lips. But what disgusted me, though, was the skimpy clothing she was wearing.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully. "I'm Ginger. I work as a waitress here. Oh, are you here to deliver Mr Northman?" She asked. The driver nodded, and proceeded to yank the coffin into the bar. I strided in after him, and Ginger shut the door, blocking out the bright sunlight.

I yawned, and went to sit down on one of the bar stools. As I waited for the driver to put Eric's coffin god knows where, another woman waltzed from a back door into the bar area. She had dark blonde hair, and was a lot prettier than Ginger over there, who was screaming at a cockroach that had climbed up her leg.

"Ginger, shut up," The woman barked. I noticed some blood dripping out of her ears, and I realised that it was the "bleeds" that Godric had told me about.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude," I spoke up, gaining the attention of the woman and Ginger, "But shouldn't you be asleep? You're a vampire right? You're um – getting the bleeds." I gestured to her ear.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell are you? Ginger, why is there a little human brat here?" She hissed, turning to glare at Ginger, who squealed annoyingly.

"I – I don't know, Pam, I swear! She walked in with Mr Northman's driver!" Ginger insisted. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, Eric knows me," I assured the woman, whose name, judging by what Ginger said, was Pam. "I'm his maker's mate."

Pam's eyes widened in shock. "You're Godric's _mate? _As in, the eternal bonded kind?" I nodded in confirmation. Pam let out a breath. "I see. Sorry for snapping at you, then. I've just been a little on edge – Eric's been gone for too long."

"Is that why you aren't asleep?" I inquired, "Because you're worried about him?"

Pam nodded, but then pursed her lips in wonder. "You catch on well, girl. What's your name?"

I smiled. "Rosalie Stackhouse," I told her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Interesting. You're Sookie's little sister," She said, "Well, I'm Pam. Eric's child. Nice to meet you, Rosalie." We shook hands, and I grinned at Pam, while she smirked at me. Her smirk reminded me of Eric's, actually.

The driver came back into the bar, wiping sweat from his brow. "Okay, ready to set off again, Miss Stackhouse?" He asked. "I would like to get you home before the other vampire wakes up." I nodded. It probably wouldn't be long until Godric woke up, seeing as he woke up around late afternoon. It was about that time now.

We exited Fangtasia, and got in the SUV again, immediately setting off down the road. I swivelled round in my seat, and put a hand on Godric's coffin. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a deep voice from inside.

"Is that you, my Rose?" Godric's voice came surprisingly loud from the travel coffin. "I miss you. I want to hold you in my arms, now. I am tired of sleeping."

I chuckled. "Don't come out yet, Godric," I warned. "It may be late afternoon, but it's still bright and sunny." Godric sighed, and I heard him shuffle about a bit.

"Yes, I can smell the sun," He admitted. "It is rather strong today. Perhaps you would like to join me in here? I cannot stand being without you a second longer." I almost "awwed" at how cute that sounded, but held back.

"I don't think I could fit in there, Godric," I pointed out, but Godric laughed.

"Nonsense. There is plenty room, my love," He assured me, and I sighed.

"Okay. Hey, driver man!" I called, "I'm just going to go into Godric's coffin, in case you wonder where I am."

The driver grunted a reply. "Careful in there, sweetie. He might bite you," He warned me, and I heard Godric let out a growl.

"I would never harm my beautiful Rose," Godric argued, and I saw as well as heard the driver gulp. I shook my head, smiling, and opened the coffin just a tiny bit, so I could stick my foot in. I nearly jumped when I felt Godric's cold hand wrap around my ankle, and yank me inside quickly. The top of the coffin banged shut after me.

To say that it was creepy was an understatement. It was pitch black, and very cramped. I felt Godric's arms wrap around my waist, and he brought me closer to him, groaning as he sniffed in my scent. His abruptly smushed his face into my tangled hair, as he hugged me to him tightly, like a doll. His fingers reached up to do their usual twisting and twirling in my hair.

"You know," I said suddenly, yawning, "If you keep twisting my hair like that, it'll never untangle." Godric laughed deeply, and I felt his cold lips trace my jawline.

"I do not want it to untangle," He admitted, moving over to trail kisses down my neck. "I like it this way. It is fascinating." I heard the click of his fangs, and felt the sharp points scrape against the softness of my skin, and he sighed. He inhaled my scent again, and pressed his mouth against my neck.

"You can drink a little if you really want to, Godric," I said to him, and his grip tightened.

"My Rose, are you sure? Last time I drunk from you, I lost control," He sighed.

"If you lose control again, I'll just zap you with my elf powers," I warned jokingly, and Godric chuckled. His hand reached up to brush my hair away and he moved even closer to me, our bodies squishing against each other, and our legs tangling together.

"My Rose, tempting a vampire is not a good idea," Godric breathed against my neck, and both his hands wrapped around the back of my head.

"You don't have to, if you think you'll lose it," I said quietly, and I heard Godric grunt.

"Well, maybe I will have just a sip…" He whispered. "I have rested well, so I have better control…"

Then he sunk his fangs into my neck, and I sucked in a sharp breath of air. His hands slipped from my head, to clamp down on my shoulders, as he drunk hungrily. I shivered, when I heard the loud sound of the blood sloshing down his throat. Godric groaned loudly, and his hand gently stroked my hair as he took a last gulp, before forcing his mouth off my neck. He quickly licked at my neck, closing up the bite wound.

I was breathing hard when he pulled away, and he licked up the remains of my blood around his mouth. I rolled my eyes. "You missed a spot," I laughed, reaching out to hold his face in my hands, and I licked at a spot of blood on his chin. I tried to pull away after that, but Godric's arms wove around me, trapping me against his chest. His mouth found mine, and he kissed me hard, his hands sliding up and down my back.

"You controlled yourself this time," I pointed out, after I moved away to breathe. Godric smiled, resting his forehead against mine.

"I know," He whispered proudly.

As he said this, there was a loud knocking on top of the coffin lid. "Hey, Miss Stackhouse! Y'all can come out now, we're here!" The driver's voice rang through the coffin. I felt Godric's grip around me tighten, almost to the point where I was uncomfortable.

"It is fine. My mate can stay with me until we get inside my home," Godric commanded, and I guessed that the driver was scared shitless of him, judging by the smirk on his handsome face.

"B-but, Godric, s-sir," The driver stuttered. "I can't drag the both of ya into the house…" Godric growled in annoyance, and I giggled.

"Ask one of the house servants to help, then," He ordered, and I heard the loud crunching of feet on gravel, as the driver walked away. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"House servants?" I queried, curious. "You have maids, and butlers and stuff?"

Godric "hmmed" and starting kissing up and down my jaw like he'd done earlier. "Of course, Rosalie," He said, stroking the ends of my hair between his fingers. "The house is rather big. It needs carers to look after it." I gulped slightly.

"Um, how big exactly, is this house, Godric?" I asked. "The driver said it was a mansion…" Godric chuckled.

"That's because it is a mansion," He answered, and my mouth opened a little in shock. Godric, being the sneaky little vamp he was, attacked my open mouth, and slid his tongue in. He groaned deeply into my mouth, and I shivered, causing a triumphant smile to spread across his face.

"You know, you tricked me into this," I said, my words muffled against Godric's lips.

"You should not have so invitingly opened your mouth then, my Rose," He countered, his hand now resting on my leg. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mean _that, _silly," I giggled, "I mean, coming to your house. I was supposed to go back to Bon Temps. Sookie and Jason are probably wondering where the heck I am."

Godric chuckled deeply, his hand squeezing my flesh. I let out a breathy moan, and Godric attacked my lips again. I managed to push him off me for about a millisecond, so I could utter some words. "Godric, answer my question…" Then he went back to ravaging my already swollen lips. His teeth and fangs nipped at my bottom lip, and both his hands were now running up and down my thighs.

"Godric…" I groaned. "Stop doing that and answer me…"

Godric grinned mischievously, his hands still feeling up in inappropriate places, his mouth still sucking at my lips. I arched into him when he squeezed roughly, my hips banging against him. Godric let out an animalistic growl, and his hands moved from my thighs to grab my hips instead.

"I did not tell them you were coming to stay with me," He admitted huskily, his hands now slipping under my top, his mouth hot on my jaw.

"Godric…" I moaned, panting. "That's…not good."

"Why is it not good?" He whispered, his hands sliding up and down on my flat stomach. I got the impression that he wasn't talking about our earlier conversation. "Is this good, Rosalie?" He asked, lifting my top a little, so my stomach was showing, and he moved down to plant kisses there. His hands went to my thighs again, and he moulded the soft flesh torturously.

"Godric!" I cried out in pleasure. "I mean…my…brother and sister. You need to tell them…that I'm…staying here…"

Godric chuckled darkly, still kissing my abdomen and doing wonderful things to my legs. "So, you accept that you are staying with me?" He asked lowly, and I could only nod, lost in a haze of pure pleasure. "Good. Then I will alert them to your whereabouts. But for now…" His lips moved down my stomach, and down to my upper thigh…

Godric was interrupted, as the coffin started to sway about crazily. He let out a breathy growl, and adjusted my top back to its original position. "Godric?" I managed to whisper out, my mind still slightly cloudy from what he'd been doing to me. He stroked my hair, and I could tell he was trying to reign in his earlier arousal.

"We are just being moved into my home," Godric said, then grinned at me, kissing me softly on the lips. "…I could do so much better than that, my beautiful Rose," He whispered huskily, and I gulped. His hand gently stroked my cheek, until I felt the coffin's bottom hit flat ground.

His hand suddenly reached out, and he pushed the lid open. I winced when the sudden light hit my eyes, and I slowly adjusted to the inside lights. Godric stepped out, and turned around to hold a hand out for me. I took it gratefully, and he pulled me up.

I gasped when I saw the inside of the house. It was absolutely humongous. We were in what looked to be an entrance hall. There was a winding, stone staircase that led up to the higher levels. There dozens of rooms, some upstairs, some down. I looked up, and marvelled at the old-fashioned chandelier than hung from the ceiling. The floor was carpeted, and I took a moment to step out of my flip-flops, and curl my toes in the fluffiness of it.

"This…it's _amazing," _Was all I could blurt out. Godric laughed, and took my hand, swinging it about as he led me somewhere. "And you have other houses like this?" I squeaked.

"Yes, but I chose this one for you, my Rose," He said, smiling happily. "It suites your tastes more."

My heart fluttered at his words. Suddenly, though, I remembered something. I stopped walking, and Godric turned to look at me. "Is something the matter, Rosalie?" He asked worriedly.

"It's just…" I faltered for a moment. "Summer's almost over, and I've got school…"

Godric pouted. "School? Is that not something humans go to for the day to…learn?" He asked, and I nodded in confirmation. "When do you go to this…"school"?"

I sighed. "Every day, except the weekends," I replied, and Godric's face darkened.

"Quit school then," He commanded, and I giggled.

"I can't just _quit _school," I laughed, and Godric frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Because –" I was cut off, when a loud bang sounded on the large entrance doors. Godric became alert immediately. He sniffed the air, and looked confused for a moment. "What is it?" I asked him gently.

"It is Bill," Godric answered, and I looked in curiosity at the doors.

"Bill? Why is he here?" I wondered aloud. Godric took my hand again, and we zipped to the front doors at a vampire's speed. Godric yanked open the heavy doors, and we were greeted by the sight of a serious-looking Bill, standing out in the dark of the night.

Bill nodded at Godric, and looked at me. "Rosalie, it's Sookie –"

"Is she alright?" I asked quickly. "Did something happen? What –"

"Sookie is fine," Bill assured me. "It's something else. Something bad is happening in Bon Temps." I exchanged glances with Godric, and raised an eyebrow at Bill.

"What kind of bad things?" I asked him.

Bill sighed. "I was actually just on my way to ask help from the Queen of Louisiana," He explained, and my eyes bugged out their sockets. If he was asking help from a vampire queen, then it must have been serious!

"Bill, what's going on?" I asked urgently. "What's the bad stuff happening back home?"

"It's…well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Try me," I demanded.

Bill sighed again, and ran a hand through his hair. "There is a woman named Maryann, creating havoc in Bon Temps. She's taken over Sookie's house, and built this big…_thing _in front of it. Apparently, Maryann's looking for Sam Merlotte. She wants to…_sacrifice him."_

"What?!" I yelled. "What do you mean? How is everyone just letting this happen?"

"They're not," Bill insisted. "Maryann is controlling everyone is town somehow. It's chaos, Rosalie. You need to see for yourself."

"Compton," Godric spoke suddenly, and Bill turned to face him. "Did these people's eyes change colour when this woman controlled them?"

Bill nodded. "Yes. They turned pitch black," He said, "How did you know?"

Godric shook his head. "Go to the Queen. She knows more about this than I," He ordered, and Bill nodded, before zooming off.

I turned to him, my face etched with concern. "What's going on, Godric? What does it all mean?"

Godric sighed wearily. "If my assumptions are correct, my love…" He hesitated, before speaking. "I believe Bon Temps has been taken over by a Maenad."

"A Maenad?" I questioned, curious. "What's that?"

"Do you believe in the Greek gods, Rosalie?" He asked me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if vampires, fairies, elves and dwarves exist, then there's no reason why Greek gods shouldn't," I answered, shrugging. "Why?"

"Because…" Godric sighed deeply, "A Maenad is a female follower of the Greek god Dionysus. They create chaos and havoc wherever they go. And this one…it appears to want to sacrifice this man named Sam, probably to her god, Dionysus."

"What the hell?!" I shrieked. "That's bat-shit crazy!" I grabbed Godric's hand, tugging on his arm. "We've got to save Bon Temps!"

Godric pulled me into his chest. "It is too dangerous there. I am not going to let you intentionally walk into danger, Rosalie," He sighed.

I swung round, and smushed a finger into his hard chest. "Listen, you," I said sternly, and Godric raised an eyebrow, amused. "I am going back home to save my town, my sister, my brother, and my friends. You can either stay here, or come with me. You choose."

Godric sighed again, then smiled. "You are not going to drop this, are you, my Rose?" He said, sighing. I shook my head furiously. "Oh, come on then. We can go see what is happening…"

I grabbed his hand, and started to sprint out the doors. Godric chuckled, and pulled me back, much to my annoyance. "Little one," He called calmly. "I will take you there." Then, in a flash, I was in Godric's arms, and we were running towards Bon Temps.

* * *

***Gasp* What's going to happen when they get home?! **

**Oh, sorry if the whole Pam thing was kind of short, but I may bring her in again in later chapters. You'll just have to wait and find out :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**On with chapter eighteen!~**

* * *

I had expected Bon Temps to be absolutely chaotic – but when me and Godric arrived there, the town was practically deserted. I scrunched my nose up in disgust as the state of the town. Things were shattered and broken, lying about the pavements and roads. Walls and houses had been vandalised, mostly with graffiti. I'd noticed earlier, that the Bon Temps welcome sign had been drawn over, and I'd been deeply offended by that. Shop windows had been mercilessly smashed, doors were broken, lying on their hinges, and…was that a _bra _lying on the ground over there?!

"This is not what your town usually looks like, is it?" Godric asked beside me, chuckling. He was holding my hand tightly; as if he was afraid I'd run off and get into trouble. Honestly, I wasn't _that _stupid.

I rolled my eyes. "No, of course not. That crazy Maryann lady's done this," I sighed. "Come on. We've got to find Sookie." I attempted to run forward, but Godric pulled me back, slinging a muscled arm over my chest.

"I will smell her out," Godric assured me. I raised an eyebrow, and he inhaled deeply, closing his bluish-grey eyes. After a while, he nodded in confirmation. "Found her. She is this way." He tugged on my arm, and started to pull me along, fast. I couldn't see where we were going, because the world around me blurred crazily. All I saw were smudged images of trees and street lights, as we sped along somewhere.

We stopped in front of a familiar house. I shot Godric a bewildered look. "In here? Sook's here?" I asked him, surprised. Godric nodded slowly, watching me.

"You know who lives here?" He sniffed again, and his face darkened. "Whoever lives here is selling vampire blood. I can smell it rather strongly." Godric strided forward towards the house, an angry expression on his handsome face.

"Wait, Godric!" I called, grabbing his arm. "What do you mean? Lafayette would never –"

"Is that this foolish human's name? Lafayette?" He asked darkly. "I think a certain…_chat _is in order…" I stared helplessly, as Godric ripped his arm out my grasp, and waltzed up to Lafayette's small house. I gulped, and ran after him.

He went up to the front porch, and banged heavily on the door. I managed to get there, just as the door opened, and a familiar face came into view. Lafayette noticed me instantly. He let out a sigh of relief, and opened the door more.

"Thank _god, _Rose," Lafayette breathed. "Sook's been worryin' like a bitch. And Tara's gone motherfucking crazy –" He cut himself off, when he saw Godric standing on the porch, looking rather angry. He looked at me, then to Godric, and back to me again. "Darlin', who is this delicious looking piece of abs standing on my front porch?"

I sighed heavily, and Godric sent me a stunned look. "Don't mind him, Godric," I groaned. "He's uh…slightly gay."

"Slightly, bitch?" Lafayette laughed. "I'm gayer than yo pretty little mind could wrap around, and I's still gotta hot ass on me. Now, is yous comin' in, or do I gotta drag that magnificent lookin' beast in myself?"

I sighed again, and gratefully stepped into Lafayette's warm house. He waited for Godric to step in. I turned around, to face Lafayette awkwardly. "Uhmm…you've got to invite him in…" I told him. Lafayette turned to look at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Girl, are yous sayin' that he is a vampire?" He asked incredulously, jabbing a thumb in Godric's direction. "He's a mighty fine lookin' one, darlin'."

I rolled my eyes. "He's Eric's maker," I said, and Lafayette's eyes widened, and his cocky demeanour instantly fled.

"Let me in," Godric demanded. "I have things to discuss with you. You are selling vampire blood. Do not lie to me, human, I can smell it all over your house." Lafayette turned to face a stormy Godric, and he held up his hands.

"Listen, man," He pleaded. "I quit selling that shit. Hell, your maker locked me up for days, 'cos I sold the stuff! Eric _made_ me start selling V again." Godric crossed him muscled arms, a dangerous glint in his bluish-grey eyes. He looked rather scary in his all-black attire, and standing in the darkness didn't make it any better.

"What's going on here?" A familiar, honey-sweet voice asked. I turned to see Sookie, who was trying to see over Lafayette's broad shoulder. "…Oh! Godric, you're here. Where's Rosalie? I've been worried sick, she didn't come home –" She cut herself off, when she saw me standing next to her, an amused expression on my face.

"You must be going blind, Sook," I said, grinning. Sookie wrapped me in a hug, and I hugged her back. "You okay? I heard of all the crazy stuff that's been happening here."

"That doesn't matter at the moment. What _matters, _is that I have had no clue where you've been for the last couple of hours," She said sternly, looking straight at me. I gulped nervously, looking over at Godric for help, but he was too busy drilling holes into Lafayette's head.

"I, er, decided to live with Godric…" I stated quietly, and Sookie's eyes widened. Her blue eyes flickered over to Godric, and she stared at him incredulously.

"Did _she _decide on that, or did _you?" _Sookie asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Godric sent her an uninterested glance.

"She is mine, Miss Stackhouse, and I will do as I please with her," He said boredly, and I sighed deeply. He really wasn't getting in the good books with my family. Sookie narrowed her eyes, and tapped her foot in annoyance. "Now, let me in. I am losing my patience."

Sookie pointed a finger through the window, at a seat on the front porch. "You can sit over there, young man, and think over your actions. Come and apologize when you're ready," Sookie said sternly, and I almost fell to the floor in laughter. Ha! Way to tell 'em Sook!

Godric looked pissed, to say the least. He looked at me, and held out his hand. "Come. We are returning home, Rosalie," Godric ordered. "We have checked out Bon Temps, and seen to that your sister is safe. Time to go." Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Excuse me, young man –"

"I am two-thousand years old, Miss Stackhouse," Godric butted in. "You are merely a drop of my age. What I say goes, especially for my mate. Understand?"

Sookie looked outraged. Her fists balled up, and she glowered at Godric. "How dare you! Y'all can't just make decisions for my little sister –"

"Sook," I sighed wearily, clamping a hand on her tensed-up shoulder. "It's alright," I then turned to Godric. "Godric, I told you, I'm going to stay here, until Bon Temps is safe again. I'm going to help my sister and everyone get rid of this crazy lady, okay? I need you to also understand, that this is my town – my family. Family is important to me."

Godric's bluish-grey eyes softened, and his posture relaxed. He placed his outstretched arm back at his side, and bowed his head in apology at Sookie. "Miss Stackhouse, my apologies," He said sincerely, "Sometimes I forget how much you and this town mean to my Rose. However," He said, turning to a nervous Lafayette. "I am not pleased with the idea that you are illegally selling vampire blood. But to your credit, my child is very…_persuasive _when it comes to things like this. I will not get involved, human, but you must watch your back around other vampires."

Lafayette's tensed-up position relaxed, and the tight grip he'd been holding on the doorknob released. Sookie was nodding her head, smiling. "See? Sayin' sorry wasn't hard at all," Sook said, "I accept your apology, Godric. I suppose, if Lafayette doesn't mind, you can come in."

"Yous get your sexy butt in here, you sexy-ass motherfucker," Lafayette ordered, grinning. I cringed, and Godric looked a little disturbed.

"I should probably point out, that Godric is _my _boyfriend," I stated, and Godric smiled smugly at me, raising an eyebrow, as if to say, _are you jealous?_ And Lafayette just pouted. "Therefore, he is off limits. Even to _you _Lafayette Reynolds."

Lafayette slung an arm round my shoulders, and batted his eyelashes at me. "Come on, Rose. Yous my little bitch. We can share."

"I strongly decline," Godric spoke up, and I giggled. "I think I will stick to my Rosalie…" As he said this, he stepped into the house – which he had now been invited into – and swiftly took me out of Lafayette's grasp.

"So, guys, what have you been doing?" I asked. "Bill came to Godric's home to tell us about Maryann, and that he was going to see the vampire queen, but what have you guys been doing so far?"

Sookie sighed, rubbing a hand down her face. "Well, I managed to get Tara out of that weird mind-control thing – with the help of Bill's glamour – but, well, she kind of headed back to rescue her boyfriend from Maryann…"

My eyes bugged out their sockets. "You must be joking! Is Tara crazy?! This woman's nuts!"

Lafayette nodded seriously. "Crazy bitch's gone and asked to be caught, I tell ya." I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Well, why haven't you guys gone to get her back?!" I asked incredulously "Have you just been sitting here all night?"

"Baby, we'd love to, but –" Lafayette was cut off, as the sound of a gun cocking was heard. I looked around to see Tara's mother – the woman who'd been horrible to Tara all her life – holding a gun, pointing it at us. Lettie Mae was looking unsure of herself, and her grip on the gun was hesitant. "…She won't let us…" Lafayette finished.

Lettie Mae pointed the gun at Lafayette, whose eyes widened. He closed his eyes, and started to shake uncontrollably. "You be quiet. I'm finally getting a chance to get my daughter back into my heart! I will do anything to get to that goal, and if letting her go back is the answer, then it's what I'll do."

"Lettie Mae!" I barked, and she swung the gun in my direction. Godric's grip around me tightened, and he snarled. I could feel the fury and protectiveness from his emotions slam into me, and I almost doubled over. "…Listen. You put that gun away _right now. _Have you forgotten how Lafayette was locked up? He's traumatized – and that rifle isn't helping."

"I'm doing this for my daughter, Rosalie. Now you are gonna stay here, or I'll shoot again," She threatened, and Godric's feral snarl ripped across the room. Lettie Mae's eyes flickered over to Godric in shock and fear.

"There shall be none of that while my mate is in the vicinity," He growled deeply. "Put your gun away, foolish human, or I shall do it for you."

"N-no! This is for _my _Tara –" Lettie Mae didn't get to finish, because Godric had flashed in front of her, and ripped the gun out of her shaky grip. With a super-strength throw, Godric threw the rifle out the window, where it went flying through the air.

I looked over, and saw Lafayette and Sookie nodding at each other. Sookie creeped up behind Lettie Mae, and clamped down on her shoulders, shouting, "Now, Lafayette!" And Lafayette threw a heavy object at her, knocking Lettie Mae out instantly. Sookie caught her falling body, and gently placed her on the couch.

I smiled at them. "Good teamwork, you guys," I praised Sookie and Lafayette, "Now, are we going to get back to the house, and find Tara or what?"

Sookie and Lafayette nodded, determination planted deep in their features. I felt Godric's cold hand take my warm one, and he smiled softly down at me. I nodded at all of them, and grinned. "'Kay. Let's kick some ass."

* * *

"Alright," I said, crouching down with all the others. "We've got to find a way into the house…"

We'd driven all the way here, and managed to get at a safe distance from our home. It seemed a little crazy to me – that we were _hiding _from our very own friends and neighbours, and we couldn't even step into our own home. So we had to watch, and wait.

Truth be told, Sook had been a little disgusted, seeing some naked guy dance around her front lawn. I know I was. And then, what was that…_thing _that he was dancing around? I could smell it from here, and it sure wasn't a nice smell. Think of what a rotting corpse smells like – only double it, and add in a few dead animal hearts and livers. It looked kind of like a totem, in a way. Maybe it was something for Dionysus?

My mind started to drift to Jason. Where was he in all this mess? Was he alright? I hadn't had the chance to ask Sook about him. But, then again, he _was _Jason Stackhouse. He may not have used his brain all the time – but when something he cared for was it danger, he'd put his all into it. That was why I trusted he was safe. Whatever he was doing, he could do it.

"We've got to find a way to distract those people down there," Sookie sighed, throwing another sickened glance at the naked guy. "…It's chaos. Even in my own home. In _Gram's _home…"

I put a comforting hand on her slim shoulder. "Don't worry Sook. We'll get everything back to normal again," I assured her, and she nodded and smiled at me. "We're not weak, right? We're gonna kick that evil bitch's ass outta our house, and then you're gonna shoot her, Lafayette." Lafayette nodded, the grip on his gun tightening.

"In the fuckin' head," Lafayette agreed, and Sookie nodded.

"Right!" She said, determined.

As we crouched there, we heard someone shout from above us. "Hey!" We looked up, to see Arlene Fowler, and Terry Bellfleur sitting on a tree branch. I could tell they were under Maryann's influence, judging by their black, pupil less eyes. "…Y'all are trespassin'! You're gonna have to pay a fine!"

"Yeah!" Terry agreed. They both jumped down from their branch, and we sprung up from our crouched positions, as they stepped up to the four of us. Godric growled, and stepped in front of me, eyeing Arlene and Terry warily. Of course, I knew that he easily could have snapped their necks – but he knew that these people were my friends. He was holding back, even though I could tell he wanted to get me as far away from this town as possible.

"The fine is, _one-hundred million dollars!" _Arlene declared crazily, and Lafayette swung his rifle to aim at her. "…And your pants," She ordered, pointing at Lafayette.

Terry stepped closer, and Lafayette aimed at him instead. "I'll take that," Terry said, reaching his arm out for the gun.

"Hey, hey!" Lafayette moved the gun out of Terry's reach. "How about drugs? Would you take some drugs?" He asked, and I sighed deeply. Couldn't Lafayette think of something better? He just _had _to resort to that…

"No!" Arlene cried. "I do not take drugs like you!" She said, but Terry seemed to want them.

"What've you got?" He asked, curious, his black eyes searching. Lafayette held up a bag of pills which I'd never seen before, and told them what they were. I rolled my eyes. Trust him to have drugs on him… Terry seemed to want them pretty bad, because he was advancing more on poor Lafayette.

Arlene held Terry back. "Drugs are for losers, baby!" She pleaded. Terry smiled smugly.

"It'll make sex _real _nice," He promised, and I gagged. I really didn't want that mental picture in my head…

Arlene smiled devilishly back. "Ahh…okay," She agreed, giggling a little. Seriously, I wanted to throw up right then and there. Yuck. Arlene held out her hands, reaching for the bag. "Gimmie!" She ordered.

"How much do you want?" Lafayette asked, backing away.

"All of 'em!" Terry yelled. Of course, I realised instantly what Lafayette was doing. He was leading Arlene and Terry away, as he threw pill after pill before him. They picked up the drugs one by one, still following his retreating form.

"I'm not gonna wait anymore," Sookie called. "I'm going to try and get into the house!" She said, and Lafayette nodded, still throwing the pills.

"I'll be right behind ya. As soon as I get rid of these…bug-eyed freaks…" He muttered, and Sookie turned to me.

"Honey, you stay right here with Godric, alright?" She told me sternly. I nodded, and she ran off to get into the house. I watched with Godric, as Lafayette led Arlene and Terry away.

"Here, chicky-chicky," He called to them tauntingly. Lafayette looked up at me. "You go make sure your sister gets in alright. I's will be fine," He assured me, and I nodded. I felt Godric take my hand, and we sped away towards the back door of the house.

Godric and I crouched underneath the windowsill, and watched as Sook creeped past the kitchen table. However, she stopped suddenly, when a hand reached out to grab her ankle. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I saw her lie down on the ground.

"What the hell is she doing?" I asked Godric in exasperation. Godric looked a little confused himself.

"I do not know, Rosalie, but Miss Stackhouse must have a good reason," He assured me, and I sighed deeply. I watched again, and Sook got on top of something. I raised an eyebrow, however, when she grabbed a frying pan, and smacked it down on something. Then she got up, and ran out of the kitchen.

"Well, she's gotten in fine," I said, nodding. "Come on, we should go and see if Lafayette managed to lead Arlene and Terry away." Both of us leapt away from the windowsill, and we crept back up to the trees around the house, our eyes peeled for our gay, gun-wielding friend.

"I can smell him," Godric said suddenly, "But there are two more scents with him. I can smell panic and fear on Lafayette." My eyes widened.

"What's happening? We've got to go find him!" I cried, and we ran up a small, grassy slope. Eventually, we found Lafayette. I saw him pointing a gun at something, but I couldn't tell what in the darkness.

"There appears to be a man and a woman," Godric informed me, his super eyesight zeroing in on the dark figures. "The woman has bad intentions…I can tell…"

I gulped. "…It's probably Maryann, then," I said nervously. We moved closer to Lafayette. Maryann was talking to him, but I couldn't really catch what she was saying. I could, however, see Lafayette shaking in fear. Maryann was advancing towards him slowly.

Suddenly, Lafayette shouted, "Stop!" But Maryann didn't listen, just kept on advancing. "Bitch, I said _stop!" _He spat, and the sound of the gun shooting echoed through the night.

However, the bullet didn't hit Maryann. I watched in morbid fascination, as she held up her hand, and deflected the bullet into the man beside her. The bullet ripped through the guy's head, and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Aww, poor Carl," Maryann sighed sadly, looking down at his dead body. "You didn't really advance much in this lifetime…" She looked slowly up at a shaking Lafayette. "You cook, don't you?" She asked Lafayette, and my eyes widened.

"Lafayette!" I screamed, catching the attention of Maryann, who grinned, and Lafayette, who looked terrified. "Run!" Unfortunately, Lafayette was rooted to the spot in fear. Poor thing was probably traumatized.

I had to help him – Maryann was walking ever closer to Lafayette, a creepy smile on her face. I couldn't let her touch him. It wasn't going to end well, intuition told me rather sternly. I tried to run forward, but Godric yanked me backwards, and placed a heavy arm over my chest.

"Godric, I've got to help him!" I pleaded, and he frowned deeply. I wriggled in his grasp, but his arm just tightened. My eyes flickered desperately up to his beautiful ones. His eyes were clouded with worry, and I can feel the panic rolling off of him. "Listen, I need to help Lafayette! He's traumatized – he can't move, see?"

Godric shook his head. "No. He has a gun, he can handle himself," He said sternly, pushing my back against his hard chest. "I will not let you run into danger like that." I looked away from Godric, and stared at Lafayette in desperation. I had to do something! Godric was being his usual, over-protective self, and I knew he wouldn't let go. Not in a million years.

I concentrated hard, letting my mind cut itself off from everything. I stopped feeling Godric's arm around my chest, I stopped feeling the cool, evening breeze, and I stopped my merciless panicking. I closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing, letting my heart beat calmly.

I was ready. I felt strong. I could feel the power running through my veins, and coursing down my arms, sparking at the tips of my fingers. I felt electric. My whole _body _felt electric. I didn't turn around when Godric's arm snaked away from my chest, nor did I wonder why Maryann was looking at me in fascinated delight. I let my legs move – and in the blink of an eye, I was in front of Lafayette, defending him against Maryann.

Said crazy woman clapped her hands in delight, and stared down at me in wonder. "What _are _you?" Maryann asked happily, and I looked down at my hands. Both of them were fully coated in the shimmering, purple stuff. But what I was shocked at was the…well, _shocking_, violet electricity that flickered off of them erratically. And it wasn't just my hands. My entire body was flickering with it – I was like a human generator! My whole body was flickering with electricity, and I wasn't on the floor, dead. Was this my "Adofaer" as Ellisar had put it?

"Amazing!" Maryann breathed, and she giggled when a spark of the violet, energized matter licked at her wrist. "Wonderful! Even better than the shiny light that the other girl made! Do it again – shock me!" She demanded, laughing in enjoyment.

What the fuck? Was this woman _asking _to be shocked?! She was even crazier than I previously thought! "Listen, you crazy bitch," I barked, and she just giggled. "You are gonna leave Lafayette the fuck alone, and this town and everyone else, and never, _ever _fucking come back. Get it?"

"Oh, but the madness and chaos has just begun, sweetie!" Maryann insisted. "I like you! You would be my _perfect _Maid of Honour, for the sacrificial ceremony!"

My face twisted up in disgust. "I won't let you lay a _finger _on Sam," I threatened. Maryann sighed, still smiling creepily.

"Now, you are a rather difficult one, hmm?" She flicked her eyes over to Lafayette. "Darling, could you please restrain our little ball of energy here?" She asked politely. My eyes widened, and I swivelled round.

"N-no!" I cried in desperation. Lafayette's eyes had become completely black. He was under Maryann's influence… I swung round again, and a sudden burst of purple electricity exploded off of me, causing the ground underneath me to crack, and the air to crackle with powerful energy. "You bitch! Bring my friends back, or else!"

"Oooooh, get angrier! I want to see the sky alight with your lightning, honey!" Maryann declared, laughing, and throwing her arms in the air. "Let Him feel your rage, your menace! Your _madness!"_

"NO!" I screamed, and the electricity starting exploding, from the sheer source of my power. I couldn't stop – I was so very _angry. _I wanted to hurt something, to damage something, to _kill someone. _My fists clenched, my nails digging into the soft flesh, leaving bloody cut marks. My eyes screwed shut, and I bent downwards, as the wind and power picked up, circling around me like a tornado. My midnight hair whipped around my face wildly, and my shirt billowed madly.

But something small – something _miniscule – _in the back of my head calmed me, but only slightly. It pulled at my head, begging me to stop. The pleading grew, until my head was echoing at me, demanding that I calm down. So I did. I let that tiny voice grow, until it yanked at my heart, yanked at the tight pull that held all my emotions on a thin, wavering line. And everything stopped. The madness, the chaos, my anger…it just disappeared.

A pair of arms weaved around my waist, and I heard a voice whisper in my ear. "Do not let her control you," Godric demanded, and I knew, right then – that he'd stopped me – he'd yanked on our pull, helping me escape my fury. "You must concentrate on saving Bon Temps. Do not fail your town and friends, now, my love. Do not fail me."

A loud clapping sounded through the quiet night. "How sweet," Maryann laughed. "But, really, darling. It's time we got this show on the road. Lafayette, honey? Go and fetch the girl with those light powers." Lafayette nodded, still entranced, and stalked off to the house.

"Lafayette…" I called weakly. Maryann giggled, but then sighed.

"You're all tired out now, sweetie," She pouted. "That's a shame. I need you to be all energized! Come on, show me some more _madness."_

"Silence, Maenad," Godric boomed angrily. "You have provoked my mate enough. I will not allow you to come near, so stay back." He growled menacingly, and I heard the click of his fangs pop down.

"Oh, but I need this girl for the ceremony," Maryann sighed. "What another shame! It seems my light-girl shall be my Maid of Honour. Perhaps I can use your assistance another time, my little ball of energy!"

Then Maryann waltzed off towards the house. Towards Sookie.

"Godric…" I coughed a little, before continuing. "I've got to stop her. Need…to…save…Sook…"

Godric growled. "No. I have let you do many things, but I will draw the line here," He argued. "You used to much of your elf powers. You almost killed yourself," He said quietly, and I heard his voice break a little.

"Godric…" I said sadly. "I –"_  
_

"No," He hissed, clamping heavy hands on my shoulders, and spinning me round to face him. "You will rest now. Go to sleep, my Rose," He commanded, staring me straight in the eye.

Of course, I knew Godric was glamouring me. I always knew when he was. But I couldn't fight off the heavy sleep, that nagged at my brain and my body asking me to just shut down and relax. My eyelids felt heavier than bricks, and my shoulders drooped wearily, as Godric stared into me. Then I fell, and the last thing I felt before falling into oblivion, was Godric's hand stroking my dark hair lovingly.

* * *

**I should probably point out, that the scene with Lettie Mae was slightly different from the TV series. I changed it a little to fit in with the story :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood! (At least…not **_**yet). **_***Grins evilly***

* * *

"Rosalie?"

A moan of reluctance left my lips, and I tried to shake the soft hand off my shoulder. I was too comfortable. My head was lying on something hard, yet pleasant, and my back was on something nice and snug. Unfortunately, my light shaking didn't do the trick – the hand just came back with a vengeance.

"Come on, Rose," Somebody sighed, "Wake up."

But I didn't _want _to wake up! I was seriously snug as a bug in a rug. Whatever my head was lying on had a hand, which was relaxingly pulling itself through my dark locks, and gently scraping over my scalp. To say I was content was an understatement.

I heard a deep chuckle from above me, and felt it vibrate musically through the hard thing my head was lolling about on. "Let her sleep. She looks too adorable to be woken," Another voice said, and I let out a happy sigh when the hand continued weaving through my hair.

"It's unhealthy to sleep for so long," The other one argued. I felt the hand come back, mercilessly shaking my body. I hissed, and slapped the hand away, earning another booming laughter from above me. I let my eyes flutter open, and let another groan leave my lips.

"Sook," I acknowledged the blonde woman above me, who had her hand raised as if to shake me again. "Do that again when I am in bliss, and I shall rip it off." Sookie sent me a dry look, and I smirked, raising an eyebrow challengingly. She sighed, rolling her blue orbs, and settled back on the grass.

Wait, grass? Was the comfy thing my body was lying on…grass? I realised a moment later that I was outside, on the lawn. It was pretty dark now – the sky was an inky black, and a few pretty stars twinkled in the evening sky. The air breezed gently against my bare arms, and it was a nice, summery warm breeze.

I looked to my side, to see a handsome, pale face smiling at me. Godric. My Godric. His hand was gently weaving its way through my hair, his fingernails brushing against my scalp. My head was lying on his muscled chest.

I lifted my head a little, and surveyed the lawn. People were milling about, looking bewildered or confused. Most people had these weird wreath-hat things on their heads, and they were wearing dresses.

Wait, what the fuck? Wearing _dresses? _They were the white, toga-shaped ones – you know, the dresses you saw Greek gods and shit wear. I was beginning to wonder just how much I'd missed.

I was about to open my mouth to question the scene around me, until I felt a hand clamp over my forehead, and push me downwards. My head was placed back on Godric's hard chest, and his hand did its magical threading through my hair.

"Godric!" I heard Sookie scold sternly. "Doing that is only going to make her more relaxed! She'll fall asleep again, and then she'll never get to sleep tonight."

I sighed, then pursed my lips, remembering something. "Actually, I didn't fall asleep on my own," I pointed out, sending a heated glare at Godric, who just smirked innocently. "…I was, in fact, _glamoured _to sleep, by a certain vampire," I added, pointing at Godric.

Sookie sighed wearily, and rubbed her temples. "That doesn't matter," She said tiredly, "It's all over now, anyway." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Had they gotten rid of Maryann?

"What happened while I was asleep?" I asked suspiciously. Sookie smiled gently.

"Well, turns out that Maryann wanted to marry her God, Dionysus," Sookie explained, and I gave her an incredulous look. "And she wanted Sam as a sacrifice. A present for her "fiancé"."

"What a crazy bitch," I muttered. "That explains why she wanted me as a Maid of Honour. What happened to her, then? Judging by everyone's normalcy, I'm guessing you got rid of her." Sookie nodded, and sighed.

"Yep. Sam tricked her by making Maryann think he was her God," She answered.

"Oh?" I questioned interestedly. "How did he manage that?"

Sookie laughed nervously. "W-well, you see…Sam turned into a bull, and pierced through her," She said, "Then he crushed her heart. She's, uh, dead."

"Oh, so Sam is a shifter, of sorts?" I asked, and Sookie looked surprised.

"You aren't…shocked?" She blurted out, confused. I laughed loudly, and I felt Godric lips press against my forehead, as he stroked my hair, muttering something about my laugh being beautiful.

"…Well, Sook, once you've seen the stuff I've seen, there's no room for surprises. This town is full of weird stuff. You just gotta look for 'em." Sookie gave me a curious look, but she shrugged it off.

"Anyway, everyone's out of Maryann's mind-control thing," Sookie said, sighing in relief. "That means no more black-eyed crazies running about town. Everyone was pretty confused when they found themselves on my lawn, though. They don't remember anything."

My dark eyes sparkled in amusement. "They don't remember anything?" I questioned, and Sookie shook her head.

"Yeah," She laughed in disbelief. "And I've got to clean up the house. Maryann made it all pagan-style. It's disgusting. I mean, she was probably cutting up hearts on the kitchen counter," Sook said, and we both made faces of disgust.

"Please, disinfect _everything," _I ordered seriously, and we both laughed. We stopped our laughter, however, when a shrill scream cut through the night air. I looked up, to see Jane Bodehouse, staring at something in her hands, horrorstruck. I noticed Jason running over, asking Jane if she was alright, and she replied that she'd "cut her finger". I shivered – I honestly was not interested to learn more about _that._

"I kind of walked in on her cutting her own finger, with my kitchen knife," Sook admitted, grimacing. I made a grossed-out face.

"_Please _tell me she was under Maryann's influence when that happened," I pleaded, shivering in displeasure. Sookie nodded.

"Yep. It's not something I wanna see again," She said, and I agreed wholeheartedly. I watched as Jason led Jane away, probably to the ER. I smiled, watching him go, a supportive arm wrapped around Jane.

"So," I said suddenly, yawning. "What's gonna happen now?" I asked, and tried to sit up. However, Godric just growled, and kept me to his chest with his arm, his hand still weaving relaxingly through my hair. I sighed, rolling my dark orbs.

"Well, it's back to working at Merlotte's tomorrow," Sookie answered. "And you've got school again, soon, don't forget. You can stay at Godric's house for the rest of the summer, but I want you back home before school starts up," Sookie ordered me sternly.

Godric's grip around me tightened possessively, and his feral snarl ripped through the black night, causing a few heads to turn. "I did not agree to any of that," He growled. I cringed, feeling the anger and possessiveness in his emotions. "My Rose will be staying with me. And I do not see why I cannot order one of my maids to tutor her."

Sook looked pretty pissed. "Look, Godric," She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Rose is a normal, teenage girl. She needs to go to school, learn, get good grades, and act like she doesn't live in a world of vampires." I almost pointed out that I was not, in fact, a _normal _teenage girl. Being half-mythical creature doesn't count as being "normal".

Godric sat up suddenly, pulling me with him. My head bumped against his abs as he did so, and I felt the growl of outrage rumbling deep in his chest, and hearing it rip out of his throat. His muscled arms locked around my upper body, daring Sookie to take me away from him. "You cannot deny that my mate lives in a world of vampires. She was born to live in it. The moment she was conceived, the moment she took her first breath – that was when it was drilled into her."

"Look," Sookie grumbled, "You just have to accept, that my sister has a school life. She has school friends. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a boyfriend." As soon as that word left Sook's lips, I regretted ever asking what was going to happen. Godric's body started to shake, and his eyes darkened with uncontrollable rage. His fangs popped down, and I could feel the anger and jealousy explode out of him like a bomb. It almost sent me reeling, had Godric not been clutching me tightly to him.

"Who is this "boyfriend?"" Godric asked darkly, his voice raspy with rage. "I will destroy him for even thinking he is worthy of my Rose's presence." Sookie looked a little scared of him at that moment. I mean, I know I would, had I not been almost suffocating in Godric's tight grip.

"I don't have a boyfriend at school," I wheezed out, "My boyfriend is a vampire, and that's Godric." I felt his grip loosen at this, and I sucked in delicious air.

Godric nodded, satisfied. "Good. I do not like weak competition," He declared, and I sighed. Sookie gulped nervously, and shifted back a few inches. Godric's bluish-grey eyes stared Sook down, almost menacingly. "Rose will stay with me from now on. And that means forever. I will have my best humans to tutor her. She does not need a school."

Sookie frowned. "Godric, you _can't _just make big decisions like this! I am her legal guardian!"

"A mate's say overrules this," He countered fiercely.

"Yes, in _vampire _law! I'm talkin' about human law!" Sookie replied, frustrated. Godric narrowed his beautiful eyes.

"Then I shall become her legal guardian," Godric declared, and I sighed wearily, as Sookie looked like she was about to burst in outrage. "If that is what it takes to satisfy these ridiculous human laws, then it is what I shall do."

"You need permission! You can't just become her new guardian!" Sookie yelled at him, and Godric laughed darkly.

"Then I _will _get permission," Godric said threateningly. I groaned. _Why _did it have to be like this?! Jeez.

"Do I get a say in this?" I cut in, disturbing their heated glare-down.

Both of their heads snapped to look at me. "No," They both replied simultaneously, before going back to their stare downs. I just sighed deeply, and leaned back into Godric's impossibly hard, yet comfortable chest. I tuned out my sister and mate's bickering, and wondered if I should try falling asleep again.

I let my eyes flutter closed, and this time, sleep came to me – without the use of glamour.

* * *

I woke up to the sound twittering birds, and the sun shining strongly onto my face. I winced slightly as I opened my eyes, momentarily being blinded by the fierce sun. It was hot. Boiling, actually. So much so, that I was sweating underneath my bedsheets. I cringed when I saw the dark patches of sweat on my pyjama shirt, and wondered why I hadn't worn lighter clothing to bed.

Wait a minute… I didn't remember getting changed into pyjamas. And I didn't own these clothes! And I _certainly _didn't own this bed, either, which was an expensive king-sized one. Plus, I didn't recognise this room, which was way too fancy for Sookie to afford. Now that I thought about it, where the hell _was _I?

Last thing I could remember, was falling asleep – against Godric's chest. Obviously, I had not been taken back home. To say I was curious was an understatement. I was also a little scared. I mean, how would you feel, waking up one morning to find yourself in completely unfamiliar surroundings?

I slid out of the humongous bed, and surveyed the bedroom – which looked as if it should have been built for a princess. There was a wide, clear window, which was slightly ajar. The red curtains were drawn, which let the light filter into the massive room, lighting it up. Opposite the king-sized bed was a big, oak desk, which had little jars on it, filled with pens and pencils. In the far corner of the room was a mammoth-sized cabinet, which took up a generous amount of the bedroom.

I walked over to it, and gently ran my fingers across the smooth wood. Before I could stop myself, my hands curled around the cabinet knobs, and I yanked the doors open. My eyes nearly bugged out of their tired sockets at what I saw. Row after row of designer clothes. There were dresses – some low-cut and tight, others flowy and long. Jeans, t-shirts and tank tops were all folded neatly in their respective piles on the floor of the cabinet, and the shoes had their own little space beneath that. There were high heels, all ranging colours and heel sizes, flat party pumps, and causal shoes – like high tops, trainers, and tennis shoes. A couple pairs of flip-flops also lined the cabinet wall. Oddly enough, all the clothes, shoes and dresses were exactly my size. It was as if this room was meant for me.

My dark eyes flickered over to the huge chest of drawers beside the cabinet. I padded over to it, my bare feet brushing on the soft, burgundy carpet. Of course, I had a pretty good idea what was in here. When I opened the drawers, my theory was correct. Underwear. _Lots _of underwear. And the even creepier thing? _They _were all the same sizes, too. Even the bra sizes! I'm not going to describe the different kinds of underwear, for obvious reasons – but I'll just say they ranged from decent to…_indecent. _In other drawers, there were things like swimsuits – most of them bikinis – and pyjamas. All in all, the room was chock-a-block with clothes, more so than I'd ever seen in my entire life.

Swivelling round on the plush carpet, I noticed an en-suite on the far side of the room. Deciding a shower, and a good scrubbing of my hair was needed, I made my way over to it. It was like any other bathroom…only, much, much bigger. There was a bath and a shower, the bath being so gigantic, that it probably could have fit three or four people with room to spare. Then there was the shower: spacious, with fancy showering equipment. There was a toilet, sink, and cabinet, all filled with the usual stuff. There were towels hanging up on the racks, so I didn't need to worry about finding any. Without further question, I turned the shower on and jumped in.

I hadn't had a proper shower since Hotel Carmilla – yes, the private jet _did _have showers, but I hadn't really found a point in having one, seeing as the ride was only less than an hour. Plus, I couldn't trust Eric's perverted ways. And then I hadn't had a chance to have one when I'd gotten back to Louisiana, seeing as I'd had to go save my town from being run over by a crazy Maenad from Greek legends.

So, you can see why I was grateful for the hot, relaxing water than nearly scalded my pale skin. I revelled in it, smiling in satisfaction. My eyes scanned the shower shelf, and my soft smile widened into a Cheshire-worthy grin. Apple-scented shampoo! My favourite! Sure, I liked Jason's raspberry shampoo, but nothing, absolutely _nothing _beat apple. I grabbed the clear, green bottle, and eagerly squeezed some of the lovely liquid out. Before long, I was singing loudly in the shower, washing the suds out of my dark hair.

* * *

I exited the steaming bathroom, after having brushed my teeth furiously, and combing my wet hair neatly. However, when I softly closed the bathroom door behind me clad in only a towel, and turned around, I nearly jumped out of my skin. There were three girls in my room, around my age, or so. One girl was making my massive bed, and fluffing up the pillows, before placing everything perfectly as if it had never been touched. The other one was dusting the room, and the last one was sifting through the chest of drawers.

I cleared my throat, and the girls all turned to look at me, smiling. "Ah – erm, uhh…hi," Was all I managed to croak out. They giggled amongst themselves, and it was then that I noticed that they were wearing traditional maid outfits.

They all bowed respectively, and I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Mistress Rosalie," They said together, "Good morning!" They chirped. I was slightly disturbed by how they said things together like that. When I looked closer, I realised that the three of them were identical. The girls noticed my curious expression.

"We're the maid triplets," One said happily. "We work in the bedrooms throughout the mansion!" She said, and the other two nodded. Ah, so they were triplets? It made sense, of course.

The one who had been looking through the drawers came over, a set of underwear in her arms. The two other girls went away to look through the cabinet, and they brought out a summery, flowing yellow dress. One of them came over to give me the dress.

I frowned, and shook my head. "Er, no thanks," I said, "I hate dresses…"

She looked slightly panicked at this. "Oh, but the Master ordered us to get you this dress to wear!" She said pleadingly, and I narrowed my eyes in wonder.

"The Master?" I asked, curiously. Who was this "Master?" Did he own this place? "Who is your Master?"

She smiled widely at me. "Mistress, you already know him very well," She answered, moving over to the cabinet to pluck out some flip-flops. She dropped them at my bare feet, and another triplet came over to give me the underwear. She pushed me towards a wide changing screen, which definitely hadn't been there before – and scampered off after shoving the underwear in my arms.

I shrugged, and proceeded to change out of my sweaty pyjamas – which consisted of short-shorts and a long shirt (I sincerely hoped that a woman or girl had undressed me while I was asleep). I put on the underwear, and stepped out the changing screen, only to be gently grabbed by my naked shoulders, and pushed into the centre of the room. "Put your arms up, Mistress," One of the triplets asked politely, and immediately pulled the summer dress over my head. I sighed, twirling around in the flowy dress. I looked at the triplets, who were nodding in satisfaction at my attire. "…Perfect," The one who'd dressed me gushed. "Absolute perfection."

I blushed a little, patting my neck nervously. "Uhmm, what are your names?" I asked, hoping to chase away the awkwardness. The girls looked shocked, and pleasantly surprised.

"You…would like to know our names, Mistress?" She asked, bewildered. I gave them odd looks.

"Yes, please," I said, nodding. "Is that a problem?" I asked, geniuely curious. The three of them paled, and they shook their heads.

"N-no, Mistress!" One said quickly. "It's just, we've never been asked for our names before." I stared at them curiously for a bit longer, before nodding my head slowly.

"Okay. Your names, then?" I asked, gesturing to the first triplet. They all smiled, and the first one told me her name.

"I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex," The first one informed me, and I smiled, looking over to the other two. I found out their names were Audrey and Amber. I grinned jokingly to myself, realising their names all began with an "A".

"So," I said, stepping into the flip-flops. "Why do you all keep calling me Mistress? And where am I, anyway?"

Amber chuckled. "Well, you belong to our Master, therefore you are our Mistress," She answered, and I pursed my lips.

"I do not belong to anyone!" I declared loudly, and Alex came over to clamp a hand over my mouth.

"Shh, please, Mistress Rosalie," Alex whispered. "Master is not asleep yet. If he hears you saying that, he will be mad," She said warningly. Audrey and Amber nodded seriously.

"Really, _who _is this Master?!" I asked in exasperation, throwing my arms up in the air. "And where the hell am I?!"

The triplets exchanged glances. Alex cleared her throat. "Well, you're in Wooburke Mansion," She said. "You and Master's home…"

Then it clicked. Of course – how could I have so stupid? I was in Godric's home, of course. I should have realised that sooner. I guess my fuzzy mind wasn't really generating many brain cells today. But, did that mean Godric had won the argument between Sookie and him? Was I to quit school, and be tutored? Did that mean I'd be living here from now on? I wasn't sure what my thoughts were on that yet, so I changed the subject.

"So, your Master is Godric, I'm guessing?"

They all nodded, smiling. "Took you long enough, Mistress," Audrey laughed. She took my hand, and walked over to the large, heavy door. She opened it, and led me out the bedroom, her two sisters following us.

"Where are we going?" I asked Audrey, and she smiled softly.

"To the breakfast room, of course," She said, as though it was obvious. She led me down a long, carpeted hallway, and we eventually emerged out of it, and into a large, entrance hall. I recognised this entrance hall, of course. I'd come here last night, before Bill came, claiming Bon Temps was in trouble. I instantly noticed the large, old-fashioned chandelier that hung from the ceiling, and I grinned.

We passed all of that, though, and continued onwards, down the large steps and into a door on the opposite side of the room. Inside was an overly large kitchen, with a counter and raised seats. Audrey gestured for me to take a seat, so I did.

I noticed that there was somebody new in the kitchen – somebody I hadn't seen yet. It was a boy, around my age, probably older. He had long, blondish-shaggy hair, which hung just above his sea-green eyes. He was quite tall, and rather lean, too. I noticed that he was wearing a white apron, and I came to the conclusion that he must have been some kind of kitchen chef.

"Aaron, the Mistress is ready for breakfast," Audrey called, and the blonde boy swivelled round, silver pan in hand. His green eyes looked at the triplets, before scanning the room, and settling on me. His mouth curved into a smile, and he strutted over to me. The boy bowed deeply – almost to the point where it was exaggerated. He took my hand, and gently kissed my knuckles. His light orbs flickered up to mine, and he smirked.

"Aaron!" Alex shrieked. "You know Master Godric would be angry, if he saw you so close to Mistress Rosalie like that!"

The blonde chef – whose name I now knew as Aaron – rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Oh, lighten up, Al," He sighed, his grin lopsided. "Godric doesn't scare me."

"Aaron, you mustn't call Master Godric by his first name like that," Amber whispered urgently. "Only Mistress Rosalie can." I grimaced. I _really _did not enjoy being called "Mistress". It made me feel like I was a mean slave owner or something.

"Don't call me that," I asked pleadingly. "Just call me Rose. That's what mostly everyone calls me, anyway." The triplets looked unsure, while Aaron just shrugged, and grinned at me. He leaned his elbows on the counter, and stared straight into my eyes.

"Then you can call me Aaron, honey," Aaron said, winking. I blushed, not really expecting that. His grin widened, seeing the pink tinge on my cheeks. Before he could open his mouth to say something else, though, Aaron was violently plonked on the head with a wooden spoon.

He growled, glaring at Alex, who'd whacked it on his head. Alex was glaring right back at him. "Stop flirting with Master Godric's mate, Aaron!" She cried. "She's taken!"

Aaron grumbled, but ignored her, turning back to me. "So, sweets, what would you like for breakfast, hmm?" He asked, smiling slyly. I raised an eyebrow. This guy tried too hard – that was for sure.

"Um, what've you got?" I asked. Aaron laughed deeply, and stood up.

"I make the meanest eggs and toast," He offered, and I smiled, nodding. Aaron got to work immediately, by cracking eggs in a bowl. While he worked on my breakfast, my mind wandered to Sookie. What had happened last night?

"Hey, guys," I called, gaining the attention of Amber, Audrey, Alex and Aaron. "Do you know what happened between my sister and Godric?" I asked. They all looked a little confused.

"What do you mean, Mi – uh, Rosalie," Amber asked, quickly covering up her mistake. I smiled, shaking my head.

"It's okay, nevermind. You guys probably don't know," I sighed. I needed to have a chat with Godric. I hoped he hadn't done anything bad to Sook, just to get his own way. I'd never forgive him if he did.

I watched as Aaron served up a plate of steaming scrambled eggs, and squared buttered toast at the side. He placed the dish in front of me, along with a fork, grinning. "Taste this, honey, and tell me what you think." I looked at him questionably, and lifted the fork, picking up some of the egg and placing it in my mouth. My eyes widened at the tingling sensation on my tastebuds.

"This…it's heaven!" I cried, my voice slightly muffled by the scrambled eggs. The triplets giggled, and Aaron just looked smug. Jeez, I could see why Godric hired him as a chef. He was a damn good one. I pointed at him. "I order you now to cook all my meals," I said in my best authoritative tone. Aaron raised an eyebrow, and leaned closer to me.

"Only on one condition, honey," He said, and reached out for my hand. "Go out with me –" Before he could say anything else, he was violently pushed away, causing him to land on his arse with a thump. I looked on in amusement at the triplets, who had their hands on their hips, glowering at Aaron.

I cleared my throat. "I'm afraid I'm taken, Aaron," I said, amused. Aaron pouted, and I laughed. "But you already knew that, didn't you? Godric is rather…possessive."

Aaron stood up, and puffed out his chest. "I'm not afraid of Godric!" He declared. The triplets bashed him on the head again, and he covered his assaulted head, groaning.

"You will be if he sees you talking to Rosalie like that," Alex hissed. Then she turned around to smile at me. "Would you come with me? Master Godric is in his room. He asked me to bring you to him after breakfast."

I nodded, and followed Alexandra out of the kitchen. I looked around once more to see Aaron, who was being repeatedly scolded by Amber and Audrey. I grinned, shaking my head, and turned back around.

Alex led me through the large entrance hall and up the stairs again. We walked down a long, carpeted hallway, until we came to a set of massive, oak doors. She turned to me. "Master Godric will not go to sleep properly until you are with him," She explained, and I raised an eyebrow.

"He…can't go to sleep…without me?" I asked, unsure, and a little amused. Alex nodded seriously.

"He finds it easier to sleep when you are in his arms," Alex said, and I "awwed" out loud. That was just adorable, really. Sometimes, instead of a fierce Roman vampire, he acted more like a cuddly little thing. Of course, I wouldn't tell him that.

Alex knocked gently on the door. "Master Godric, Rosalie is here," She said through the door, and then slowly pushed them open. Alex gestured for me to walk in.

I padded into Godric's room, and was met by solid darkness. I had expected this, of course – it was the morning after, all. Therefore it was light, and that meant sun. The heavy doors closed softly behind me, and I turned around, slightly panicked.

"Do not be afraid, my Rose," Godric called from the darkness. I spun back around. "Over here," He said, and I made my way through the darkness. I could see Godric's muscly figure, sitting on the edge of his bed. I sat down beside him, and I felt his cold hand wrap around mine.

"Can't you sleep?" I whispered, and Godric's other hand came up to brush my cheek.

"No," He said quietly. "Not without you, my Rose," Godric leaned closer to me, and sniffed. He chuckled lowly. "My chef made a move on you, I see?"

I stiffened. "Please don't get mad at him," I pleaded softly. "He –" I was cut off by Godric's pale hand on my mouth.

"It is alright," He said softly, dismissing my worry. Godric wrapped his arms around my waist, and, in a burst of quick speed, we were lying under the bedsheets. Godric pulled me closer to him, and nuzzled his face into my neck, his hand stroking my hair. He sighed deeply in contentment. "Ah, much better. I think I can sleep now." I saw his eyes start to close, but I spoke before he went into his deep sleep.

"What happened last night between my sister and you?" I asked quietly. Godric kissed my collarbone lightly, before speaking, his voice heavy with sleep.

"We made a compromise," Godric answered. I was about to ask more about it, but Godric chuckled, and kissed me on the lips before I could say anything. "…Which I will explain to you more in the evening." Then he fell asleep, his hand still tangled in my dark hair.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that chapter:) I was re-reading it, and just found it so cute how Godric couldn't sleep without Rose:') But what was the compromise Sookie and Godric made last night?! Nobody knows! Bwahahaha! (Except for **_**me **_**of course, duh -.-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N – Unfortunately, I may have to start updating new chapters a bit later from now on. Due to all my new classes etc., things are preeeeetty busy! But don't worry, I don't mean "later" as in a few months, or a year or some evil shit. Nope, the **_**maximum**_** lateness I'd have for a chappie would probably ****be a week, maybe two. **

**Anyway, on with chapter twenty! ~**

* * *

I quietly shut the big oak door behind me, and proceeded to make my way down the long hallway again. I'd stayed with Godric for a good hour or so after he'd fallen asleep, just gently weaving my hand through his hair. It relaxed me, just doing that, and I left in a calm mood. In fact, I think Godric was relaxed by it, too, even in his sleeping state. He'd murmured by name a couple of times, which had made me smile.

I wasn't too sure where to find the triplets, or how to make my way back to the kitchen area – but I really needed to get home. I couldn't wait until evening. I needed to know what Sookie and Godric had agreed on. So I padded softly down the carpeted hallway, trying to get my bearings in this humongous house.

Eventually, I came to the end of the hallway, and into the entrance hall again. It was slightly brighter now – the sun poured in thick streams through the large windows, bathing the stairs in a beautiful golden light. It almost made me smile, had I not been fretting over on how to get back to Bon Temps.

If I was being totally honest with myself, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to live in such a big mansion. I mean, I liked being with Godric, he made me feel happier than I'd ever been – but I couldn't simply throw away everything, just for his sake. I needed to go to school. I needed to interact with normal teenagers –my _friends. _I needed –

"Having a deep moment?" Somebody asked teasingly, jolting me out of my concentrated thoughts. I swivelled round to come nose-to-nose with Aaron. He grinned at me. "Sorry, honey. Did I scare you?"

I rolled my dark orbs, and rested my hands against my hips. "Hardly," I scoffed. Aaron raised a blonde eyebrow in disbelief, before chuckling deeply. Suddenly, though, his arm looped through mine, and we were walking down the set of steps. I looked down at our linked arms in surprise, and felt the familiar, possessive tingle at the pull. I was about to snatch my arm back, but Aaron's voice cut through my decided actions.

"…So, honey, what's on your mind?" He asked smoothly, staring down at me from the corner of his eye. "You seem troubled." I sighed wearily, wondering if I should talk away all my problems with Aaron: a near-stranger. He seemed nice enough, sure, he was a little flirty – but I could tell he didn't have bad intentions.

"Well," I started, sighing deeply, "I don't know what to do. My sister wants me to attend school and stay with her, and Godric wants me to be tutored, and stay with him. And I don't know if I want to stay here, and throw away all my school life – but then, I don't want to hurt Godric, either."

Aaron seemed to contemplate over my words for a few moments, and I revelled in the peaceful silence, the only sound our soft footsteps on the floor. "You could make a compromise of some sort," He offered, and I smiled grimly.

"They did, apparently," I admitted, "But I have no idea _what _their compromise was. And judging by Godric's happiness this morning, it must have been in his favour."

Aaron nodded slowly, and "hmmed" out loud. "I'm guessing you want to get back home to find out?" He asked, and I nodded eagerly, before adding,

"Plus I need to help Sook clean up her house. It was kinda…taken over, while we were gone…" Aaron nodded at this, chuckling in amusement.

"Yeah, I heard from Godric about the whole "Maenad" incident," He laughed, and I couldn't help but crack a smile, too.

"Yep. That was some crazy shit," I grinned, and he guffawed. Suddenly, though, Aaron turned serious. He stopped abruptly in his walk, causing me to stare up at him in curiosity. "…Aaron?" I called cautiously. Aaron looked down at me, his green eyes serious, but there was a slight twinkle in them.

"You want to know what I think, Rosalie?" He asked, and I shrugged, not in a careless way. "I personally think it's better for you here. You say that you'd rather live back in your old town and go to your old school – but eventually, you'll start to want to be closer to Godric again." I shot him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, slightly suspicious. Aaron sighed, and pulled me down under the stairs and onto a wooden bench so we could sit.

"What I mean is…your connection with Godric is stronger than steel. If you were to leave, you'd eventually start to miss him. At first, it would be a small ache, but soon, it would grow into an agonizing loneliness," He explained, and I raised an eyebrow. How did he know so much about this? Aaron continued on. "You will not be able to bear his absence. It will tear at your heart, tear at that connection. That's why Godric wants you with him forever, and to not go to these public, out-of-range schools anymore. He can't bear not to see you for just a day. It tears at him mercilessly, quite literally. It hurts most in the heart, though. In fact, some bonded pairs have known to die from the sheer, emotional pain it causes them, when they are away from each other after having met."

I was staring wide-eyed at Aaron when he finished his explanation. I sucked in a breath of air. "…How do you know all this?" Aaron looked away from me then, the air around him suddenly guarded. I placed a gentle hand on his tensed-up shoulder. "Aaron?" I whispered, worried. However, the blonde chef shook my hand off him, and he stood up rather quickly. When he looked down at me, I frowned. His sea-green eyes were full of…sadness? Longing? ….Anger?

He looked away from me then, his eyes hardening. "An escort will come to pick you up in ten minutes. Have a nice trip back home, Miss Stackhouse. I hope you make the right decision," Aaron said emotionlessly, before stalking away.

I sighed deeply after he had left. What was Aaron's problem? Had I said something wrong? I hoped not. I didn't want to lose the friendship I had with him. Truthfully, I'd been a little shocked to see him act so differently. Aaron seemed like a bubbly, sort of mischievous guy. Yet, here he was, looking like his soul had been ripped from his very being.

There was obviously _something _he was hiding from me. I didn't want to pry, as it might have personal – but my curiosity tended to get the better of me. Of course, it never ended well, due to my wonder always getting me in bad situations.

As I sat there, thinking silently over his actions – there was a light tap on my shoulder. My dark eyes flickered up to a man who must have been my escort. He was lightly tanned, and he had a smirk planted on his face. His eyes were a glittery purple, and his hair was short, black and cropped.

"Um, hello," I said awkwardly, never well with introductions. The guy grinned slightly, showing off his brilliant white teeth.

"Hmm. I can see why Master Godric likes you," He said, looking me up and down in approval. "You are one fine piece of work, darlin'." I frowned, suddenly feeling angry. I stood up, and smushed a finger into his bulky chest, causing him to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Listen here, mate," I hissed. "I ain't nobody's fucking plaything. You are my escort, and I am your escortee. And if you try to lay a single one of your grubby fingers on me, I shall break them off sir. And need I remind you, that I am Godric's, and he would kindly rip your head off for even _speaking _in that manner near me," I finished, nodding in confirmation.

My escort was chuckling at the end of my rant, but I honestly didn't find anything funny. I crossed my arms, glowering at him. What nerve! This guy continued to chuckle deeply, and I waited until his laughter died down. "Finished?" I asked pointedly. _You prick-assed, jerk-faced, stupid, idiotic motherfu – _

"I was simply complementing your beauty," He offered, cutting off my rude thoughts. I raised a skeptical eyebrow. He seemed more like the type who tried to get in a girl's pants. He rolled his violet eyes. "Come on then, Miss Stackhouse. If it's Bon Temps you want to go to, it's Bon Temps we're going to."

I shrugged, and followed after his retreating form. I realised I hadn't gotten his name – but then came to the conclusion that I simply did not give two shits about this pervert's name. I sighed deeply, and waltzed my way out of the mansion, and into a waiting SUV.

* * *

"So," I said, drumming my fingers on the dashboard, as we sped down the road in the fancy SUV. It was still slightly hard getting used from being in the old, yellow car of Sook's. Not that I didn't like the car – it was a good, healthy working one, and the design just screamed "Sookie". But, still, it was old. This thing was shiny, expensive, and brand-spanking new. "Do you know Aaron?"

The pervert guy – whose name I had unfortunately learnt was Rory – shrugged as he drove. "Know him personally? No. Know him by looks? Yes."

"So, you _do _know him," I pointed out hastily. Rory sighed, and waved a hand for me to continue my speech. "Do you happen to know what's wrong with him?" I asked.

Rory sniffed uncaringly. "There's always something stuck up that moron's ass, whether it's something to do about Godric or anything else that he wants to whine about," He sneered, and I got the feeling that Rory didn't particularly like Aaron. "Why are you interested? Don't tell me he's whining about the lack of ingredients again."

"Umm, no, actually," I said slowly. "He seemed kind of upset when he was talking about bonds, and mates and stuff," I blurted out. Rory groaned, as he turned down another road.

"Bad, bad idea," He sighed, and I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Don't talk about that kind of thing with him. He goes into mopey, I-feel-sorry-for-myself mode, and it ain't a pretty sight, love."

I pursed my lips in wonder. "Why?" I asked. Rory glanced at me quickly, looking rather surprised.

"He didn't tell you?" Rory asked, slightly shocked. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Everybody knows."

"Everybody knows what?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in undeniable curiosity. Rory sighed again.

"Well, Aaron was mated to a vampire himself," He explained, and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"_Was?" _I inquired quietly, almost sadly.

"Mhmm. His vampire met the True Death a while back," He explained, and I felt my heart droop. Poor Aaron. He knew all about how it felt, because he'd _experienced _it.I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without Godric. Now that I truly thought about it…without him, I'd be an empty, hollow shell. He was like the other half of my soul, as cheesy as that sounded. How the hell did Aaron manage to stay so cheerful all the time?

"What was his vampire like?" I asked sadly, averting my gaze to the tinted window. I heard Rory sigh irritably, and I felt slightly annoyed that he could find a subject like this so… _unworthy_ of his time. I mean, how would he feel if he lost someone he loved – let alone a _bonded _mate!

"I never met 'er," Rory grumbled, his strange, purple eyes fixated on the concrete road. "But the triplets told me she was a right bitch. I reckon she got what she deserved."

I glared angrily over at him. "I would never wish that upon someone," I hissed. Rory shrugged carelessly, and just continued driving.

Eventually, we passed the familiar green sign of Bon Temps. The place was still slightly in disarray, but it looked cleaner than it had yesterday. Obviously, the townspeople had decided to clean up. We passed familiar faces, some sweeping up broken shards, others scrubbing down pavements, or just tidying out their houses. Of course, no-one remembered what _really _happened with Maryann – apart from me, Godric, Bill, Sookie, Sam, Lafayette and Tara, of course. Andy Bellfleur and Jason had seen that crazy bitch do her weird Greek God mumbo-jumbo, but I didn't really think those guys had any clue to what she really was. Well, I wouldn't have ever guessed had Godric not told me, but still.

Some folk raised curious or suspicious eyebrows at our car as we passed. I couldn't blame them, really. It wasn't every day that an expensive SUV with tinted windows rolled down the streets. People's heads lifted as we drove past, and I spotted Jane Bodehouse chatting with someone – no doubt gossiping about _something. _I noticed pretty quickly the thick bandage around her index finger. That didn't surprise me – she _had _chopped it off during Maryann's control. She just couldn't remember when or why.

The car came to a stop outside the familiar Stackhouse residence. Rory cut the engine, and stretched like a cat, curling out his hands and making a load groan. I rolled my eyes. "Be back here before dark, kiddo. I don't fancy bringing you back to an angry Godric," He said, and I pursed my lips.

"Aren't you going to be bored, just sitting here?" I asked, almost suspiciously. Rory flickered his violet eyes over to my dark ones, looking rather bored.

"I need to get some supplies," He answered causally. "You know. We need human food for all the servants, and for you, obviously. The fridge is stocked up on Tru Blood already – all the vampires have got their share at the mansion."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "There are other vampires at Wooburke Mansion?" I asked, surprised. Rory snorted.

"Of _course," _He said, rolling his eyes. "More so than the humans. Why do you think we have so much blood, and rooms that block out sunlight completely? Your room is specifically designed to keep out sunlight, too, you know."

I raised my eyebrows. "It is?" I asked, surprised. "Why is that?"

Rory shrugged again, but a smirk was plastered on his face. "Well, Godric isn't always gonna want to sleep on his own," He answered, and I blushed tomato red. Rory turned to face me, his smirk only growing at my redness. "…Yup. If there's one thing I learnt about that vampire, it's that he hates sleeping without _you. _Even before you guys met, I heard he'd always take ages to get to sleep on his own – even before he knew you, Godric was always…_longing _for you."

Obviously, this prick liked to see me swim in my own embarrassment. I jumped out of the fancy car, and slammed the door behind me, before he could make any more awkward comments about Godric sleeping. As soon as I'd taken a step out of the SUV's range, it roared back to life, and sped down the path again, towards the shops.

I sighed, shaking my head, and climbed up the grassy slope towards my home. It was still pretty messy, and I guessed that Sook hadn't had much time to fix it up yet. Things were still scattered about the lawn, and I took my time to pick them up as I walked. The lawn itself needed a good mow, and I made a mental note to myself to get that done.

Hold on. First things first: I needed to talk to Sookie. I strided up to the front door, and bent down towards the _welcome _mat. Pinching the end of the dirty mat, I lifted it up to reveal a set of spare keys. Sookie probably wasn't in – I knew her work schedule, after all. She was still in Merlotte's at the moment, so the door shouldn't have been open. I would just wait for at home, maybe doing a bit of cleaning up in the process. However, when I leant forward to unlock the door, I found, with a hint of surprise, that the door already _was _open.

I clutched the keys in my hand, my other arm raised, ready for any burglars or intruders. I made a face at the state of the house, noting how the stairs had bits of fungi growing in the corners. I almost threw up at the red stains on the cracked walls, and I knew that it was blood. Whose blood – I would have rather not known. The kitchen was a tip, so to speak, and I couldn't even imagine what the other rooms, or upstairs was like. I hoped to god for the townspeople's sake that no-one had harmed _my _room, or my clothes, because there would be bloody hell to pay.

Suddenly, a hand was clamped onto my bare shoulder. I shrieked like a little girl, and spun round. Before I could fully comprehend my actions, I hit someone's face with the heel of my palm, causing a bright, purple light to explode from it. The person was sent reeling back, and they crashed rather ungracefully into the kitchen table.

I stared down at my hand in shock. Obviously, I'd used that elf magic again – but _how _was I doing it? I couldn't conjure it up at my own leisure, I wasn't entirely sure how. I seemed to only be able to do it in panicky situations, or when I was pretty emotional.

I heard a low groan from the other side of the room, and I forced myself to avert my eyes to the intruder. I sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh my god," I gasped. "I'm so sorry Jason!"

I would have giggled at the sight of my big brother – who was lying sprawled on the kitchen floor – had I not felt so guilty about blowing him away. Jason groaned again, and sat up, rubbing his head. "Gosh, Rose," He breathed out. "You really pack a punch these days."

I cleared my throat awkwardly, remembering that Jason didn't know about my supernatural heritage. I mean, why should I tell them, when they didn't even know _their _heritage themselves? "What are you doing here, Jase?" I asked, reaching out a hand to help him up.

Jason grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I came here to help clean up," He admitted. "What are _you _doing here? Sook told me that you were staying at a friend's house." Jason examined me for a few moments. "Nice dress, by the way. Looks too expensive for us to afford."

"Yeah," I agreed, "My, uh, _friend_ gave me it," I coughed, and Jason eyed me suspiciously.

"Which friend's house did you stay at?" He asked. I stepped back a little, fully intending to make a mad dash for my room, but Jason stepped out in front of me. His arms were crossed, a stern look on his tanned face. "Answer my question, young lady," He demanded.

I sighed deeply, and looked down at my flip-flopped feet. "I uh, went to…Godric's," I said slowly, and I watched as Jason's expression hardened. He grabbed my arm, and started hauling me up the stairs. "Jason!" I yelled, thwacking him on his broad shoulder. "Let go of me!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he yanked me upstairs, and came to my room, which he promptly shoved me into. Jason slammed the door after me, and I heard a key turn in the lock. The bastard was locking me in here!

"Jason!" I shrieked. "Don't you _dare _lock me in my own room! Let me out!" I pounded harshly on the solid door. I heard Jason growl angrily from the other side.

"No way, Rosalie," He hissed. "You are going to stay in there, and think over your actions. I will come back when you have decided to apologize. Oh, and you're grounded."

I yelled in outrage. "Jason, what the hell? Why should I apologize for sleeping at my boyfriend's house?!"

"You can't trust vampires like Godric, Rosalie," Jason yelled back. "By god, he was probably thinking about shagging you, or – or, sucking you bone dry, and leaving you out for the wolves. You are never seeing that boy ever again, understand? I don't care about all this fucking bond and mate stuff - I am fed up with it!" Then he stormed off, and I heard him hitting things on his way out.

"Jason!" I screamed. "Jason, you can't do this!" I pounded on the door relentlessly, not caring that my skin was starting to throb a painful red. He didn't come back, and I started to cry. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks, and dripped off my chin. My knees buckled, and I fell in a shattered heap on the soft carpet, curling up in a ball. It was then that I felt the heartache. It wasn't painful – only a dull ache in my chest. Looks like Aaron had been right. I'd only been away from Godric a small while – and already, I was longing for him.

"Godric," I whispered weakly, sniffling. If only Jason _knew. _If he could only understand…I'd told him that I truly loved Godric, but it seemed he hadn't really taken my words into consideration. He thought of Godric as a mindless, sex-craved vampire, who sucked innocent girls dry, and left them out in the cold. My Godric was the complete opposite! And yet, he shoved me in here and locked me up, like some kind of prisoner!

I sighed, mentally calming myself. I stood up slowly, and hugged myself tightly. I needed to chill out. Godric would come for me – heck, _Rory _would come for me, when he saw I wasn't coming back out. And Godric would feel my panic the moment he opened his beautiful eyes.

I knew that I'd come here to talk to Sookie about the compromise, but I'd decided what I wanted to do, anyway. I wanted to stay with Godric. The fact that my heart was aching terribly for him only proved that. Aaron had been right about it all. I never would have imagined how much it would hurt: physically _and _mentally. That invisible pull – the thin, wavering line – was tugging me harshly towards the window, begging me to go back to Godric. It was impossible to stay away from him – I'd die without my Godric.

I rushed towards my mussed-up bed (I didn't even want to _know _who'd been in it – luckily, the rest of my room was intact), and I jumped up onto it, reaching for the window. Jason couldn't keep me here. I was going to escape.

I let out a frustrated snarl – reminding me painfully of Godric – when the window wouldn't budge. The window was goddamn locked! I collapsed onto my bed, hot tears surfacing again. What was I supposed to do? I'd only been here for an hour or so, and already it was killing me. I yearned for Godric's touch – to be in his arms. I craved for his soft caresses, the way he weaved a hand through my dark hair. I wanted so badly to feel his lips on mine. I needed to see those beautiful, bluish-grey eyes.

But there was nothing I could do. I was hopelessly stuck, with a painful ache in my chest.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of shouting downstairs. I shot up in bed, and instinctively looked for the time. I sighed when I saw that my alarm clock was broken (it had been for weeks – I'd just forgotten to fix it). Instead, I stared out of the window, gauging the time by the light.

The sky was a dark, lavender-pink, and a few purple clouds were scattered about the sky. The bright sun was hanging low in the pinkish sky. Obviously, it was late afternoon, maybe even early evening. I must have been really tired – I'd slept the entire day! _Although, _I thought happily to myself, _If I escape from here, that means I can spend a good portion of the night with Godric…_

"What do you _mean _you locked her in?!" I heard a familiar voice screech.

"Sook, she stayed in _his _house the entire night!" Jason scoffed bitterly. "Aren't you a little concerned about that?!"

I heard a sharp slap, and I smirked a little, knowing Jason had gotten a good backhanded slap. The idiot deserved it – for locking me in here like some kind of animal! "…I _let _her stay with Godric, Jason," Sookie yelled, and Jason yelled back.

"What the fuck?!" He roared. "You let our little sister stay with a boy much, _much _older than her? Why? Are you stupid?!"

"I made a compromise with Godric, Jason," Sookie sighed, and I perked up. "Rose is allowed to stay with Godric from now on – as long as she gets tutored regularly, and comes to visit Bon Temps every now and then."

I heard a slam, and something shattering. "No!" Jason barked. "I didn't agree to that! Rosalie will damn well stay here until I say so!"

The two of them continued to scream at each other. I let out a whimper, and tucked my head into my knees. I hated it when Sookie and Jason fought. I wish Jason would just stop being an over-protective jerk, and let me go. I started to cry again, softly this time, as I wished and wished that Godric was here.

I almost felt his hand gently caressing the back of my head, and I could have sworn I felt his arm wrap snugly around my waist, pulling me into his hard, yet comfortable chest. It all seemed so real – but I knew I was just imagining it. My ache for him was playing tricks on me.

I must have really lost it, because I heard his deep voice. "…My beautiful Rose, please do not cry," He whispered. "I hate to see you cry. It makes me upset."

I sobbed harder into his chest, and I felt both of his muscular arms wrap around me. "G-Godric," I cried, "I wish you were really here with me…"

I heard and felt his deep rumbling, chuckle. "Why would I not be here, my Rose?" I felt his fingers curl under my chin, and he lifted my face up. I saw him there, sitting on my bed in front of me. His hair was all mussed up cutely, and he had an adorable lopsided grin on his face. He was wearing a short-sleeved black jumper, which showed off his blue tattoos. I reached my hand up to touch his cheek – to see if he was really real. I gasped, when my fingers brushed icy-cold skin.

"Y-you're real," I said quietly, in complete awe. I was about to take my hand back, but his hand snapped up quickly, to hold it in place. Godric shut his bluish-grey eyes, and leant into my hand, smiling happily.

"Of course I am real," He sighed, kissing my palm. He brought me closer to him again, this time bringing me onto his lap. "Now, are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

I sniffed, and buried my head in the crook of his neck. "…I – I ached so much, Godric," I admitted. I took his hand, and placed it over my heart. "Right here."

His beautiful eyes softened, and he leaned forward to kiss me. His hand automatically went up to stroke my cheek lovingly. "But why, my Rose? Why are you up here, all alone?"

I wanted to tell him. But I didn't want him to get angry. I sighed, and stared into his eyes, a little nervously. Godric, sensing my nervousness, smiled encouragingly at me. "I came here to…help Sookie with the clean-up of the house," I said slowly, "But, Jason was here, and he…well, I told him how I stayed with you last night, and he –"

SLAM!

My bedroom door was ripped open, causing the walls to shake, and a few pictures to fall and shatter. Jason stood in the doorway, looking _very_ angry, as his furious blue eyes zeroed in on Godric. I tensed up, and whimpered. Jason had never looked this frightening before. I'd really pushed him over the edge.

Godric snarled deeply, and smoothed my hair to calm me. His head snapped over to a fuming Jason, who pointed to the window. The window was still locked. Godric must have somehow gotten in while I was asleep, but how? The window was locked, and I had not invited him in. So how had he gotten in?

"How the hell did you get in?" Jason yelled loudly, and I covered my ears, trembling with fear. Godric's eyes darkened, almost to the point where they were black, and his fangs popped out.

"Stop with your incessant shouting. You are scaring my Rosalie," Godric said in his calm manner, but it was laced with murderous killing intent. And the fangs didn't really help his cause. His fingers rubbed soothing circles over my bare arms.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. SISTER!" Jason roared, and I screamed when he leapt for Godric. However, Godric had flashed away from me in an instant, and slammed Jason onto the wall, his hand around his neck. He looked ready to rip into his pulsing vein.

"Fool," Godric sneered, looking pretty scary. "How many times must I get it through your thick head? Rosalie is _mine, _and she would much rather be with me, than an idiotic brother who decides to lock her up in a room," He snarled, and Jason looked a little guilty at this. How did Godric find out that Jason locked me up? He must have guessed somehow.

"Who invited you in?!" Jason asked angrily, and tossed a glance over at me. Godric forced his head away from me.

"You do not get the pleasure of looking at my mate," Godric hissed into his face, his fangs bared menacingly. Jason looked a little scared, actually. "You lost that privilege the moment you provoked me."

"Who invited you in?" Jason asked again, but this time with less bravado. Godric's frame was shaking with rage, and I knew that if I didn't stop my outraged vampire, he'd kill Jason right on the spot.

"Godric," I whispered, "Stop."

But he didn't. He reared his head back, and brought his fangs down.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N – Woaaah! Update…finally! Unfortunately guys, this is probably going to be the timespan of when I update now. I can't do any of those "a chappie-a-day" kind of things, you know? Having work shoved rather ungracefully in your face every day tends to slow down the speed rates :'0…(Hey, be grateful that it's about every week or so!) **

**Aaaand, on with chapter twenty-one! ~**

* * *

All the breath escaped my lungs as Godric brought his head down.

"_Stop!"_

My body moved on its own accord as the scream ripped from my throat. I appeared in the middle of Godric and Jason so fast, that it looked as if I'd just disappeared and reappeared. My palm smacked into Godric's hard chest, and he hissed loudly in pain as I sent him flying into the wall on the other side. A bookshelf wobbled precariously, and a couple of old, worn hardbacks toppled over and rained down on Godric's head.

My hand was glowing purple again, and I furrowed my brow in frustration. It had happened again: I'd used my elf powers when I was panicking. What if I was in a situation, and I couldn't use my powers to save someone? I had to learn how to control it.

A pair of hands clamped heavily onto my shoulders, as I tried to see if Godric was alright. "Leave him, Rose," Jason told me sternly. I swung round, and sent him a bitter glare, which made Jason reel back in shock.

"I will _never _leave him," I spat angrily, glowering at Jason. "He is my mate. My boyfriend. He is the one I'm…in love with. A _lot," _I added, my voice a little softer, but it still had a harsh undertone to it.

Jason sighed, and rubbed his neck, where Godric had been about to sink his fangs into. "I don't know how you sent him away like that, but it doesn't matter," He said, sighing again, and waving a hand over at Godric. "Go and see him then…"

I turned back around, and ran over to Godric before my brother could hold me back again. As I got over to him, he was getting up, a murderous look in his eyes. I frowned, and stood in front of him. "Godric," I called calmly, and his bluish-grey eyes zeroed in on me. "I'm sorry for having to blast you away like that…but, you were about to –"

"Oh my stars!" A voice yelled, cutting me off. Godric instantly grabbed me, and pushed me behind him. He growled lowly, and I sighed.

"Godric, seriously. You need to calm down," I said from behind him. He continued to snarl, however, as Sookie rushed into my bedroom, a look of panic and worry streaked across her tanned face. I put a hand on Godric's back cautiously, and smiled when my touch seemed to chase away his anger. His body relaxed under my hand, but I could still feel a small hint of rage inside of him. However, it was minuscule compared to what his anger had been before.

"Jason! What in the world's been happenin' up here?" Sookie cried frantically. "I'm hearing screams and yells, and –"

"Sook," I called to her, stepping out from behind Godric's back. "It's fine. It's all sorted out now. Right, Jason?" I eyed my brother carefully, and he sighed, his shoulders drooping. He nodded, a defeated look in his blue orbs.

Jason started towards me, his arms outstretched. I smiled a little – a hug always made things better. However, before Jason could get any closer to me, Godric growled, and grabbed my arm. He hauled me by his side, and his arm went to wrap around my waist, pinning me.

Jason frowned, and his blue eyes started to bubble with anger again. Fortunately, Sookie rushed over and saved the day. "If y'all are wondering who invited Godric in, it was me," She admitted truthfully, and Jason looked at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked angrily. "_Why?"_

Sookie turned to glare at Jason. "Because, if I had not, you would have kept our sister locked up like the prick you are," Sook retorted hotly, and my mouth dropped open in shock. Jason looked just as stunned as me – Sookie was never that snappy. Her arms were crossed, her body straight, and a grim frown was stretched across her features. All signs of a very pissed off Stackhouse.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Ahem. I think it's time me and Godric got back –"

Jason spun round, glaring daggers at me. I cringed, and backed away, while Godric stood in front of me, bearing down ominously at Jason. Don't get me wrong – Jason was buff. He had muscles, and was pretty fit. But he couldn't compare to Godric's hard abs, and toned muscles. And no _way _could he compete with his strength, or his threatening presence, which he was laying down on Jase right now, like a heavy weight.

"Is there a problem, Mr Stackhouse?" Godric asked calmly, his eyes burning a hole into Jason. Jason held his chin high.

"I didn't agree to any of that," He pointed out hastily, and I wallowed further into my depression. Seriously, Jase was digging his own grave here. Godric stepped forward, and sneered at him.

"You are not her legal guardian – as humans put it," Godric said, "Therefore, you have no control over my mate's actions. Miss Stackhouse does. Actually," He said, adding, "In vampire law, I have more control over my Rose's actions than any of you do."

"That's crazy!" Jason argued. "I should have a say in it! I –" He was cut off, as Sookie's hand slapping over his blabbering mouth. She bent down to his ear, and hissed a warning.

"Unless you want to be attacked again – which I assume is what just happened in here – keep your dang mouth shut," She warned, adding, "Use that brain of yours. It's in there for a reason." Jason huffed like a child, and stormed for the bedroom door. However, before he left to go sulk, he swung round, and pointed an accusing finger at Godric.

"Touch my little sister anywhere…_inappropriate _and I will come over and shoot you with silver bullets," Jason snarled. "Got it?"

Godric smiled menacingly. "I believe I've already crossed that line, Mr Stackhouse," Godric retorted darkly, before adding, "And I believe she rather enjoyed it."

Jason's eyes bugged out of his head, and I blushed in embarrassment. Jason's face grew bright red in uncontrollable rage. "Y-you filthy demon!" He screamed. "YOU RAPED MY LITTLE SISTER?!"

I sighed in defeat, and Godric grinned darkly. "Yes," He lied, and I groaned in mortification. Seriously, was he looking for an all-out war? Actually, it probably wouldn't be much of a war, seeing as Godric could snap Jason like a twig. But, what Godric said next only sent me deeper into the pits of embarrassment. "…And my Rose absolutely loved it. I would not be surprised if she asked for more."

I tugged at Godric's black jumper; my cheeks flushed a bright pink. Godric's head moved a little, and his grin only widened in triumph when he saw my reaction to his words. "Do you have to lie?" I croaked out, so only he could hear. Godric raised his eyebrows, his grin turning into a sexy smirk – the one which would make any girl weak at the knees.

"It does not have to be a lie, my Rose," He suggested huskily, turning his body round so he could wrap his muscular arms around my slim waist. My whole face was on fire now, I could practically feel the heat radiating off of it. He leaned down to nibble at the skin on my neck, his hands cupping my butt. "…It could be the truth," He whispered, biting at a sensitive spot on my skin, causing me to let out a strangled moan.

I'd completely forgotten about who was in the room. Jason let out an outraged yell, and stomped towards us. "Get your hands off her!" He barked. I looked over Godric's broad shoulder to see Sookie, who was staring at us dreamily, a foolish grin on her tanned face. Obviously, she was the only one who thought this was not mortifying.

Just as Godric's teasing lips found mine, Jason came over to yank him off of me. Godric, having sensed his intentions minutes ago, spun round, his fangs bared. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that his hands weren't on me anymore. I mentally berated myself for thinking like that. There were more important things right now – like how Godric looked like he wanted to tear Jase's head off again.

I decided that having those two in the same room, for longer than two minutes, was asking for a death wish. I stomped forward, and pushed a hand on Jason's chest. He looked down at me in surprise, and attempted to wrap his arms around me – but I growled softly, glaring at him. "Jason, I think it would be better for all of us, if you left," I suggested thickly.

Jason frowned, skeptical. His blue orbs flickered up to Godric for a moment, and I watched as they darkened considerably. Obviously, Godric was either smirking in triumph, or smiling happily at my words. However, I was going to have a chat with _that_ vampire, too.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," He hissed quietly, grabbing my hand that was on his chest. Godric didn't like this one bit, because I felt the sudden bursts of anger flow from his tangled emotions. I quickly removed my hand. Luckily, Sookie came to help. She sighed deeply, and yanked Jason out the door with her.

I turned around, and raised an eyebrow at Godric's gloomy features. "…He touched you…" Godric snarled quietly. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"He touched my _hand!" _I groaned, adding, "And he's my brother_. _He would never want to touch me in…_that _way…" I finished, shuddering. Godric narrowed his bluish-grey eyes.

"But you are not family by blood," Godric insisted, "Who is to say he does not have…_thoughts _about you?" He asked darkly, his fangs bared menacingly. I strided over to him, and slapped his arm.

"Godric, you sick, perverted old man!" I ranted, flinging my hands up in the air. "You cannot _seriously _suggest, that my brother – sure, my adopted one – would have dirty thoughts about me?! He sees me as his sister! No, I _am _his sister, whether it's by blood or not! Heck, I _know _he doesn't have disgusting thoughts about me, because he's seen me naked plenty times bef –"

"WHAT?!" Godric roared, his loudness shaking the ceiling lamp. I mentally facepalmed. I just had to go and say that, didn't I? Godric started to yell angrily, stating that I belonged to him, and not to a certain, I quote, "blonde-haired child molester". And, to my disturbance, claimed that _he_ should be the one to see me naked, not my brother.

"Godric," I called, stopping his tantrum. He looked down at me, his mouth pulled into a frown, and his emotions seeping with jealousy. "…Once again. He is my _brother. _He's seen me nude as a kid, for heaven's sake. Do you think I'd let him see me bare _now?"_

Godric crossed his arms, a cute pout on his face. I had to stop myself from cooing, and wrapping him in a bear-hug. No, I needed to tell him off. "And you've got some explaining to do," I added sternly, and he huffed, almost making me break my stern façade, and melt into a puddle. "You almost bit Jason tonight."

Godric furrowed his brow. "He provoked me," He answered, and I sighed. Of course, he was right – everyone knew you should never provoke a vampire, especially Godric. But, that still didn't make his actions right.

"I want you to apologize to Jason," I ordered, and Godric clenched his fists in outrage.

"Never! I have nothing to apologize for!" He fumed, and I shot him a dry look. Looks like he wasn't going to go willingly. I opted for word play.

"…You know," I said carelessly, "The better man, is the man who sees his mistakes, and owns up to them," I pointed out. Godric seemed to think about this for a few moments. "Jason will probably apologize, too," I added. Finally, he nodded, smiling a little.

"Yes, you are right, my Rose," He agreed wholeheartedly. "I _am _the better one, obviously." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes again. Honestly, sometimes Godric could be so full of himself. He took my hand, led me out the room, and downstairs.

I found the two of them in the kitchen, which still needed some _serious _disinfecting, and maybe a bit of air freshener, (I swear, it smelt like rotten eggs and dead bodies in there). Sookie was leaning against the sink, keeping a sharp eye on Jason – who was hunching over the kitchen table, sulking. When we walked in, his blue eyes shot up immediately. Jason opened his mouth – probably to say something smarmy – but I beat him to it.

"Godric has something to say," I said quickly, eyeing my brother hastily. He raised a blonde eyebrow, curious. Godric smirked, and crossed his arms.

"I wanted to apologize for nearly biting you," Godric said, and I watched in amusement as Jason's jaw dropped in shock. "It was wrong of me. I should have controlled myself better, especially in front of my mate." Of course, Godric was only apologizing because he thought it made him a better man – which it did, obviously – but he probably wouldn't have gone and done it, unless I'd pointed it out. Still, it was better than nothing.

Jason seemed to calculate Godric for a few moments, looking for any hidden meanings in his words. When he found none, Jason nodded slowly, a smug smile stretching onto his tanned face. He leant back, and grinned devilishly. Godric seemed to be waiting patiently, probably waiting for him to apologize back.

When Jason didn't make any move to do the same, Sookie butt in. "Jason Stackhouse! Godric here has been civil! You should do the same!" She barked, and Jason sighed.

"Fine, I accept your _apology," _He murmured, waving his hand dismissively. My eyelid twitched. _That idiot. He did plenty wrong things too! Surely he knows he needs to apologize, too?_

All three of us waited, our stares turning into glares as we looked at Jason. I let out a frustrated sound when Jason didn't say anything. "Well? Are you going to apologize back?" I asked tartly, both my hands on my hips.

Jason looked geniuely surprised. "Apologize? For what?" He asked innocently. I felt Godric stir, annoyed.

"For locking _my_ precious Rose up like a prisoner. For provoking me," Godric snarled venomously. "And for being too overprotective," He added. Jason snorted at this.

"Yeah, like you can talk," He retorted smartly. Godric tensed up, and growled lowly. I stomped over, and bonked him harshly on the noggin. Jason cried out, and clutched his head. I rolled my eyes. _What a pansy-ass._

"Apologize!" I demanded. "You can't just toss your little sister in her room, lock her up, and pretend it was _nothing!" _I shrieked furiously, flinging my hands up in exasperation.

Godric appeared my side suddenly, and slung an arm over my shoulder. He bent down to whisper in my ear, causing me to shiver a little – and him to smirk. "…Do not let him get to you. He is not worth it," He breathed, Godric's lips almost brushing my ear. Jason shook his head, sighing.

"You don't deserve Rosalie," He responded. My whole body twitched, and I was sorely tempted to bonk him again – this time maybe in the face. Godric's face darkened, and he stepped forward to loom in Jason's face, which suddenly turned from brave to petrified.

"What was that, little human?" Godric asked dangerously, his eyes dark, and a menacing grin on his pale face. Jason's blue eyes widened a fraction, and I could tell he was trying not to shake. "I _dare _you to say that I do not deserve her. Go on, say it again. See what _happens," _He hissed, looking rather evil.

Shooting a worried glance over at Sookie – who looked a little frightened herself – I quickly stepped over, grabbing Godric's bicep. I reached up to him on my tiptoes, and planted a soft kiss onto his cold cheek, hoping it was calm his anger. Godric's face angled over to mine, and the darkness in his eyes faded almost instantly. Instead of the scary grin, a wide smile appeared on his face, and his beautiful eyes bubbled with happiness. The amount of love I felt from his emotions almost sent me reeling.

Godric's arm reached up so he could caress my cheek, and he looked lovingly into my eyes. His gaze flickered from my lips to my eyes, and I could tell he wanted to kiss me again.

"Alright!" Jason yelled, interrupting Godric – who looked a little miffed. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have locked you up like that. It was wrong of me."

I nodded, satisfied. "See? That wasn't so hard," I sighed, smiling. "Now, for the thing I actually _came _her for…" I swivelled round to face Sookie. "I heard you discussing that I am to live at Godric's – which is totally fine with me," I said, shooting a glance over at Godric, who was still staring at me dreamily.

"…Although, I would like to attend school again, after the summer," I said, and watched as Godric pouted. I forced myself not to roll my eyes. He wasn't a very grateful vampire, that's for sure. " I've almost finished school anyway," I continued, adding, "It's my last year after the holidays."

Sookie nodded slowly, and looked over at Godric to confer. "Is that alright with you, Godric?" She asked calmly, and I smiled. Sook always was fair and just.

Godric frowned, but then nodded. "A year is not much. After she completes this…school of her's, then she can spend _all _her time with me," He declared strongly, and I cringed slightly. He wasn't going to stalk me when I went out with my friends, was he? Jeez.

"I have a condition, of course," Sookie said. "You already know this, I'm sure – but Rose is to visit us at least once a week. Every weekend, would be nice," She sighed. Godric crossed his arms. He looked like he wanted to argue with that.

I groaned, and smacked him playfully on his bare arm. He looked down at me, an amused eyebrow raised. "You can't have me _all _to yourself, Godric," I muttered. "Every weekend should be fine. I'll even go in the mornings – when you're asleep."

Godric looked at me pleadingly. "But I cannot go to sleep without you," He pleaded.

"Then I'll help you get to sleep, before I leave," I promised him. I had to admit, Godric was acting like a little kid who hadn't gotten his candy.

"Oh, so he can't go to _sleep _without you, either?" Jason asked mockingly. Godric snapped up and shot him a glare, and Jase shut his blabbermouth.

"Okay," I sighed. "It's all settled, then. I live with Godric, I attend my last year at school, and I visit you guys on weekends." I counted them off using my fingers, each one with a chorus of "yes" and slight nods.

After I said all that, Sookie spoke. "You should go pack everything, honey," Sook said, looking slightly saddened. "You know – pj's, slippers, clothes, toothbrush, that kind of thing. Oh, and some –"

"Miss Stackhouse," Godric cut in, surprising Sookie. "My Rose will not need to pack anything. I have given her all the clothes she will ever need."

"Oh, okay. So I'm guessing that pricey lookin' dress she's wearing is from you?" Sookie asked interestedly. "It looks like something a princess would wear," She added, and Godric beamed.

"Exactly," He said seriously, and I rolled my eyes. Godric certainly was taking that term to heart. After all, the size of my room was ridiculously huge – and don't even get me _started _on my closet.

"Sook, does that make Godric my guardian, then?" I asked, curious. I mean, I didn't particularly care who my legal guardian was or not. It was just nice to know, I guess.

"Nah, I'm still your guardian," Sookie replied, "I don't see much point in handing over that title – seeing as you won't need a guardian soon, anyways." I shrugged, and nodded.

Suddenly, Godric grabbed my hand. He bowed deeply to Sookie, (completely ignoring Jason in the process, which I found hilarious). "Thank you for your graciousness, Miss Stackhouse. However, it is time Rose and I left for home now."

I was about to nod, and let Godric sweep me away – until I saw a curious white box lying on the countertop behind Sookie. I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to follow Godric, and give into the insistent pulling he was doing on my hand, _and _the bond, may I add (it seemed that he was pretty eager to get out of there). But when I was curious, I was never satisfied.

"Hey, Sook," I said suddenly, catching everyone's attention, "What's that white box for?" Before anyone could stop me, I'd pranced over to the box. My eyes widened when I removed the lid. Inside was a beautiful, lilac dress. I almost thought for a second, that Godric had bought her something – but this kind of style and colour wasn't Godric's preference.

"What's the –"

"It's a gift from Bill," Sookie admitted, cutting me off. I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" I asked. Sookie blushed lightly, drawing me deeper into my childish curiosity.

"He's um…taking me to a fancy restaurant," She blurted out, and I grinned. I jumped up and down excitedly, causing Godric to chuckle at my antics.

"Oh, wow!" I squealed, making Sookie blush a deeper scarlet. "I have to stay and make sure you're all dolled up – er, not that I know _much _about applying makeup, but I'm good at hairstyles, oh, and you also need some more of – "

My rant was cut off, when Godric placed a hand over my mouth. "It is time to go home now, my Rose," He said sternly, and I pouted. I was about to argue, but Godric just wound an arm around my waist. "No buts. Home time."

Before I could say anything else, Godric had flung me into his strong arms bridal-style, and we flashed out of the house.

We sped out the door and into the night. "Godric!" I whined. "Bill is probably going to _propose _to her! I mean, why else would he send her a fancy dress, _and _take her to a fancy restaurant?! I've gotta be there when he –"

Godric cut me off yet again with a deep kiss. Being the complete suck-up I was, I melted into the kiss. Godric chuckled, and suddenly, my back was pressed up against cool metal. It was probably the car, but I was so lost in his kiss, that I didn't even double check. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I complied, and the kiss became fiery. He grabbed my waist, and lifted my legs on either side of him, granting him the power to roam his hands up my dress.

I wasn't really thinking about my next actions. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, as one slid up his black jumper, and the other tugged at his belt. Godric growled, thrusting me hard against the car, his kiss deepening more. I had to pull away to breathe of course, and Godric didn't like this one bit. His eyes were dark with want and lust, and in my own hazy thoughts, I thought that maybe I should have stopped.

But Godric didn't want me to stop. _He _didn't want to stop. His mouth edged to my ear, and he whispered – as he grabbed my hands, forcing them to rest on the latch of his belt – "I want you, Rose. _Now."_ Then in a flash, his fangs sunk into my neck. I cried out in surprise and pleasure, and my cry turned into a moan as he began to suck.

After Godric had drunk a small amount, he licked at the wound. "So delicious," He groaned, licking his blood-stained lips. I hadn't even realised where his hands had roamed – they were resting near my pants, his fingers dangerously close to dipping under the elastic. His hips rocked me back and forth onto the car, and his lips found mine again.

"Undo my belt," Godric ordered huskily. "I cannot take this teasing of yours. I need you now," He snarled. I was about to fumble for the latch on his belt, until the car door on the other side suddenly slammed open.

I tried to pull my hands away, as I heard the crunching of gravel – footsteps coming towards us. However, Godric was too lost in his lust to control himself now. Alarm bells burst in my head when his hand broke the pant line.

Somebody cleared their throat, causing Godric to growl in anger. "I don't mean to interrupt," Rory said, clearly amused, "But I do believe it's time you two lovebirds got into the damn car already…?"

I almost sighed in relief when Godric reluctantly pulled his hand out. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and Rory pulled the door open, as Godric placed me in the car. He shut the door.

I heard the two of them talking, and I used that moment to cool off. What had I just almost done there? What had _Godric _almost done there? It had felt so amazing, but something was holding me back. I felt dirty, unclean. Not like a "whore unclean" but more like a "cross-the-line" unclean. What would Grams have said, if she saw me acting out something like that? I had wanted to go further with Godric, truthfully. Heck, I had been _enjoying _every last bit of that…_scene._

Eventually, the door on the other side opened, and Godric scooted in. He wrapped an arm around my waist again, and pulled me onto his lap, while Rory got in and started the car.

"I am sorry," Godric whispered in my ear suddenly, and my eyes widened in shock. "I should not have gone so far without your permission."

Wow. Godric was actually respecting my feelings about that? I swivelled round in his lap, and flashed him a genuine smile – teeth and all. I kissed him on the lips, then his jaw, before turning back around. Godric sighed happily, and placed my head against his chest, where he allowed himself to fiddle with my hands, which were resting my lap.

"I was…enjoying myself," I admitted, blushing. Godric chuckled, and leaned down to nibble the skin on my shoulder.

"I know," He replied huskily, and I couldn't stop myself from wriggling in his lap, causing him to groan deeply.

"Jesus!" Rory shouted from the front, gaining both of our attentions, "Would you two _stop _with the sexual activities and noises?! I have _ears _you know!"

"Don't listen then," I replied back hotly, and Godric chuckled.

"It's kind of hard _not _to," He muttered. "Honestly, you sound like you're actually _doing _it back there…"

"Rory!" Both of us yelled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**Chapter twenty-two! ~**

* * *

There was a light tapping on my bedroom door, jolting me rather rudely out of my silent reverie. I'd been thinking over the start of the school term, and all the stuff that I could possibly need. Sook always did struggle to find money for school stuff nowadays – we weren't exactly rich. With Grams passing, money had been harder to come by. But I had a feeling that this year – my last year – I wouldn't need to worry about any of that. Godric had insisted on buying all my things. He'd already sent some of the servants out to buy the items.

I could honestly say that I felt spoiled.

My door creaked open, and a familiar blonde peeked his head round the door. A grin instantly lit up my face, and I patted a spot next to my bed. Aaron pranced into my room, his green orbs sparkling mischievously.

"Whatever _you're_ happy about, it can't be good," I sighed, and Aaron chuckled. He flopped onto my bed, and propped his hands under his head, smirking up at me. I shook my head. He always seemed to know how to make himself at home.

"I _may _have accidentally switched off the hot water," He said casually, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Your point?" I said, gesturing for him to continue. Aaron grinned evilly.

"Let's just say Rory _hates _cold showers," He replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "…And he just _happens _to take a shower around this time of night…"

I laughed loudly, and collapsed down beside him. "What has he ever done to you?" I asked, giggling. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Rose. Everyone in the mansion knows he's a self-absorbed prat who has a stick up his arse most of the time," He said, and I snorted. "It's true!" Aaron protested, rolling over to face me, "You should have heard him whining tonight about how his sausages weren't cooked properly!"

"Aaron," I sighed, "We all know that you probably undercooked them on _purpose…"_

Aaron fluttered his eyes innocently. "Whatever could you be talking about, Mistress?" He asked, pouting. I made a face.

"Ugh. Don't call me 'Mistress'," I muttered, slapping his arm. "Makes me feel like you're my slave or something."

"That's exactly why I don't use it," Aaron agreed, nodding. "And anyway, I'm an esteemed, high-class chef! I deserve _respect!"_

I laughed, and got up to rifle through my drawers for some pyjamas. "Keep telling yourself that, Aaron." As I was sorting through all the clothes, trying to decide on what to wear to bed, (due to all the clothes being unbelievably impossible to choose from), I heard the bed behind me groan as a weight was taken off it. I cocked my head a little to see the bed now devoid of my blonde friend. I shrugged, and continued to look through the chest of drawers.

It was a second later that I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist, and a head nuzzle into my neck. "Godric?" I called out, sighing. "Warn me before you do that, would you? You know I –"

I cut myself off when I realised it was not, in fact, my Godric at _all. _The embrace felt different – for starters, it was _warm. _Vampires weren't warm – they were ice-cold. And Godric was having his… "dinner" right now. So it couldn't have been him.

"Aaron…" I said hesitantly, knowing at once that it was him. "What are you doing?" The blonde chef sighed deeply, and planted a hot kiss on my shoulder – which I found it slightly odd. I was so used to the cold kisses and chilling hugs Godric gave me. The warmth felt almost…_uncomfortable._

I tried to unwind his arms from around me, but Aaron wasn't having any of it. "Please…please don't," He pleaded quietly. "Just let me. Just once." His mouth hovered up to the space below my ear, where he ghosted trails of warm kisses. Suddenly, he spun me around, and my back hit the drawers. Aaron towered over me, and almost desperately leaned into kiss me right on the lips.

All at once, Aaron's body was ripped from me, and he was slammed up against the wall, cracking the plaster in the process. I watched in wide-eyed shock as Aaron was held by his throat, with a very angry Godric looming in his face, blood smeared over his lips – probably from his dinner.

"May I ask what you were just about to do, Mr Hunter?" Godric asked calmly. Aaron glowered down at the ancient vampire. "Do not test my patience tonight. What. Were. You. Doing?" He hissed quietly, straining his words.

I gulped nervously, and tried to walk over to stop any fights breaking out – I'd had enough fights to last me for a lifetime, after all – but something held me back. I whipped my head around to see Amber, one of the triplets, holding me by the shoulders, shaking her head _no._

I scrunched my face up in confusion. _Why? _I mouthed back at her. Amber just simply shook her head again, so I turned my head back around to watch the scene that was unfurling.

"None of your damn business," Aaron spat. I felt a spike of anger rise in Godric, and his grip tightened around his neck.

"Careful, Aaron," Godric said warningly, almost darkly. "You will do well to act proper around me. Now, you shall tell me what happened here, or I will glamour the information out of you."

Aaron's face hardened to steel. He kept his mouth sewn shut, his defiance almost overpowering. I heard the familiar click of fangs being drawn, and Godric leaned in closer to Aaron. "Just because you lost your mate does not mean you may freely take mine. I saw what happened," He squeezed his neck tighter, causing him to choke a little, "…And if it happens again, Mr Hunter…if you cannot _control _your urges, to keep your filthy hands off what is mine, then I will _kill you. _Understood?"

I bit my lip, trying and failing to keep the tears from spilling out and dripping down my face. I felt Amber encase me in a hug, and she whispered comforting words in my ear. I felt her take my hand, and lead me out of the room. She took me out into the hallway, and set me down on one of the plush benches lining the hallway's wall.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Rose," Amber sighed, and sat down beside me. She took my hand and squeezed it. Before I could stop it, a sob erupted from my throat.

"Is he going to be alright? I-I mean, Aaron…h – he –"

"Rosalie," Amber cut me off, smiling. "Godric would never intentionally harm his friends. He is just very…_territorial _when it comes to things like this. And he could probably sense Aaron's closeness to you. Did he try to…?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He um, tried to kiss me," I sighed wearily. Amber muttered something that sounded like, _stupid, hormonal boy. _

"And Godric saw this?" She asked, and I nodded again. Amber rested her chin in her hands. "No wonder why Master Godric is so angry. Having another man close to you is one thing, but another man _kissing _you…well, that's basically suicide…"

I stood up, a little shakily, but I held firm. "I need to go see him," I declared. Amber stood up to, a bewildered look on her face.

"Rosalie, I don't think that's such a good idea, darlin'," She pleaded. Before she could protest anymore, though, I was sprinting back up the hallway, towards my room. The door was slightly ajar, letting out a stream of light into the dark hallway. I strided over, and slipped inside.

Aaron was gone. Instead, Godric was just sitting on my bed, his bluish-grey eyes trained on the wall. He looked deep in thought. "Godric?" I called cautiously, stepping into the room. I padded in my bare feet over the soft carpet, and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Before I could even blink once, I was smushed up against a rock-hard, yet impossibly comfortable chest. Godric's hand wove itself upwards to tangle in my dark, messy locks. "Did you enjoy it?" Godric whispered in my ear.

I felt my stomach drop. "What do you mean?"

"His kiss. Did you enjoy it?" He demanded. I moved out of his embrace a little, but Godric's strong arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him. I looked up at Godric, a confused expression planted on my features.

"He didn't even kiss me, Godric," I stated. Godric frowned, and lifted his hand. His fingers traced my shoulder, and then moved upwards to trail along under my ear – all the places Aaron had kissed.

"Please, do not lie to me, my Rose," Godric sighed sorrowfully. I crossed my arms.

"I'm not lying to you," I insisted. "He didn't kiss me. At least, not here," I gestured to my lips. Godric shook his head, smiling.

"But he still kissed you," Godric pointed out. I rolled my dark orbs.

"What? Are you worried that I'm just going to magically fall in love with Aaron, because he put his mouth on my shoulder and under my ear?" I asked incredulously. Godric nodded slowly, and I breathed out a laugh.

"That's highly unlikely, Godric," I stated, laughing softly. Godric's raised an eyebrow, making him look even more handsome – if that was even possible.

"Humans are unpredictable," Godric answered. I snorted doubtfully.

"I'm not exactly human," I retorted back. Godric smiled and shrugged. I started to giggle, however, when I noticed the red stain smeared all over his lips was also smudged on his nose. I lifted a finger to touch his nose, still laughing softly.

"What are you laughing about?" Godric asked. My laugh was contagious, apparently – because the ancient vampire started to chuckle himself. I have no idea what urged me to do it, but I found myself leaning up, and licking the spot of blood off his nose. When I sat back down, satisfied, I noticed a dark gleam in Godric's eye.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. Godric pulled me onto his lap, and immediately leaned down to kiss the side of my neck. I shuddered as his teeth nicked at my skin.

"Um…there was some blood on your nose," I replied casually. Godric let out a deep, rumbling laugh.

"Well, my beautiful Rose, I suggest that you do not do that unless you want me to ravage you right here," Godric said lowly, removing a few strands of my hair so he could inhale my scent. "You smell absolutely divine tonight."

I shivered, slightly creeped out. I swivelled round in his lap, and slapped his arm. Of course, I knew he wouldn't feel any kind of pain – but it was worth a try. I noticed him grinning down at me, and I rolled my eyes. "You certainly know how to creep the fuck out of a girl."

"But I was simply complementing you," Godric replied, cocking an eyebrow. I sighed in exasperation, dropping the subject. Deciding that a visit to Aaron was in order, I tried to get up. But Godric wasn't having any of it – he trapped me against him, squishing me further into his chest like a teddy bear.

"Where are you going?" Godric asked, his fingers twisting the lone strands of my hair adoringly.

"Well, I was going to see Aaron," I replied truthfully. Instantly, I felt Godric's mood drop negatively.

"No, you are not," He said firmly. I sagged in his grasp.

"I only want to see if he's alright," I sighed. Godric didn't reply this time, instead, he flashed further up onto the bed. He lay down, and pulled me to his side. Soon, there were a multitude of butterfly kisses being planted up and down my neck.

"Godric, stop distracting me," I groaned, and tried to push him away. He simply grabbed my hands, and wrapped my arms around his neck so he could lean in further towards me. His lips connected with mine, and he started to kiss me softly – but the softness soon became harsh, furious, and animalistic. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course, I tried to resist, but Godric just squeezed my butt, making me gasp – and enabling him to sneak his tongue in.

I couldn't stop the moan of delight that bubbled from my throat. Godric's pleased growl showed me he was enjoying this just as much as I was. _Sneaky little bastard. Distracting me like this…_

I managed to pull my lips away from his, causing Godric to snarl in disapproval. "I've got to see if Aaron's alright," I persisted in pants. I attempted to scramble off the bed, but Godric's hand shot out and wrapped around my ankle, pulling me back in. Soon, he was back to kissing me, as fervent as before. This time, his hands roamed freely over wherever they could. I tried to resist – honestly, I did – but he was attacking my lips and neck in such a way that it made my toes curl up in pleasure.

I didn't even realise his fangs had dropped down, until they scraped at the delicate skin of my neck. Suddenly, Godric flipped himself on top of me, and I got a good look at his bluish-grey eyes. I gulped a little when I saw that they were darkened with caged lust. I thanked whatever god was up there that my vampire boyfriend had eaten beforehand – otherwise, I probably would have been his dinner right now.

But who was to say I wasn't his dessert?

_Don't be silly, Rose, _I scolded myself mentally. _Godric wouldn't hurt me._

Or would he? He'd lost control before. If I hadn't used my powers, I would have become a drained, empty. After that day, of course, Godric had been a lot more careful around me. But now…it was terrifying to see the utter want and hunger in his dark eyes.

"Godric," I said sternly, catching his face with both my hands. I stared him straight in the eye. "I need to go see Aaron now."

Godric snarled so angrily and deeply that it shocked me to the core. To say that he was jealous was an understatement. "Why do you want to go see _him?" _He growled. "He is just a puny human. He would not bring you a shred of happiness. _I _will always bring you happiness."

"Godric, could you stop being a jealous jerk, and understand that I'm going to go see if he's _alright," _I confirmed, exasperated. "Not go to kiss him, or hug him, or do any other inappropriate things. I'm going to talk to him. That's all."

Godric seemed to waver momentarily, hesitating. Eventually, he sighed heavily, and gave in. "Fine," He grumbled, "But don't forget – if he so much as _touches _you –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I agreed quickly, sliding out from under Godric, and clambering off the bed. "…You'll maul him, I get it." Godric chuckled, and leant against the headboard, watching me. I raised an eyebrow. "Um…are you going to stay there?"

Godric smiled in amusement. "Of course, my beautiful Rosalie," He answered simply. He just kept smiling at me, and staring at me. Just sitting there…

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Are you…gonna go back to your room?"

"I am in my room," He replied. I sent him an odd look.

"Last time I checked, this was _my _room," I pointed out hastily. Godric grinned, and spread his arms wide.

"What is yours is mine. What is mine is yours," Godric explained. I sent him a dry look, causing his grin to widen further. "I shall be here when you come back." I heaved a sigh, and padded out of the room, not in any mood to argue further.

* * *

It wasn't until I had hiked a good portion of the mansion that I realised – I had _no _idea where Aaron's room was. I gave myself a good mental slap. Why hadn't I asked Godric where his room was, before I left?

I also came to the conclusion that wandering the halls at night wasn't the best thing to be doing. A couple of times, I had passed vampires. I'd accidentally walked into a room with one of them feeding off a human. Not the highlight of my nightly walk, that was for sure.

One of the vamps – a woman – mistook me for a vampire. She'd actually offered me a bite of her human, who was looking around as if he was in a daze or trance. I had a feeling that she thought I was a vampire, simply because I smelt strongly of Godric. I mean, it's not like I could _smell _his scent on me, but that was the only reason I could think of. Of course, a second or two later, the vampire had heard my steady heartbeat – and realised rather quickly that I was not, in fact, a bloodthirsty vampire.

Obviously, I hadn't stayed any longer than I needed to in that room.

I pondered to myself as I retraced my steps, trying to figure where on earth Aaron could be staying. I passed a few wide windows, and tried not to shiver at the eerie glow of the moon, which cast its illuminating lights like a blanket into the dark hallway. I heard the distant hoot of a night owl, and the quiet chattering of the hidden grasshoppers.

It wasn't until I walked into something hard, and landed on my ass, that my thoughts were cut off. "Ugh. Watch where you're going," I muttered angrily, standing up. I heard a familiar, deep chuckle. I squinted my eyes through the heavy darkness, to see Rory, who looked highly amused.

"I think I should be asking _you _that," He replied smartly. I glared at him softly, contemplating whether I should ask him for directions. It was then that I realised that Rory wasn't wearing any clothes.

Yep. He was bloody half-naked.

My eyes widened to saucers as I watched him stand there, dripping with water. His short, black hair was matted to his face, droplets of water still clinging into the dark strands of hair. Luckily, he had a white towel wrapped around his…_manly parts – _but his bare chest was in full view. It wasn't as muscly and drool-worthy as Godric's – but it was still acceptable to have a "good-abs" reward. _Wait, what the heck?! _Why was I even thinking about that?!

"Like what you see?" Rory asked, winking seductively. I groaned in embarrassment, thanking the gods that it was too dark for him to see my flaming cheeks. "Take a picture, sweetheart. It'll last longer."

"Let me guess," I mumbled, trying to avoid staring at his chest, and failing rather miserably. "You just had your shower."

At this comment, a deep scowl graced Rory's features. "Yes. And a rather _cold _one at that," He hissed. His purple eyes locked onto mine. "Rosalie, dear. You don't _happen _to know who turned the hot water off, at the exact time I usually have my shower, do you?"

I gulped, and laughed nervously. "Can't say I know what you mean," I replied carelessly, even though I was trying not to blurt out Aaron's mischief. However, Rory's boring, purple eyes made me crack. "Ahh-uhm, well…you see_…Aaron…"_

"That little _bugger," _Rory growled, cutting me off. "I should have known he'd do it. First my dinner, now my shower. The little bastard's gonna pay –"

"No, wait!" I pleaded, and clamped both of my hands on his naked, broad shoulders. "Don't blame him. He was just…uh, angry because you kept whining about the sausages," I blurted out. Rory grimaced, and then sighed.

"Fine. I'll let the little idiot off," He agreed hesitantly. "But only this once," Rory added, and I nodded seriously.

It was a couple moments later that a wide grin stretched onto Rory's face. I shot him an odd look. "What?" I asked, slightly unsettled by his triumphant grin.

"You know," Rory said slowly, still grinning, "We're standing pretty close. I'm half-naked, dripping wet, and you've got your hands on me." My eyes widened in horror at his speculation. I leaped away from him like a scalded cat.

"Aw, come on, babe," He pouted. "I'm not poisonous." I rolled my eyes, and wiped my hands on my arms, desperately trying to get his scent off. After all, I didn't need a bloodthirsty two-thousand year old vampire coming after Rory. He may have been a perverted asshole, but I wasn't cruel.

"Right," I said awkwardly, although Rory didn't seem to find it awkward at all, "Any ideas where Aaron's room is?"

Rory grinned knowingly. "Ahh – I see. You've got something going on with the chef," He breathed, smirking. I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"_No. _I'm going to see if he is alright," I replied firmly. "I'm not going to do _anything _with him." Rory raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Who's to say _he _won't do anything?" He asked mysteriously. "That boy…he's into you more than you think." Then he walked away, and disappeared into the gloom of the hall. I stared after his retreating form, dumfounded. It was a second later that I realised I should have asked him where Aaron was staying.

"_Son of a motherfu –"_

"Never typed you as the sort who swears," A deep voice said from behind me. I jumped nearly a foot in the air in fright, my hand flying up to my heart. I spun round, and came nose to nose with a familiar face. Aaron smirked down at me, crossing his arms.

I couldn't help but check him out. Aaron's shaggy blonde hair was mussed up cutely, and his sea-green eyes sparkled down at me. He was wearing a black t-shirt, which clung to his chiselled abs, lining out almost every hard muscle – not to mention the ones in his arms. He had some pretty impressive biceps. He had on a pair of comfy grey sweatpants, and he was barefoot. I came to the conclusion that he was in his pyjamas.

"You scared me half to death!" I whispered venomously, moving forward to hit his chest. However, the blonde chef caught my hand, and pulled me into him, embracing me. Alarm bells started to go off in my head when his arms wound around my slim waist, and his head nuzzled into my neck.

"I'm sorry," Aaron sighed, breathing in my scent. "I couldn't help myself."

I quickly moved out of his hug, and took a couple steps backward. A look of hurt flashed across Aaron's face, but was replaced by a frown. He advanced towards me, and before I could walk backwards again, he grabbed my shoulders. My dark eyes widened in shock, when his hand came up to caress my soft cheek. "You look beautiful tonight, you know," Aaron whispered.

I took his hand, and carefully lowered it to his side. "Listen, Aaron…"

"I know, I know," He sighed, cutting me off. "I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier today. I didn't mean to act so cold towards you."

I shot him a confused look. After a few moments, I realised he was talking about this morning. We'd been talking about mate bonds, and I'd asked him how he'd known so much about it. After that, Aaron had cut himself off. Had that been why he'd tried to kiss me? To make up for his jerkiness?

_That boy…he's into you more than you think…_

Rory's words floated around in my fuzzy head. Somehow, I knew Aaron hadn't done that to make up. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach – and I hoped what I was thinking wasn't true.

"I should tell you…that I once had a vampire mate," Aaron confessed, and I grimaced when his hand came up again, this time to twirl a strand of my hair in between his fingers. "She was beautiful…but she was a monster. Her name was Angelina…and she killed a lot – and not for blood, for _fun."_

I shivered a little. "Yeah. Rory told me about that," I admitted, and he frowned.

"He told you?" He sighed wearily. I nodded slowly. Aaron let out a breath. "Hmm. I'm guessing he said she was a bitch?"

I nodded again. "Yeah…was she?"

Aaron smiled grimly. "Unfortunately, yes. Angelina was always nice to me, but she was horrible to everyone else – especially the triplets," Aaron said, "It was only a matter of time until something bad happened to her."

"She met the True Death," I pointed out, and Aaron nodded.

"I was with Angelina, and watched as she grabbed a random man and bit into him," He shook his head. "There was nothing I could do, of course. I couldn't take on a vampire, especially my mate. But then…" He trailed off.

"Then…?" I gestured for him to continue. Aaron pursed his lips.

"This particular guy happened to be carrying around a silver stake," He said, shrugging. "Apparently some people liked to be armed, in case of a vampire attack. And…you can kind of guess what happened next. He stabbed her, and…that was it."

"I'm so sorry, Aaron," I breathed sadly. "Did it…you know, hurt?"

"Oh, of course it did," Aaron nodded, "The bond was broken as soon as she died. I was writhing on the floor in agony for hours. It's taken me a while to get over it, but even now, it hurts to think of her."

"You loved her," I confirmed, smiling sadly. Aaron frowned, and grabbed my face in his hands. His face hovered dangerously close to mine.

"I did," He admitted lowly, "But there's someone else I love now," Aaron croaked, his thumb sweeping out to brush my cheek.

Panic soared through my veins. _He couldn't…no…._

"Rosalie, I –" _No, no! Please don't say it!_

"Rosalie, I love you."

* * *

**:0 Woah…just…**_**Woah. **_**I wrote this, and yet, I'm still shocked by Aaron's confession :'3**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! :) **

**P.S. – If anyone's curious about the characters, I imagine Aaron to look like Alex Pettyfer, Rory to look like Justin Bartha, and Godric to look like…well, Allan Hyde. (Of course, you **_**all **_**knew that our Godric was Allan Hyde :D)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N – Unfortunately, I won't be updating for a while, guys. Due to me going on holiday :') But don't worry, as SOON as I get back, I'll post a new chapter. Please don't think that I'm abandoning this story, because I'm not! Nobody likes an unfinished story, after all :)**

**On with chapter twenty-three! ~**

* * *

The awkward silence that followed after those three words was the worst I'd ever endured. I wanted so badly to shake him, to get him out of this…_infatuation _he had on me. Aaron couldn't love me. He _couldn't. _He was just upset – lost – because of the death of his mate.

I carefully peeled his hands off my face, and smiled sadly at him. "Aaron…I think you need some sleep. You're not really –"

"No!" He shouted, surprising me at his firmness. "I _love you, _Rosalie. Why can't you see that?"

I sighed deeply, rubbing my temples. "Aaron. You. Do. Not. Love. Me," I argued, "It's just a little crush, okay? You'll get over it." Aaron shook his head, and I swallowed in shock when I saw his sea-green eyes tearing up. I'd never seen him cry before.

"Tell me something, Rose," Aaron whispered, his voice cracking a little. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I frowned, and looked away guiltily when a few tears leaked from his forest orbs.

"No. I don't believe in it," I answered bluntly, flickering my gaze up to his face again. Sure, when I'd first met Godric – the night I'd been "pulled" to him by our bond – we became immediate friends. But I hadn't fallen in love with him at first sight – actually, at first, I'd found him slightly creepy and possessive. Unfortunately, I didn't think that possessive streak of his would ever go away – but my point is, I'd fallen in love with him over _time._ I didn't believe in love at first sight.

"I do," Aaron insisted. My eyes widened in fear when he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and pushed me backwards, until I felt my back hit against the cool stone of the hallway wall.

"Aaron," I croaked, unsure. "Stop it."

He ignored my plea. "I fell the moment I saw your beautiful face in my kitchen," He breathed, gazing down at me lovingly as he inched closer. His lips brushed softly against my jaw, and one of his hands flittered up to caress my cheek. I pushed into his rock-hard chest roughly, but he didn't budge – his grip around my waist just tightened.

Aaron pushed himself against me, his sturdy body trapping me between him and the cold wall. My breath quickened in fear, and panic soared through my veins. _Where's Godric when you need him?! _

Then, suddenly, his mouth latched against mine. I kept my lips shut, but his tongue prodded demandingly, wanting entrance. He kept me trapped with his body, but his hands wove upwards to bury in my hair, where he held the back of my head in his hands, forcing my mouth harder against his.

"_Rosalie…" _Aaron groaned against my lips, his voice slightly muffled. "Kiss me." He attacked my swollen mouth ferociously, desperately. But I still did not let his tongue in. I would _not _betray Godric.

Suddenly, Aaron was thrown off me rather violently. He fell to the floor with a thump, and his limp body skidded on the floor, before stopping and crashing in a heap up against the wall opposite. I stared in surprise at a very angry Rory, (who, thankfully, was now in clothes).

"You idiot!" He roared at Aaron, his loud voice echoing down the halls. Aaron looked up lazily at Rory, before flickering his gaze over to me, and his eyes softened. I supressed a sigh when he assessed me lovingly. His mouth curved up into a dazed smile, and he tenderly touched his mouth, as if feeling the invisible print of my lips.

Aaron held out his arm, and beckoned to me, before pushing himself up onto the wall. "Come here," He ordered me softly, his mouth still pulled into a smile. "I hate not being near you, Rosalie."

Rory stomped over to him, and Aaron snapped his gaze up to him, frowning. Rory slapped his viciously over the head, and Aaron bent down, clutching at his assaulted head. "Oh, get over yourself!" Rory hissed venomously. "You're a lovesick fool!"

"Shut up," Aaron whispered up at him, his eyes burning with hatred. He looked over at me again, and brought his arm out again. "Come sit in my lap, Rosalie," He demanded forcefully. Rory growled, and attempted to strike him again, but this time, Aaron caught his hand.

"Stop hitting me," Aaron ground out. "Just let me be with my love." Rory snatched his hand out his grasp.

"Don't you get it, Aaron?" Rory cried, incredulous. "Rosalie has a _mate. _You can't separate a mated pair! You should know this better than anyone!" He flung his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Rose will feel physical _and _emotional pain if you keep dividing her from Godric like this…"

"Then I will make her forget all the pain," Aaron insisted, standing up. Rory was slightly taller than him, but Aaron's muscly body made him more intimidating. "If I could do it, Rose can. Can't you see that we're perfect for each other? Both of us – with lost mates – we're so alike!"

I felt obliged to inform him that I hadn't "lost" Godric, but I kept my mouth shut. That comment probably wouldn't lead anywhere good, and Aaron might have gotten ideas. Not that he could harm Godric anyway, but still.

"If you don't stop this, Godric will rip your head off," Rory warned him lowly, leering over him. "And I mean that _literally."_

Aaron scoffed, and shoved Rory away. "I'm not scared of that bloodsucker," He spat, and started to advance towards me. Rory yelled after him, but the blonde chef just ignored him. I looked at him in shock, unable to form any words. Aaron just grinned as he walked towards me, his sea-green eyes sparkling.

However, before he could reach me again, there was a whoosh of cold air, and a deep, feral snarl bounced off the walls, echoing through the deserted hallway. Suddenly, Godric was in front of me, with Aaron in a chokehold. The scene was all too familiar.

This time, however, Aaron wasn't angry. He was still smiling, grinning. It was slightly creepy, and I shivered involuntarily when his eyes landed on me, his gaze hungry. His eyes roamed back over to Godric. I could see Godric's frame shaking with uncontrollable rage.

"She'll come to me eventually," Aaron told Godric, laughing. "I'll have her, Godric. Soon."

Godric roared in rage, and threw Aaron like he weighed nothing. He went soaring down the hallway, and I heard the unmistakable sound of things crashing and breaking as his body impacted with something down the hall.

"You will _never ever _have my Rose, _ever!" _Godric's voice boomed down the hall, his furious tone ringing in our eardrums. Godric flashed down the hall, and I whimpered when I heard cries of pain, and angrier yelling from Godric. It creeped me out even more, when I heard Aaron's bursts of crazed laughter, that I started to shake. Everything was going downhill, now. Godric always seemed to be getting angry, Aaron always seemed to be getting hurt…

I felt a comforting arm sling over my shoulder, and I looked up to see the concerned faces of the triplets. I flinched when I heard something cracking, and a scream of agony. After each and every scream or yell from Aaron, I heard his panting laughs, and his haunting words. "_I will have the one I love!"_

Tears streamed down my face in thin rivulets, and Alex patted my back comfortingly. "What's wrong with him?" I cried to the trio. "Aaron…he's not himself." The three of them exchanged glances, before looking back at me worriedly. I swallowed back a sob. "Is he really in love with me?"

"Yes," Audrey sighed wearily. "Yes, he's in love with you."

"But why is he acting like this?" I whispered brokenly. "He sounds almost…crazy." The three of them let out long breaths.

"You aren't far off from that statement," Amber answered, and I looked at her in wide-eyed shock. "When a mate loses his bonded…he or she goes slightly...well –"

"_Maniacal," _Alex finished, and I shuddered.

"But he seemed pretty normal when I first met him," I insisted, although I wasn't so sure when I heard another demented, barking laugh, and the sound of glass crashing.

"Oh, trust me," Audrey sighed, "Before you came along, he _was _mad. Aaron used to mutter to himself all the time." Alex and Amber nodded seriously.

"I used to see him holding long conversations with himself," Amber mumbled. "Believe us, before you came along – that boy was mentally unstable. Still is."

"But his madness was pushed away when he saw you," Alex added, "That's why I got so worried when he first saw you in the kitchen. He didn't act out of place or crazy like he always did. I knew something was up."

"And now that Aaron has fallen in love with you, he will do…absolutely anything to get you," Audrey finished, "And with Godric being in the way, his unstable condition is getting worse…"

I gulped. "Well, what do we do to make him…normal?" I squeaked out. Amber shook her head, sighing.

"We can't," She sighed sadly. "Unless…"

"Unless?" I asked worriedly, flinching when I heard Aaron scream out my name. The triplets exchanged nervous glances, and they spoke in unison.

"…Unless you fall in love with him."

I furrowed my brow, and folded my arms. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, and eyed the three sisters cautiously. "But I don't love him," I insisted. "As a friend, maybe, but not like…_that."_

"That's exactly why he's losing it," Alex piped up, "Because he knows that you don't feel the way he does." I sagged, depressed. What was I supposed to do? Aaron, a half-crazy boy who'd lost his mate, was hopelessly in love with me. And the only way to make him somewhat normal again, was if I was to return his feelings. And I knew I couldn't do that – because I loved Godric.

Argh! Why did this all have to be so complicated? Why did he have to go and fall for _me? _I choked back another sob when I heard Aaron's cries of pain float down the hallway. I didn't love him, but he was my friend. I couldn't let Godric keep battering him like this!

I started to walk down the darkened hallway, but I was pulled back by Alex. "What are you doing, Rosalie?" She whispered harshly, afraid. "You can't go down there."

"You won't like what you see," Amber cut in, and Audrey nodded seriously. "I've never seen Master Godric so angry. You'd be best to stay away for now."

I flung my hands up in frustration. "But I can't just let him beat Aaron up like this!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Another crash and scream followed my words. "I've got to stop him! I'm the only one who can!"

I turned around, and ran down the hallway, leaving the triplets. I sprinted down the hallway, carefully manoeuvring my way around the broken pieces of glass and furniture as I went. I tried to ignore the small splotches of blood on the wall to my right, but it was impossible. Just looking at it brought horrifying pictures to my mind.

Eventually I found them. I was slightly surprised to see that Aaron was still conscious. Godric had him in a chokehold, and was holding him up against the wall. Aaron was clawing at his neck, trying desperately to unlatch his death grip. I watched in mute horror as Godric punched Aaron mercilessly in the stomach.

Aaron looked terrible. His face was cut and scratched, his nose broken, his bottom lip was bruised and bloody, and his blonde hair was a tangled mess. His shirt was ripped slightly, showing off some of his tanned, lean muscles underneath. Despite it all, I tried not to stare at his abs, so much so, that I was almost ashamed. Red, scarlet blood trickled down his arms, and dripped silently onto the bloody carpet below him.

Drip, drip, drip.

It looked like something out of a horror movie. Of course, there wasn't a single scratch on Godric. His skin was the same as it had always been: smooth, pale and flawless. I noticed that his fangs were out, and that his once bluish-grey eyes were now black with rage. He looked like an evil monster, and I found myself…_afraid _of being in his presence.

I was about to turn back around, and run for the safety of my room – where I could snuggle up in my sheets and pretend that none of this happened tonight – but of course, I never got my way.

"Rosalie," Aaron's voice croaked over to me. My dark orbs widened in shock, and I took a step back when Godric turned a little to look at me. He growled like a tiger, and snapped his head back to Aaron, sending another violent blow to his abdomen.

"Do not _dare _address my mate," Godric hissed venomously, "She wants nothing to do with you." Aaron looked over at me, and I watched, shivering slightly, when another grin stretched onto his handsome face.

"Ah, but she loves me," Aaron sighed dreamily, almost crazily. "I know she does. My Rosalie loves me more than she'll ever love _you, _you bloodsu –"

A vicious slap to the face. "Fool!" Godric roared. "She is _my _Rosalie! And she does not love you!"

Aaron let out a bark of laughter. "Maybe that's true, Godric," He said quietly, still smiling, "But she'll want me someday. I know she will. When Rose gets tired of being a bloodbag, I'll be there to steal her out of your cold, _fucking _dead arms."

There was a sickening _crack, _and Aaron was unconscious. Godric had sent a final blow to his temple, leaving him hanging limply in his chokehold – bruised, bloody and beaten. Godric unlatched his hand, and let Aaron crumple to the bloody carpet. He stepped back, and assessed the blonde with disgust.

"He will never learn," Godric spat. I stood there, unsure of whether to go over and check to see if Aaron was alright, or console Godric. In truth, I was slightly afraid of my vampire mate right now. After all, I _had _just seen him beat up my friend, almost to the point of death.

Godric, sensing my fear, swivelled round. He frowned deeply, and marched over to me. I gulped nervously, and stepped back a bit more, my heart racing madly. He looked really scary right now, actually. What, with his eyes as black as peat pools, and his sharp fangs protruding over his bloody lips like steely knives.

He stretched out his arms, as if to wrap me up in a hug, but I stepped away again. Godric growled deeply in his throat, the sound reverberating off the walls, and echoing down the gloomy hallway. "Come here, my love," He croaked. I shook my head. Godric bared his teeth in fury. "I said, _come here."_

"Godric," I said, hating how squeaky and cowardly my voice sounded, "You look…really frightening right now." Godric frowned again, and I watched as he slowly brought his hands up to his face. His black eyes seemed to widen as his fingers brushed over his fangs.

"They feel sharper," He said to more himself. "I am…hungry. Why am I always hungry more and more now?" Godric turned to look at me, and suddenly, he was right in front of my face, and my back was against the wall. I sucked in a breath.

"It is you," Godric breathed incredulously.

"It's…me?" I squeaked, unsure what he was going on about. Godric shook his head in disbelief, and brought his hand up to gently caress my cheek. Before I could stop my actions, I was leaning into his hand, sighing. I liked this gentle Godric. Not the one that beats and growls.

"I am two-thousand years old," Godric whispered, as if I already didn't know that. "I used to be able to last weeks without a drop of blood. But you…you make me hungry all the time. I feel like a newborn around you."

I furrowed my brow. "You're saying…that you need more blood, because of me?" I inquired, curious. Godric nodded slowly. "But why?" I asked.

"Your blood is like a drug to me," He sighed dreamily. "Absolutely delicious. Better than any blood I have ever tasted. Being around you makes me want more…" He leaned in, and inhaled deeply, groaning in want. His hands moved down to curl around my waist, holding me in place so he could kiss the spot where my pulse was beating madly in my neck.

"Will this…blood craze of yours go away?" I asked, my voice wavering. Godric chuckled darkly.

"Oh no. A vampire's blood lust never goes away. Not even the most ancient vampires can achieve that," Godric answered. "But we can learn to control it." He sucked gently at my neck, and I had to wonder whether he'd leave a hicky there. I hoped not. But I had a feeling that Godric liked to leave whatever mark of him on me that he could.

I pushed him away gently, and let out a sigh of relief when I saw his face. His fangs had retracted, and his eyes were their normal, beautiful bluish-grey that I so dearly loved. "Much better," I sighed wearily. Godric looked at me curiously.

"Whatever do you mean, my love?" He asked, his hands gently massaging up and down my bare arms. I touched his face softly, and watched as a smile grew on his pale face.

"You look normal again," I answered happily. "No more scary, black eyes, and long fangs." Godric chuckled deeply, and carefully took my hand from his face. He yanked me into him, and suddenly, his lips were moulded against mine. I sighed into the kiss. I loved how passionate his kisses were – they weren't desperate, or needy like Aaron's. They were soft, gentle, and full of passion. Sometimes, they could be dominating kisses – harsh, full of fury, and animalistic. I liked both sides.

I scoffed internally to myself. Since when did I become such a soppy drama queen? I sounded like a lovesick, hormonal teenager. I cringed slightly when I realised, that really, I _was _a lovesick hormonal teenager.

Suddenly, an alarming thought flew into my head. I pushed him away again so I could speak, and Godric growled disapprovingly. He obviously didn't like being interrupted during these…_sessions. _

"Aaron doesn't need to go to the hospital, does he?" I asked suddenly. Godric snarled deeply.

"Not him _again," _He grunted furiously. He wrapped me tighter against him, as if he could somehow hug my worry for Aaron out of my mind. "Leave him be. He is fine." I took a good step back, and crossed my arms, giving a look that said, _"really?"_

I pointed over to his limp body. "Does he look fine to you?" I asked, and Godric muttered under his breath, not meeting my eyes. God, he could act like such a kid sometimes…

Suddenly, Godric snapped his fingers. A vampire with long, flaming hair appeared in a flash by his side. My eyes widened in shock. Where did _he _come from?!

"Take…_Aaron," _Godric spat out his name like it was poison, "To the infirmary. Wake up the humans, and make sure they treat him properly." I saw that Godric was forcing himself to say the last sentence, but I was happy that he wasn't just leaving Aaron in a broken heap – no matter how crazy the blonde chef was.

The red-haired vampire flashed over to Aaron, and picked him up effortlessly in his arms. Before he could leave for the infirmary, however, Godric whispered something in his ear. I couldn't catch what he said exactly, but I was sure I heard him say, "strap the boy to his bed".

I was slightly horrified at this, but, the more I thought about it, the more I realised that it might be a good idea. After all, Aaron was exactly stable at the moment. And we didn't need him roaming the hallways in that state…

The vampire with Aaron in his arms smirked and nodded. Before he left, the vampire winked at me. "See ya, sweetheart," He said, and I sent him a nervous smile. He grinned, and left in a whoosh of air.

"Are _all _the vampires in this mansion creepily perverted, or is that just me?" I asked, and Godric chuckled.

"Not "creepily perverted"," He said, shaking his head. "More like bloodthirsty."

I nodded my head. "Mmm, because that makes things _much _better," I replied sarcastically, and Godric laughed loudly.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a smiling Godric. He grinned happily, and brought me closer to him in the bed. "Good morning, my Rose," He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I frowned.

"You shouldn't be awake," I pointed out dryly. Godric rested his chin on my head, still hugging me closely. "You'll get the bleeds."

Godric inhaled the scent of my hair, and snuggled into the mussed up, dark locks. "I do not care," He answered nonchalantly. "I will sleep when I want to sleep." I groaned softly, and amused myself by tracing the exotic, blue tattoos on his muscled arm.

It was about twenty minutes later that I asked, "Are you asleep yet?"

No reply. I grinned in triumph. Godric was asleep! My stomach rumbled loudly in appraisal, and I knew my first stop would be the wonderful haven known as the kitchen. Carefully, I unwound Godric's strong grip from my waist, and clambered slowly out of bed. I froze, when I heard Godric stir. I looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief. Still asleep.

I giggled quietly when I heard him murmur something about roses and how they reminded him of his "dark-haired, fiery Rose". I was beginning to wonder just what on earth he was dreaming about…

I quickly threw on some clothes: a white tank top, brown shorts, and a pair of light flip-flops. I was going for the carefree, casual look today. None of those flowery, horrible dresses that I was forced to squeeze on. Once I was appropriately dressed, with my hair brushed and teeth cleaned, I made my way out of my room.

I felt rather proud that I managed to find the kitchen with no trouble at all, (Okay, _fine, _so maybe I took a wrong turn or two a couple of times). But I still felt smug as I waltzed into the kitchen, and took a seat on one of the stools.

My stomach dropped when I realised that Aaron wasn't here. I had almost expected him to be there, cooking my eggs, with a flirty smile on his face. I shook my head. Having thoughts about him was not healthy for me. I stood up, and decided to make my own breakfast this morning.

As I was rummaging through the cupboards, looking for a frying pan, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I jolted upwards in fright, and spun round. An old woman stood there, smiling.

"Hello, dearie," She greeted. "Eggs for today?" She started to bustle about, collecting eggs from the fridge, and grabbing a pack of butter while she was at it. I just stood there, dumfounded.

"Are you…um, the new chef?" I asked, unsure. She shot me a smile, and proceeded to scoop up a dollop of yellowy butter, and dump it in the pan. I watched it as it started to sizzle, the smell of melted butter wafting through the kitchen. The old woman then cracked an egg into the frying pan.

"While Master Aaron is being treated in the infirmary, I will take his place," She replied, nodding. I was about to go sit back down, when something she said made me curious.

"_Master _Aaron?" I inquired, curious. "Why do you call him that?" The lady laughed, cracked another egg, and stirred it around with fork (I noticed that it was in fact stainless steel, not silver).

"Well, he _is _the head chef," She replied, as though it was obvious. I raised an eyebrow. Aaron had only ever told me he was a chef. I never knew he was the bloody _head chef! _The old lady sighed, and started to hum a tune. "Not to worry, though dear. We can still cook up a wonderful breakfast for you."

All this thinking of Aaron made me wonder whether I should visit him at the infirmary. It appeared that Aaron's workers didn't know of his unstable condition – they probably thought he'd only injured himself. I sighed, knowing that I had to go see him at some point. I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea – I mean, last time I visited him, he kissed me – and then got brutally beaten up. You can see why I was having doubts about going to see him. I was like a danger magnet for him.

As I ate my breakfast, I thought over my options. Should I go to see Aaron? It occurred to me suddenly, that he might have still been unconscious. I nodded slowly to myself. If he wasn't awake, then he couldn't make any moves on me. Well, it's not like he could, even if he _was _awake. After all, Godric had had the brilliant plan of strapping him down to the bed…

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping my shoulder for the second time that day. Irritated, I swivelled round in my seat to see a nervous looking young maid holding out a phone to me. "M-Mistress, a woman called Sookie Stackhouse wants a word with you," She said, and I instantly perked up.

What was Sook calling me for? I hoped it wasn't anything bad. I carefully took the phone out of the girl's hand, and I watched as she scurried away. As soon as I lifted the phone up to my ear, and uttered the words "hello?" I heard Sookie's frantic yelling.

"Rose!" She screeched. I held the phone out, wincing at the loudness that nearly shattered my poor eardrums. Cautiously, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked slowly. "What is it, Sookie? Is there something wrong?"

I frowned when I heard her sobbing through the line. "It's…It's Bill," She said, her voice wavering. "He's gone."

"Gone?" I said, bewildered. "What do you mean, _gone?"_

"L-last night…at the restaurant, h-he proposed to me, b-but –"

"HA!" I yelled through the phone, and instantly quietened down when a few older maids shot me disapproving looks. "I knew it! I knew he was going to propose! I mean, why else would the old coot take you to fancy- schmancy restaurant, _and _buy you a dress probably worth _diamonds? _I –"

"Rosalie," Sookie said quietly. I stopped my rant, confused, when I heard the utter despair and brokenness in her tone. "He was kidnapped straight after…"

My blood ran cold. "Kidnapped? By who? Did you see who –"

"No. N-no," Sook whispered, breaking down in sobs again. I shushed her down, and calmed her until she could control the heartwrenching sobs. "I went to the bathroom – I needed to think over his proposal. I mean, you know me, Rose. I could never just accept something like that, without thinking over it…"

I agreed. Sookie continued to tell me what happened – how she realised she actually wanted to marry Bill, and walking out of the bathroom, only to find the restaurant in ruin.

"The tables and chairs were turned over, and he was gone. Just…_gone," _Sookie explained, exasperated. I frowned.

"Did you get help?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," Sook sighed, "I called the police to the restaurant straight after. They weren't much help, though, so I went over to get help from Eric." At this, I raised a skeptical eyebrow. Eric? As in Eric _Northman? _Helping somebody?!

"He wouldn't tell me much, though," Sookie explained, and I nodded in understanding. Obviously, I should have known blondie wouldn't help. He was a self-centred, irritating, annoying asshole at the best of times. "I've got reason to believe that werewolves kidnapped Bill."

Werewolves. Fucking werewolves. Fantastic.

"Okay," I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"What?" Sookie sounded shocked. "You aren't surprised that things like werewolves exist?" She asked, incredulous. I let out a harsh laugh.

"Sook. My god, if you _knew _how much about the supes I've learnt in the past week, you wouldn't be so surprised. _Trust me," _I assured her. "Now. What are you going to do with this whole werewolf-fiasco?"

"I don't know," She admitted. "Eric didn't tell me much about them. I had a feeling he was holding back, though. Oh well. I'm still trying to get leads…"

I sighed. "Well, would you like me to come over?" I asked, ready to find Rory, and drag him out to the car, whether he bloody liked it or not.

"No, it's alright sweetheart," Sookie said, her voice still sounding a little broken. "When I get a lead, I'll call you again, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed hesitantly. "Just be careful, alright?" We both hung up after that. I put the phone on the tabletop counter, and rested my head in my hands. First this shit with Aaron, now Bill. Why would werewolves want Bill? There was something fishy going on, and to be honest, I wanted absolutely nothing to with it.

But Sook was in trouble. And if it involved my sister, then it involved me – no matter how much I despised the situation.

I sighed wearily, and left my half-eaten eggs, not feeling hungry anymore. I walked out of the kitchen, deciding on visiting the infirmary. I passed a maid cleaning the floors, and asked her for directions. Following her detailed description, I made my way to see Aaron.

* * *

**What's going to happen?! :o Even **_**I **_**don't know! (Okay, fine, maybe I **_**do. **_**I'm just making it more…**_**suspenseful. **_**Jeez). **

**Anyway, I shall post chappie twenty-four after my holiday! See you guys then:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood! **

**A/N – I'm back! ~ I'm actually excited myself to finally write more. It feels as if I'm reading the story like you guys are! (Is it weird that I get excited by my own story? Hmm…) Anyways, I'll warn you guys now…there is M rated **_**lemon **_**in this chapter…if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows***

**Chapter twenty-four! ~**

* * *

At first, I thought I was imagining it. I thought I was hallucinating. Of course, I wasn't. However, my brain refused to acknowledge the prospect that what I was seeing was probably true. But the longer I stared at the empty bed, the broken bed straps, and the open window blowing in a cool breeze, I knew it was true.

Aaron had escaped.

I took a couple shaky steps up to the bed. It looked as if there had been a struggle. The bedsheets were tossed around wildly; the thick, brown straps that were supposed to hold him down were ripped apart, like a wild animal had been present. The clear vase on the bedside table, which had previously held an assortment of summer flowers, had been smashed and left in pieces on the table, with some jagged glass pieces lying on the clean linoleum floor. The flowers had been trodden on, judging by the way they were mushed against the floor.

The blood in my veins froze when I saw the body. I let out a strangled gasp, staring wide-eyed at the human – most likely the nurse or caretaker – lying motionless on the shiny floor. I immediately crouched down beside him, and placed two fingers over his neck.

There. A pulse.

He was alive. Aaron had had the decency to knock out the poor man, not kill him. Aaron wasn't a killer. _Right?_

_He will do absolutely anything to get you…_ Audrey's words floated about my head like a relentless ghost. If Aaron was willing to do absolutely anything to get me…did that mean he would…?

_No. _I refused to think that. Aaron would _never _kill somebody. I repeated those words in my head like a mantra, but it took me a while to realise that I didn't believe a single word of it.

Something fluttering on the windowpane caught my attention. A piece of paper, looking like it had been hurriedly ripped out of a notebook, was stuck to the inside of the window. _A note, _I thought, a little panicked. Probably from Aaron.

I reached up, and snatched the note off the window. His writing was an untidy scrawl – it looked as if he'd written words down in a hurry. I scanned the words in a rush. Realising I wasn't even reading the words in my panic; I slowed down and took a few deep breaths. After I had calmed myself considerably, I read the note properly.

_I didn't want to leave you, but I can't stay here. I have a plan, my love, and I will come for you. Don't bother trying to find me – the person I've gone to is much stronger than your precious Godric. _

_-A_

I stared at the note a while longer, unblinking. Unmoving. What did he mean, _he had a plan? _And who on earth could have possibly been stronger than Godric? He was two thousand years old, for crying out loud! I felt a chill run up my spine. Whatever he had planned, it wasn't going to be good. I had to tell somebody. _Now._

Just at that moment, a familiar face stepped into the disarranged infirmary. Rory's black, cropped hair looked like it always did, and his odd purple eyes glinted as he took in the mess of the medical room. He had gone for a casual approach today: he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt – the sleeves having been rolled up to his elbows. Also, Rory was wearing a pair of black jeans, and matching colour cowboy boots.

Despite his casual attire, his eyes burned with fury. Rory didn't need to ask to know what had happened. It was obvious enough. "The little prick!" He spat out furiously. Rory stomped over to me, and grabbed the note out of my hands. Usually, I would give any guy a good kicking in the balls who was that rude to me, but I let his behaviour slip. Just this once.

He read the note, and re-read it a second time. Rory growled out in anger, and crushed the note up in a ball, before tossing it in the wastebasket. It landed inside perfectly, but Rory didn't stop to celebrate his excellent aim. He paced the room, rubbing his temples or running a hand down his stubbled chin every so often.

"What do you suppose we do?" I asked him quietly. I didn't particularly feel like stirring up his anger – it was best to keep calm. Rory let out a ragged breath, and turned to face me. His magenta eyes were burning with frustration and anger, but his face remained impossibly relaxed.

"I don't know," Was all he said. He crossed his arms, and shut his eyes. I stood there watching, as his brow creased deeply in concentrated thought. I could practically see the ideas running through his head. After a while, Rory let out a long sigh.

"I can't think of where Aaron might have gone, or how he escaped," Rory muttered out, adding, "But we have to inform Godric…"

I nodded slowly, mulling over his words. "I guess. But I don't want Godric to harm Aaron any more than he's already done," I pointed out hastily. "I mean, he got beaten up pretty bad –"

"Why must you always defend him?" Rory cut in harshly, staring me down. "He's crazy, Rosalie. He needs to be locked up, and taken far, far away from you. You read that letter! You can't –"

"Rory," I cut him off this time, raising a hand to stop his rant. "I don't give a shit about how crazy he is, or what the fuck he's up to. He's a human being – a _person – _and I will treat him as such!"

Silence filtered through the trashed room, as Rory stared at me incredulously. Something flashed across his face. Regret? Understanding? Worry? It was hard to say. Rory's face was a mixture of emotions.

After a while, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah…you're right, Rosalie," He agreed quietly, and my eyes widened a little in shock. I hadn't expected him to agree so quickly. "…I guess I'm being a bit of a prick. Aaron's a good guy, really. Just a bit messed up. You know – here," He gestured to his left temple, and twirled his finger about to suggest that he was crazy.

Which, unfortunately, Aaron was.

"Listen," Rory sighed. "You go out and have some fun. I'll speak to Godric tonight about all this. There's no point in sitting about all day worrying," He said, then added, "You've got school in a week, right? You shouldn't waste the rest of the summer over him."

I nodded, smiling in pride at his better personality. Not that grumpy, perverted guy I'd first met in the hallway. "Thanks, Rory," I flashed him a meaningful grin. Suddenly, a mock scowl graced his features.

"Aw, don't get all soppy on me now, princess," He grunted, and turned away. But he was smiling too as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Yeah, I still can't believe that whole fellowship thing on the news," My friend Arianna blurted out. "That Newlin guy is _crazy. _I mean, I know you guys wouldn't know much about him, but I do. My father did business with him once."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My friends knew nothing about me being in the fellowship, and witnessing the whole fiasco, and I intended to keep it that way. At the moment, I sat in a circle, on a grassy hill in the park. The hot sun was blaring down on me – but all I felt like doing was correcting Arianna's mistakes.

"…And that vampire they locked up! It must have been an ugly, savage thing…"

Okay. Now I felt like bitch slapping her.

"Babe, come on," Taylor scoffed, "You can't suggest that it was ugly! Aren't vampires supposed to be like…incredibly hot?" She waved her hands about. "You know, flawless skin, nice abs on the guy vamps…"

Okay. So I couldn't argue with that. But I didn't appreciate the way Taylor was addressing Godric as "it". It took all my willpower to not scream in their faces what he was really like. Realising that I was slowly losing my patience, I counted up to ten nice and slow. Sure, they were my friends – but they could be pretty clueless sometimes.

I got to my feet, eager to escape the conversation. My friends could gossip really badly, and I didn't particularly feel like staying around to hear what little bits of useless information they'd feed to me. Seriously, I was better than that. A _lot _better.

I was just relieved that it was the summer holidays, and not school right now. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to avoid the girlish conversations.

Arianna grabbed my wrist, looking up at me pleadingly. "Where are you going, R?" She asked, shock oozing into her tone.

"Yeah, you can't go yet!" Another one of my friends, Emily, demanded. "We haven't discussed what we're wearing to Luke's party, yet." The group nodded enthusiastically, and I rolled my eyes, reluctantly plopping down onto the grass again.

"What's this about a party?" I asked them out of sheer politeness. In all honesty, I couldn't care less what parties the jocks and popular people were throwing. I'd have rather been at home, encased in Godric's warm arms, his lips against mine, his gentle touches and caresses –

"You haven't heard?" Arianna asked incredulously, snapping me out of my short reverie. I blushed a little, scolding myself mentally for having such thoughts about Godric now. Fortunately, the girls took my blush as shame, for not knowing about the party.

"Aww, baby," Taylor cooed, hugging me. "Don't you fret, hon. We'll help you get a dress. Luke's party isn't until next Monday, anyway."

I shot Taylor a look. "That's when school starts back up," I pointed out. "Why doesn't he have it over the holiday?"

Emily giggled. "That's the only time Luke's parents are actually away," She said, "Apparently they're going on some long business trip." Everyone nodded at Emily's words.

"You're coming, right?" Arianna turned to face me; her blue eyes alit with hope. I sighed deeply, knowing I couldn't thaw myself out of this one. I wasn't a party person, but I knew that if I kept blowing my friends off, they wouldn't _want _to be my friends anymore.

I forced myself to nod. "Of course," I said, my words strained. The girls didn't notice. They just burst into squeals of delighted happiness.

"Oh, thank God, R!" Taylor burst out, "I really thought you were going to say no. We're going to have _so _much fun!"

"We sure are," I muttered sarcastically as the girls launched back into their heated squabble.

* * *

"Sookie," I grunted irritably into the phone, "What do you mean, you're _leaving?" _After managing to escape the onslaught of, "_what material is your dress, _and _is it designer?" _from my friends, I headed straight back to the house. Currently, I was lying spread-eagled on my humongous bed, phone latched onto my ear.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Sookie apologized, "But I have to go. One of Eric's…_friends _is taking me to where Bill is."

"You know where Bill is?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't expected her to get leads so quickly. "How did you find out?" I heard Sookie sigh into the phone.

"It's a long story," She pointed out. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"I've got time," I replied huffily.

"Yeah, well, I don't, sweetie pie," Sookie retorted back as calmly as she could. "Bill's in Jackson. That's where I'm going."

"_Jackson?" _I asked incredulously. "In Mississippi? But why –"

"No idea," Sookie cut me off. "But I'm going with Alcide today. From there we're going to find leads."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down," I sighed, exasperated. "First of all, how did you find out about Bill being in Jackson? And secondly, who the hell is _Alcide?"_

I could hear my sister's impatient tone. "A werewolf almost attacked me the other night, and I read his thoughts. He was thinking about Jackson. Oh, and Eric told me he had a Mississippi accent."

"Umm…wouldn't that have been kind of obvious? Why did Eric have to tell you?" I heard Sookie huff in annoyance.

"I couldn't tell the difference, okay?" Sookie whined. I snickered a little.

"You thought _Jackson _was a person, didn't you?" I asked, laughing. "Oh, that is priceless, Sook."

"Don't you backchat me, missy!" Sookie snapped, clearly embarrassed, but I could hear a tinge of amusement in her tone.

"And who is Alcide? That's a pretty weird name," I pointed out.

"Eric sent Alcide. He's my werewolf bodyguard," Sookie replied. I raised an eyebrow. _Werewolf bodyguard? _

"Well, um. Okay then. When do you think you'll be back ?" I asked Sookie. Sookie sighed tiredly though the line.

"I'm not sure, hon. As long as it takes to find Bill," She answered.

"Will you be back before I start up school again?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think so, Rose," Sookie sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Oh, I've gotta go now. Alcide's started the van."

"Wait, Sook," I croaked. "There's a lot I gotta tell you. There's this guy called Aaron –" I didn't finish, as the line went dead. I removed the phone from my ear, and stared at it wistfully. After a while, I put it down, sighing heavily. Looks like Sookie would be gone for a while now.

I laid back on my bed, thinking. I wondered where Aaron was – what he was up to. What was he planning? Just thinking of that note he'd written me sent chills down my spine, and raised the hairs on the back of my neck. Sure, he was my friend, and I was determined to help him – but he just seemed to be getting creepier.

Despite my predicament, I couldn't help but pray that he was safe. That he wasn't doing anything reckless. He was, after all, mentally unstable. I sighed deeply, sinking into the plushness of my pillow. How would Godric take this? Would he send out vampires, and immediately issue out a search party? Or would he take matters into his own hands, and hunt him down? Both choices didn't seem to look too good. I couldn't see Aaron being forgiven by Godric for a long time.

I lay there for a bit, just staring up at the ceiling, contemplating. After a while, I got up and went for a much needed shower. With all the stress and worry, I needed to relax. A bit of TLC, so to speak. So it was nice to just stand under the shower, and let the hot water soothe out my tensed muscles and sore joints. I let all my worried thoughts flow out my jumbled head in that moment.

I felt a lot better, and, in no time, I was sitting comfortably under my bedcovers, dressed in a pair of cookie monster pyjama shorts and a black, overly large shirt. I had a book in one hand, and a cup of steaming hot cocoa in the other, (I had to admit, Godric's servants made a damn good hot chocolate).

I must have been so absorbed in my reading that I didn't even realise that it was already dark outside. I wondered briefly how Sookie was doing. Did she make it to Jackson? Had she gotten any leads yet? I let out a sigh. I was doing it again – worrying. I snapped my book shut, and slurped up the last of my hot beverage, before collapsing onto the pillow. I shut my weary eyes almost instantly.

"You certainly look relaxed, don't you?"

My eyes flew open in shock. It took me a while to register the face above me. "Godric," I acknowledged the grinning vampire. I hadn't even heard him come in. Godric seemed to read my thoughts, and his grin only widened.

"You forget, my love, that I am two thousand years old," He chuckled deeply in his lovely, mixed accent. "I can be as quiet as a mouse, yet as loud as a tiger when I choose to be."

I rolled my eyes. "How poetic of you," I snickered, drawing myself up a bit so I could sit Indian-style. I took this moment to inspect Godric. He was wearing a black, sleeveless top, with a low neckline – kind of like the ones blondie wore. Because of this, the tattoos on his front side were mostly all exposed. The blue jagged ones on his right arm, the two smallish ones wrapping around his left arm in a circle, and the one on his chest. Of course, there were more of them on his back.

"Are you…_checking me out, _my beauty?" Godric asked, smirking. I blushed a million different shades of red, and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"N-no," I replied back quickly. Too quickly. Fortunately, my mate found this amusing. His deep laugh bellowed through the room, sending a pleasurable shiver up my spine.

Suddenly, my back was pushed into the mattress, and Godric was on top of me, his hands behind my head. His lips found mine, and he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, and his tongue swept over my bottom lip, before poking itself in. I let my wandering hands weave up his black tank top, and massage his impossibly hard chest and muscled abs. Godric groaned deeply, his hot breath fanning over my face.

"Rosalie," He sighed huskily, dropping down an inch to suckle at the base of my throat, where my pulse was throbbing madly. His lips ghosted upwards and behind my ear, then down again to nibble at my earlobe. His hand wandered downwards, and I stiffened considerably when his hand slipped under the waistband of my cookie monster shorts.

In my panic, I almost didn't hear the words Godric whispered into my ear. "If you aren't ready for this, my love, I'll stop," He said breathily, his voice full of lust. I shivered, and bucked upwards when his hand squeezed my inner thigh. Godric growled, and ground his hips down to meet mine. There was no mistaking the hard lump in his jeans, which he made no attempt to hide. In fact, with his quick vampire speed, he had his jeans and black tank discarded in a messy pile on the plush carpet, leaving him in just his plain black boxers.

Godric kneeled on the bed above me, and his erection was painfully obvious. He carefully lowered himself down to me again, and I felt his hardness push against my thigh. Godric kissed my lips, and stroked my cheek, staring into my dark eyes. "Give me permission," He croaked out, his bluish-grey eyes full of need and want. "Tell me you want it."

In my haze of euphoric lust, I grabbed the bulge showing through his boxers, and squeezed roughly. Godric's fangs dropped down almost immediately, and he let out an animalistic growl that reverberated off the bedroom walls. His eyes darkened, and he leaned down to bite at my already pink, swollen lips.

"Oh, you definitely want me, don't you?" Godric growled deeply, wantonly. His fingers curled under my t-shirt, and he ripped it up over my head, before tossing it in some random direction. He rubbed the bulge in his boxers against my shorts, grunting. "You're a little tease."

His stared at my exposed chest appreciatively, his eyes roaming over every square inch. I blushed furiously, and tried to cover up my breasts with my arms, but Godric had them both pinned in no time. "Do not hide yourself from me," Godric said lowly, commandingly. "I want to see my mate. My lover." He leaned down to suck on my already hardened nipple, while his left hand played with the other. Almost without realising, a string of soft, almost inaudible whimpers escaped my lips – but Godric heard every one of them.

My breathy moans increased, and his grunts and groans grew louder as he continued to grind into me. His lips were still latched onto my breast, suckling and teasing the hardened flesh. I could feel the hot wetness in between my legs, and I knew that Godric could smell it, judging by the way he hurriedly grappled at my pyjama shorts. He yanked them down, discarding them without a second thought.

Godric continued to tease me mercilessly, starting with sucking at my neck, biting and nibbling the delicate skin. His hands trailed over my collarbone, raising goosebumps as he went. He continued downwards, his fingers trailing everywhere they could, taking every opportunity to elicit a needy moan from me.

"Stop teasing me Godric," I breathed out, and the ancient vampire smirked. Godric didn't stop his actions, however, and continued rubbing and stroking my skin, teasing out the flesh. His pale hands continued their descent, stopping only when he got to my abdomen. His lips lowered onto my flat stomach, where he planted trails of icy kisses, creating sparks deep in the pit of my abdomen.

Godric's lips found my inner thighs, and kissed the hot skin dangerously close to my slick heat. His tongue flicked out, tasting my womanhood. I jerked violently upwards when his teeth caught my swollen bud, causing his chin to dig in a bit. That almost sent me over the edge, had Godric not grabbed my hips to keep me steady.

He dug his tongue down into my wetness, and explored everywhere he could. I was so aroused and turned on by now, that I was sure I would explode any moment. But Godric wouldn't allow it. He went deliberately slow, teasing me as much as he could – stalling that wonderful finish. My hands instinctively reached out to weave into Godric's dark hair, as if doing that would somehow stop the pleasurable torture.

Suddenly, Godric's muscly arms snapped forward, his hands curling under each of thighs. His mouth left my pulsing heat, and he pushed himself upwards, and then yanked my legs over his hips. A tiny gasp left my throat when I felt his bulge push against my heat. I bit my bottom lip, trying desperately to reign in the batch of loud moans that threatened to spill out. Unfortunately, I bit too hard on my lip, causing a glob of blood to dribble down my chin and land between my breasts.

Godric's eyes bulged out as he watched this, and his fangs sharpened – his arousal adding enormously to the blood lust. He dove towards me, his mouth instantly on my bottom lip, sucking up the dab of blood that peeked out the small cut I'd made. He groaned deeply, his hands entwining themselves into my dark locks.

I couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much. Before my brain could register my actions, my fingers hooked under the band of his boxers, and I pulled them down swiftly. His hardened member sprang free, slapping the side of my thigh.

Godric seemed surprised by my forward actions, but his surprise was quickly replaced by darkened lust. He rubbed his erection on my inner thigh, dangerously close to my dripping heat. He lowered his mouth to my ear, and whispered harshly.

"Is that good, Rosalie?" Godric breathed lowly, nipping at my earlobe, his member still caressing my skin, "Do you want me? Tell me you want me."

I nodded, my eyes half-lidded. I was barely able to make an audible response. "I – I want you, Godric," I moaned. I was beyond being embarrassed – all I wanted was him inside me.

"Where do you want me, baby? Tell me," He demanded darkly. I let out a breath of needy frustration.

"Inside me. I want you inside me," I answered quickly. Godric growled, and in a flash of inhuman speed, thrust his erection deep inside me, breaking my hymen in a burst of incredible pain.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, the pain evident on my scrunched up face. "It hurts, Godric," I cried quietly. "T-take it out!"

My vampire caressed my cheek softly with his long, pale fingers, and leaned down to kiss away my tears. "The pain will go away, my love," Godric promised, keeping his member still inside of me. I nodded, whimpering.

Eventually, the throbbing subsided, and Godric started to move slowly. Just so I could get a feel to it. Fortunately, it felt amazing for me, and I found myself wanting more. Godric, sensing my need, picked up his pace, his thrusts becoming deeper, faster. I splayed my hands on his back, holding on for dear life. I could feel the toned muscles in his back working, as he pounded harder into me. I met each of his thrusts with vigour, and an insatiable hunger for more.

"You're so tight, my love," Godric groaned, his lips near my neck. I knew I was screaming, crying out Godric's name in ecstasy, but I didn't care. The bed shook violently, causing the wall to shake, too, and the mattress to slide slightly off the bed. If the residents of Wooburke mansion didn't know we were having sex before, they would _now._

Godric, his bloodlust doubled by his arousal, bit cleanly into my neck. He lapped up my blood as he continually pounded into me, letting out a feverish moan. I climbed higher and higher to my climax, and Godric was moving so fast he seemed to be just a blur.

Suddenly, I felt myself reach the peak, as did Godric. We both screamed out each other's names as the world exploded into bright colours, and Godric released himself into me.

We both lay there, spent. I was breathing heavily, still slowly working myself down from my towering peak. Godric, on the other hand, due to being a vampire, wasn't panting – he was resting his forehead on mine, his bluish-grey eyes staring deep into my dark brown ones. His eyes were full of love and happiness, and it brought a swell to my heart. I knew before I'd met him in that filthy cage, he'd been miserable. Suicidal.

As if reading my thoughts, Godric whispered, "You are everything to me now, my Rose," He said, stroking my jaw, and kissing my nose. "Absolutely everything."

I blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Godric, sensing my discomfort, raised an eyebrow in a silent question. I blushed harder, and Godric seemed rather confused by my embarrassment. "Um, could you…um, you know…" My eyes flickered down to the rapidly shrinking member still inside me.

Godric, realising what I was asking, let out a roaring laughter that shook my entire body, (due to the fact he was still on top of me). He stroked my cheek, and kissed me lightly, a wide grin stretched across his face. His beautiful eyes twinkled as he spoke. "You could have just said so, my love," He chuckled, and removed himself from me. I closed my eyes in a short moment of pain and bliss, until he was completely out. I opened my eyes when I felt Godric beside me. He brought me into his naked, muscled chest, and weaved his hand through my mussed up hair.

"You look very cute right now," Godric murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to my forehead, his hands still threading through my hair. I pouted.

"So I don't look cute most of the time?"

"No, you don't," He agreed with me, and my mouth hung open in shock. The guy fucks me, and then insults me? "Most of the time, you don't look cute, you look absolutely beautiful, like a goddess."

I blushed, suddenly feeling foolish. "Oh," I said, not really believing him. But the seriousness in his eyes sent me reeling mentally a little. Was I really that beautiful in his eyes?

He hugged me tighter to his chest, his hands now twirling with strands of my hair, his head resting atop mine. "You are the most radiant and divine being to walk this earth. The prettiest woman on this planet would surely have to admit defeat." I laughed loudly at that comment, but Godric looked down at me, a deadly severity in his eyes.

"I mean every word, my beauty," He whispered, and I looked at him in shocked awe. I wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so I averted my eyes, and angled my face away. Godric hissed softly, curling his long fingers under my chin, and brining my face back. "Don't ever do that," He told me seriously, a slight anger to his tone.

I furrowed my brow. "Do what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Turn away from me," Godric answered, staring deep into my eyes. It felt as if he could look into my soul by doing that. "It hurts here when you look away from me," He said truthfully, taking my hand and placing it over where his still heart was.

My lower lip trembled with sorrow, and my eyes tore up a little. "Godric, honey," I gasped, "Please, I don't mean to make you feel emotional pain," I croaked, snuggling my head further under his chin. His muscular arm wove around my back, keeping me in place.

"Just…don't ever leave me, my Rose," Godric pleaded softly. He planted a soft kiss on my pinkish lips. "I love you."

My face beamed, a smile stretching across my features. "I love you too, Godric," I whispered back.

"More than your brother?" He asked hopefully, and I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I giggled. "I love both of you guys." I felt Godric's mood darken with jealousy, and his other arm came to wrap around me. He held me to him, wrapping himself around me like a cocoon.

"You cannot love both of us," Godric snarled softly. I sighed, rolling my eyes good-naturedly.

"Godric, we've been through this," I pointed out, "I love Jason like a sister loves a brother. I love _you, _well; I love you like a lover loves a lover." I frowned, checking to make sure that sentence made sense. Godric chuckled, understanding completely.

He gave me one last kiss before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? In all honesty, that was actually my first "lemon" piece I've written. I didn't want to make it too…dirty, if you get what I mean. It was kind of a nice lemon. Well, that's what I hope at least. If you guys think my lemon writing sucks, please tell me! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood! **

**On with chapter twenty-five! ~**

* * *

"Did you have a good _sleep _last night, princess?"

My entire body, all the way from my tippy toes to my forehead, lit up like a glowing fire. My knife and fork clattered uselessly onto my breakfast plate, creating a loud _clang _that echoed through the kitchen. My French toast had been swiftly forgotten.

"I sure did," I squeaked out. Rory sat next to me, an annoying smirk stretched on his face, which screamed _I-know-all-your-secrets. _

Well, fuck.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked, mockingly. "It sounded like you were having a _terrible _nightmare," He sighed dramatically. My eyelid twitched. Oh, he was asking for it, the little bastard… "I mean, I heard screams coming from your room. _Screams! _It must have been a horrible dream, eh?"

I turned to face him fully, my expression carefully blank. I narrowed my eyes slightly. "What are you playing at, pal?"

Rory gave me the most innocent little look. I had half a mind to punch that look off him. _Control. Keep cool and calm. He is just teasing you._ He shrugged a shoulder, seemingly nonchalant. He crossed his arms, and leaned closer to me. "I wonder," Rory whispered, "Why I saw Godric going into your room last night – and not coming back out."

I froze. _Shit. _How was I supposed to wrangle my way out of this one? It wasn't like I could just say to him, "_Me and my vampire mate had passionate, first-time sex, and it was absolutely brilliant."_

I snickered mentally. I could just imagine the horror on his face. But, wasn't he the one teasing me about it? He had to expect a witty comeback!

"Why do you care?" I replied testily, uncaringly. Although I was feeling the complete opposite. "It's none of your business." Rory held up his hands in surrender.

"Oooh, touchy, eh?" He laughed darkly. I raised an eyebrow. "I was merely asking if you had a good sleep. I have _no _idea what your problem is." Then the little prick stood up, and left the kitchen – as if he hadn't been subtly dropping hints about me and Godric.

Oh, I would get revenge. Nobody embarrassed Rosalie Stackhouse and got away scot-free. I immediately got up, and hurried up the flight of stairs and down the left wing of the mansion. I headed towards my room, careful not to wake a slumbering Godric.

I smiled at him, a blush creeping up onto my cheeks as I recalled last night. He was smiling in his sleep, and I found myself wishing that I could see what he was dreaming about. He was on his side, one arm sprawled on the bedsheets, the other tucked under the pillow. His dark hair was mussed crazily, some strands falling over his closed eyes as he slept.

I shook my head, and turned back around to my large oak desk. I couldn't let Godric distract me from my revenge, even if he was sweet, incredibly handsome, toned, had fantastic, drool-worthy abs, and -

My god. What was wrong with me? I _had _turned into a lovesick fool. I forced Godric out of my thoughts. I needed to plan my revenge on Rory! That plan almost flew out the window, because Godric started to stir in his sleep, murmuring my name, stroking and kissing the pillow as if it was my face. I had to cling onto whatever willpower I had left, so I didn't pounce on him and hug him to death.

I turned back round. _Concentrate. Think. What kind of revenge would surely embarrass Rory? _I tapped a pencil on the oak desk thoughtfully.

"He gets embarrassed when you mention sexual things to him," I noted down quietly on a piece of blank, lined paper. Of course, he doesn't care when he's mentioning that kind of stuff in front of _you, _but the when the spotlight's on him…

I grinned evilly, a simply wonderful plan forming into my devious mind. _Oh, sweet, sweet revenge, _I thought, frantically scribbling down notes on the paper.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Rose," Amber said nervously, her eyes darting about like a scared rabbit. She was fidgeting with her fingers, her posture stiff with anxiety, and her steps erratic. Her other two sisters had been more than willing to help me out – Audrey and Alex weren't particularly fond of Rory.

Well, really, who in this household _was _fond of Mr Grumpy, the guy permanently stuck with a stick shoved up his sorry ass?

I thought over my excellent plan as both of us trotted down the hall. "Man up, girl," I scolded, shooting her a look, which she swiftly ignored. "Some men have to be taught a lesson, and in this case, it's Rory." I nodded firmly to myself, my mouth set in a determined line.

"B-but won't Mr Rory be angry with us?" Amber squeaked out. She bit her lip. "I mean, he has quite the temper…"

I laughed. "Darling, everyone knows here I could shut him up with a just a few words, and a smack to his head," I chuckled, and she smiled slightly. "So don't you worry your pretty little head off. This is going to be _excellent."_

I'd even brought a camera with me, to record the priceless moment which would soon be happening. Really, I should be giving myself a good pat on the back for my amazing planning. The triplets – mainly Audrey and Alex, seeing as Amber had been slightly afraid to do it – had gathered all the members of Wooburke mansion. The butlers, maids, chefs, vampire's…_assistants _(if you get what I mean), were all huddled around the shower area. Waiting.

Now, I _would _tell you why they were all waiting at the shower area, but that would ruin the surprise…

I left Amber with her two sisters, who both gave me winks of approval. I grinned, a mischievous glint in my eye. Oh, this was going to _priceless…_

I trampled past the big group of humans, who all were waiting patiently. None of them actually _knew _what was going on, (apart from Amber, Alex, and Audrey), but they would be finding out in due time…

I tiptoed like the skilled ninja I was, being careful to dodge objects and make sure I didn't bang into anything. When I felt the hot steam hit my face, I knew I was there. Carefully – _cautiously – _I creeped over to a certain shower stall, where a certain ass-face was singing like someone had just died, (well, there _were _dead people in this place, but you get the point).

I snickered quietly, and rolled my eyes. "Please, do _not _give up your day job." Then I snatched up the pile of fresh clothing, and scampered out of there like there was no tomorrow. I emerged out into the crowd, where a few people gave me curious looks.

"Would you like to explain what is going on, Mistress?" A woman – most likely a maid, judging by her outfit – asked, trying and failing to mask her irritation. I couldn't blame her annoyance, really, for what I was about to do was extremely immature. But right then there, I couldn't have given a fuck. When I wanted revenge, I bloody well got it.

I grinned at her, showing off my pearls. "All in due time, malady," I answered mysteriously, bowing deeply to her. She blushed like a tomato, obviously not used to having people bow to her. I felt somebody grab my arm suddenly, and I swivelled round to see Alex, who was smirking at me.

"The shower's stopped," She informed, and those three words brought evil delight to my revenge-hungry brain. I immediately dropped the pile of clothes, which consisted of dark jeans and a pristine, ironed, long sleeved white shirt. I nodded to Alex, who squealed happily. She pulled out a mobile phone (when did she get that?!) and pressed the record button.

There was a muffled shuffling from inside, and the sound of a shower door being banged closed. Silence filled the air for a good couple of minutes, before an angry yell broke through the hush.

"_ROSALIE STACKHOUSE!" _Rory screamed, storming into the hall, his magenta eyes burning. "_Where are my bloody clothes?!"_

The entire crowed stood stunned, their mouths agape. They obviously had not been expecting this. Really, did these people have _any _fun, at all?! A shy boy, maybe a year or two younger than me stuttered out a few words. "M-Mister Rory," He gasped quietly, "Shouldn't you put some clothes on?"

Rory turned to glare at the boy, his jaw clenched. "I don't have any, George!" He spat. Suddenly, his eyes widened, probably realising now the attention he'd received. Everyone stared back at him, still standing there dumfounded. I silently hoped they'd laugh, or _something. _

Fortunately, a girl cracked a small smile, which seemed to set off a chain reaction. Soon, the hallway was filled with booming laughs. Alex and Audrey was screaming themselves silly with joy, rolling about the floor. Even Amber was clutching her sides, and I noticed her wipe a few tears of laughter away.

Rory stood there, shocked. It took him a few moments to register their laughter. He glanced down at himself, and turned a deep scarlet when he realised he was naked, save for a white towel hanging loosely off his bottom half.

I strutted up to him, a smug grin on my face. Rory watched me warily, and scowled slightly at my amused expression. "You seem to be enjoying this," He snapped. I nodded, and practically threw his clothes in his face. Still grinning, I reached up to pat his cheek, chuckling at his stormy face.

"And that, my dear Rory," I said into his ear mockingly, "Is sweet revenge."

Then I snapped a picture of him half-naked, and holding his clothes, before waltzing out of there. Mission complete.

* * *

"That was _brilliant," _Alex gushed, doing my hair into a fish plait as she sat behind me, Indian-style, on her bed. Alex, Amber and Audrey took me to the servants' quarters after the whole thing with Rory, to kill some time. I didn't really have anything else to do, apart from getting things together for school which was in a couple of days, and finding a dress for Luke's party. Of course, I knew that wouldn't have been too hard; my closet was filled to the brim with dresses.

The servants' quarters was one _extremely _long hallway, with dozens of doors stretching all the way to the end. Each servant's room, as I assumed, was built like any other one, (minus the fact that the occupants of the different rooms would design then differently to their tastes). The triplet's room was about half the size of my room, with three single beds – one on the far right near the window, one in the middle, and one on the far left. There was a conjoining room, probably a bathroom of sorts.

Amber sat timidly on the window ledge, looking shy, but not as much as she usually was. The girl seemed more relaxed in my presence. Audrey was reading a book on her bed, seemingly engrossed – but I could tell she was paying attention to our conversation. "He looked _so _embarrassed," Alex continued, her skilled hands deftly shaping and twisting the stands of my hair. "You are a genius."

I felt obliged to agree with her, but held my tongue. "It was your plan as much as it was mine," I argued, gesturing to Audrey, Amber and Alex, grinning. "If you guys hadn't gathered everyone so quickly…" I trailed off, my smile still wide on my face.

"We know," Audrey piped up. "We girls know how to make boys pay." All three of us laughed at that. Suddenly, I remembered something. A frown stretched onto my face, my brow creasing in worry.

"Hey, are you alright, Rose?" Amber piped up from the window, looking at me in concern. I shook my head, and sighed deeply, gaining all three girls' attention.

"You guys heard about Aaron, right?" I asked them, a grimace forming onto my lips and a horrible dread spreading in the pit of my stomach. The three of them nodded slowly, sadly.

"Yeah. Word spreads quick 'round here," Audrey confessed, putting her book down. She sent me an apologetic look. "Sorry, but when there's gossip about the higher-ups, it's pretty hot news." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you told Godric about his escape?" Alex asked worriedly, tugging at my dark locks. I gulped, a little embarrassed.

"Er – well, I _was_ going to tell him last night, but I, um…got a little distracted," I squeaked out, a blush rising on my pale cheeks. I could practically feel Alex and Audrey's smug grins burning into my back, and I stifled a groan of frustration. _Not this again._

Oh, but sweet, sweet, naïve Amber had no idea what we were suggesting. "What did you get distracted with, Rosalie?" Amber asked, geniuely curious. Audrey choked on her spit in surprise, causing Alex to howl with laughter. I turned a vivid scarlet, trying to hide my face, but to no avail. The timid girl shot us a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Amber asked quietly. She turned to look at me again. "Did I say something wrong?"

Alex clutched her sides, trying to lessen her breathy laughs. "O-oh, gosh…you are just too cute sometimes, little sis," Alex giggled, panting. I let out an irritated breath. Amber crossed her arms, a rare sign of anger painting her features.

"I'm hardly younger," She scoffed at Alex, who raised a skeptical eyebrow. "By like…five minutes," Amber argued. Alex shook her head, not saying anything, but the amused smirk was still there.

A loud knock at the door made us all freeze. "Who's that?" Audrey asked, eyeing the thick, oak door. Alex frowned, her fingers reluctantly leaving my hair.

"I don't know," She confessed. "Who is it?" Alex asked, a bit louder. I felt a familiar tug at my back, causing me to topple backwards and crash into Alex. "Whoa! What's up with you, Rose?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who was outside the door now. "You can come in Godric," I said. Of course, Godric didn't really need an invitation to come in, seeing as he was the master of the entire mansion. The door flung open, and the girls tensed up instantly. Godric did not look happy.

He flashed over to me, and hauled me up over his broad shoulder. "Hey!" I screeched, flailing my legs in the air. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

I didn't need to look to see his murderous gaze. I could feel the angry energy swimming off of him easy enough. I twisted my neck round a little to see the triplets, with looks of fear on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?" Godric's deep, raspy voice bellowed out.

"W-we're sorry, Master!" Alex, Audrey and Amber cried in unison. My brow furrowed in confusion. They hadn't done anything wrong! I hit his muscled back, knowing Godric couldn't feel the pain, but did so anyway.

"They didn't do anything," I argued softly into his back. "Don't get mad at them for nothing, Godric."

"Nothing?!" Godric exploded. "I wake up, expecting to see you beside me, but I find the bed empty! So I searched the entire mansion for you, and then one of my men tells me you are in the _servant's quarters?"_

"So?" I retorted. "Alex, Audrey and Amber are my friends! I don't care if they're maids, or servants. What's the difference of spending some time in this room rather than mine upstairs?"

"Because you are the mistress of the house!" He yelled, letting go of me so I thudded onto the floor. I stood up quickly, dusting myself off. I would not let him stomp and trample on my pride. Godric leered down at me, his face twisted in a frightening dark anger. His normal bluish-grey eyes had clouded into a pearly black, and his fangs peeked down from his upper lip. "You should not be spending time with lowly servants!"

My self-control snapped. Who did he think he was? I shoved him in his hard chest. Of course, he didn't budge an inch, but I wanted to show him just how wrong he was. I looked back at my three friends, whose faces were a mask of worry and terror. They were huddled together, looking at Godric fearfully. My gaze softened, but only for a moment, before snapping back to Godric.

"It does not matter who they are," I said darkly, my tone laced with rage. Even Godric seemed shocked at my voice, which was full of authority. I pointed at the triplets, before speaking angrily. "They are human beings. Sure, they may be _lowly servants, _as you put it, but they are _people. _They are just like you or I. It doesn't matter where they come from, who they are, or what they are. They deserve respect."

Godric glared at me, looking about ready to retort back something smartass, but I beat him to it. "If this is what it means to be your mate," I hissed, stretching my arms out, "Then I'd rather be the speck of dirt on your shoe." Then I shoved passed him, and stormed out the door. I didn't miss the look of utter hopelessness and hurt on his face.

* * *

I didn't care where I went; all I cared about was getting as far away from Godric as possible. I ignored that longing feeling – the sharp tug at that infuriating invisible line, which tied us together indefinitely. How could I have been such a fool? Godric – had he no respect for others? What difference did it make, if I hung out with people who had different jobs from me? We were all the same, whether we were kings and queens or beggars.

With a shocked pang, I could suddenly feel his sorrow and loneliness. His emotions were laced with an undertone of regret, and a sliver of bubbling anger. But that didn't faze me. I needed to get out of there. Somewhere away from the suffocating mansion that seemed to only have been causing me problems. I knew that Godric wouldn't hesitate to find me, so I quickened my pace.

I walked slowly down a darkened lane, my steps calm and focused. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any fear. I knew that if anyone – or anything – tried to attack me, I could defend myself. I felt powerful tonight. There was this surge of power broiling in the pit of my stomach, and my fingertips sparked a purple, electric light every step I took.

_Did my emotions affect my power? _

They must have. Most times I used them; I had been in a panicked situation. First it was Lorena, I had tried to defend Sookie, but the vampire had almost overwhelmed me. In my frenzy, the light had just burst out, and all I wanted was for her to be pushed back. I had used my mind to control it, but how did I _summon _it?

But there had been another situation. Maryann had gotten me extremely angry, more than I'd ever been. I think the fact that she had taken control of Lafayette had pushed me over the edge. Nobody hurt my friends and got away with it. But I had been so furious, that the power I'd summoned was massive. I remembered it clearly, I remembered being so angry, that all I wanted was destruction.

So I had brought my elf powers forward by two emotions: panic and anger. I think it had to be strong emotions – not ones like sadness. It occurred to me that happiness might have worked, and maybe love. But at the moment, I was feeling neither of those.

I needed somewhere to sit and think. Somewhere I could calm down. My first thought was Sookie's house – but that was too far away on foot, and besides, my sister wasn't even in town at the moment. I clenched my fists, which were practically spitting out the powerful purple stuff. I needed to reign in my anger. It wasn't good that I was this angry.

I found a small little wood, just off the lane. It was too dark to really see much, but my eyesight was more defined that most humans. I breathed in the smell of the nature – the damp, mossy smell of a stream, and the arid mustiness of the ancient trees. It was peacefully quiet; the only sounds the trickling of the nearby stream, and the occasional hoot of an owl. It was perfect.

My bare feet crunched over the leaves and sticks on the ground, as I walked over to a nice sized log. It was sturdy and moss-free, so I plonked myself down on it. I had to admit, it was nice to just have me to myself, with only the sounds of the forest around me.

I closed my eyes, and let out a weary sigh. I sat there for a while, listening to the wind whistling through the trees, and the rustling in the bushes.

My eyes snapped open, suddenly on high alert. _Rustling in the bushes? _

I scanned the empty clearing, my heart pounding in my chest. My arms were outstretched with my palms open, ready to blow anyone backwards who decided to pounce.

Suddenly, there was a small little _pop, _and my vision was taken over by a deep purple dust. I waved my hands about, trying to clear the dust, and coughing so I could get the stuff out my lungs. Of course, I knew exactly what this was about. I was just a little annoyed that they'd come back for me already.

When the colourful haze dispersed, a figure stood in the clearing. It was a man. He had long, raven-coloured hair, porcelain skin, midnight eyes, and a trait I feared to see right now – pointy ears. The elf wore long, white robes, which seemed impossibly clean, despite being in the forest. He seemed to glow a white light.

This wasn't my brother. That much I knew. He looked to be around thirty – how I guessed that was beyond me, because his face was devoid of any wrinkles. _Must be an elf thing. _Despite being thirty, I knew he was much older than that. My father looked thirty, but he was almost five thousand years old!

I stood up off the log, and approached the elf cautiously. I had no idea if he was going to whisk me off to elf land, like Ellisar had, so I kept my distance. The elf locked my gaze, and a smile lit up his face. I watched in fascination, wondering how on earth he could smile and not have a single bit of skin scrunch up. Not even Botox could do that to your face!

Before I could open my mouth to ask who the hell he was and what he wanted, he had disappeared in the blink of an eye. I stood still, wondering if I'd just imagined him appearing before me. Suddenly, a face popped up in front of me, sending me reeling backwards and screeching like a banshee.

A pair of hands caught my flailing arms, and I looked up into the face of the grinning elf. I wasn't really sure what to say, so I looked down at his sleeves, which were so long, that they were almost covering up my bare arms.

"I must say, the fashion in this dimension is shocking," The elf said, his voice deep and humorous. I raised an eyebrow. That was the last thing I'd expected this guy to say. I frowned, watching as he examined me from head to toe. The elf clucked his tongue, letting out a noise close to disapproval. "Really, imagine what your father would say if he saw you wearing such a revealing piece of clothing."

My mouth dropped open. _Revealing? _Was this guy nuts? I looked down at myself, wondering how on earth a pair of capris and a t-shirt could be revealing. The elf tutted, and pulled me up with a sharp jerk of his wrists. He patted me down, ridding me of the dirt on my clothes. Then his long fingers tugged down my sleeves, as if he was trying to cover up my exposed arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked him incredulously. The elf looked at me, pouting.

"Come on, sweetie, you know elves aren't supposed to show their skin like this," He sighed. "I mean, look how much skin's here." He rubbed his smooth hands down my arms, and then gestured to the bottom half of my legs and my bare feet. "You should be wearing these. You're the _princess _for crying out loud. And those human clothes are disgusting."

I stared at him like he'd grown two heads. "You must joking."

"No, _you _must be joking," The elf retorted back, shaking his head. "Lucky for you, darling, I so happen to have an extra robe on me." With a click of his long fingers, a shimmering white dress – much like his, except smaller – appeared out of thin air. I stared at the floating dress in shock. _Okay, not something you see every day…_

"Well, go on," He urged, rolling his eyes. "Take it. Gosh, honey, you act as if you've never seen magic before." I held my hand out, and cautiously poked the dress, as if it was a wild animal that would pounce out at any moment. When I touched it, my hand started to shimmer along with it. The elf, noticing this, chortled happily. "And you see why we don't come to earth in public wearing these. The magic in the dress reacts with the elf, you see."

I took a handful of the dress, and sucked in a sharp breath. The material was inhumanly soft – not even the finest factories or companies could make silk as soft as this. It was so smooth, that I had to keep a firm grip so it wouldn't slip through my fingers like liquid.

"Thank you," I said to the elf, smiling. "It's beautiful." He nodded, grinning in triumph. I took the whole dress in my arms, and cradled it as though it were a precious treasure.

"Well, put it on then," The elf laughed, "What are you waiting for?" I gave him an odd look.

"I'm not gonna change while you're _watching, _you perv," I muttered. The elf's laughter bellowed through the trees, and I watched in curiosity as a few golden tears leaked out his dark eyes.

"Oh, you are funny, sweetie," He chuckled, "Just use your magic to change." I shot him a confused look.

"How?" I asked, looking down at the dress, then back up to his amused face. "Can't you just turn around?"

The elf sighed, stopping to rub his temples. "When my brother said you didn't know much about the way of the elf, he was right. Oh, seldarine. You have much to learn," He stepped closer to me, and cupped my face in his glowing hands.

_Do elves have a fetish for touching, or something? _I scolded myself mentally, realising how bloody wrong that sounded…

"…You certainly have grown into a young, beautiful woman," The elf sighed sadly. "I missed watching you grow up. It's a shame my brother had to send you to the humans. If only there weren't so many greedy dark forces out there, you would have had a proper upbringing…"

I pushed his hands away, giving him a stern look. "Okay, who the hell are you?" I demanded. "Dude, I get that you're an elf, but you could be a little more specific. You just showed up out of nowhere."

The elf shot me an apologetic look. "Yes, I'm terribly sorry for springing up on you, darling, but I had to come. You see, there are some bad things out here at night. Lots of werewolves," His face distorted into one of disgust. The look didn't suit the beauty of his face. "…Ugly, disgusting brutes. Think they own the goddamn place," He spat. His face softened when he looked at me, and I squeaked in surprise when he pulled me in for a bone crushing hug.

_Yep. Definitely a touching problem._

He smelt like the woods, and the fresh smell of cut grass. "It's just lucky I got here in time to ward them off, my love," He sighed, patting my head. I grumbled into his pristine dress.

"Are you gonna tell me who you are?" I asked impatiently, pushing him away. The elf chuckled, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, my body felt all fuzzy, like it was being electrocuted or something. I didn't feel any pain, though. When I looked down, I gasped loudly. My body, head to toe, was glimmering a bright fuchsia. When the glimmering died down, the dress was in its place, flowing down from my neck all the way to my toes. The dress was still glowing like a lamplight.

"Much better," The elf decided, nodding. "It seems that you adofaer nature is lightning. Interesting. I can tell by the colour. Purple lightning is a pretty rare nature – I've only ever seen three or four who've had it – and believe me, I've lived for a very long time."

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Um. That's nice. Can you tell me who you are?" I asked him as politely as an impatient person could. The elf rolled his eyes.

"I would have thought you'd guessed it by now, honey," He sighed. "I'm your osu'tan. Your uncle."

I was slightly shocked. This elf was my uncle? I guess it hadn't really crossed my mind that my father, being as old as he was, would have someone who rivalled him in age. "Um, well, it's nice to meet you…um –"

"I'm Adorellan," He said, "But you can call me Uncle Adorellan. Although, I do prefer Uncle El," He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Okay, _Uncle El," _I said, testing out the name. Saying it seemed to bring a cheesy grin to his face, a twinkle to his eye. He squealed much like a little kid, and wrapped me up in a hug again, twirling me round in a circle.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that name!" Uncle El yelled happily. "Just wait 'till your Aunt Chandrelle sees you again! She's been dying to see you ever since we appeared on that roof!"

"Wait, you guys were there?" I asked, surprised. I remembered when Ellisar had summoned a big group of elves on Hotel Carmilla's roof – that was the day I'd found out about the heritage. I had no idea that my Aunt and Uncle had been there, too.

"Of _course! _Do you think we'd miss out on a visit to see our darling niece?!" Uncle Adorellan exclaimed. "I must say though, poor Ellisar's been a grumpy old bat for days, now. He wishes he could have convinced you to come home."

I stepped out of his tight embrace, my dress swishing and sparkling as I did so. I crossed my arms in a defensive way, and shot him a stern look. "Don't tell me you're going to force me to go there," I said suspiciously. Uncle El held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Wouldn't dream of it, little one," He chuckled. "I know how feisty you are. Got your looks from you father, but your personality from your mother. She was a tough one, she was," He grinned softly, as if remembering a distant memory. Suddenly, his face grew serious. "Although, my love, you can't stay here forever. You have to come home at some point. Before your seventeenth birthday, preferably. You have to go through the immortality ritual, and it will only work in the elven lands."

"What happens if I don't go to the elven lands before my birthday?" I wondered aloud. Uncle El grimaced, and looked away into the darkness of the forest.

"You will explode, and turn into a pile of purple dust," He explained, and my eyes widened in shock. "…And eventually, even the dust will disappear, until nothing of your former self will exist."

"R-right," I stuttered nervously. "Surely there's another way. Godric said I can turn into a vampire, if I really want –"

"WHAT?!" My Uncle screamed in fury, his bellowing voice almost blasting me backwards. I listened to it echo through the silent woods – which wasn't so silent now. Birds took flight, and the sound of animals scurrying away could be heard. I swore I could hear howling in the distance.

"I will be damned if I let my niece turn into one of those bloodsucking _monsters," _He roared. I cringed at his voice.

"Hey, listen man," I countered, "My mate's a _bloodsucking monster _as you put it, so watch your tongue."

Uncle El made a face, and was about to retort back, until there another string of howls. Much, much closer this time. I swore I could hear the soft padding of feet nearby. Uncle El snapped his head in the direction of the howls.

"Werewolves," He muttered in distaste. He looked over at me, worry painted in his features. "Quick, my child, take my hand." He held his hand out to me.

I gave his hand a skeptical look. "Are you gonna transport me to the elf land, or something?" I asked suspiciously. "'Cause if you are…"

Uncle El sighed, and in a few big strides, hand his hand clutching mine. And it was just in time, too, as a fuckload of hungry werewolves burst from the darkness.

* * *

**Just in case you've forgotten: -**

_seldarine_ - gods

_adofaer – _peaceful magic

_osu'tan_ – uncle (brother of father)


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood! **

**A/N – Rosalie's birthday is around middle September-time, (trust me; this info is important for the plot). **

**On with chapter twenty-six! ~**

* * *

_Oh shit. _

Not much else could describe the gravity of our situation – me and my newly-discovered Uncle, standing in the middle of a pack of circling, snarling werewolves. In a forest clearing late at night, with only our magic and our glowing robes to protect us. And I felt like a three-year old, by the way he was clutching my hand. I almost felt like snatching my hand back, but I was deathly afraid those monsters would rip my head off if I did.

We were going to die. I knew it. I just wished I could have seen Sookie again. And Jason. And…as much as it irked me to say it – _Godric. _Oh, and Aaron, Rory, Amber, Alex, Audrey, even my ditzy school friends! Heck, I'd be annoyed to miss Luke's party! And all because I decided to run away from home. Well, folks. This was it. The great Rosalie Stackhouse was going down, by a bunch of supernatural wolves, no less. Goodbye, cruel world.

_Would you stop being so melodramatic! _

I froze. Had I just heard a voice in my head? No. No, of _course _not. It was just my panic – it was making me hear things.

_Oh, darling, you can hear me alright. _

"What the fuck?!" I screeched out. The wolves stopped their dangerous circling, and stared at me with what I thought was surprised looks.

_Now look what you've done! Just keep quiet, sweetheart. We can fix this. _

My jaw dropped open. My gaze immediately swept over to the smirking elf beside me, who was holding my hand. Dark eyes met dark eyes, and his smirk grew. _Are you communicating with me telepathically? _I asked in my jumbled head.

_We sure are. Just another nifty power of us elves. It sure does come in handy in situations like these, sweets, _Uncle Adorellan grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Oh god. What kind of uncle did I_ have?_

_I think you keep forgetting that I can hear your thoughts, darling, _he said in a sigh. I groaned outwardly, and the werewolves studied us curiously, as if wondering what on earth we were exchanging if we spoke no words.

_Uncle El, what are we going to do? _I asked firmly, fearfully.

_Aww, I just love it when you say Uncle El! _

_UNCLE!_

_Sorry, sorry, _Adorellan sighed, _I could probably wipe these bastards out with a snap of my finger, you know. They're weaklings. _

_Well, what are you waiting for?! _I hissed. _Send 'em flying!_

_What would you learn in that? Why don't you try taking them out yourself? _He suggested. I shot him an incredulous look.

"You must be joking!" I whispered furiously, un-telepathically. The werewolves by now were beyond confused. And apparently, they didn't like it when they didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, the furry animals around me shifted, and in the blink of an eye, I was surrounded by a dozen naked men.

Oh, Christ.

Uncle El hissed loudly, and immediately covered my eyes with his pale hand, blocking out the nudity. "Do you mind!" He roared. "Shift back, you incompetent beasts! I won't let my niece be surrounded by such naked filth!"

"Shut up, old man," A gruff voice demanded. "Uncover the girl's eyes."

What? Was this guy serious? "Pal, I don't wanna see you stark naked. Shift back, and I'll look," I compromised.

"No, we need to speak to you," Gruff Voice spat angrily. "And who the fuck do you think you are, old man? Nobody calls us incompetent." I heard a chorus of agreements around me. Something told me Gruff Voice was the leader of this pack.

"At least put some bloody clothes on!" Uncle yelled.

"Haven't got any," Another, less gruff voice grunted. Uncle El sighed raggedly, and I felt him remove his hand from mine. Suddenly, I heard him click his fingers. I wasn't sure what he'd just done, but I felt him take my hand again a second later.

_Can you remove your hand from my face now?_

"Oh, yeah, sorry sweetheart," Uncle El chuckled. He removed his hand from my eyes, and I was met with the sight of clothed men. It was slightly distracting how they were all bare-chested, having only clothed their bottom half's…

_Seriously. Would you stop ogling their chests? The Alpha is speaking to you._

I snapped to attention. I clutched my Uncle's hand tighter when Gruff Voice – the Alpha, (I assumed that was a leader of sorts) – shot me an annoyed look. "I have no idea how you got us clothes like that, but as I was saying," Gruff Voice sighed. "You –"

"What's your name?" I asked him, cutting him off midsentence. Gruff Voice glared at me, gritting his teeth.

"You are infuriating, girl," He snarled. I held my hands up, bringing up my Uncle's hand as I did so. From my mind's eye, I could see Uncle El fighting back laughter.

"I just need to know your name," I insisted.

"I don't see why that is important!" Gruff Voice growled. I sighed, and put my hands down to my sides again.

"Well, I keep referring to you as another name. I need to know _your _name," I urged. Another man, who looked to be in his early twenties, raised an eyebrow.

"And what name have you been calling my Alpha, exactly?" He asked. The other pack members leaned in, seemingly curious to hear my answer. Even Gruff Voice looked curious, although he tried to hide it.

I cleared my throat. Of course, Uncle El, reading my mind – already knew what I was going to say. He was trying desperately to hold back his laughs. I shook my head, and spoke. "Gruff Voice," I answered.

Silence. Then a slight snicker. "Gruff Voice?" Somebody sniggered. Gruff Voice snapped his head over to him.

"Shut up!" He snarled, and the guy shut up instantly. He turned back to me, his eyes blazing. "Don't call me that. My name is Tony."

I grinned, nodding. "Okay, Tony," I said cheerfully. "Now that I know the name of my speaker, I need to know what it is you want."

Tony sent me a dark smile. He took a couple steps toward me. Uncle El didn't like this one bit, and flashed in front of me, his robes swishing as he did so. He held his palms out, and I knew with a flick of his wrist, he could end every single one of these monsters.

Yet Tony had the audacity to laugh.

"Take a step closer to my niece and I will end you," Adorellan warned darkly. "Where we come from, we are very protective of our family. So I warn you now, young werewolf. Step. Back."

Tony spread his hands, barking out another laugh. "Oh? And what are you going to do, old man?" He chuckled. "_Slap _me?" The men circling us laughed at the comment. "I mean, I know that you're not human. That much is obvious, but your hand ain't gonna do much to stop us."

I could feel the magic tension around my Uncle build, and I knew an onslaught was coming. I grabbed his bicep quickly, and brought his outstretched palm away from the Alpha, by guiding his arm. _What are you doing, niece? _Uncle El asked, not turning round. _We cannot let them stand there and make a mockery of our ways._

_I know, Uncle El, but we should at least hear what they want, _I reasoned. Uncle Adorellan sighed, and stepped away so he was by my side, not in front of me.

_Alright. But if that beast tries to touch you, I'll kill him. _

I rolled my eyes. So overprotective.

"That's better," Tony chuckled. Uncle let out a low, angry hum which only I could hear. Tony took another step towards me, and Uncle El tensed considerably. "Now, for what we want. You."

I looked at him oddly. "What?" I asked, surprised. "You want…me?"

Tony shrugged. "Not us, exactly – our Boss's second in command," He explained. "Kid says he knows you. Says you belong to him, or some shit."

"Who is this second in command? And who is your boss? Why are you following him? What's in it for you?" Tony chuckled at my firing round of questions. He waggled a finger at me.

"Now, now, princess…well, that is what I _think _you are, judging by your fashion choice," He chortled jokingly, eyeing my robes. I crossed my arms, unamused. "Now, all you have to do it come quietly, and there'll be no fighting."

"Like hell I will let you take her!" Uncle El hissed.

Tony smirked, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Our Boss is three thousand years old. He could end you with a flick of his wrist, old man."

_Is their boss a vampire, or something?_

Uncle El shook his head, smiling menacingly. "I hate to break it you, but I am two thousand years older than your 'boss'. If he thinks he has any chance of taking my niece, he has another thing coming."

Tony's eyes widened. I mentally rolled my eyes, watching him count up the thousands. He obviously wasn't the most mathematical of werewolves. "…Y-you're five thousand years old?"

"Close," Uncle replied mockingly, "I'm four-thousand nine hundred and ninety-eight years old. Unfortunately, my brother is a year older than me."

"Yeah right!" One of the men shouted in disbelief. "That's impossible. Nobody's that old! Not even vampires!"

"Enough!" Uncle El's voice boomed through the clearing, shocking the werewolves into silence. "I will end all of you! _Right now!" _I watched in horror as he raised his hands. I could see a swirling, white light in the middle of each of his palms.

"Uncle!" I yelled. "No!"

Before I could register what I was doing, I had wrapped my arms around his waist. In a flash of purple light, we had disappeared.

* * *

We reappeared in a streak of purple light, just outside the mansion I'd so fervently tried to escape from. Uncle Adorellan whistled in amazement.

"Now _that _was excellent," He commented. I raised an eyebrow, giving him a stern look.

"You almost tried to kill all of those wolves!" I exclaimed, flinging my hands up in exasperation. "How is that _excellent?!"_ Uncle rolled his dark eyes.

"Sweetheart, I meant your _magic _usage there was excellent," He said. "For a mortal elf, you've already mastered teleportation. In your own style of course – purple lightning. Oh, did I mention? Every elf has different natures. Mine's a bright white colour – the air nature. Did you know your brother has the ice water nature? I'm sure you've seen it, it's a bright blue sort of colour –"

"UNCLE EL!" I screamed, cutting across his words. The ancient elf shot me a sour look.

"Honey, what crawled up your cute little butt? Your old Uncle El was only giving you a little magic lesson," He pointed out, adding, "It may come in useful later. You just never know –"

I clamped my hand over his blabbering mouth, causing him to shoot me traitorous looks. Honestly, this man did _not _shut up!

_I heard that thought, young lady. _

"Get outta my head!" I yelled. Uncle El winced, and removed my hand, cautiously. I sent him a dry look. "And I most definitely have not mastered that teleport thingy. That was the first time I've used it. Hell, I don't even know how I did it!" I cried, adding, "I just panicked!"

Uncle El put a comforting hand over my head, and patted the top slowly. I felt obliged to point out that I was most certainly not a dog, but I held my tongue. "Once is enough to become a master," He said simply. I looked at him oddly.

"No, to master something, you need to do it numerous times. And be good at it," I said, crossing my arms. "And even then, you might not master it."

Uncle El sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ah, if only you'd been taught more," He shook his head sadly. My eyelid twitched in annoyance. "…Elves only need to use a spell once, and they master it instantly. It's just how our brains work. It's natural for an elf to exceed in everything. We are designed to be _smart."_

I shook my head. "That's impossible," I retorted.

"For humans, yes. But not for elves," Uncle argued. "Haven't you ever found, that at your human school, you've always done excellently in every class?"

I paused, thinking over my school grades. I suppose he was right. I didn't mean to be boastful – but I had gotten A's or A +'s for almost every subject at high school. Even at grade school, I'd always been the top of the class. The teachers just couldn't figure out why I was so unusually smart. They'd offered to move me up a year or two, but I'd always declined.

Now that I really thought about it, most things I'd been taught by teachers, I'd found ridiculously easy. I'd grasp to the concept of it, try it out, and instantly understand it. Hell, it'd only taken me minutes to understand how calculus worked! I'd always wondered why my math teacher shot me dirty looks that day…

So it was my elf heritage which made the class nerd. Fabulous.

But did that mean I could teleport easily now? On the day I blew Lorena and Godric away from me – did that mean I'd mastered that, too? Not to mention unlocking the lock on Sookie's door, and conjuring up that purple force-field, on the roof of Hotel Carmilla. Could I do all those things, easy as Gram's pecan pie? If so, how did I go about it? How did I make those things happen again?

"I usually just picture what I want done in my mind, and it works," Uncle El pointed out, reading my thoughts. He waggled a finger in my face. "Elves use their minds to control their magic quite often, actually."

"But they use their emotions too, don't they?" I sighed, remembering when I'd almost lost myself in my anger with Maryann.

Uncle El nodded seriously. "That's the dangerous thing with elf magic. If we let our emotions control our powers, it could become disastrous," He explained. "For example, that scenario that you're thinking right now. The one with that pesky Maenad. You could have destroyed everyone, and the entire town of Bon Temps had you not been stopped. That's how dangerous it is to associate anger with magic."

My eyes widened. "R-really? I could have destroyed Bon Temps?" I gulped. I didn't even know my own strength! I suddenly found myself thanking Godric for stopping me – even if I was mad at him. Aw, stuff it. I couldn't be mad at him. Maybe ticked off, but not mad. _I need to sort this argument out with Godric…_

"I can't believe you're thinking of your bloodsucking boyfriend. Ugh…" Uncle El muttered.

"Uncle!" I barked. "Stop reading my mind!" Adorellan rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Well, it's not my fault you practically scream out your thoughts," He chortled, and I blushed a deep red. "When you come home before your seventeenth birthday, I'll teach you more about mind development and how to block out others. Actually, that's my subject. I teach Mind Control back home."

"Wait…there's like…an _elf school?" _I said, shocked.

Uncle El laughed out loud. "Yes. But I wouldn't call it that in front of others," He chuckled. "It's odd. It's like calling your learning place a 'human school' here."

"Oh."

"Ah, yes, on the subject of humans…I find them rather…_ignorant," _He sighed, shaking his head. "I mean, before the Nightwalkers revealed themselves, humans thought that they _themselves _were the only intelligent humanoid beings to exist. Unbelievable!"

"Hey!" I retorted sharply. "I'm half human, you know. Watch what you say."

Uncle El scoffed. "Hardly. You _used_ to be fully peredhil – half-elf – but the more time you spend around us, the less human you become. You should change over on your birthday, actually. It's also the same with your elf ears. More time you spend with us, the quicker your ears will grow out," He said, smiling in triumph. I felt my heart drop. _Less human? _I didn't want to be less human!

Uncle waved his hand dismissively, listening to my panicked thoughts. "Calm yourself, my niece. You don't change in appearance – well, apart from your ears, and any blemishes or wrinkles you may have had as a half-breed. Your magic will be even stronger, and you'll be more attuned to your nature," He explained simply. "Ellisar was ecstatic when he became fully elf on his seventeenth. You should have seen him! He was grinning from ear to ear, that boy."

I gulped. "Ellisar never told me he was a full elf," I whispered. "He told me he was half-elf when I last saw him."

"Mmm," Uncle El nodded, not noticing my inner frenzy, "I think the boy wanted to surprise you with the changeover. What a shame. I ruined the surprise." He didn't look sorry though. Uncle Adorellan was grinning like a cat that'd snagged some cream.

"S-so, it's kind of like changing into a vampire…?" I mused aloud, a little shaken by the thought of losing my ties with humanity. Uncle El scowled.

"Pah! Being drained of your very life force and dying is hardly something I'd call _change," _He scoffed. "I'd call that _murder."_

"O-oh. Right." Uncle Adorellan swivelled round to stare me in the eye. He frowned for good measure.

"Don't tell me you're still considering on becoming a bloodsucker," He said grimly, "Child. You were born peredhel – half elven – and you will become quanta edhel – full elf. It is how it's worked for millennia. You would disgrace yourself, and quash your inner light, if you were to shroud yourself in such darkness," He finished in disgust.

I wasn't sure what to say. Uncle Adorellan made everything sound so…_right. _Perhaps it was better, for me to become what I was born to become. But I also felt scared – I wasn't ready to lose my human side. The one piece of me that connected my soul to my deceased mother. It would be gone in just over a month. Could I really let all that go?

Before I could comprehend any further, I was pulled against a chest. Uncle Adorellan wove his arms around me, and held me in a comforting hug, stroking the back of my hair as he did so. "Stop fretting, child," He said softly. "I've told you, you would still be _you. _It doesn't matter if you're a Nightwalker, or a half-elf, or an elf. You'll still be our little Rosalie. And you'd never lose anything of yourself that resembles your mother. Don't ever say that."

I smiled against his chest, and hugged him back. "Thanks, Uncle," I said quietly. "That means a lot."

"Although," Uncle El muttered, "I would prefer it if you steered clear of…_dying." _I laughed at the shudder that racked his body.

Suddenly, there was a sharp whooshing sound, and a feral snarl. Uncle El held me tighter against him, and raised a hand in the air above us. I watched in fascination as a white, blinding substance poured out his long, pale fingers, and a sparkling sphere shielded us from the outside world. And it was just in time, too, because something slammed against the dazzling shield.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed, trying to break free of Uncle El's grasp. He held me tight, though.

_Calm down, Rosalie. I suspect it is just your Nightwalker mate, _Uncle El explained telepathically.

_Then why did you create a shield? Godric would never hurt us. _

Uncle El looked skeptical. "Perhaps," He said aloud, "But at the moment, I sense a raw anger from this Godric. He is dangerous when angry, no?"

I shivered fearfully, and squinted my eyes to see through the shining sphere. "Godric," I called out. "Are you okay?"

I jumped a little when a face loomed through the darkness. It was Godric – but he looked terrifying. I could tell he'd been crying, it was obvious, by the red stains painted down his cheeks and the dried in droplets on his shirt. But his eyes were a deep black, and his fangs looked like jagged daggers. He didn't look like my Godric – he looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Godric," I gulped, "What happened to you? Why are you –?"

"Where have you _been?" _Godric asked, his voice raspy and broken, thick with worry. He plastered his hands up against the force field, and I watched as his dark eyes widened in shock. "And where did you get that dress? Your skin is glowing! And who is _that?" _He demanded, pointing at an unamused Uncle Adorellan.

"See, Rosalie, this is why I do not like these creatures. Look at him! He looks ready to eat you up for dinner!" Uncle Adorellan hissed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Uncle," I sighed. "Godric would never hurt me."

"I'll be damned if I let you stay here any longer. I refuse to allow my flesh and blood to mingle with such atrocities!" Uncle El barked.

"Uncle!" I gasped out loud. "Godric isn't usually like this! He's usually a kind, gentle soul, who cares about humans and vampires alike! Not to mention, he treats me like a princess!"

"You _are _a princess," Uncle El muttered.

"Rose," Godric croaked. "My Rose. I am so very sorry. I didn't mean a word of what I said to you earlier! I was just worried, because I couldn't find you anywhere in the mansion. I honestly do not care about titles. All I care about is you now, I swear. I love you. Please don't let him take you away!"

I watched, my heart breaking, as more red tears streamed down his pale cheeks. I wanted to reach out, wrap him up in a hug, and kiss his tears away.

"I will even let you stay in the servant's quarters. As long as you like," He pleaded. "Anything for you. I love you. I love you." He rambled on, trying desperately to claw through the magical shield.

"Godric, I'm not going anywhere," I promised, trying to wriggle out of Adorellan's inhumanly strong grip. "I will never leave you. I forgive you." Godric smiled in relief, and his pitch black eyes melted away into his beautiful bluish-grey ones. His fangs retracted, and he looked as handsome and loving as he always did.

"Rosalie, I do not feel confident about leaving you here," Uncle El sighed raggedly.

"I will fight you, elf!" Godric roared, banging on the shield. "Give me a fair fight for my Rosalie!"

Uncle El raised an amused eyebrow, and chuckled. "Fight me, eh? I like your spirit, son," He chortled. "Even if you are the very creature my kind despise."

"Coward! Come out here and fight!" Godric yelled.

Uncle El shook his head, smiling amusedly. "Little one, I am three thousand years older than you," He chuckled. "Do you really think you can defeat me in battle?"

Godric snarled at my Uncle. "I was born and raised to be a fighter. It's in my blood. I will fight for my Rose until there is nothing left of me!"

Uncle Adorellan let out a deep sigh. He looked down at me. "Niece, you have quite the mate here," He complimented. "Not only does he love you dearly, he would fight for you, 'till the ends of the earth." Suddenly, my Uncle leaned down, and planted a kiss on the crown of my head. Then, he snapped his fingers, and the shield was gone.

"Remember, my child, do not ever lose sight of the truth. It is all fair and just to change paths when need be, but always keep to what feels right. Inside here." He placed his hand over where my heart was, and smiled. He glanced over at Godric, who was waiting impatiently to take me into his arms.

"Oh, and Rosalie – we'll be here to pick you up before your birthday. Believe me, I do not want to come back to this dimension, and find my niece a pile of purple ash, or worse – undead." I chuckled, and shook my head, before standing on my tiptoes and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Then I wriggled out his grasp, and jumped into Godric's willing arms. He embraced me in a death-hug, and kissed me repeatedly over my face. Then he nuzzled his face into my neck, and sighed. "Don't do that again. Don't run off like that."

"And don't you disrespect the hardworking servants, especially Alex, Audrey and Amber!" I scolded, although I felt more than happy to be in his arms. He grinned, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I have learnt my lesson," Godric whispered, happily snuggling into my hair.

Suddenly, I remembered something important. I swivelled round in Godric's grasp. "Uncle! I forgot to return this dress –"

But he had disappeared. The only trace that showed Adorellan Taurë had been there, was a thin pile of purple dust.

"He did not say goodbye? He is your Uncle, is he not?" Godric asked, confused.

I shrugged and laughed. "Let's just say…elf customs are _pretty _different." Godric 'ahhed', and nodded seriously. He kissed my forehead, and smiled at me lovingly.

"By the way, my love, nice dress."

* * *

**Did anyone else feel really sad for Godric? I did :3 Poor thing thought his Rosalie would be taken away from him! *Gasp* Don't worry, I'm not that cruel! (Or am I? Hmm…)**

**P.S. – Correct me if I'm wrong, but I THINK people in America call the first stage of school 'Grade school'. They call it 'Primary school' here. Since this story is based in America, I decided to mention that Rosalie went to Grade school ;p**

Elvish-English

_peredhil – _half-elf

_peredhel –_half-elven

_quanta edhel_ – full elf


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N – I was re-watching episode 1 season 1 of True Blood, and I just realised something…The scene when Sookie returns home, when we first meet Adele Stackhouse, she is reading a Charlaine Harris novel. Isn't that kind of 'breaking the fourth wall'? Just wondering if anyone else noticed it :3**

**Chapter twenty-seven! ~**

* * *

The week seemed to pass at a torturous snail's pace. All week, I'd been pining on a shred of hope – that maybe, just _maybe _Sookie would call. I hadn't heard from her since Monday – the day she left – and I hoped that nothing bad had happened to her.

I'd told Godric about the encounter with the werewolves in the forest, as well as Uncle El's information about my 'changeover', and he seemed even more shaken up. He already had enough on his plate, what, with Aaron and his dark promises. Now Godric seemed more determined than ever to keep me in his arms, and locked away from the outside world. I had to remind him quite a few times that I had _school, _and I couldn't just stay cooped up in the mansion all day.

Now that I thought about it, hadn't Sookie mentioned that werewolves had kidnapped Bill? If so, were the werewolves who tried to take me, connected to his kidnapping? Why did they want me? Tony had mentioned there being a 'second-in-command', who had wanted me. And the boss was three-thousand years old, so there was no doubt in my mind that he was a vampire. Was this vampire the one who ordered Bill's capture, too?

I sighed, sinking back into one of the plush couches in the overly large living room. I had so many questions, and no answers. I stared down miserably at my shirt, and played with the hem of my short sleeved t-shirt. I sighed again.

"You appear to be sighing a lot, my love," Godric pointed out, waltzing at a human's pace into the lounge. I noted how he was bare-chested, save for a pair of grey trackie pants, which hung dangerously loose on his bottom half. His tattoos glinted in all their glory in the dim lighting. I noticed his hair was a little tousled, and it made him look irresistibly cute. He flashed over to my couch, and suddenly, I was sitting in his lap.

"Just woken up?" I inquired, trying to recover the initial shock of being tossed in his lap.

Godric wove his muscular arms around my waist, and pulled me backwards into his chest. He stopped my hands from doing their relentless fidgeting, and he took my fingers so he could fidget with them himself.

"Yes," He replied, leaning down to suckle at the base of my neck. I let out an involuntary moan, and wriggled against his lap, causing him to growl darkly. I blushed suddenly, realising I could feel a hardness press into my lower back.

"You seem awfully lively for someone who's just woken up," I teased, shifting around so I could press my lips against his. Godric complied immediately, and easily dominated the kiss. His hands travelled up slowly to tangle in my wild, dark hair.

"I have been dreaming about you all day," Godric admitted huskily, trailing a set of icy kisses along my jaw. Suddenly, he stopped his assault on my face, and pulled me into his chest. "Tell me, my Rose, what is the matter? All day I sensed your worry. And you have been sighing a lot."

I grumbled into his chest, and his body shook with a chuckle. "It's just…I guess I'm just worrying about my sister, and Bill," I sighed, "She hasn't called for a week. Something tells me she's in trouble. Plus, there are those werewolves that tried to take me. I wish I had more answers."

Godric lifted a hand to gently stroke my hair. He leaned down to whisper in my ear soothingly. "Everything will turn out fine, my love," He assured me. "It always does. My friends are trying to find this boss of theirs. And whoever their second-in-command is, I won't let him lay a finger on you."

I smiled gratefully, and put my lips against his temple in a sweet kiss. Apparently, this wasn't enough for the attention-deprived vampire, because in the blink of an eye, he was on top of me, my back on the couch. His mouth connected with mine in another hot kiss, and his tongue swept my bottom lip eagerly. I complied with barely any restraint, and I could practically feel his triumphant smirk.

Godric's hands slid up against my flat stomach, lifting up my overly large pyjama shirt as he went. Suddenly, I grabbed his hands, and stopped their ascent. He let out a lust-filled groan, and trailed kisses along my jaw, seemingly annoyed for my reluctance.

"Godric," I sighed, looking into his bluish-grey eyes. He pouted, and sucked on my neck. "Whoa, hold up there," I let out a breath of laughter, and pushed on his forehead. He lifted his head, frowning.

"What?" He whined, and I rolled my eyes. Godric was acting like the kid who hadn't gotten his candy.

"Did you apologize to the triplets?" I asked demandingly, attempting to sit up, but he forced me to stay in my current position with a push and a low growl. He leaned down again to sniff my hair, and I let out a long sigh. "Godric," I hissed warningly.

If Godric was one thing, it was stubborn. He knew what he'd done a week ago was out of line. Frankly, I was surprised he'd been like that to Alex, Audrey and Amber. He was usually the one saying how he _wanted _humans and vampires to coexist, yet he'd done the complete opposite. Of course, he'd apologized to me, and explained his actions in more detail.

The mate bond, as Godric had explained to me, was extremely strong. Just one little mishap, no matter how small, could send a mate into frenzy. Godric, for a moment, had panicked because I wasn't beside him. And when he'd found me in the servant's quarters, he'd been furious – mainly because I hadn't been there with him or something. He'd explained he hadn't really been mad at the triplets – he'd just kind of panicked.

I had replied grudgingly that he hadn't needed to insult the girls like that, and he needed better self-control. Of course, he'd told me that he _did _have self-control – he was two thousand years old, after all – he just didn't have it around me.

Not the best thing to say to your pissed off girlfriend.

Apparently, if I or Godric were to die somehow, we'd eventually go crazy. Like Aaron, for example – the loss of his mate had turned him into a delusional, crazy lunatic. Well, I had yet to see much of his crazy side, but the others had insisted it wasn't pretty.

Okay, so maybe I understood his point of view. He wakes up in a panic, tries to find me, and when he does, totally loses his mind for a split second. But still, he needed to bloody apologize. End of story.

I sent him a stern glare. Godric looked at me for a couple more moments, an unreadable expression on his handsome face. Eventually, he let out a soft sigh, before speaking. "Yes, I did apologize for my actions," He replied solemnly. "It was wrong of me. They understood the reasons for my rudeness, though," He said, and I nodded.

"And…?" I raised my eyebrows expectantly. Godric chuckled amusedly.

"I said that you could go to their room as much as you like, and they can visit your room as often as they wish," He said. I traced the tattoos on his right arm, causing a pleasurable shudder to ripple through his body.

"Good," I said, nodding in approval. "Oh, and by the way, I can't always be beside you when you wake up in the night," I laughed, and he grimaced.

"Why not?" Godric asked, a hint of anger in his tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think, silly?" I chuckled. "I wake up in the mornings. What point would there be if I got back into bed in the evenings, just to watch you wake up?" I raised my eyebrows at him, a smile on my face.

"It would help my paranoia," Godric pointed out, leaning over to nuzzle his face into my neck. "And I wouldn't be so inclined to…lose my mind," He breathed out a chuckle, moving down to kiss my neck as his fingers found my hair. I grasped the back of his head, biting my lip as he sucked at my skin, nibbling and teasing it.

I pushed him away again, and he snarled this time. I raised an eyebrow, and looked up at him, studying his reaction. His fangs just peeked out from his upper lip, and his eyes were a mix of lust and frustration. "Stop pushing me away," He growled, leaning his arms on either side of my head. He leant down to try and kiss me, but I angled my face away.

Godric let out a puff of anger, and plopped his head down on my chest, looking up at me with an annoyed expression. I grinned, shaking my head. "What is it?" Godric sighed, frustrated. "I want to make love to you again. I know you want me." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed loudly, and threaded my fingers through Godric's tousled hair. "My god, that reminded me of Rory. He does that all the time," I chuckled. A growl rumbled deep in Godric's chest.

"He does suggestive signs to you? I will kill him."

My eyes widened. "Er – no, no! Not like that, Godric," I assured him. "He means it in a jokey way. Honest." Godric huffed, but let it go.

"I meant to ask you, my Rose…why is there a picture of Rory half-naked on your phone?" He asked accusingly, pushing himself upwards so he loomed over me again. The blood in my cheeks immediately drained away.

_Goddamn, I should have deleted that…_

I had better explain it was merely for revenge, so –

"Wait a minute!" I asked suddenly, cutting off my own thoughts. "What were you looking through my phone for?!"

Godric shrugged, but he was far from letting me off. "I was making sure you had no male…_school friends _in your contacts."

My eyelid twitched. Okay. This brought clingy and overprotective to a new fucking level.

"Listen, you don't just look through other people's contacts," I groaned. "It's considered _rude."_

"It is considered rude for my mate to have naked pictures of other men _on her phone," _Godric hissed back, glaring at me. "What did Rory say to you? Did he corrupt your mind? He better not have _touched _what is mine –"

"Jesus, Godric!" I cried, exasperated. I tried to push him off me, but Godric kept me locked in place, his hands keeping my arms down, and his muscled body covering mine. "I wasn't _doing _anything with Rory! It was a prank!"

He looked down at me with a hard, calculating gaze. Small strands of his dark hair swept across my forehead, and I resisted the urge to blow them away. It probably wouldn't have made my awkward situation any better.

"Why did you feel the need to…_prank _my chauffeur?" Godric asked, a hard edge to his tone. A frown pulled at my lips, and a light dusting of pink spread across my cheeks. Godric noticed this, and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

I bit my lip, wondering how on earth I could explain this and not have my _somewhat _cool resolve crumble into broken pieces. Fortunately, Godric was distracted. His bluish-grey eyes wandered down to my bottom lip, which was slightly red and bleeding from my incessant biting. I couldn't help but give one more small little nibble on the plump flesh, causing a groan to sound out Godric's throat.

His hands clamped down on mine, keeping them tight against the softness of the couch. He lowered his heavy body down onto mine, trapping me further into his embrace. Before I could fully comprehend or work out his motives, Godric had lowered his mouth to my ear, and whispered in the silkiest voice possible.

"You know, you really should not tease me like that. Unintentional or not, I am finding it rather hard not to rip these clothes off your body and fuck you right here on the couch."

I shivered involuntarily, causing him to smirk devilishly. "I – I believe you were going to ask me why I pranked Rory," I said quietly, my voice slightly husky. I tried feebly to wriggle out his enticing grip, even though a good portion of me wanted to stay there and let him have his way.

Godric grinned, and suddenly, he leaned down to my face. I looked at him curiously, as his tongue swept out and brushed across my assaulted lip. He moaned softly, tasting the miniscule amount of blood that I'd bitten forth.

I continued to watch him in wonderment. His face was twisted in a look of pure ecstasy, as if he tasted the best gourmet dish in a five-star restaurant. Then he swooped down again, and his top lip lodged itself in between both mine. I felt him sucking before I heard it. It was an odd feeling, to be trapped underneath a man's body, having him suck the blood out your bottom lip.

I started to imagine what this might look like if somebody walked in.

Unfortunately for me, before I could push him away, (again), I started to feel the pangs of furious pleasure. I moaned loudly against his lips, my voice muffled by his mouth and the loud slurping noises he was making.

God, it was such a turn on.

No! I had to push him away. I had been trying to ask him a question for the past half hour now, but he always seemed to distract me with _this. _Goddamit, I was a Stackhouse! Stackhouses did _not _fall for men's charms so easily.

_Okay, so maybe that was slightly ironic, _I thought, thinking of Sookie and Bill. And it wasn't like I was screaming out rape for the whole mansion to hear, right? A good part of me wanted this. But I would not fall for his trap!

The logical side of my brain was stating rather fiercely that _yes, _I was falling for his bloody trap. And that I should retaliate, and ask him the question floating about my head. But the other, slightly un-logical, somewhat pleasure-centre side of my brain was thinking the exact opposite.

Give in. Let him fuck you right on this couch, ask that question later.

Or scurry away like a little coward and hide under the bedsheets.

In any case, Godric would have gotten me. If I stayed here, I surely would have been taken right there. But If I ran away, he would have caught me in the blink of an eye. See what I mean? No justice in both options…yet both were embarrassingly alluring.

I was pulled out my line of thoughts when a cold hand slipped under my pyjama shorts.

"Whoa, hold up!" I shrieked, yanking his hand out before it could brush any…_womanly parts. _Godric's head snapped up, and my breath caught. His eyes were completely black with lust, and his fangs had grown to a sharp, scary length. _Okay. Not good. _

"Godric, you need to calm down," I ordered, placing both my palms against his cheeks. At my touch, his features seemed to soften, and his eyes almost immediately flickered back to their normal bluish-grey colour.

_I guess he meant it when he said he had no self-control around me…_

"I…I apologize," Godric stuttered, leaning away from me. "You should not have bitten your mouth like that…I – " He cut himself off, and drew in a deep, calming breath, (not that it would help him physically – his lungs had stopped working centuries ago).

"It is difficult…to pull myself away from the smell of your blood," He admitted. "Not only is your blood my favourite type – O negative – it also smells and tastes absolutely irresistible."

I quirked an eyebrow, and sat up myself. "Er – okay," I said nervously. "That makes me feel loads better…"

"I am so sorry, my love," Godric whispered, a sorrowful expression on his handsome face, and pounced forward. I seriously thought he was gonna suck all my blood out right then, and drew in a breath to let rip a nice, big scream.

Fortunately for me, he just pounced forward to give me a rather passionate hug.

I froze in his embrace for a couple of moments, before relaxing, and melting into his chest. Godric wrapped his strong arms around my back, and tucked my head under his chin. Now seemed like a good time to ask my question, which had been bugging me all day.

"Listen, Godric…" I mumbled into his chest. Godric 'hmmed' for me to continue, which I did. "There's this party tomorrow night –"

"Absolutely not," Godric cut me off firmly.

"But –"

"No."

"Godric, you –"

"NO."

"Please?"

"I said no, Rosalie," Godric snapped. I pushed myself out his embrace, and put on the best puppy-dog face I could.

"Come on, Godric. Please?" I asked, looking up at him with my big, dark eyes pleadingly. I jut out my bottom lip, and made it quiver for good measure. When it came to being a suck-up, I was bloody brilliant. _Nobody _could withstand _this. _So called 'strong' men like Jason Stackhouse always caved into my amazing charms!

"Definitely not," Godric sniffed without a trace of guilt. My jaw dropped.

_What? _How on earth could he have resisted my grovelling? Was his conscience made of steel?!

As if reading my mind, Godric said, "Many human women over the years have tried that on me, my Rose," He chuckled. "I am rather used to it. You may be my beloved mate, but I can resist such petty charms."

I frowned. _Well then. That went down the plughole rather quickly._

Suddenly, I thought of something rather nasty. "What do you mean, _'many human women over the years have tried that,'_?" I asked, my face twisting in disgust. Godric opened his mouth to protest, but I held a hand up. "Actually, I don't wanna know. Keep _those _ones to yourself." I shuddered momentarily.

Godric cleared his throat. "I am still waiting to why you decided to prank Rory," He said suddenly, and I groaned in embarrassment. Godric studied me with childish curiosity. An idea suddenly bloomed in my mind.

"Godric," I started, grinning, "I'll tell you why, as long as you let me go to that party tomorrow night."

The ancient vampire seemed to be contemplating this rather seriously. For a two-thousand year old roman vampire, his curiosity seemed to be that of a child's. I couldn't blame him, really. He was only about seventeen or so when he was turned.

I watched with raised eyebrows as a mischievous glint appeared in Godric's eye. "Alright, deal. But only on one condition," He said, and I nodded eagerly. "You have to let me make love to you again tonight as well."

I pursed my lips. I had a feeling it would come to this. Oh well.

"Deal," I said, and I felt a small spark of lust ignite in his emotions. I shuddered internally, and not in a bad way. Godric was full on grinning now, the cocky bastard.

Almost instantly, I was in his lap, my back against his chest. He was covering my neck with butterfly kisses, and twirling little invisible patterns on my arms. I twisted away from him.

"You're a horny little bugger tonight, aren't you?" I sighed knowingly, and Godric grinned, tightening his hold around me. "Don't you want to know why I pranked Rory first?"

Godric nodded. "Yes. Please elaborate," He said seriously. I almost giggled. It was pretty hard for me to take him seriously when he was acting seriously, so to speak. He looked too cute, in my point of view.

"Well," I cleared my throat, mentally preparing myself for the embarrassment that was sure to come. "Early this morning, I was eating breakfast, when suddenly, _he _walks in…"

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Those idiots couldn't get her?" I snarled from the high-backed velvet chair. My voice rung through the wide chamber, echoing off the deep maroon walls. I felt my anger spike, and my fists clenched. "Ridiculous. And they were supposed to be one of the best wolf packs."

"I know, I'm sorry sir, we just –"

"You just _what?" _I sneered, cutting off the man who was kneeled before me. He was one of those filthy wolves. "I am starting to wonder just why on earth the King hired you_ beasts_."

The man, whose name I recall was Joshua, jumped up from his kneeling position, and hissed loudly. "How dare you! You have no right –"

"Ah, ah, ah," I sighed, waggling a finger. "I am second-in-command, Joshua. _You _have no right to order me around. A flick of my wrist, and I could end you. Right here." I smirked cruelly, and inclined my head to the two vampire guards on either side of my chair. The guards themselves sent a murderous look to Joshua the werewolf.

He hung his head, and went back to his kneeling position. _Pathetic. _"Pray tell me, _Joshua," _I started calmly, resting my chin in my hands, "What stopped Tony's pack from retrieving my desire?"

Joshua gritted his teeth. "There was a – a man with her, sir," He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "A _man?"_

"Yes. But he was different," He continued. "He was wearing these long, flowing robes, that um, _sparkled," _He looked at me, and went on quickly, noticing the disbelief on my face. "And so was the girl. In fact, she used some sort of…_power _to escape with the man."

I furrowed my brow. _Power? _That was something she had kept from me. I felt my anger broil again. She had probably told all her secrets to her darling little _mate! _But not me! Well, that would definitely change in due time. I would make her tell me _everything. _And I would make her forget all about that idiotic vampire, make her love me instead of _him…_

A smirk tugged at my lips. Yes. She would love me and _only _me. All I had to do was make sure that the King got want he wanted. If he got what he desired, then he would give me his power. And that meant I got what _I _desired.

"Sir…?"

"What?" I snapped irritably. Joshua gulped visibly.

"It's just…we managed to gather some information that may be helpful," He said, his hands shaking. I grinned maliciously at his fear.

"Do go on," I said in the most innocent voice possible. Joshua nodded, giving into the false security.

"Well," He started, "We overheard some of her schoolmates talking about a party tomorrow evening. Most of her school is going to it."

I nodded. This could be to my advantage. While she was off-guard and partying, I could make my move. Perfect. "And who is arranging this party?" I asked, leaning back in my seat. I folded my hands on top of my lap.

Joshua thought for a moment. "A boy named Luke Matthew. He is holding it at his house…"

I smirked triumphantly, and clicked my fingers. Instantly, a vampire appeared by my side. "Yes, sir?" The burly vampire asked me. I glanced at him.

"I want details on Luke Matthew's party. I don't care how you do it, but I want that information by tonight. Understood?" The vampire nodded silently, and disappeared in a flash.

I cocked my head over to a kneeling Joshua. "Now, what to do with you, werewolf…" I mused. Joshua stood up, an angry look crossing his features.

"What do you mean, _'what to do with you?'_ " He snarled. "I gave you valuable information! Now let me go back to my family!"

I chuckled darkly. "My my, werewolves certainly are temperamental creatures," I sighed, feigning sadness. "Unfortunately, you failed me once. I do not tolerate failures."

Fear flashed in Joshua's brown eyes. "That's not fair!" He all but screamed.

"Life isn't fair," I retorted sharply. "You'll do good to remember that."

A glance at the vampires beside me was enough. They appeared in front of Joshua. He staggered back, forgetting that another bloodsucker was right behind him. He grabbed his shoulders, while the other vampire stepped forward.

I sighed wearily, while looking disinterestedly at my nails. "Goodbye, Joshua the werewolf."

A snap of the neck, and Joshua was no more.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N – Finally! An update! *Wipes sweat off brow* **

**Chapter twenty-eight! ~**

* * *

I looked down at the skin-tight, low-cut pink cocktail dress in obvious disgust.

"I can tolerate dresses, guys, but _this…" _I shook my head in horror, "This is ridiculous." How could the triplets possibly think I'd go to a party tonight wearing this hideous thing? Well, it might not have been so hideous to the prying eyes of other men, but _I_ felt like the queen of sluts wearing it. And it didn't help that I was wearing six inch glittering pink heels.

I wiggled my big toe, which was just peeking out the little slit at the front of the goddamn shoe. "I refuse to wear this," I ordered firmly, crossing my arms. It might have been bad to show up in this, but wearing these heels…I was on a one way trip to faceplanting the ground.

How the hell did Sookie wear these things?!

"You look _sexy," _Alex spluttered. "How can you possibly say that?" Audrey nodded in agreement, and even Amber gave a shy little nod. "The men will be following you like flies, darling."

I twirled around in front of the wide, foot-length mirror, cringing at my appearance. My ass was practically hanging out the dress, all I needed to do was bend over – and you get the point. My bare legs were on full display, the heels making them look longer than normal. The v-cut at the front of the dress was beyond slutty – it left nothing to the imagination.

Why did I get the feeling that Godric bought this so only _he_ could see me in it? Eugh. Perverted fucking vampires.

"I don't look sexy," I argued. "I look like a prostitute."

"Nonsense!" Alex practically screamed. "You look fabulous!" My eyelid twitched.

"Alex," I said slowly, pinching the bridge of my nose. "_Where _exactly did you find this dress?" Alex seemed to falter a moment, before mumbling a reply.

"In, um, the same drawer as your…nightwear…"

"Oh, _really?" _I asked with mock surprise. "And I wonder _why! _Why on earth would a whorish dress like this be in with the _bed wear, _hmm? Why would Godric put it _there? _It sounds as if this was meant for a certain _activity _–"

"Okay, okay!" Alex shrieked, covering her ears. "You're right, it's definitely too slutty." The others nodded seriously. Pah.

Suddenly, before Amber could make a move to grab another dress from the collection, the bedroom door burst open. A rather flustered looking Rory stumbled into the room.

"Uh, ahem, ladies," He coughed, gathering whatever pride he once had. "…Godric says that he wants to see Rosalie before she leaves…" Rory's strange, purple eyes fixed onto me, and they widened.

I smiled sheepishly, giving him a one-fingered wave. "'Ello, Rory," I greeted awkwardly. Rory's widened eyes didn't leave me. In fact, they did a rather long sweep across my body.

"What…in god's name are you _wearing?" _

Alex jumped in front of me, laughing nervously. "Don't get your boxers in a twist. She isn't wearing that."

"Thank god," Rory let out a relieved breath. "Godric would have my head."

"Why would I have your head? What is my Rosalie wearing?" A familiar voice asked. Godric waltzed into the room behind Rory, a curious gleam in his bluish-grey eyes. Almost automatically, three other bodies jumped in front of my scantily clad body. Godric stopped in front of the four of them, a perfect eyebrow raised.

"Ah! No, get out!" Audrey shouted. "Rosalie is…er, she's, um –"

"She's naked!" Amber finished much to my surprise. "S-so, you have to leave, Master Godric, b-because…"

Godric chuckled. "Girls, it would make my day if I walked in on my beauty nude," He tried to look over Rory and the triplets, but they blocked his view.

Wait. _Woah. _Hold the fucking phone. What does he mean that it would _make his day_ if he walked in on me nude?! That's kind of creepy and perverted…

Rory's face twisted in horror. "Okay, Godric, I didn't need to know that," He shuddered visibly. I watched as Godric's eyes landed on Rory, and his smile pulled down into an angry frown.

"If _my_ Rose is naked, why are _you _in here?" He snarled.

Uh-oh.

I pushed aside my temporary bodyguards, and stepped in front of Godric. It was rather amusing, actually, to see his jaw drop in utter shock. "I'm not naked," I stated bluntly. "And I would have kicked his ass if he came in here when I was naked." Rory grimaced, and Godric nodded contentedly. I fixed a fierce glare on him. "Same goes for you, you pervert," I scolded. "I will sure as hell kick that cute little ass of yours if you do that."

All the occupants of the room shivered.

"Anyway, I will certainly not allow you to wear that," Godric said, although he was eyeing me appreciatively. "At least not in _public." _I sent him a dry look, and he winked at me.

"Ah, jeez. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," Rory chanted, covering his ears. I stifled a laugh, watching him prance around like a monkey on drugs. I almost forgot – the king of all perverts gets embarrassed when people mention sexual things. Aye.

"Should I throw the dress in the bin, sir?" Amber asked timidly. Godric's eyes widened considerably.

"No, no. Keep it," He ordered. I scowled at him. Just as I thought.

Horny bastard.

* * *

"…No, Godric, you can't."

"It would be better this way," The ancient vampire insisted, easily keeping up with my hurried stride. After a rather large debate, Audrey had chosen a perfect dress. It was a skin-plastering dress that hugged every curve, but it wasn't a dress made for sluts. It was sexy yet modest all at once. The dress was black and blue, and stopped just above my lower thigh. It was sleeveless – and the v-cut at the front only dipped a little. Of course, after mainly Alex and Audrey's insistence – I'd decided to put on a pair of black heels.

My hair was done up beautifully – courtesy of Amber, whom I had no idea was _the _master at hairstyling. My once wild, dark brown hair had been tamed. My ruffled hair had been straightened to perfection, and it hung down my back in gentle, glossy waves. Audrey had done my makeup – she'd been slightly huffy when she realised I didn't need any concealer or foundation, as my skin was impossibly smooth and blemish-free, (I couldn't exactly tell her I was a half-elf, soon to be full-elf, so I just mumbled something about genetics – which wasn't entirely untrue). She'd grudgingly applied some mascara for me, causing my deep, brown eyes to stand out even more.

Alex had rummaged around her side of the room, finding a pretty heart necklace to go with my attire. All in all, I thought I looked fabulous.

"…Rosalie, are you even listening to me?" Godric sighed, waving a hand in front of my face. I rolled my eyes.

"What is there to listen to, Godric?" I grumbled. "No, you can't join me at this party. Not only is it a _human _party, it is also a party you aren't even invited to. No offence," I added hastily.

"None taken," Godric said dismissively. "But, surely –"

"_And," _I cut him off quickly. "I know you only want to go so you can keep an eye on me. Godric, I'm going to a high school senior party – there's bound to be lots of horny boys –"

"My point _exactly," _He hissed, flinging his hands up. "No man or boy should even be laying their filthy gaze on you! I demand that you wear less revealing clothes!"

I sighed deeply. Nothing was simple when you had an overprotective, ridiculously jealous mate-boyfriend who just happened to be a vampire over two-thousand years old. Yep. What luck I had.

"Listen, Godric," I started, trying and failing to fast-walk away from him. "I'll be fine. I won't let any boys touch me. I can't stop 'em from looking, and that you'll have to _accept. _I have no possible control over that."

"That is why I insist that I come! I can glamour them into my submission," He said darkly, and I winced.

"Okay, enough of the creepy vampire shit," I ordered. "You aren't coming. That's final." The ancient vampire huffed indignantly, and I stomped away from him – well, as much stomping as you can do when you're in a pair of black heels.

Before I could make my hasty exit, a pair of muscular arms wove their way around my waist. I felt a hard chest press up against my back. Godric leant down and nipped my ear playfully. "When you come back, I will be waiting in my room…" He trailed off suggestively, and I felt a burn in between my legs. His lips trailed down to my neck…

"Whoa, holy shit…" I looked up to see Rory, standing horrified at the front entrance. "_Why _do I always walk in on you two? _Why?_ It's like you're there when I'm there, and –" The chauffeur rambled on incessantly, his cheeks tinged a light pink. I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"Rory, I'm ready to go now," I said, and Rory snapped his gaze up to mine. He grinned sheepishly, and backed quickly out the door. I giggled, turning round in Godric's embrace. "I seriously wonder how that boy's gonna get a girlfriend…"

"Don't we all," Godric mumbled, pressing a kiss to my jaw and lips.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight," I promised, wriggling out of his grip. However, his grip tightened suddenly, leaving me trapped against his chest. I sighed irritably. "Come on Godric, I gotta go."

"Just stay with me for a minute. Please…" He trailed off, and snuggled his head into my shoulder, breathing in my scent deeply. I chuckled.

"Honey, I'm not going to just disappear. I'll be back before you know it."

What I didn't know – what I _should _have known – was how utterly wrong I was.

* * *

"Hmm, fancy house," Rory commented, parking the car on the other side of the darkened street. The moon was out, shining eerily up in the inky night sky. Streetlights illuminated the thin road, but the light was nothing compared to that of Luke's house across the road.

Neon lights danced erratically across the lawn, and almost every light was switched on in the house. Music blared from inside, and I could hear the boom even from here. I knew that it would be jam-packed with teenagers in there – all sweaty and close together, dancing and grinding like there was no tomorrow.

Oh, god. I sounded like an old woman. I needed to get out more. That is, if Godric _let _me.

_Christ, when did I lose all my freedom?_

The house itself was big. Luke's parents were pretty rich – apparently, his Dad owned a couple of small-time businesses, and his Mum was a doctor. Naturally, his family would be making bucketloads of money. I snickered, thinking of Sookie and her ten-bucks-an-hour-job plus tips…

I scowled suddenly. I wouldn't have known any of that if my friends hadn't kept babbling about it all day at school. I seriously wondered how I survived through their lectures. I sighed through my nose. To be honest, I wouldn't have even called them friends anymore. After the fellowship of the sun…after meeting Godric – becoming involved with vampires – my life had changed drastically.

Hell, I knew more about vampires than I knew about daily school life and fashion trends. I often wondered why my friends even tolerated me – much less invite me to a party with a host that I'd barely even glanced at before. I think it was safe to say, that Audrey, Alex and Amber were my friends now. Heck, I knew _Rory _better than the gathering of squabbling schoolgirls I'd familiarized myself with – and that was saying something.

"Nervous?" Rory asked teasingly, glancing at me sideways from the steering wheel. I pursed my lips, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Me? Nervous? Yeah right," I scoffed, even though I was feeling the slight fluttering of butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Don't get me wrong – I'd been to plenty of parties before. But that didn't mean I didn't get nervous before every one, though. What would people think of my dress? Would they accept me into the party? Or would they kick me out for looking shabby? Those kinds of silly things ran through my overactive brain.

Rory shot me a knowing look, and shooed me out of the black tinted SUV. I rolled my eyes, nodding as he told me he'd be back at around ten or so. With that, I swivelled round and headed off to the booming house. I silently thanked the gods that Luke's house wasn't near any other people – and that he had no neighbours. I didn't feel like being involved if any people were to call the cops.

My heels clacked noisily against the road, the only other sounds the slight twittering of grasshoppers and the muffled sound of music. I made my way across the trimmed lawn, hastily avoiding any piles of dirt or upturned grass. I noticed a few broken beer bottles here and there. I saw a packet of cigarettes lying unused near the towering fence, and…was that a _condom?!_

I shivered and walked away, making a face as I passed. Guess some people preferred the outside to -

No. No. Yuck. I would _not _bring those lovely mental pictures to mind. Gross.

"Rosalie!" Somebody yelled. I stopped, watching as a few girls pounced outside, cocktails in hand. I noticed a good number of them were tipsy, some even being slur-the-words drunk. Great.

An arm was slung across my shoulders. I looked sideways to see the grinning face of Arianna Summers, who looked rather drunk. "What took 'ya so long?" She blubbered. "We've been waitin' for _ages." _A few girls nodded, giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm here now," I offered. Emily, who was somewhat sober, came up to analyse me. She nodded in satisfaction, apparently deeming my dress worthy.

"Fuck, is that a designer?" Emily gaped, eyeing my dress in admiration. I shuffled nervously, not liking where this was going. "Hell, did you win the lottery or somethin'?"

I cleared my throat, already starting to regret coming here. "…My boyfriend…he's, um, kind of…_wealthy." _I sighed mentally. Wealthy was an understatement. Godric made the Matthew's fortune look like a pile of dusty old coins. It was rather terrifying, actually, how much money the two thousand year old vampire had acquired over his time. I mean, I wouldn't know what to _do _with all that money.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Arianna slurred drunkenly, "You never told us you got _hitched." _I sighed irritably.

"I said he's my _boyfriend," _I bit out, exasperated. "I didn't get married, for god's sake. I'm sixteen." The girls exchanged glances, before they all burst into fits of tipsy giggles.

_Holy hell. I haven't even stepped into the bloody house yet, and I'm already fed up._

Suddenly, Emily grabbed my arm, and started yanking me towards the front door of the Matthew house. I stumbled clumsily in my heels, cursing myself for wearing the damn things. Loud music spilled openly out the front door, and I winced when Emily pulled me inside the deafening house.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the throng of dancing teenagers. I felt someone push me further into the crowd, where I was abruptly yanked in by a couple of boys. Before I knew it, they were dancing around me like idiots, trying to grab my ass and my waist. One guy had started to dance behind me, grinding against my back, his hands worming towards my waist.

I didn't like this _at all. _And it didn't help that I had a threatening boyfriend who would smell these guys all over me later tonight. I winced slightly when I felt that familiar tug on the bond – it was as if the mating bond _knew _I was near other guys when I shouldn't have been.

I tried to move away from the sweaty crowd – especially the group of teenage boys who'd involved me in their 'dancing'. Luckily, it was too dark for them to really notice I'd slipped away. I quickly glanced around – Emily and Arianna were nowhere in sight. I sighed, deciding to sit away from the suffocating crowd.

I headed towards the kitchen, where a couple of girls were loitering about, chatting and giggling. I approached them cautiously, hoping they weren't crazily drunk like everyone else. One girl with fiery hair noticed me, and she beckoned me over, grinning.

"You want a drink, sweetheart?" She asked, winking. "I think you need to loosen up a bit, eh?"

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't refuse. The girl immediately set to work, mixing up alcoholic drinks to make a cocktail of sorts.

_Elves don't get drunk._

I jumped about three feet in the air, and looked around wildly. Had someone said that aloud? No-one was beside me. Had I imagined that?

_No, you idiot. I'm your conscience. _

"Oh, great. I'm hearing voices in my head now," I muttered sarcastically.

_It's not a bad thing if I'm telling you sensible stuff: Elves don't get drunk, _the voice repeated firmly in my head. _None of the alcoholic beverages here will. _

"What do you mean?" I mumbled quietly. "I've gotten drunk once or twice before," I said, remembering another party my friends had forced me to.

_Elves are highly resistant to alcohol. Not immune. Resistant. The petty drinks here are not enough to get you __**that **__drunk._

"Duly noted. Now get out of my head," I ordered. "I'd rather not hear a disembodied voice all night."

_I'm actually rather helpful. _

"Go away," I hissed through my teeth. "You're annoying."

_I'm you, you know. You just insulted yourself._

"Seriously. Go away. Come again another day."

_Fine – but I should tell you, Rosalie. Not everything is what it seems tonight. _

"What do you mean?" I sighed irritably, quieting my tone when the girl came over to hand me my drink. I sipped it, letting the flavour wash over my tongue. I felt the familiar sensation of alcohol burn the back of my throat. I smiled gratefully at the girl, and she simply giggled, prancing off back to the kitchen. I manoeuvred my way back to the dancing area, but stayed a good couple of feet away from the throng of teenagers.

_Look around, _my conscience whispered urgently. _Does anything seem…different?_

"Different?"

_Yes. Use your magic. Supernaturals can suss out other supernaturals. _

"Are you saying there are others like me at this party?" I asked unsurely, sipping more of my fruity cocktail. The voice laughed all shrilly-like.

_Not quite. See that boy over there? The one with the weird buzz-cut? Yeah. Him. Concentrate your magical energy over in his direction. _

I shrugged, but did as the crazy voice asked me to. Briefly closing my eyes, I concentrated as hard as I could over in his general direction. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right – was I pushing this magical energy properly?

As if my silent question had been answered, a throbbing pain erupted in my left temple. My eyes flew open, and I immediately clutched my head, wincing at the sudden pain. I noticed the buzz-cut guy turn around, and we caught eyes.

_Werewolf. _

The glass in my hand slipped and crashed on the floor, splintering into a million fragile pieces. The pinkish-red liquid spilled and formed into a puddle, but I paid no attention to that. My eyes were fixed on _him._

His eyes seemed to widen, and he called over a few other guys, gesturing over at me. I looked at all of them, and I knew straightaway that they were all _werewolves!_

What were wolves doing at a human party? Wasn't it only supposed to be kids from our school? I was pretty certain there were no werewolves at our high school – I would have known, after all. The agonizing throbbing in my head told me so.

I turned away, and fled round the corner when they started to advance towards me. Now, I wasn't making assumptions that _all _werewolves were bad – but the last couple I'd had the grace of meeting had tried to kidnap me, so you can see why I was cautious.

I glanced behind me, and was relieved to see that they weren't in sight. I made a mad dash for the stairs, and clunked as quietly as possible up them. I just hoped Luke didn't mind that any guests came up here.

Once I reached the top, I slowed my pace. There were a lot of rooms up here, and I contemplated whether I should hide in one of them. I kept walking down the corridor, wondering desperately what I should do, when suddenly, I bumped into something.

I reeled backwards, but an arm shot out to wrap around my waist. I was brought very abruptly into someone's chest. "Are you okay?"

A boy's voice. I stepped back, careful not to trip on my heels. I blushed furiously when I realised who it was – Luke Matthew. I'd only glanced at the jock a couple of times before, but it wasn't hard to forget his face. He was handsome. _Incredibly _handsome. Luke had dark brown hair, which swept over to the side in a kind of side fringe. His eyes were a clear azure, and he had a strong jaw and high cheekbones.

Luke was wearing a white top, along with a leather biker jacket. Dark pants hung loosely around his hips. I noticed he was checking me out, too. _This is bad. I should leave – _

Before I could turn away, he'd caught my arm again. "Rose…Rosalie Stackhouse, right?" I nodded in confirmation. "Can I call you Rose?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure," I said, "Everyone calls me that, anyway. Most of the time, at least…" I shuddered, thinking back to Luke _Mcdonald, _and his annoying habit of calling me 'Rosie'. I mentally scolded myself. Luke Mcdonald was dead – and I should respect the dead, even him.

I suddenly realised where I was. A blush spread across my face. "Ehehe, sorry, upstairs is out of bounds, right? I'll leave. Sorry, Luke –"

"It's fine," Luke insisted, his blue eyes sparkling. "You're the one I've been looking for all night." I frowned at him, skeptical. Suddenly, a though lit up my brain. Had _that _been why my 'friends' had invited me to Luke's party? Don't tell me they were planning on 'hooking' me up with him. Hadn't I told them I had a _boyfriend?_

"Here, you look worn out," Luke chuckled. "I'll show you to my room. It's way less hectic in there." He tugged me along the narrow corridor, towards the room at the end. I sighed mentally. I didn't like where this was going. I should have left when I had the chance…

Before I could try to mentally kill myself, Luke had yanked me into his room. He pushed me lightly into the darkened space, and I tripped and fell onto something comfy. His bed.

I heard the door shut quietly, and the lock turn with a _click. _I gulped nervously.

"Luke, why did you lock the door?" I asked, rolling over so my back was on the bed. I propped myself up, and squinted in the darkness, trying to see the host's bulky figure. I squealed when I felt a hand brush against my lower thigh, and an arm encircled itself around my waist.

Suddenly, I was falling backwards onto the bed, with a very horny Luke Matthew on top of me. His hand travelled up, towards my inner thigh, where he squeezed the soft skin roughly. A low groan rumbled from his chest.

"Luke, _get off me," _I snarled venomously. The jock seemed genuinely surprised at my anger. He looked down at me curiously.

"But you came here tonight for me, didn't you?" He asked rhetorically. I shot him an exasperated look.

"What? Who told you _that?" _I certainly didn't come here for him! I came here to have a good time…sort of.

Luke sighed. "Arianna told me you had a thing for me," He said, his voice husky and deep. His hand reached up to stroke my cheek. _What?_ Why would Arianna tell him that?! Luke swallowed. "I – I've had a crush on you since fourth grade."

I groaned deeply. Fabulous. "Look, Luke, whatever Arianna told you is a lie," I said softly, trying to soften the blow somehow. "I have a boyfriend." At this comment, Luke stiffened considerably.

"What?" He asked angrily. "When did you get a boyfriend? I would have known if you had! I've watched you all these years…"

I felt my blood freeze up. _Watched me all these years? _"Luke," I sighed exasperatedly. "Don't – _please _don't tell me you've been stalking me since fourth grade!"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah. So?" He asked uncaringly. His next words were laced with venom. "All the girls want me. _All _of them. They fall at my feet like pathetic dolls! Yet you – you hardly even glance in my direction. The one girl I want doesn't want me. But I'll change that – tonight."

As soon as those words left his lips, the bedroom lights snapped on. I didn't get much of a chance to say anything else to him, as Luke Matthew was suddenly yanked off of me, and thrown carelessly to the side. I watched in horror as he slammed against the wall, causing it to crack. He slid down to the carpeted floor, unconscious.

I bolted upright, only to come face to face with the werewolves I'd seen earlier. I heard someone snarl angrily. "He won't be changing _anything. _Rosalie is _mine."_

The group of werewolf-boys parted like the red sea. Somebody stepped through. My jaw hit the ground at the familiar face. Somebody who I never, not in my wildest dreams, thought I'd see here.

"I've finally got you," He said, a triumphant smirk plastered across his face. "You're finally all _mine. _It's good to see you again, Rosalie, my dear."

I gulped, suddenly very, very afraid. "Aaron..."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**A/N – Sorry for the frequently late updates, but I'mma busy gal. **

**Chapter twenty-nine! ~**

* * *

A wide, creepy grin stretched across the psychotic blonde's face. "So, you remember me…" He mused, a playful, (or crazy – it was hard to say) glint appeared in one of his sea-green eyes. I wanted to point out that it had only really been a week since I last saw him, but I wasn't entirely sure if I could have a normal conversation with this boy anymore. I didn't know how bad his mental state was. And judging by his crazed features, it wasn't good.

He looked different. His shaggy-blonde hair was a mess – it looked as if he hadn't brushed it or paid any attention to it. I peered closely at his lower face, and noticed a bit of blonde stubble there. He really hadn't been looking after himself. His eyes were alight with madness and excitement, even though there were deep, black bags underlining his bottom lids.

Aaron was wearing a simple white button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up halfway, black pants, and a pair of black shoes. If he didn't have the maniacal look on his face, I would have deemed him as somewhat normal.

His lips were pulled up in a feral grin as he watched me examine him.

"Like what you see, honey?" Aaron asked, stalking over to sit beside me on the bed. I tensed considerably, and shifted away from him. His grin was instantly pulled down into an ugly frown. I gulped nervously, and looked away from his intense gaze.

"Look at me," Aaron snarled, leaning forward to grab my face, but I just scooted more away from him.

"Aaron, you shouldn't be here," I muttered lowly, adding, "What happened to the outgoing chef I knew…?"

Aaron, choosing to ignore that comment, snapped his arms around my waist suddenly. I let out a strangled yelp as he pulled me rather abruptly into his warm lap. _Oh my god. This is bad. _I tried to wriggle free, but his embrace was locked. He leaned down to trace his nose up the side of my neck, letting out a deep groan as he did.

"What happened to all that love you gave me?" He murmured breathlessly against my neck. His hands tangled in my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked him shakily, my stomach dropping. "I _never _gave you any love, Aaron. As a friend, maybe –"

"No," Aaron chuckled, a high pitched, wheezing one. I shuddered. "Surely you haven't forgotten, all the times we spent under the moon, watching the stars? Or the times we kissed, and made love? You haven't forgotten your _undying _love for me?"

"Aaron, what the _fuck _are you –" I cut myself off suddenly. He couldn't of really – had Aaron _convinced _himself that all of that actually happened? I felt a pang of pity for the boy. He was beyond my help. He'd really lost it – his mental state was all fucked up. I gritted my teeth in anger. If only his mate hadn't died. If only his mate hadn't been stupid enough to get herself killed! Then he would never have become like this!

Aaron buried his face into my hair, sighing in contentment, his arms wrapped around my waist like steel. "I – I missed you so much, Rosalie," He whispered brokenly. "But we're together now. I've got you in my arms again. I hope that nasty bloodsucker didn't mess your mind up too much. Don't worry, my love, I'll have my men take him out. He won't bother you ever again –"

I swivelled round in his lap, and caught his face in my hands. I stared desperately into his sea-green eyes, searching relentlessly for the Aaron I once knew. That flirty, sweet, funny boy I'd come to call as my close friend. But no. His eyes were different. He didn't _see _the world around him anymore. No – all he saw was me. All he could think about was me. His whole _life _revolved around me.

Suddenly, a fresh wave of anger swept over me. "Don't you _dare _hurt Godric," I hissed, snatching my hands from his face. I jumped off his lap just as an angry scowl formed on his tanned face. Aaron stood up, and I backed away. I wanted to be as far away as possible from this deluded boy. The triplets had been right – he wasn't normal. I couldn't fix him. His mate dying had permanently scarred him. There was nothing I could do for him at the moment – my best interest was to get the hell away from Aaron Hunter.

I glanced at the door, deciding to make a dash for it. Before I could will my legs to move, though, Aaron let out a throaty chuckle. "Don't even try it," He chortled darkly, "There are werewolves posted outside this door right now. And even if you _did _manage to get away, my love – which I highly doubt – there are more of those dogs patrolling Mr Matthew's house." I followed Aaron's subtle glance at a very unconscious Luke Matthew.

I bristled in frustration, gritting my teeth. I took another step back, only to have Aaron swagger towards me. My eyes darted around frantically for an escape exit – anything, absolutely _anything, _which would get me away from him. I couldn't stand to see that hungry look in his crazed eyes. I noticed with a hint of disgust how he licked his lips as he moved closer towards me.

My frantic searching paid off. My eyes landed on the window, which, fortunately, was open slightly. It was just big enough for me to fit through. _If I jump through there, then -_

Ah. Of course – Aaron had mentioned the wolves patrolling the perimeter. Suddenly, an idea lit up in my brain. I could teleport away! A smile grew on my face, much to Aaron's bewilderment. Uncle Adorellan had been right – once an elf learned something, they _never forgot it. _I hadn't forgotten how to teleport. I looked down at my hands, the grin still prominent on my face.

Yes – I could do this. It was all so clear. I felt a strong energy broiling up inside me, begging to be released. All I had to do was let it go, and I could magic myself away. My grin widened, noticing a slight electrified purple energy spark from my fingertips. I felt _strong._

Aaron's let out a short, sharp whistle. "So you do have a power of sorts," He said in disbelief. "The king was right…" He muttered the last part to himself, but I heard every word. _The king was right? _What king?

"Aaron," I said, trying to distract him as I edged towards the window, "Where have you _been? _And how the hell have you got a bunch of werewolves under your command?"

Aaron chuckled. "Why should I answer any of your questions, my love?" He asked lowly, watching me like a hawk watches its prey. He smirked, enjoying watching me squirm under his intense gaze.

"Because," I said with more bravado than I really felt, "I'll answer some of _your _questions." I noticed, with a hint of satisfaction, that I'd hit his soft spot. If Aaron was one thing, it was ridiculously curious. Perhaps I'd get more out of this distraction that I first bargained for. Not only could I edge closer to the window, but I could also gain some information.

"Alright," He sighed reluctantly. "I suppose that's fair." Aaron took a seat on Luke's bed, and patted a spot beside him for me to sit. I raised my eyebrows as if to say, _really?_ Aaron shrugged, grinning. "It was worth a shot, Rose."

I felt a pang, because for a moment there, he'd acted exactly as he did when I first met him. Carefree and happy. But I knew now that that had all been a cover-up. I chased away those depressing thoughts, concentrating on the task at hand.

I crossed my arms. "Well? How did you end up with a bunch of werewolves wrapped around you finger?"

Aaron sighed. "You know how there are vampire sheriffs in every area?" He asked, and I nodded. Godric had once been the vampire sheriff of Area nine – so I was pretty knowledgeable on things like that. I wondered briefly for a moment who the new sheriff of Dallas was.

It was most likely one of Godric's underlings – definitely _not _Stan Baker. Even if he wasn't dead, I don't think Godric would have chosen him. He was terrible at controlling his bloodlust. It was more likely Isabel Beaumont. At least, I hoped it was her. She'd be excellent at the job. I wondered how she was doing with Hugo? Probably not good. The grumpy git _had _betrayed them to the Fellowship, after all.

Aaron continued, snapping me out my inner thoughts. "…Well, there are vampire Kings and Queens, too," He explained. I nodded slowly. I knew that, too. It wasn't hard to forget the maenad incident, and the fact that Bill had had to get help from the vampire Queen of Louisiana. But, vampire _Kings? _It seemed obvious, due to the fact that there were Queens, but it hadn't really crossed my mind.

"Okay. So there are vampire Kings and Queens. Where are you going with this?" I asked impatiently, already itching to get back into Godric's embrace. Aaron smirked.

"Let's just say I got a little…_help _from a vampire King," He explained. "The vampire King of Mississippi, to be exact. He lent me his werewolves for the time being, so I could carry out a few tasks for him. You see, if he gets what he wants, then I get what I want."

_Vampire king of Mississippi? _Wasn't that were Bill had been dragged to? "What does this vampire King want?" I asked, but Aaron tutted in disapproval.

"A question for a question, my dear," Aaron said, grinning. I scowled, but let him continue. "What, pray tell, _are you?"_

I felt my insides freeze. I hadn't expected him to ask me that. I gulped nervously, a bead of sweat trickling down my temple. "I – I'm a girl?" I answered feebly. Aaron raised an eyebrow, and tapped his foot.

"Now, now, dear. No lying, and no skirting around the question," He reprimanded like I was six, not sixteen. "Although I can tell that you are most _definitely _a girl." He looked me up and down, and I had to stifle a gag at the sudden tent in his pants. Fucking men.

He hummed in approval. "You do look stunning tonight, my love," He breathed happily. "But, I would like it if you answered my question."

I bit my lip, wondering how on earth I could avoid this question. I considered jumping out the window and teleporting away, or blasting Aaron away with some magic. But then I'd never get the information I wanted. I _needed _to know. I had a feeling that it would have something to do on the whereabouts of my sister and her boyfriend.

I sighed. "Fine, I – I'll tell you," I said bitterly. "But you have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone. If you do, it won't be me who'll be seeking revenge." I shuddered internally, thinking of my elf brother. When he was angry, he was fucking _angry. _

Aaron merely raised an eyebrow, and shrugged a shoulder. "I promise, Rosalie," He said sincerely. I searched his face for any signs of lying. He looked truthful enough – but I knew I could never truly trust him. Even if he did tell – he probably wouldn't live to see the sunrise, nor would the person he told. Ellisar looked pretty serious when he told me I couldn't tell anyone of my heritage.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, well, you know of two supernatural beings. Werewolves and vampires. I'm a – well, I am…" I bit my lip, and Aaron leaned forward in anticipation. I swallowed. "I'm an elf."

His reaction wasn't one I had expected. Aaron burst out into hysterical laughter. I watched in disbelief as he rolled about on the bed, clutching his stomach, and howling in laughter. "That – that's – too f-funny," He wheezed out between laughs. "An elf. Hahaha!"

I frowned. He thought I was kidding? After a while, he stopped laughing. When he looked at me again, and saw that I was deadly serious, his jaw dropped open. "Whoa, wait, Rosalie," Aaron said, holding up his hands. "You were being bloody serious?" I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Yes," I replied nonchalantly. I wasn't going to expand on that topic. I'd told him enough. "And you can't tell anyone. I don't trust you at all, actually. But I need to know some things that _you _know."

Aaron shook his head, grinning. "My girl's an elf. Well, I can't say I expected that." I glared at him.

"I am most certainly not _your girl," _I hissed.

"Of course you are," Aaron laughed, as though it was obvious. "We love each other." I groaned out loud. Not _this _again. I decided to avoid that by asking another question.

"What does the vampire King want?" I asked my earlier question. Aaron pursed his lips.

"He wanted a vampire named Bill," He answered simply, and I felt my stomach drop. _Bill? _Of course! It all made sense! The werewolves had kidnapped Bill – because they were working under the King of Mississippi, who happened to want him for some reason. It all added up. Now that I knew were Bill was – sort of – I just needed to find out what had happened to Sookie.

"Where is my sister?" I asked him. "Has the King taken her, too?" I demanded. Aaron looked at me curiously.

"Your sister? Now why would –" He stopped himself, as realisation seemed to light up his eyes. "Ohh. _Now _it makes sense. That's why that annoying woman was asking me to leave you alone…"

"What?" I spluttered. "What are you talking about?!" I stormed up angrily to him, raising my fist. "WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN MY SISTER?! What have you done with her?!"

Aaron watched my cool resolve crumble away into the wind. He grinned through my rant, his eyes lit up in excitement and wonder. I let out a frustrated cry, and swung my fist, hoping it would connect with his know-it-all face. However, before I could, he caught it with his hand.

I let out a growl, and snatched my fist away. Aaron chuckled. "Where is my sister?" I repeated. "If you don't tell me –"

"Oh, I intend to tell you," He answered smoothly, cutting me off. "But it _was _my turn to ask a question, you know." I gritted my teeth.

"What do you want to know?" I asked angrily, my fists clenched at my sides. Aarons stood up, and started to circle me like a predator. I would not give him the satisfaction in following him. I stood where I was.

"It's not so much what I want to _know, _rather than what I want to _get," _Aaron answered slowly.

"You can't have me," I hissed. "I belong with Godric." I saw Aaron bristle with anger at this, and I managed to stifle a triumphant grin.

"I want a kiss," He demanded. I looked at him as though he'd grown three heads. "A proper one. And kiss me like you mean it."

He took a step towards me, I took a step back. He shook his head, smirking. "You'll never know where your sister is if you don't." He grinned, watching me falter. I narrowed my eyes, watching him carefully. Finally, with a sigh, I took a hesitant step forward. Closer to him.

"Excellent," Aaron breathed, his gaze landing on my lips. I took another step towards him, until we were mere inches away from each other. Before I could lean in, Aaron snapped his arms out, and pulled me into his chest. I let out a yelp as his hands wove their way into my hair, and his mouth connected with mine.

I remembered his warning, and silently apologized to Godric as I kissed him back. I let my arms hang limply at my sides, though. He asked me to _kiss _him back, not wrap my arms around him in return. The kiss was fiery and forceful, and I could tell Aaron wanted to convey as much passion as possible. Of course, I felt absolutely nothing emotional. It wasn't like Godric's kisses – the ones where I felt electrifying sparks.

His tongue skimmed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I complied reluctantly, feeling the guilt wash over me like a tidal wave. I just hoped Godric would find it in him to forgive me. Aaron moaned into my mouth, his hands clutching the back of head tighter. Then suddenly, we were falling backwards. Onto the bed.

I fell on top of him just as his hands locked around my waist. I decided that it had gone far enough. I'd kissed him. I'd done what he asked. I tried to remove myself from his lips and embrace, but Aaron wasn't having it. He kissed me harder, his tongue rubbing roughly against mine, his hands trailing up and down my back.

He lifted his knee upwards so it could press up against my crotch. He rubbed the tip of his knee against the fabric of my dress, digging in harder to make me feel pressure against that certain spot. I tried to wriggle away, but his grip was steely. He'd certainly gotten stronger.

Aaron's lips left mine, to trail down my neck. His kneecap was still digging into my dress, applying torturous force against my sweet spot. He grunted against my neck, his fingers latching onto the zipper on the back of my dress. I was painfully aware of his erection as he held me tighter against his body, and I wanted nothing more to be out of his death grip.

"Aaron, let _go," _I snarled. "I gave you a kiss. Now _let me go."_

Aaron's eyes slid open; his green eyes now a dark emerald. They flashed dangerously, and I winced when I felt his nails dig into my dress, probably leaving a few crescent-moon shaped cuts on my flesh. "No," He hissed.

"If you don't let me go, I'll hurt you," I warned. Much to my chagrin and displeasure, he laughed loudly.

"Oh, Rosalie, Rosalie, _Rose," _Aaron said, his tone pitching. "You couldn't hurt a fly, my love. The only hurting that will be going on is when I have that dress off your beautiful body, and I positioned above you -"

"You sick _pervert," _I yelled, a flash of pure, purple energy sparking from my fingertips. Aaron, noticing this, promptly pushed me off him. I landed with a thud on the floor, but quickly flung myself onto my feet. I let the magic in my hand manifest, until it was a sparking ball of energy in the middle of my palm.

It wasn't until later did I realise that Aaron had sneaked his way behind me. When I felt something sharp lodge itself into the side of my neck, I knew I had been an utter fool. I shouldn't have let my guard down! I looked down in horror at the dart in my neck, and the last thing I saw before I was consumed by darkness was Aaron's face.

He was grinning.

* * *

**This chappie was shorter than usual. The next chapter will merge in with the actual plotline of True Blood, (finally!). **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD! Although I own all mah OC's, (even that fucking little blonde bastard called Aaron ._.)**

**A/N - :O CHAPTER THIRTY. I have officially made thirty chapters to this story! Most stories I write get eaten by the bin. And they all wonder why the paper keeps disappearing…**

**On with CHAPTER THIRTY, GODDAMMIT. ~**

* * *

There had been many things I had assumed before my eyes fluttered open. One, I should have most definitely be locked up in some dark, dank cellar of sorts. **(A/N - Can someone say Eric? :p) **Secondly, it would have seemed fitting that I would be dressed in rags, flimsy cloth that had been ripped and shredded as I was dragged along a gravelly road or dirt path. Thirdly, I should have been feeling sick and light-headed, or dying of dehydration.

But you know what they say – never judge a book by its cover.

When I did open my scratchy eyes, I wasn't in any of the three situations that I had cooked up in my imagination. I wasn't dressed in smelly, old rags – rather in an elegant, midnight blue dress, with a modest dip in the front, and a hemline that reached just above my knees. I was barefoot, and lying on the most comfy bed. It was almost as comfy as the one back at Godric's – almost.

So I wasn't in a dark, moist dungeon – I was in the most expensive looking bedroom I'd ever seen. Hell, it looked pricier than the bedrooms at Godric's mansion – and _that _was saying something. The walls were a deep burgundy, as was the bed, and the room itself was trimmed in gold. Unfortunately, it was windowless. The thing that sparked my curiosity though, was the big silver door that connected this room to whatever was outside.

Silver – one of a vampire's limited weaknesses. Had this room been modified to keep a vampire prisoner? I snorted indignantly. It certainly wouldn't keep _me _prisoner.

I wasn't feeling sick – I felt refreshed and uncharacteristically clean. I would have thought that perhaps I'd feel hot or sticky, and smell like beer. I _was _at a party, after all.

_Was_ being the key word.

Just where the hell was I?

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure how long I sat there – but it wasn't until I had inspected every single fleck of dust in the aged room did a loud knocking ring through it. I sat up straighter, curiosity burning away any nerves. "Come in," I said boldly, but I had a feeling the person on the other side would have come in anyway.

The door swung open with a deafening bang, the silver on the inside clanging noisily against the wall, (I could have _sworn _I heard a few shouts of protests from somewhere). And a very cocky blonde swaggered into the room, wearing a navy shirt and black pants.

Aaron, on closer inspection, looked much healthier than he had yesterday. (Not that I really cared – the ignorant ass _had_ knocked me unconscious and brought me to some unknown location). Naturally, he looked cleaner. Refreshed. The deep bags under his eyes had receded a little, and his hair didn't look like a nuclear bomb had erupted on it.

He waltzed up to me, and held out a hand, grinning all the while. "Care to go on a walk with me, malady?" He asked oh-so gentlemanly. I pursed my lips, and eyed his hand distrustfully.

"No," I replied bluntly. I'd rather had swim with a tank of piranha fish than go anywhere _willingly _with that crazy boy. Aaron's grin just widened, and he snatched my hand before I could move away. "Hey!" I protested vehemently.

"Come on," Aaron said cheerfully, yanking me to my feet and hauling me to the bedroom door. "The king wants to see you," He said. "After that, he says I can take you to my room…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I fought not to throw up.

Aaron tugged me down a narrow hallway, with walls a dull green colour, and a maroon carpet. I scrunched my face up in disgust – certainly not colours I'd use for a house. I sighed thankfully that Godric seemed to have the same tastes as me. Well – it was natural of course, the two-thousand year old vampire _was_ my other half. He was bound to have some similar traits to me.

I was vaguely aware of a shifting next to me, but I was fully alert when Aaron's arm slid around my waist. He yanked me to his side while we walked. I scowled deeply when I heard him begin to whistle a happy tune. It sounded like, _Don't Worry, Be happy. _I held in a snort of disbelief. I was anything _but _happy. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

As we continued to walk down a flight of white stone steps, a thought occurred to me. Surely Rory would have realised I was missing by now? I glanced out a particularly large window as we reached the bottom steps. It was pitch black outside – most likely way past midnight. Surely Rory would have informed Godric about my disappearance? And Godric must have felt my worry and unease – he could have easily sensed where I was. So where was he?

"You seem awfully quiet, Rosalie," Aaron cut through my thoughts, a worried frown on his face. "Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better? Talbot may be a vampire, but he certainly knows how to make the finest human food for us –"

"I have nothing to say to you," I interrupted, a bitter note in my voice. Aaron's frown turned into a grimace.

"I know you're angry about me…escorting you here, but you could be grateful," Aaron sighed like he was disappointed in me. _Grateful? Grateful for what!? _"…We're finally together again, and all you're doing is being difficult."

"_Escorting?" _I shrieked incredulously. "You _kidnapped me, _you bastard!" I yelled, throwing myself out of his tightening grasp. His grimace turned into a scowl.

"See, now look what you've done," Aaron growled. "I was in a good mood, and you ruined it."

I blew up. "Aaron! When will you get it through your thick skull – _I don't love you! _Heck, I don't even _like you!" _I exclaimed. "We never did any of the things you convinced yourself to believe. The only thing you did was force yourself on me – many times! When will you finally fucking see – this is _one bloody sided –"_

A SMACK echoed through the hallway, the sound bouncing off the walls, and leaving me with a stinging red cheek. I stood there in stupefied silence, holding my assaulted cheek in disbelief. He just slapped me!

Aaron stood there, his whole frame shaking in barely contained rage. His sea-green eyes were broiling mass of madness and anger – like the sea in a raging storm. "Listen, you little _bitch," _He snapped. "I couldn't care less what you think of me right now. But you _will _love me. And I _will _get you to submit to me. So, forget about your _precious little bloodsucker," _He warned, spittle flying as he said it, "Because you _belong to me, _and _only me!"_

I said nothing. I could only stand there, shocked to my core, and Aaron took heaving breaths to calm himself down. In what seemed about an hour later – when really it was only a minute or so – he'd grabbed my arm painfully, and yanked me down the rest of the hallway.

* * *

We emerged into what looked like the entrance area. There was a white, spiralling marble staircase, which was situated at the side of the richly decorated room. A few Greek looking pillars stood at the sides of the door, and the room itself was mostly white, with bright lights hung up on the walls.

When Aaron led me into the room – (he had relaxed considerably, seeing as his muscles had loosened, and his grip on my arm wasn't so desperate) – I noticed several things. One, there were a group of vampires in the room with us. Two, Eric Northman was here and so was Bill Compton. And three – my sister was here, clad in a flowery lilac dress, a horrified look on her delicate face.

The tiles on the floor were cracked slightly, as though someone had been smashed on the ground rather forcefully. And I noticed several bits of furniture lying in shards around the room. What had _happened _in here? I didn't need to ponder over that for long, because when I looked up at the staircase – I noticed Bill being held by two vampire guards. He looked as though he'd been bashed into something, judging by the grey stains on his trousers.

I snapped my gaze back to Sookie, who was glaring at Eric rather furiously. Another vampire circled around her, sniffing at her neck. Aaron, noticing my curious gaze, bent down to whisper in my ear. "That's the king. His name is Russell Edgington." I stiffened in shock. What did he want with my sister? And why – why was Eric…

My heart clenched painfully. Eric – blondie – had he _betrayed _Sookie? I didn't want to make uncalculated assumptions, but judging by the way Sook was glaring at him; it made me think he'd done something bad. What would Godric say, had he known his own child had betrayed someone important to me?

Suddenly, Russell's head snapped up to meet my gaze. His eyes widened in glee, a grin suddenly appearing on his face. "Ah, my dear boy Aaron!" He cried. "You've brought our stunning guest. You look dashing, my dear Rosalie, I must say."

As my name left his lips, everyone's gazes snapped onto me. Bill, his face a look of barely concealed shock, Eric's face a twisted look of anger and surprise, and Sookie – her expression was the worst. She looked terrified, alarmed at the fact that I too was held captive here.

Eric tried to take a step towards me, a surge of wild protectiveness suddenly flaring up in him. However, Russell's voice halted him. "Eric, is there a problem?" He asked, chuckling. "You look like you want to rip the poor girl's head off. I don't blame you, really – she smells divine. Better than our Miss Stackhouse over here –"

"_Rosalie," _Eric hissed, cutting him off, "Is my maker's _mate. _What is she doing here? I thought you only needed Sookie. You never said you wanted her." He shot me a worried look, but quickly concealed it.

I felt Aaron slide his arms around my waist, and his head prop itself onto the top of mine. "Mr Northman," He said formally, "In exchange for helping Russell get Sookie, he said I could get my Rose back," He explained happily, burying his face into the back of my neck. I felt his hot breath against my skin, and his fingers teasing with the fabric of my dress.

A look a pure fury and hatred washed over Eric's handsome face. He took a threatening half-step forward. "Listen, _boy," _He growled, "Rosalie belongs to my maker. Not a foolish human boy like yourself. What did you think you could accomplish, bringing her here? She will not fall in love with you." Eric looked over at a curious Russell Edgington. "I will be taking her home, Russell. I am very – protective of Rosalie. You understand."

Russell shrugged and smirked. "It is of no concern to me what happens to her. Take her back if you must. But – I am rather curious about our lovely Rosalie. I should like to have a little chat with her, alongside Miss Stackhouse here."

I felt Aaron tighten his grip around me, and sent a look of pure loathing at a snarling Eric, and a look of betrayal over at Russell. "You _said," _Aaron hissed, "That I could keep my Rosalie if you got what you wanted. And –"

"She is not _your Rosalie!" _Eric yelled. Aaron's eyes blazed over to Eric's, the sea-green depths alight with anger. Russell stood beside my sister, an amused expression on his face.

"Well, this is certainly getting interesting," Russell Edgington chuckled. Sookie sent him a venomous look.

"Don't you get any ideas to hurt my little sister, Russell," Sookie warned angrily. A look of excitement and shock danced across the three-thousand year old vampire's face, and he grinned in glee.

"What? I don't _believe it," _Russell barked in happiness. "Our lovely Rosalie here is _your sister?"_

I sent Sookie a dry look, which she returned with a panicked apologetic one. Okay, _now _we were screwed. Bill quickly cut in. "Rosalie is Sookie's adopted sister," He explained in a hurry. "She doesn't –"

"Did I say you could speak, traitor?" Russell asked calmly. Bill grit his teeth, trying and failing to break free from his captors' holds. Russell rolled his eyes, and spoke louder. "Now, where were we?"

I noticed Sookie eying me and nodding towards the door. Her eyes said it all: _let's make a dash for it. _Running from a horde of vampires probably wasn't the most smartest of options. I could have teleported ourselves out of there, but I wasn't sure how far I could stretch my magic. From this distance away from Sook and Bill, I couldn't get my powers to touch them.

Eric noticed Sookie's subtle hints, and he grabbed her by the arms. Sookie scowled and spun herself out of his grip, and glared up at blondie. "Eric, what the _fuck?" _She screeched. I couldn't blame her anger. He _had _betrayed her, after all. Me too. But Eric always had his reasons. I wasn't exactly rooting for him – but I could tell he was acting around Edgington. Blondie was up to something, and I was determined to find out.

Eric smirked slightly, looking down at a fuming Sookie. "I've not had the pleasure of tasting it," He said casually, "But…all my instincts say it will be quite…_extraordinary."_

My eye twitched as he said this. Did he – did he just refer to my sister as _'it'? _Oh hoo – blondie was walking on a thin line here. I couldn't wait to drag his scrawny ass back to Godric, and watch it get whooped numerous times.

Russell chuckled sinisterly as he circled Sookie again. Sookie narrowed her eyes, still sending Eric her famous death glare – which always had me scrambling up to bed when I refused to sleep as a kid. "I will never, _ever, _forgive you for this," Sookie snarled. Once again, I couldn't blame her. Blondie had royally fucked up, and I wasn't gonna save his hide.

"Mmm," Eric sighed. "It thinks we're equals," He said, looking at Russell in surprise. Okay, yep. He was _definitely _acting. Fuck, I had to admit. When Eric smiled like that, it was just goddamn creepy. Whatever he'd come to Edgington for, it was probably for his own benefit. He had absolutely zero intention of helping my big sis out, though.

"Oh, but it's wrong, isn't?" Russell said, shaking his head. I noticed another vampire in the room sending a look of disbelief over at the two of them.

"Indeed," Eric agreed, and the pair of them started chuckling evilly. I rolled my eyes, wiggling a little Aaron's steely grip. Even though his embrace was locked, he seemed drawn in by the little show those two were putting on. I had to admit – I was curious too as to what would happen now.

The vampire who was looking at Russell in disbelief stormed over to him. "Do you care _nothing _about our home?" He asked angrily. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but I just assumed he was a house neat-freak or something. Russell growled at him.

"Talbot, not now!" He said impatiently. Ah, so _this _was Talbot. Interesting. Unfortunately, it looked as though poor Talbot was going to explode.

"When?!" He screamed back at Russell, and stormed away and up the marble staircase, muttering something in a different language with sounded suspiciously like Greek as he did so. My mouth dropped open.

"Well, that was…dramatic," I said out loud. Mostly everyone ignored my little side comment, but I heard Eric snickering softly. Aaron seemed to be laughing at my joke too – I felt him nuzzle his face into my neck, chortling. Eric whipped his face around again, his expression murderous.

"What did I _say?" _Eric growled. "Take your fucking hands off her. You're rubbing over Godric's scent with your filthy smell."

Aaron stiffened, and sent Eric a glare. Russell sighed raggedly. Suddenly, a very feminine and familiar voice cut in from beside me. I almost jumped to the roof when I saw _Lorena. _What the hell was she doing here?!

_Please, for the love of god, don't tell me she's here to stalk poor Billy-boy…_

"…What are you going to do with our…Mr Compton," Lorena asked. "If I may ask…" She glanced up at Bill nervously. Russell scowled at Bill.

"Marco, Klaus," He ordered. "Take Bill to the slaves' quarters." I frowned at his demand. What was he going to do with him there? It didn't take long for my unspoken question to be answered. "There, my dear, you will kill him," Russell finished, walking to the staircase. Sookie screamed in outrage.

"No!" She cried. I must have had a look similar to her's, because Eric was suddenly by my side, yanking me out of Aaron's grip and into his. He hugged me tight into his muscular body, whispering comforting words.

"Don't worry, my little Viking…" He murmured softly. I couldn't speak or move. They were going to kill Bill? _Why? _I felt a hot tear drop down my pale cheek, but it was instantly wiped away by Eric's finger. "Shh, don't cry." I was slightly shocked by his change of attitude. He was acting more like a big brother than a cold, heartless sheriff. Not to mention betrayer of my sister.

Aaron, noticing my absence in his arms, was positively spitting with rage. Eric just sent him a look, as if to say, _what are you gonna do about it? _He hugged me closer to his chest, stroking my hair. If it had been anyone else doing this – apart from Godric, of course – I would have been immensely creeped out. I was glad I wasn't being crushed my Aaron's ridiculous grip, though.

Lorena looked ready to burst into tears. "B-but…"

"DO NOT DEFY ME!" Russell suddenly screamed, twirling round on the marble staircase. "I am YOUR KING!" Lorena looked crushed that she had to commit such an act against her love interest slash child – creepy as that sounded – but nodded anyway.

"Your majesty," Lorena said brokenly, looking down at her feet obediently.

Russell grumbled a response. "Take Miss Stackhouse and Rosalie into the library area," He ordered, glancing at Eric, who was still hugging me protectively. He seemed reluctant to move away from me. "I wanna ask them a few questions after I repair the state of affairs of my marriage…" Russell dragged himself up the steps towards a probably-upset-Talbot.

Whoa. Wait – was Russell married to Talbot? Huh. Their marriage wasn't going too well. Shame I couldn't work my matchmaker skills.

Sookie looked distraught. "Bill, I _will _get you outta here," She promised to Bill.

"Eric!" Bill yelled. "Save her, I _beg _you!" Eric looked at him indifferently.

"My only interest is getting Rosalie to safety," Eric muttered lowly. I moved my head to send him a dark scowl, but he just whammed my head into his chest again. Ugh.

Sookie looked at Lorena. "If you _do _kill him," She said in a high-pitched voice, "I will _kill you_," She spat out, surprising me at her murderous intent. Lorena, provoked (again), hissed and her fangs dropped down.

"Oh _please,_ please try," Lorena snarled menacingly, "Without that sanctimonious little prick Godric to save you, I would just love to rip you open and wear your ribcage as a _hat," _She growled at Sookie. Eric, not so pleased by this statement, snarled in warning.

"May I point out," I said, speaking for the very first time. Eric looked a little taken aback – he obviously hadn't realised I'd scooted out his over-protective grip. "That my mate is still in fact _alive, _and will probably be here to kick all your asses when –" My retort was cut short when Eric clamped his hand over my mouth.

"No more provoking , little Viking," Eric sighed, though clearly amused by me. He brought me back into his arms again, (for chrissake, the idiot wouldn't leave me alone!). Lorena stormed away, following the trail of Bill into the slaves' quarters.

Eric started steering me towards the library. "Just answer a few of his questions, Rose. That's all I ask." I gritted my teeth, and looked over at Sookie.

"Why are you even here?" She asked him. "I thought you had other things to deal with."

"Yeah, I do, and I need to think," Eric replied guardedly. "So please don't take this the wrong way, but shut up."

"Eric, _please, _I'm begging you – " Eric flashed over to Sookie, and clamped a hand over her mouth this time.

"Thank you," Eric sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm seriously gonna kick your ass later, blondie," I muttered. Eric merely grinned at me. I raised my eyebrows challengingly. Before I could take another step, though, an agonizingly familiar voice called out.

"Hey! Where are you taking my Rosalie!" Demanded Aaron. I heard him stomping up to us. Eric groaned in irritation. He spun round, his hand still clamped over Sookie's mouth, and glared at the guards.

"Take him somewhere where he won't be a bother," He ordered. Aaron looked shocked, but could do nothing as the vampire guards hauled him away.

I looked back at a grumpy Eric. A reluctant grin spread across my face. "Oh dear god, _thank you."_

Blondie winked. "Pleasure's all mine, little Viking…"

* * *

**Well! What did you guys think? Review and make me a happy ol' bunny :'3 **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, though I do own all my OC's…Including Aaron (sighs). **

**A/N – A quick thanks to Veyrona, for help in chapter nine for translations! :) **

**Chapter thirty-one! ~**

* * *

I was really starting to regret ever going to Luke's party. As I mulled over the rather unfortunate state of events that had lead me here, Sookie continued to watch me. I shuddered a little under her scrutinising gaze. Obviously, she was not a happy bunny. It didn't take a genius elf to guess why.

"You shouldn't be here," Sookie started, her tone sharp, her watch protective.

"Neither should you," I shot right back. I didn't dare let my smug grin show. I would have rather kept my head, thank you very much. Sookie rolled her blue eyes.

"Don't you go there with me, _young lady."_

Uh oh. Those two words sent a rather nervous jolt through me. _Young lady. _Sookie only ever used those words when she was mad. And I mean _mad. _I was in some deep shit.

"I wasn't my fault!" I blurted out. "I was kidnapped! I was at a party, when –"

"Was it that blonde boy who kept feeling you up?" My sister asked bluntly, and I blanched.

"Yeah. Felt up, touched, whatever you wanna call it, but –"

"You partied with the wrong crowd, and he took you. I know how it is," Sookie interrupted again, grimacing. "Teenagers. At first it'll be a depression, then they'll start rebelling. Next thing you know, they're doing drugs and making babies at ridiculous ages –"

"_Sookie!" _I all but cried, exasperated. "You're definitely seeing it wrong! See, some of my school…_friends…_invited me to a party, so, naturally, I went. What I _didn't know_, though, was that there were werewolves waiting to kidnap me."

Sookie crossed her arms, a frown marring her perfect features. "But the werewolves should have no incentive to go after you. Russell only wanted me for my…well, these weird powers I have…" She shook her head, trailing off.

I sighed raggedly. "It's a long story, but here's the short of it: a boy I met at Godric's mansion fell in love with me, and has been pursing me for a while now. Somehow, Russell allowed him use of the werewolves to get me. He got me. The end."

Sookie narrowed her eyes until they were thin slits, and her mouth pursed. "Why didn't you tell him to back off? Actually, I half expected you to give the boy a good kicking up his –"

"Okay, okay," I interrupted quickly, not wanting blondie – who was guarding the door – to hear what she had to say. Vampires _did _have enhanced hearing abilities, after all. I noticed Eric look at me curiously, but smirked when our gazes met. I turned back round to Sook. "– Let's _not_ just assume that I'm that violent…"

"I'm not assuming," Sookie muttered, "I'm stating a fact."

I growled. "Shut the f – _rick up," _I stumbled, quickly changing my choice of word as Sookie shot me a venomous warning-glare. I laughed nervously. "Look, it doesn't matter. I'm here, you're here. Let's work a plan to get out." My last sentence dropped an octave – I still wasn't entirely sure which side Eric was on. Even though he'd told Bill he'd get me home – which I was grateful for – his agenda wasn't to save my big sister.

I didn't want him sweeping me off my feet until I'd worked out a solid escape-attempt for Sookie.

Speaking of sweeping off my feet, _where was Godric?_

The lazy bastard hadn't come to save the damsel in distress. I mumbled something about forgetful, asshead vampires and how I'd be bashing the head in of a certain two-thousand year old one later…

I jumped when I felt a cool hand on my head, but scowled deeply when that _hand _messed up my hair. "…Eric," I hissed, swivelling round on the plush couch to drill holes into his brain. The blonde Viking just smiled innocently, even though he was clearly guilty, and sat down beside me.

Sookie didn't like this one bit. She was still furious with him. "Go away Eric," She grouched, her face screwed up angrily, her posture tense. "You've done enough."

Eric's expression dropped, and for a moment, I could have _sworn _I saw something akin to pain in those blue depths. As soon as it had come, though, it disappeared, and his face was suddenly an unreadable mask. "I will have done enough when Rosalie is safe," Eric said firmly.

Sookie couldn't argue with this, of course. Her face softened like butter at room temperature. "Fine," She sighed, "But if you harm my little sister in _any way, _Eric Northman, I swear to God –"

Eric growled – a deep inhuman sounding-one in his chest. He was offended. "I would not lay a finger on my maker's mate," He hissed viciously, livid. His blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't say such idiotic things," He snapped, and Sookie clamped her mouth shut.

Deciding that I didn't want a hissy fit on my hands, I cut in. "Eric," I said tentatively, placing a hand on his arm. He relaxed a little, but his hulking frame was still alert and ready – probably to pounce on whomever tried to _touch me. _(Touch me being Aaron…probably). "Is Godric in danger?"

Eric shot me a surprised look. "In danger? I doubt it," He replied. "I would know. Besides, there isn't much out there that is stronger than Godric."

_Yeah, unless you count Russell and my father…_

Suddenly, a look of understanding crossed Eric's features. "Are you worried because he hasn't come for you?" He asked. I looked away, feeling embarrassed. Eric chuckled, and mushed me to his chest in a painful hug. "He knows that I am with you. He has not come because he trusts me to bring you back to him safely."

"How does Godric know - ?"

Eric kissed the top of my head affectionately. "He is my maker, little Viking," He grinned, resting his chin on my hair. "He just _knows. _Just how he always knows where you are. Just how you always feel his emotions."

I nodded. "Oh."

"Nothing will happen to you," Eric assured me. "You will be safe. I swear it."

I frowned. "Eric," I started, "I can't just leave Sookie behind…" Eric's grip around me tightened, and I knew he was struggling to answer me. Before he could, however, we heard footsteps nearing the library area. Most likely Russell.

Eric flashed away immediately, but not before sending me a warning glance. It clearly said, _don't say anything stupid. _He disappeared out the door.

I sighed, and leant back into my seat as Russell Edgington waltzed into the room. He had a frown upon his face, but it fled as soon as he saw the two of us, ready for whatever questions he was going to throw in our faces. He grinned boldly – perhaps sadistically – and swaggered over to the fireplace.

I watched with wary eyes, my hands clenched into tight fists at my sides – ready for any trouble. I wasn't sure what his intentions were, only that he wanted to know more about Sookie's powers. I made a silent oath to myself that I'd never tell _him _what my sister was. I wouldn't tell Russell what I was, either.

I just hoped that Aaron would keep my secret.

Russell picked up the metal poker. I noticed that the handle was inlaid with gold – it glittered dazzlingly as he poked at the fire. I wasn't particularly cold, but I wondered why on earth a _vampire _would need a fireplace, when they didn't even feel the cold.

I could practically hear Sookie gulp opposite me. I had no doubt that Russell heard it. "Isn't it warm out for a fire?" She asked nervously, her hands scrunched up on her knees.

Russell sighed, his gaze flickering over to me, before going back to a tense Sookie. "I suppose it is," He replied nonchalantly. However, a second later, his face twisted a little in an odd, gleeful grin, "I love a good fire. There's something…_primal _about it. Always makes things more…_dramatic." _He brought the poker out the fireplace, and let his hand clench around the hot tip. I heard the sizzle, and shivered when he shot Sookie a rather sadistic grin.

Russell put the poker back into its golden holder, and got down to business. "Now," He said loudly, "It's time for you, and _you," _He sat down beside me, and gave me a little wink – I resisted the urge to hurl – "To answer my questions."

Sookie sat up straighter. "Fine," She agreed, "But I've got some questions for you, too."

The King chuckled. "Honey," He laughed disbelievingly, shuffling a little closer to me and curling his arm around the headrest behind me.

_He's gay, he's gay, he's gay…_

His knee brushed mine.

_Fuck._

"…There's a fine line between feisty and delusional," Russell continued, snickering. Sookie bristled. I remained feeling positively sick to my stomach. If this guy so much as _touched _me –

"You're not really in any position to bargain," He said to Sookie, throwing her a knowing look.

"You don't know that," Sookie shot back defiantly. I cringed inwardly. _Please don't do something you'll regret, Sook…_

Russell chuckled. "Oooh, now it's getting interesting," He said amazedly. He turned his head to grin at me. "Wouldn't you agree, my lovely little Rosalie?" His hand that neared my right shoulder stretched forward to brush at a stray piece of hair.

_Fucking perverted paedophilic horny bastard vampire King - _

I cleared my throat. "It sure is," I said quietly, and Russell sent me a positively _glowing _expression. His hand came to rest on my shoulder. _Don't recoil. Act normal, goddamit. _

Wait, what part of this _normal _anyway?!

"So, I'll answer one of your questions, and you'll answer one of mine?" Sookie asked hopefully, cocking her head slightly to her right. Russell grinned, and I squealed when his arm dropped from my shoulder to wrap around my waist. He brought me to his side rather forcefully.

Sookie shot me a look. I read it loud and clear: _play along. Let him do that for now…_

Yeah, well, she wasn't the one who'd have a jealous, two-thousand year old vampire all over her later. I had no doubt that Godric would smell the Mississippi vampire King's scent all over me.

Russell chuckled again, somewhat mockingly. "Who goes first?" He looked down at me pointedly, grinning – his fingers brushing little circles on my waist.

"I have a mate," I said angrily. Fuck what Sookie said. I wasn't going to let this pervert drool all over me. Russell laughed quietly.

"He won't mind, my darling, I'm sure," He said positively, "I am a _King after all." _He stressed his last sentence, as though he being a King would stop Godric from ripping his head, legs and arms off. And maybe ripping his heart out while he was at it.

I scowled, but didn't say anything else on the matter. Russell seemed pleased with his last statement.

"Are you the King of all vampires?" Sookie asked quickly, and Russell snorted. I sighed in embarrassment. If she was gonna ask questions, couldn't she ask _sensible _ones? I felt a drop in my stomach – perhaps this _was _a sensible question for my sister…

"Heaven's _no, _my dear girl," He chuckled, a little bewildered at her ignorance, "I am merely the King of Mississippi," He explained, and I nodded subtly. Russell, noticing this, leant down to run his pointed nose up my slender neck. He inhaled deeply, and I shuddered in disgust. "– Although it seems my little Rosalie already knew that. You're very smart, aren't you? Good girl," He praised me.

I sent a helpless look over at Sookie, and she just shrugged. "Don't you have a husband? Talbot won't like you so close to me," I pointed out hastily. The King laughed deeply.

"Oh, please, _darling," _He shrilled, "Talbot's gone behind _my _back plenty of times. This is nothing compared to the things _he's _done."

I gulped. "B-but this is all you're gonna do, right?" Russell sent me a toothy grin. His hand crawled lower. I jumped in his grasp, and he clung onto me, laughing loudly. "You're _gay!" _I shrieked. God, I'd had enough of boys feeling me up! Why couldn't I have been born nice and fugly, with a blood scent so disgusting that it would drive away even starved vampires?! Jesus!

"Mmm, yes, I'm what humans would call _gay," _Russell said, "Though I don't object to a pretty lady every now and then."

_Holy son of a biscuit. I'm screwed._

"Do you have a crown?" Sookie asked loudly, bringing Russell's attention away from me. I mentally thanked my sister.

"I have _several," _Russell stated enthusiastically, leaning forward – unfortunately bringing me with him. I grimaced. "That's two questions. My turn," Edgington declared. He leant backwards, this time bringing me straight into his lap, where he could pet me like a dog.

I started imagining of all the ways I could stage out his death…

"What are you?" He asked Sookie, suddenly serious. He tugged on a lock of my hair, almost as though he was urging me to blurt out his desired answers. Well, he certainly wasn't getting them. It was a good thing that Sookie didn't know what she really was. I was a better liar than her.

"You're definitely not human," Russell said lowly.

"My parents were human," Sookie said, almost questioningly.

"How do you know?" Russell asked, all trace of fun gone from his tone. His focus was sent solely on Sookie. "And how do you know they were your parents, for that matter?"

I frowned. I didn't know any of the answers to that. I only really knew about my heritage, and my parents. The only thing I really knew about Sookie's heritage was that she was part fairy.

Sookie pursed her lips. "My grandfather was like me," She answered, and I pricked my ears up in interest.

"Which is…?" Russell asked, leaning forward again. It looked like he'd forgotten about me temporarily. Sookie looked him dead in the eye.

"I can hear people's thoughts," She said evenly. "And shifter's. Werewolves. Not vampires," She finished exasperatedly.

Russell smiled. "How dreadful that must be," He said. Sookie shook her head.

"Oh, you have no _idea," _She whispered.

"I mean, who cares what anybody else is thinkin'?" Russell asked rhetorically. Sookie looked visibly shaken by this, and I noticed a few tears collect in her eyes.

"My turn," She said, her voice even quieter. It wavered slightly. I looked at her sadly. I wished I could go over there and give her a bear hug – if I wasn't secured tightly in this paedophile's lap, that is.

Russell let out a huff. Sookie continued. "Is – Is Lorena gonna kill Bill?" She asked, her voice like the whispering wind.

"If she knows what's good for her," The King responded, leaning back again, his hand coming up to stroke my bare arm. I noticed Sookie on the verge of crying. "But she'll take her time. He's been her drug of choice for centuries now. She's gonna have a hard time letting go."

"_Please," _Sookie sobbed, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "You can _stop her."_

"Why would you want me to?" Russell asked gruffly. He lifted me and gently placed me on the seat, before standing up. He walked over to a table behind the seat, and picked up a brown folder. "Are you aware that your noble Mr Compton has been keeping a secret file on you…?" He walked back over and handed the file to Sookie. "…On you family."

Sookie sniffed, glancing at him and me briefly, before opening the folder and rummaging through its contents, looking at the papers. Russell came to sit back down, and rested his chin in his hand, seemingly having forgotten about me.

_Thank god for that. Maybe I can plan an escape – _

"What the –" Sookie looked shocked, broken. I couldn't blame her. I never would have imagined that Bill would do such a devious thing.

"My turn," Russell cut in demandingly. He was losing his patience. "What are you besides a telepath? And what on earth makes that light come outta your hands?" He asked, stretching his palm as though he too could conjure up Sookie's fairy magic.

Sookie looked defeated, and she shook her head. She didn't know.

_But I did._

Russell looked irritated. "Oh, don't make me force the answers outta ya," He said dangerously. I narrowed my eyes in fury. Was he _threatening my sister? _Bastard!

Sookie shook her head again, her face twisting in anguish. "I don't know," She said, her voice thick with tears. "I never even knew I could do it until recently, and I don't know what I am! Maybe I'm an alien! All I know is that it's something big, so if I were you I wouldn't hurt me, _or _anyone I care about!"

I bit my lip, trying hard myself to burst into tears. She looked at me, trying desperately not to let forth a barrelling of pitiful sobs.

"Are there other powers?" Russell asked bluntly.

"It's my turn –"

Russell stood up in a flash, and yelled at Sookie in anger. His fangs dropped down, and he bared them menacingly at Sookie. I felt something in me snap, and I was just about to jump up and blast that prick away with some of _my _magic, until a hand on my arm stopped me.

I swivelled round to see Eric, who was looking at me pointedly. I gritted my teeth, but made no move to attack the King.

"Are there other powers!" Russell demanded, glaring at Sookie.

"Once I threw a chain at somebody, and it wrapped around his neck by itself," Sookie offered, looking up at him in obvious fear. I _almost _pounced. "L-like that face-crab thing from Alien," She finished. I gave her an odd look.

Did she mean Alien vs. Predator? Hmm…

"That's all," Sookie said quietly. Russell chuckled humourlessly.

"Well. No wonder the Queen is so…_fascinated _by you," Russell said, taking the folder from Sookie.

"There's a Queen?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"Oooh, sweetheart," Russell mock-pitied her, "You really don't know anything at all, do ya?" Sookie looked down, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

I snarled loudly. "What the fuck!" I yelled. "How can you be so insensitive?!"

I should have remembered what Uncle Adorellan told me. _Emotions fuel the magic. _I was angry. Last time I was angry and not in control, I had almost killed myself from the strength of my power.

I couldn't stop myself as a glittering purple energy started to spark around me. I was like a broken fuse, dangerous and uncontrollable. Russell looked at me in fascinated glee. He clapped his hands together, chuckling.

"Remarkable!" He crowed. "So you too, my lovely little Rosalie, has a power! _Excellent."_

Eric stiffened from behind me. I cursed myself, and immediately reined in my magic. Blondie wrapped his muscular arms around me, and brought me to his chest. Sookie was looking at me in undisguised shock. I glanced at her hastily. Looks like the cat was out of the bag.

"What are _you?" _Russell asked me, and Eric growled warningly at him. Edgington chuckled, holding up his hands.

"I know, Eric. I know," He sighed. "She is your maker's mate. I wouldn't _dare _to touch or harm her in any way…" He licked his lips, and I shuddered violently. Pig.

"It is in my best intention to get her home. Now," Blondie said seriously. Russell chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, definitely not, my boy," He replied, looking at me with a gleam in his eye. "You can escort my lovely little Rosalie up to a room, please. Oh, guards?" He hollered at the bulky vampire-guards. "If you could take Sookie to her own room too, please."

I could only watch as Eric led me away from a shivering Sookie.

* * *

"Eric, what the hell?!" I whisper-shouted, whacking him in the shoulder. We were in one of the mansion's many hallways, arguing. "I have to go get Sookie!"

Eric grabbed my bicep, glaring fiercely at me. "You should not have shown Edgington that," He hissed deeply, "He will not stop pursing you now."

I glared right back at him. "It's not my fault! I lost control!" I growled. "At least he doesn't know what I or Sookie is…"

"You know what Sookie is…?" Eric asked curiously. I froze.

"No, of course not," I retorted sharply. Eric shot me a disbelieving look.

"You're a good liar," He muttered. "But I won't press you for answers – yet. You need to get out of here…"

"I'm not leaving without Sookie!" I yelled quietly. Eric bared his teeth.

"If I know Sookie, I know that she'll find her own way out," Eric assured me. I crossed my arms.

"Eric, why _are _you here?" I asked. Blondie ran a hand down his face, before speaking truthfully.

"_Edgington," _ He spat his name out like poison, "Was the one who murdered my Viking family and stole my father's crown. I'm here to get the crown back, and -"

"Get some form of revenge?" I muttered lowly, and Eric nodded.

"You need to go now," Eric said. "Come on. Hop onto my back, I'll run you to Godric's."

I smirked, and shook my head. "Don't need to," I responded smugly. Blondie looked at me weirdly.

"You can't _walk _to Louisiana from Mississippi," He said incredulously. I shook my head again.

"I'll just teleport myself out of here," I explained. Eric looked at me in shock.

"Why couldn't you have done that hours ago?!" He hissed. I shrugged.

"I wanted to work out a way of getting Sookie out, too," I replied. Eric looked away. I sighed deeply. "Look, just – just makes sure she gets out, okay? Please? For me."

Blondie looked down at me for a while, before sighing and leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Fine," He grunted. "But no promises. _Now go."_

"Oh, one more thing," I said, as I took a step back, "Make sure Aaron doesn't escape from this place." Eric smirked and nodded.

I let my magic flow free, and allowed it to swirl around me like a ballerina's streamer. It sparkled and shimmered, and sparked like electricity all at the same time. I watched Eric's stunned gaze, and I grinned happily. "Make sure my sister gets out, or I'll complain to your daddy!" I warned him, and he shook his head, smirking again.

In a flash of purple lighting, I was gone.

* * *

**Review, review! Tell me what you think, please. This story is almost finished, if anyone's wondering. Oh, by the by, I am getting seriously fed up with Aaron, so I'm gunna keep him locked away in Russell's mansion. **

**Who knows? Maybe Lorena will find him…. :3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood… (Why Alan, why?!)**

**A/N – This, my dear readers, is the last chapter. Prepare yourselves.**

**Chapter thirty-two! ~**

* * *

When I magically appeared in a cloud of purple dust at approximately quarter to three in the morning, I'd somehow cooked up the thought that _perhaps – _just perhaps – there might be _someone _in the dark, gloomy entrance hall, waiting for me.

Okay – so maybe I was expecting too much. They couldn't have known that I would suddenly appear. They couldn't have known where to stand, so they could welcome the heroine back with cups of hot cocoa and plates of chocolate cookies.

Surely. But then – after standing there for a good ten minutes – I realised that every vampire in the mansion should have heard the loud _crack _that sounded as I teleported back. But was that also expecting too much? Did vampires really have as good a hearing as I credited them for? Maybe they didn't.

Ha. Yeah right.

Godric would have _felt _my very presence as soon as my feet materialised on the carpeted floor. Hell, he would have been standing next to me in less than a hundredth of a millionth of a millisecond **(A/N – 0_0) **just so he could sweep me up into his muscular arms!

But maybe _that _was expecting too much, too.

It occurred to me that instead of standing next to the drafty door like a fool, I should go attempt to search the mansion. Not taking the word 'attempt' lightly, of course. More like attempt and pathetically fail. This place _was_ bigger than my school, after all. And just getting through that dump was a mission in itself.

I sighed raggedly, and tried my first option of choice.

"Godric?" I called. I was met with silence. The only sound was my call echoing through the entrance hall. I tried again. "Amber? Alex! Audrey!"

I waited patiently, clinging onto some shred of hope that I wouldn't have to go through the night in this big 'ol scary house alone. Still, there were no shrill answers from the triplets, or any deep, seductive replies from my vampire mate.

It felt as though the entire estate was empty.

_Maybe it is, _a sinister voice cackled in my head, _maybe they all left you. They probably grew sick of frail little Rosalie Stackhouse – _

"I am _not _frail!" I hissed, realising a second later that I was basically talking to myself.

_True, _my mind echoed, _you're no weakling. Maybe they were all taken by those werewolves, hmm? Chopped up into tiny tidbits and thrown into the fire pit for the dogs…_

"Shut up!" I warned, and the voice grew quiet. God, maybe being with Aaron had done this to me. Had his madness rubbed off on me? Was I going to hear voices forever, now? Would I be diagnosed with some kind of elf schizophrenia? Maybe constantly being away from Godric had done this to me.

I started to find myself wanting to be back in Russell's mansion. At least I wasn't so cold and alone there. I'd have rather gone and endured his pervy-ness than feel so depressed in this silent, shadowy place.

Okay, fine, so maybe not endure _him. _Just anywhere with people. Heck, I'd gladly go back to Luke's party. Suddenly, a wave of guilt washed over me. Was the he…alright? I'd completely forgotten about him. Jeez – he'd been thrown against a wall pretty harshly. I didn't particularly like the jock, but I didn't wish for other people's demises.

Well, uh, apart from Aaron that is.

I found myself walking deeper into the mansion, the only sound the soft padding of my bare feet against hard carpet. My bare arm brushed against the concrete wall briefly – I immediately flinched away from it. It was _freezing. _I knew that Godric didn't need to keep the house heated for the vampires – but there _were _human maids and butlers, and well, _me. _

I may have been a creature which I previously thought only existed in storybooks, but I sure as hell needed _some _kind of warmth!

I slowly ascended the hulking staircase, and instantly took a right, heading for the upper right-wing corridor. Towards Godric's room. I made my way swiftly, hoping that I'd see his strong, smiling face. To see his beautiful bluish-grey eyes, to hear his lovely mixed accent and his warm laugh.

But I knew before I'd even taken a step into that corridor that he wouldn't be there. The pull that connected us – I couldn't feel anything. Not a tug, not a single strain on the invisible bond that wound around a lifeless heart and a beating one.

Godric wasn't here. Yet – I found myself checking anyway. Convincing myself that there must have been a flaw. A flaw in this 'bond'. I pushed open the heavy-duty doors, and was met with an empty room. The thick curtains had been drawn, letting the silvery moonlight into the dark room.

"Godric?" I sighed, stepping into the room. It was fruitless, yet I tried. I tried because I hoped. I didn't know what I'd do if I found myself to be alone. Deprived of his very presence caused me physical pain. I called his name again, and was met with more disappointing silence.

I couldn't stand to be in that room anymore. Couldn't stand to smell his scent, and not have him in arm's reach. It was torture. So I turned around and made my way towards the left wing: my corridor. I pushed away the obvious fact that the mansion was empty, and somehow forced myself to check, _just in case._

I was a lovesick fool. I knew, yet I still clung onto that hope. I sighed again, and eventually found myself gliding down the left wing corridor, towards my room this time. When I got there, I realised, with a hint of shock – that the doors were open.

My doors were never open – the triplets or the maids usually closed the doors when I was asleep, or absent from the bedroom. But they were wide open. I stepped into the room with an air of caution about me – my muscles were tensed, ready for something – _anything._

But there was nothing. This room was empty, too. However, the entire bedroom looked as though a bomb had hit it. The velvety curtains were ripped apart, shreds hanging from the windowsill like torn paper. My large, queen-sized bed was broken; the bedposts cracked and the bed leaning slightly to the right. The duvet and the many covers piled atop it had all been carelessly flung about my room.

The giant cupboard's doors had been ripped open, leaving them hanging awkwardly on their hinges. The dresser's drawers had all been pulled out – one by one. All my underwear was hanging out, some socks dangling on the knobs of the drawers, some bras lying strewn here and there. I didn't even venture into the bathroom. I was too afraid to see its state.

The great oak desk was the only thing which still stood on all its legs, looking proud and majestic as ever. But the cups of pencils and pens had been smashed carelessly on the carpet, pencils flung under the bed. Lined pieces of paper were torn and shredded.

But it wasn't until I peered closely at the oak desk, did I feel real fear make my blood run cold. It wasn't much – just a small speck of something. To any normal human, it would have seemed pointless to any kind of murder or forensic investigation. But, to me – looking at it brought only a curious sense of horror.

On the oak desk was a pile of purple dust.

* * *

I flung myself out of the entrance doors, a scream building up in my chest.

_They really did it. They took the people I care about!_

All this so they could finally have me? Finally have me back, so I could embrace my freak nature? Fully become one of _them? _It made me so very angry, to _think – _

No, no. I wouldn't think. I would plan. I would strategize. I would wage _war. _

Because this was fucking war.

Because they had taken _my _Godric.

* * *

**Third's person's P.O.V**

The forest that night had an eerie sense of calmness, yet something about it also screamed _danger. _The girl with the long, dark hair, almost obsidian eyes and ashen face walked smoothly over the dead leaves. She did not make a single sound. Her bare feet seemed to glide over the hard-packed soil, as though she was hovering rather than walking. Her midnight blue dress flowed freely behind her. She truly looked like some kind of holy deity.

A cold September breeze ruffled her perfect hair, a single dark strand fluttering out to caress her pale cheek. But her facial expression remained the same: stone hard, emotionless.

Determined.

Where was she going, one might wonder? Why would a girl, of almost seventeen – be out in the gloomiest part of the forest, at an ungodly hour? This is what she might have told herself, if she did not have a purpose.

_Her _purpose, however, was her life. She simply could not live without it. Madness would consume her – like the very boy who had gone through the same horror that she was _sure _to befall if she did not hurry.

Words left her rosy, pink lips. It was so quiet, so subtle, that it was physically impossible for a human to possibly pick up. However, there were other beings in the forest that night, who heard it as though she were speaking through a microphone.

"_I know you're there."_

Indeed they were. They surrounded her quietly, silently. Like hunter drawn to its prey, they circled the unmoving girl like a pack of vultures. _Hungry, _she thought bitterly. _Hungry for the very thing they cannot claim. That they don't deserve._

"My friends. My mate," The words left her mouth in a graceful stream, "Where are they?"

A man with long, flowing dark hair, onyx eyes and pointed ears spoke freely. "Safe," He replied in a reassuring tone. His pristine, glowing robes hovered behind him as he approached the stony girl. "I promise you, tinu. We have not touched them aggressively."

"My room," She spat out through clenched teeth. "Obviously there was a fight. Don't lie to me, _father."_

The man stiffened, but slowly let out a ragged sigh. "Yes, well, Rosalie," The ancient elf sighed, "There were…complications. He refused to come. We needed him and your comrades to…bargain with you, if you will."

"_Bargain?" _Rosalie screeched, yet still seeming to look as lovely as the goddesses themselves.

"How else would we have gotten you home, sister?" Another male asked lowly. He was younger, stuck as a seventeen-year old for the rest of eternity. Her brother. Her betrayer.

"I would have come back with you anyway!" Rosalie hissed in response. "Adorellan told me you would all come for me before my seventeenth –"

"And so we have," Her father cut in. Rosalie looked stunned. _They were right, of course. _It was almost her seventeenth birthday.

"But you didn't need to –"

"Would you have really come when we came for you?" Rosalie's elven brother asked a gentle look in his eyes. "Of course not, sister. You would not have come. Your mate would have fought against us. You see –"

"Taking precautions can be necessary," Her father pointed out, cutting off her brother. Although, the boy did not look angry about his interruption. He simply bowed his head to his father – his King – in solemn acceptance.

"Where are they, right now?" Rosalie asked them, anger still clear in her voice. "You cannot expect me to leave without seeing them…"

The elves sighed, as though they had foreseen her demand. It wouldn't have surprised the young woman if they had. The girl stood, glaring at each and every one of them, waiting for an answer.

"Rosalie."

She felt cool hands on her shoulders, icy lips on her neck. A hard body flush against her back. Her stiff muscles loosened like putty, her anger and determination flushed away, bringing forth new emotions: contentedness, happiness, and love.

_Godric._

Rosalie spun round. He looked fine. No, he looked _perfect. _He always did. A tight, black shirt clung to his chiselled abs, accompanied with grey, baggy pants and causal shoes. His beautiful eyes sparkled in the moonlight, his smile wide yet regretful.

She gulped. Opened her mouth to speak, but no words flowed this time. Her mate helped her temporary lapse in conversation. "I am fine," He assured her. But that wasn't enough for the girl. She jumped at him, the force her jump nearly knocking him over had he been human. Instead, he caught her easily in his arms, and their lips connected.

"I love you," Godric whispered to his mate, his Rose, his love. "I love you so very much…"

Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, but the aged vampire kissed every one of them away. "I – I love you too, Godric. I always will," She hiccupped quietly, but every elf heard her words with their keen ears.

His grip tightened around her, and his mouth went to hers again, kissing her passionately. Godric's tongue skimmed her bottom lip, begging for their one last kiss for a while. Rosalie obliged instantly, melting in his arms as they kissed.

She pulled away. "The others. Audrey, Alex, Amber, Rory…are they - ?"

"I sent them back home," Godric whispered, kissing her jaw. "They are fine, I promise you…"

Rosalie nodded, and flashed him a watery smile, leaning in for another hungry kiss. However, a cough interrupted them. "We must be leaving, tinu," Her father commanded softly. Although the creature before him was a Nightwalker – the very species his race despised – he could not, in that very moment, find a reason to hate him. It was impossible to miss the pure, unadulterated love in the vampire's eyes towards his little girl.

It brought him a strange sense of joy.

Rosalie reluctantly slipped out of her mate's grasp, whom had a pained look in his eyes. He didn't want to let go. He didn't know when he'd see his love next. It could have been a decade, century, a _thousand years – _but he knew one thing. He would wait for her.

"Come," The elves said in unison, their voices like melted honey and butter. They held their long, pale hands out towards their princess. Rosalie looked towards her father, a desperate look in her eyes.

"When will I –"

"Time does not exist in the elven lands," Her father answered for her. "I do not know when you shall return back here."

"Father," Rosalie's brother gasped, "You have not – are you seriously suggesting that my sister should _ever _return back to this place?" He shot a disgusted look over at Godric, but the ancient vampire's eyes were trained solely on his love.

To the elves' and Rosalie's surprise, Ettrian, the king, _laughed. _"My son," He chuckled. "_Look at them. _Look at your sister. Look at the Nightwalker. Surely you can see it?"

Ellisar, Rosalie's elven brother, stared unblinkingly at the couple. The king shook his head. "They are so _in love, _my son. Look at him; he cannot bear to take his eyes off of our Rosalie. It reminds me so much of Hannah…" He trailed off, sighing.

"So in love…." Ellisar murmured quietly. Acceptingly. The elves nodded, too. Bright smiles upon their faces.

"Come, now," Ettrian said, placing a hand over his only daughter's shoulder. "It's time for you to come home to us."

Rosalie bit her lip, glancing up at Godric one more time. "I won't say goodbye," She whispered, "Because there's no point. I _will come back to you."_

Godric nodded. Ettrian stepped back, his robes swishing. The elves followed him, and they created a perfect circle around the couple, each and every one of them holding hands.

Godric took Rosalie's face in his hands. His thumbs traced over her cheekbones, her jaw, the shape of her face and chin – he committed it to memory. Bloody tears dripped down his cold skin. He kissed her again, softly – a silent farewell's kiss.

"I love you," Rosalie repeated. "I'll come back as soon as I get this stupid elf thingy over and done with." She sniffled indignantly, and Godric chuckled.

"I love you too," Godric promised. "You will always be mine."

"Likewise," Rosalie laughed, her voice thick with tears.

"_Mine for eternity," _They promised each other.


	33. The End! Author's note!

- **The End!** -

**I was going to write a sequel to Mine for Eternity, but I've decided to let one of _you _guys write the sequel. I'm curious to see how someone might continue this story.**

**Will Rosalie come back home to Godric? Will she come back after Sookie gets back from fairyland? Or will it be longer? You guys can continue the story!**

**If someone would like to borrow my story, then just PM me, and I'll give you my permission. I'd be really awesome to see a sequel to this.**

**I'd like to thank all my patient readers and all my reviewers. Without you guys, I probably would have given up the story long ago. Seriously, this is probably the first story _in my life _that I've finished.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed Mine for Eternity :)**

**P.S. – If anyone does decide to borrow my story, you _could _mention my name and my fan fiction story (_ahem, cough, cough, hint-hint)_**

**~Adieu!**


End file.
